


gingerbread latte | PL

by shgdbiarstwo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Bottom Poe Dameron, Boys In Love, Crush, F/F, Falling In Love, Finn can't help falling in love, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Pansexual Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron loves coffee a bit too much, Polish Fanfiction, Sexual Content, Smut, Stormpilot, Top Finn (Star Wars), coffee shop AU, coffee shop employee finn, husbands since the beggining, leia chce zrobić z chewiego dywan, oh my god they're stupid, poe chce pomagać dekorować ciasta, poe likes to joke about sex and stuff yall, soft, they have two braincells and all of them are in rey's hands
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgdbiarstwo/pseuds/shgdbiarstwo
Summary: ❝Pójdziesz do niego, zaniesiesz mu tę jego piernikową latte z bitą śmietaną i dodatkowym cynamonem, i zapytasz, nad czym tyle pracuje. Podejdź do tego spokojnie, nic złego się przecież nie stanie.❞Finn naiwnie uwierzył Rey, że próba flirtu z  jednym ze stałych klientów kawiarni ❝Kawa u Phasmy❞ skończy się sukcesem. W rzeczywistości miało być jednak inaczej. A gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że przez jedno nieporozumienie i świąteczną kolację u państwa Solo stanie się jednym z najszczęśliwszych ludzi na świecie, prawdopodobnie zaśmiałby się tej osobie w twarz.✕ stormpilot coffeeshop & modern au;✕ z początku miał to być tylko oneshot, potem tylko dwa oneshoty, a teraz jest to pełen fanfik o wszystkich pierwszych razach Finnpoe (albo raczej będzie!);✕ akcja dzieje się w Nowym Jorku, wszystko jest dostosowane do realiów ziemskich, że tak powiem;✕ fluff, momentami niesamowicie domestic w dodatku! ale pamiętajmy, że są przy tym wszystkim dorośli.
Relationships: Finnpoe, Hanleia - Relationship, Poe Dameron/Finn, Reyrose, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. gingerbread latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [żułwiowi moi najcudowniejsi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%C5%BCu%C5%82wiowi+moi+najcudowniejsi).

W gruncie rzeczy lubił swoją pracę. Nie należała do najbardziej ambitnych na świecie, ale nie była też najgorsza ani najcięższa. Wydawała się w sam raz dla takiego gościa jak on. I choć często uważał ją za zbyt monotonną, a zamówienia od obcych ludzi podczas popołudniowej zmiany zawsze zaczynały mu się mieszać, powtarzał sobie, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy i będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na zmianę roboty. Może w końcu zebrałby się w sobie, aby iść do akademii policyjnej, kto wie? Zawsze było to jego marzeniem, jednym z największych. Coś go jednak blokowało. Coś, czego nie potrafił do końca określić; co ciągnęło go w stronę pozostania zwykłym kelnerem po dwudziestce i po czteroletnich studiach.

Poza tym często widział w kawiarni klienta, który wpadł mu w oko. Albo inaczej, który wydawał mu się interesującą osobą, choć zawsze zamawiał to samo. Z jakiegoś powodu myślenie o tym, że kolejnego dnia w pracy znów może go zobaczyć, napawało go dziwnym entuzjazmem, którego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć.

Brunet zawsze siedział przy tym samym stoliku, zawsze pisał coś na swoim laptopie, który w kilku miejscach był oklejony taśmą. Wydawał się trochę zbyt arogancki, jak na jego gust, ale przecież nie zamierzał oceniać go z góry tylko przez to, że wyglądał na aroganckiego. Bardzo, ale to bardzo mocno chciał go poznać, bał się jednak zagadać, choć powody tego lęku były naprawdę idiotyczne.

Przede wszystkim, czuł się onieśmielony. Mężczyzna wydawał mu się typem sarkastycznego i pewnego siebie podrywacza, który niekoniecznie zwraca uwagę na obsługę swojej ulubionej kawiarni. Sam nie do końca wiedział, czemu tak myślał, ale wiedział, że jeśli miałby do niego podejść, musiałby wymyślić doskonale dopracowany plan.

I myślał nad nim bardzo długo. Ile to by już było? Dwa miesiące? Dwa miesiące myślenia o tym, czemu ktoś tak przystojny zawsze siedzi w tym samym miejscu, namiętnie stukając w klawiaturę. Tylko raz widział go bez laptopa, ale z małym robotem, który chwilę pochodził po stoliku i przestał działać po kilku minutach. W każdym razie Finn zapisywał każdy potencjalny pomysł na to, jak zacząć z nim rozmowę, na kartkach lub serwetkach, które później jakimś dziwnym trafem gubił w komunikacji miejskiej. Jedną nawet wyprał!

Na najlepszy plan wpadł jednak wtedy, gdy zadzwonił do Rey. Dokładnie w czwartej godzinie i siedemnastej minucie rozmowy z przyjaciółką wpadł na to, że nie potrzebował żadnych spektakularnych pomysłów, skoro te i tak zwykle mu nie wychodziły lub kończyły się jedna wielką klapą. Po prostu musiał podejść, zapytać choćby o to, czy ten chce już rachunek, a potem zagaić o jego pracę, która z perspektywy pracownika kawiarni wydawała się bardzo interesująca i wymagająca. Może pisał książkę? Scenariusz? Setki maili dziennie? Może prowadził jakąś wielką firmę międzynarodową? Ewentualnie zajmował się czymś nielegalnym. Może był hakerem, może kradł pieniądze z kont bankowych, korzystając z publicznego wifi, żeby nikt go nie namierzył?

Nieważne kim był, piekielnie go intrygował. Nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć, czemu dokładnie. Nie wiedział, czy to ta uroda (ciekawiło go, skąd pochodził), czy może lekko zmierzwione czarne loki, nos o wyjątkowym kształcie czy to jak szybko pisał coś na klawiaturze. Bo pisał tak, jakby zaraz miało mu zabraknąć czasu.

Ale pewnie gdyby nie Rey i ta głupia rozmowa o tym, że założyła tindera i piszą do niej goście w wieku jej ojca, Hana, nigdy by mu przez myśl nie przeszło to, że aby kogoś poznać, trzeba dać temu komuś o sobie znać. Bez przyjaciółki nie podjąłby tak wielkiej decyzji, bo choć był w miarę pewny siebie, nie lubił podejmować decyzji, szczególnie gdy dotyczyły tylko i wyłącznie jego życia. Trochę się ich bał, choć tego po sobie nie pokazywał. Jego decyzje na ogół były podejmowane pod wpływem chwili, na przykład wtedy, gdy widział, jak niewidomą kobietę prawie potrącił samochód na przejściu dla pieszych. Od razu rzucił się jej z pomocą, nie myśląc zbyt wiele. Albo wtedy, jak przygarnął białego kota, którego nazwał Szturmowcem, nie wiedząc dokładnie, skąd wziął mu się pomysł na to imię. Jednak decyzje długoterminowe, nad których podjęciem myślał dłużej, niż powinien, stresowały go i wytrącały z równowagi.

Tak było też tego dnia, którego wraz z Rey pracował na popołudniowej zmianie.

Nieznajomy siedział przy jednym ze stolików w kącie i wpatrywał się w ekran laptopa oklejonego kolorowymi naklejkami z napisami, których nie dało się dostrzec zza lady. Tego dnia nie stukał szaleńczo w klawiaturę; tego dnia wyglądał tak, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Finn z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak dobrze wygląda w brązowej, skórzanej kurtce podszywanej ciepłym futerkiem. Uśmiechał się do samego siebie, myśląc o tym, co powiedziała mu wcześniej najlepsza przyjaciółka.

_Pójdziesz do niego, zaniesiesz mu tę jego piernikową latte z bitą śmietaną i dodatkowym cynamonem, i zapytasz, nad czym tyle pracuje. Podejdź do tego spokojnie, nic złego się przecież nie stanie._

Ale mogło stać się wiele rzeczy. Brunet mógł okazać się największym gburem, który stąpa po tym świecie, mógł wyśmiać jego niewinne pytanie, a wtedy on by nie wytrzymał. Wziąłby sobie te słowa pewnie do serca, ale nie pokazałby tego po sobie. Tylko by się odgryzł jakimś wyszukanym tekstem. Lub trochę mniej wyszukanym, ale na pewno odgryzłby się jakimś tekstem, który mógłby okazać się mniej lub bardziej impertynencki.

Na gacie Imperatora, przecież umiał wybrnąć z kłopotliwych sytuacji. Co prawda zdarzało mu się pogubić w zeznaniach, gdy przypadkowo powiedział coś, co nie było prawdą (lub było prawdą tylko połowiczną), ale umiał wybrnąć prawie ze wszystkiego. Było tak na przykład wtedy, gdy przedstawił się jako chłopak Rey przed jej adopcyjnymi rodzicami, Leią i Hanem. Jako pierwszy przejrzał go ich syn, Ben, no ale przecież to nie była jego wina, że nie zawsze potrafił utrzymać język za zębami, prawda? Przynajmniej Rey uważała to za dość urocze. Tym bardziej że Han czasami pytał ją o to, czy ma jakiegoś chłopaka, na co Ben przewracał oczami, a Leia obrzucała męża spojrzeniem, które mówiło więcej niż tysiąc słów.

Ostatnio, gdy był u państwa Solo na obiedzie, Leia mówiła coś o swoim ulubionym, młodym inżynierze, który kilka miesięcy temu zaczął pracować w jej firmie. Oświadczyła też, że przyjdzie do nich na kolację dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia. Oczywiście tradycją było to, że także Finn był stałym bywalcem w ich domu, więc miał zapewnione u nich miejsce nie tylko w święta, ale też przed świętami. I tak od… Właściwie od lat, bo Rey poznał jeszcze w domu dziecka. Co prawda sam został zaadoptowany, gdy miał dwanaście lat, dwa lata po niej, ale jego ojciec znał się z rodzicami Rey. Lando Calrissian przyjaźnił się także z Hanem, pomimo tego, że Han kilka razy w życiu zrobił go w bambuko. Siłą rzeczy jednak zawsze zarówno on, jak i biologiczna córka Lando, Jannah, spędzali święta u Hana i Lei. Nawet wtedy, gdy Hana nie było.

— Ziemia do Finna. — Rey przerwała jego rozmyślanie o wszystkim i o niczym konkretnym. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i dopiero wtedy zauważył gotową kawę, którą trzymała na tacy. — Piernikowa latte z bitą śmietaną i z dodatkowym cynamonem. Zanieś ją i próbuj nie myśleć o tym, że wszyscy będą patrzeć.

— Wszyscy będą… Co będą robić? — zapytał i wziął od niej zamówienie.

— Nic nie będą robić. Po prostu idź tam i w końcu do niego zagadaj.

Kiwnął głową i uniósł podbródek, aby wyglądać na pewniejszego siebie, niż był w rzeczywistości. Bo najchętniej złożyłby wymówienie w pracy, rzucił bordowym fartuszkiem i wyszedł. Ale przecież nie był tchórzem. Był odważny, tak? No i miał już dwadzieścia trzy lata, do cholery. Musiał się wziąć w garść.

Pewnym krokiem wyszedł zza lady i uśmiechając się, jak na przykładnego pracownika gastronomii przystało, zaczął iść w stronę mężczyzny, który nawet nie podniósł wzroku. Około metr przy jego stoliku, Finn zatrzymał się i przełknął gulę, która urosła mu w gardle. Odchrząknął cicho.

— Piernikowa latte z bitą śmietaną i… — urwał, gdy poczuł, jak jakaś kobieta popycha mu rękę swoim barkiem.

Całe życie przebiegło mu przed oczami. Nie dlatego, że upadł i uderzył się o róg, rozbił głowę lub skręcił kark, a dlatego, że kawa na tacy momentalnie uniosła się w powietrze. Lecąc w stronę mężczyzny, który zrobił zdziwioną minę. Finnowi wydawało się, że wszystko to działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie, choć w rzeczywistości trwało kilka krótkich sekund. Cała zawartość porcelanowej filiżanki wylądowała na jego kremowej koszuli i spodniach, a kilka kropel znalazło się też na jego laptopie. Sama filiżanka spadła na podłogę, rozbijając się na malutkie kawałeczki. Kawa jednak okazała się nie tak gorąca, jak mogłoby się wydawać, bo mężczyzna z początku nic nie powiedział. Wydawał się zirytowany, ale siedział, zaciskając mocno powieki i usta. Wyglądał jednak tak, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć i zawołać po szefową.

— Co do kurwy…

— Ja… — zaczął Finn, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Miał wrażenie, że ruch w kawiarni zamarł. Nastała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Słyszał tylko własne myśli, która wydawały się głośniejsze i bardziej chaotyczne niż zwykle.

— Chcesz przeprosić? — zapytał spokojnie, jednak w jego głosie łatwo było usłyszeć zdenerwowanie całą tą sytuacją. — Nie musisz. I tak tu już nigdy nie przyjdę.

Nie, nie był spokojny. Tylko pierwsze wrażenie mówiło Finnowi, że nic wielkiego się nie stało, że wciąż miał szansę i to nie taką małą, jak mu się wydawało, skoro na jego laptopie zauważył naklejki nawiązujące do _pride__month_, także tę największą, z tęczową flagą. Po usłyszeniu tych słów jednak musiał stwierdzić, że wszystko to mu się tylko wydawało. A w takiej sytuacji on sam czuł się tak, jakby miał bronić swojego miejsca pracy.

— To nie była wina ani moja, ani naszej kawiarni. To tamta kobieta mnie popchnęła. Nie chciałem oblać pana kawą. Wydaje mi się to dosyć oczywiste… — zaczął, wiedząc, że nie jest to perfekcyjna postawa dla przykładnego pracownika. Przecież miał potakiwać i przepraszać, gdy zrobił coś nie tak. Ale… prawda była taka, że sytuacja tego typu zdarzyła mu się pierwszy raz w życiu. Przecież nie był nieuważnym ciamajdą, który wylewa kawę na klientów. — Możemy zrobić panu kolejną kawę. Możemy nawet dać panu kartę stałego klienta, dzięki której dwie kawy w tygodniu miałby pan gratis!

Brunet spiorunował go wzrokiem i sięgnął po kilka serwetek. Zaczął nimi bez słowa wycierać laptopa, który na całe szczęście nie został zalany aż tak bardzo, jak się tego Finn obawiał. No, chyba nie został zalany. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję…

— Wie pan co? Nie potrzebuję żadnej waszej karty. Potrzebuję tylko kawy. Wybrałem waszą kawiarnię, bo jest blisko mojej pracy i myślałem, że obsługę też macie wykwalifikowaną, ale, jak widać…

— Nasza obsługa jest doskonale wyszkolona. Ale mogę zawołać szefową, jeśli chce pan z nią porozmawiać.

Sam nie wierzył w to, że zaproponował zawołanie najbardziej przerażającej osoby, którą znał. A była nią Phasma, właścicielka lokalu. Cholera, nie dość, że była niesamowicie wysoką kobietą, to jeszcze przerażała Finna wysyłanymi w jego kierunku spojrzeniami. Albo inaczej, nie tyle przerażała, ile wzbudzała zwykły, ludzki niepokój. I respekt. Oj, respekt to ona miała u swoich pracowników...

— Nie będzie potrzeby. — Zaczął wycierać sobie koszulę, przeklinając pod nosem.

— Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? Mógłbym pomóc panu w wycieraniu koszuli — powiedział i dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens tych słów i to, jak mogły zostać odebrane. Całkiem możliwe, że mężczyzna odebrał je właśnie w ten sposób, o którym Finn pomyślał po fakcie. — Uhm, oczywiście, chodzi mi o…

— Nie. Dziękuję — powiedział, jednak ton jego głosu wydawał się trochę łagodniejszy niż wcześniej. Widocznie najbardziej zależało mu na bezpieczeństwie laptopa. — Jak masz na imię?

Finn dotknął lewej piersi, żeby pokazać mu plakietkę z imieniem, tej jednak nie znalazł.

_Cholera, gdyby _ _Phasma_ _ to zobaczyła…_

— Fi… — zaczął, chcąc się przedstawić, jednak nie mógł dokończyć, bo mężczyzna wciął mu się w połowie słowa.

— Wyglądasz mi na Finna. Nazwijmy cię hipotetycznie Finnem — stwierdził, uśmiechając się w sposób, którego Finn z początku nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że nie jest to najszczerszy uśmiech pod słońcem. Albo? Może i był? Może tylko stres za bardzo wszedł mu do głowy i podpowiadał głupstwa? — No więc Finn. Gdybyś zalał mojego laptopa tą piekielną kawą, byłbym kilka miesięcy pracy w plecy. Jasne, istnieją kopie zapasowe i zawsze je robię, ale ten… Laptop naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

— Zrozumiałe, to w końcu laptop, musiał swoje kosztować…

— Ma znaczenie sentymentalne i naprawdę ciężko byłoby mi znieść myśl, że przez przypadkowego kelnera w mojej ulubionej kawiarni został zepsuty przez zalanie kawą, którą naprawdę lubię. Rozumiesz tragizm i ironię tej potencjalnej sytuacji?

Kiwnął głową, jednak jego myśli krążyły wokół tego, czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo wyglądał na Finna, czy może mężczyzna sam zainteresował się nim już wcześniej i zapytał kogoś o jego imię.

— Tak, rozumiem w zupełności. I przepraszam najmocniej na świecie, to się więcej nie powtórzy, przysięgam.

Brunet popatrzył na niego, na ślepo zamknął laptopa i spuścił wzrok, kręcąc głową. Cisza, która nastała wydawała się Finnowi zbyt niezręczna, aby mógł się ruszyć i wrócić za ladę, dostać trochę wsparcia ze strony Rey. Nie, żeby tego wsparcia potrzebował.

Finn widział, że chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w końcu zacisnął usta, a po chwili przygryzł lekko dolną wargę. Przerzucił przez ramię torbę z laptopem i sięgnął po jeszcze kilka serwetek na drogę. Pewnie po to, aby w miarę możliwości w drodze wytrzeć oblane kawą ubrania.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zostaniesz przez to zwolniony — powiedział i zaciskając pięść na garści serwetek, wyminął go zwinnie i skierował się ku drzwiom wyjściowym, nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu.

Finn nie potrafił się ruszyć z miejsca. Stał przy stoliku, a jego myśli pędziły pomiędzy pomysłami, jak mógłby to odkręcić a wizjami tego, jak mogło być pięknie, gdyby nie wylał na niego kawy. Z tego swego rodzaju letargu wyszedł, dopiero gdy poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś drobną dłoń ze smukłymi palcami.

Popatrzył na przyjaciółkę z prawdziwą rozpaczą w oczach. Nie wiedział jednak, że Rey zamierzała przekazać mu złe wieści. Tragiczne wieści. Bo zaprzepaszczenie sobie szansy na poznanie faceta, który wydawał się inteligentny, był przystojny i ciągle przesiadywał w jego miejscu pracy to jedno. Groźba zwolnienia to drugie.

— Phasma cię woła — powiedziała, delikatnie głaskając jego bark kciukiem. — Widziała to.  
Nawet najgorsze scenariusze, które pojawiały się w głowie Finna jeszcze kilka dni temu, nie były tak złe, jak ten, który wydarzył się w rzeczywistości.

**⚔⚔⚔**

Przez całą drogę do domu państwa Solo wpatrywał się w mężczyznę przebranego za Voldemorta. Z jakiegoś powodu dziwił się, że ludzie na niego dziwnie patrzą w metrze, ale jak mieli na niego nie patrzeć w ten sposób, skoro jego charakteryzacja nie była już tak idealna, jak zapewne na początku. Przede wszystkim, makijaż na czole ujawnił jego prawdziwy kolor skóry, biały, lecz nie tak biały, jak Voldemorta. Sam Finn jednak starał się nie zwracać uwagi na braki w charakteryzacji mężczyzny i obserwował go tylko dlatego, że siedział naprzeciwko.

Próbował pozbierać myśli po rozmowie na dywaniku szefowej i… Musiał przyznać, że nie było mu łatwo. Nie tylko dlatego, że ta kobieta była straszna i gdyby chciała, to prawdopodobnie by go zdeptała jak mróweczkę. Do strachu przed Phasmą dochodziła świadomość tego, że ją zawiódł, a nie należała do osób, które dawały ludziom drugie szansy. Dlatego też był w szoku, gdy usłyszał, że jeszcze raz wyleje kawę na któregokolwiek klienta, to pożegna się z pracą. Podejrzewał, że Rey maczała w tym palce, nie wiedział jednak, jak mogła złagodzić jego sytuację, skoro doskonale wiedział, że tylko i wyłącznie on zawinił.

Przez myślenie o Phasmie i obserwowaniu nieudanego Voldemorta, prawie przegapił swój przystanek i w ostatniej chwili wypadł z wagonu pociągu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, aby upewnić się, że na pewno wysiadł we właściwym miejscu i zdołał się uśmiechnąć, gdy zobaczył plakat z Armitagem Huxem reklamującym jakieś niesamowicie drogie zegarki. Nie, żeby go znał lub lubił. Z tego, co słyszał, mężczyzna był trochę zbyt ceniącym sobie władzę gnojkiem. Ucieszył się tylko dlatego, że ten plakat wisiał na przystanku i dzięki niemu nigdy się nie gubił oraz wysiadał w odpowiednim miejscu. No, chyba że znów zmieniliby reklamę szykownych zegarków na reklamę o antykoncepcji i uważaniu na choroby weneryczne z hasłem „nie bądź Palpatine, zabezpieczaj się!”.

Skierował się w stronę schodów, chowając dłonie do kieszeni. Miał do przejścia tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów, ale i tak chciał się, jak najlepiej uchronić przed zimnem. Nigdy jakoś szczególnie mu ono nie doskwierało, jednak nie lubił tej pory roku. Nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że tak wiele świąt spędził w domu dziecka, czy może przez mroźne temperatury i uciążliwie prószący śnieg. Do plusów zimy musiał jednak zaliczyć sezonowe desery i ciepłe napoje, których nie potrafił pić w dużych ilościach w lecie. Lubił też tę rodzinną i chaotyczną atmosferę w domu Rey. Nie tylko dlatego, że uwielbiał jej rodziców, których uważał za swoje największe autorytety, na równi ze swoim ojcem, oczywiście, lecz też dlatego, że zawsze mieli najpiękniejszą choinkę, a Leia zawsze prosiła go i Rey o pomoc w kuchni. Ale to… To było też tradycja podczas święta dziękczynienia. Boże Narodzenie wcale nie było tak wyjątkowe, jak wielu twierdziło.

Gdy wszedł do budynku, w którym mieszkali, od razu skierował się do windy, aby pojechać nią na samą górę, gdzie znajdował się ich apartament z widokiem na Manhattan.

Czekając na windę, nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Nacisnął przycisk, przygryzł policzek od środka i z uwagą patrzył na zmniejszające się numery pięter. Winda w końcu przyjechała, wszedł do niej powoli i nacisnął przycisk z numerem odpowiedniego piętra. Podszedł do ściany i się o nią oparł. Rozpiął kurtkę i głęboko westchnął, zamykając oczy. Oparł głowę o ścianę, gdy nagle usłyszał, jak drzwi się zamykają i… Nagle otwierają znowu. Zmarszczył lekko brwi i popatrzył na osobę, która zdążyła wejść do windy w ostatniej chwili.

Nie uwierzył własnym oczom, gdy napotkał wzrok mężczyzny. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy ten nic nie powiedział, ani nie odwrócił wzroku. Patrzył na Finna, a ten starał się nie okazywać zmieszania.

— Powinienem iść schodami — powiedział, nie mając pojęcia, że wypowiedział te słowa na głos. Nie dał jednak po sobie poznać tego, że tego zupełnie nie planował. Spuścił wzrok na swoje lekko ubłocone buty.

— Nikt nie powinien iść schodami na jedenaste piętro — rzucił brunet. Brzmiał dość łagodnie i przyjaźnie. Finn szczerze się tego nie spodziewał, sądził bowiem, że wciąż będzie się na niego wściekał.

— To mogłoby być ciężkie. Dlatego trzeba korzystać z windy wtedy, kiedy działa. Pamiętam jak dwa lata temu, w święto dziękczynienia się zepsuła i szedłem po schodach z wielkim indykiem, który… — urwał nagle i popatrzył na bruneta, który z jakiegoś powodu się w niego wpatrywał. Przełknął cicho ślinę ani trochę nie wyglądając na zmieszanego, choć w rzeczywistości miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje przez samą jego obecność; przez to, że stali tak blisko siebie, choć winda była duża i przez to, że oddychali tym samym powietrzem, z jakiegoś powodu jadąc na to samo piętro.

— Jestem Poe. Dameron — przedstawił się nagle, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. Bez większego wahania ją uścisnął, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Finn — powiedział. — Tak jak myślałeś.

— Trochę… Skłamałem. Słyszałem, jak tak do ciebie mówili. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wyglądasz na Finna.

— Dziękuję?

Nie chciał, aby brzmiało to, jak pytanie, lecz czasami tego nie kontrolował. Lekko przechylił głowę, chcąc zapytać go o to, czemu zawsze przesiadywał w kawiarni Phasmy tak długo, jednak w tej chwili drzwi się rozsunęły i przed ich oczami ukazał się korytarz prowadzący do dwóch mieszkań.

Finn uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze raz i wyszedł z windy. Podejrzewał, że Poe skieruje swoje kroki w stronę tych drugich drzwi. Ten jednak przyspieszył kroku, aby zrównać się z nim.

— Znasz Leię? — zapytał zdziwiony, ale też dziwnie zafascynowany.

— Znam Rey.

— Jej córkę, prawda? Leia ciągle mówi o niej w pracy. Poza tym znam też jej syna…

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że faktycznie zarówno Leia, jak i Rey mówiły coś o tym, że na kolacji ma się pojawić ten nowy inżynier w firmie Lei. Ten, jak twierdziła, geniusz, który chwilami bywał zbyt pewny siebie.

— O mój Boże, _ty_ pracujesz w firmie Lei. To wyjaśnia wszystko.

— Wyjaśnia… co dokładnie wyjaśnia?

Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, gdy ten nacisnął dzwonek do drzwi. Te bardzo szybko się uchyliły, a za nimi ukazał się Ben Solo.

— O! _Kyle_! — powiedział Poe, jednak po chwili przekrzywił lekko głowę, patrząc na syna Lei i Hana podejrzliwie. — _Ron_? _Kyle__ Ron_?

— Ben — odpowiedział z wyraźną irytacją i rezygnacją. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał uderzyć niższego od siebie mężczyznę. Lub gorzej — wyrzucić przez okno lub zrzucić ze schodów. No ale Ben miał to do siebie, że czasem jak na kogoś spojrzał, to nie wiadomo było, czy chce tego kogoś zabić, czy może zwyczajnie prozmawiać.

— Właśnie, Ben. Miło cię znowu widzieć, Ben.

Finn kiwnął głową w kierunku Solo, ale ten to zignorował, odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w głąb mieszkania.

Szczerze nie spodziewał się żadnego odzewu ze strony pierworodnego Solo. Nie to, że był niemową, bardziej wynikało to z tego, że Ben nie należał do zbyt towarzyskich. Rey często śmiała się z tego, że gdy był na studiach, definitywnie miał dość późną emo fazę. Mimo to Rey wydawała się mieć na adopcyjnego brata całkiem dobry wpływ. Gorzej, że zawsze zbyt szybko się irytował. I tak było i teraz. Finn nie do końca wiedział, czy Ben zna się z Dameronem dobrze, czy tylko przelotnie, ale po tym udawanym pomyleniu jego imienia wiedział, że kolacja minie pod znakiem wściekłych spojrzeń wysyłanych przez Solo w jego stronę.

Poza tym, żeby pomylić imię Bena w ten sposób, Poe musiał znać jego Twittera, na którymś z jakiegoś powodu nazwał się _kylo_____ren69_.

O cholera, co jeśli nieświadomie mutualsił się z osobą, która od jakiegoś czasu mu się podobała?

— Hej, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał brunet, patrząc na Finna, który wciąż stał jak słup soli przed drzwiami. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha. Chociaż w sumie… On trochę wygląda jak duch? Mściwy duch. Albo Samara.

Finn parsknął cichym śmiechem i kiwnął głową.

— Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu… — Ledwie wszedł do mieszkania i już zobaczył, jak Rey niemalże wyskoczyła z pokoju, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha.

A wtedy zobaczyła Poego. Na początku nic nie mówiła, jedynie rzuciła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie do najlepszego przyjaciela, potem uniosła pytająco brwi, na co gwałtownie pokręcił głową. Całe szczęście, że brunet odwieszał wtedy swoją kurtkę na jednym z haczyków i nie mógł zobaczyć tej niewerbalnej rozmowy, bo na pewno nie był głupi i z pewnością by się wszystkiego domyślił.

Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył Rey i miło się do niej uśmiechnął. Finn popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony i zauważył, że już wyciągnął dłoń i miał się przedstawić, ale Rey szybko jego dłoń uścisnęła, znów uśmiechając się wesoło i szczerze.

— Cześć, jestem Rey — rzuciła przyjaźnie.

— Wiem. Leia mówi o tobie cały czas. Jestem Poe — odpowiedział, dokładnie wtedy, gdy Finn przestał na nich patrzeć i sam odwiesił swoją kurtkę na haczyk.

— Rey, czy Leia potrzebuje w czymś pomocy? — zapytał szybko, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni czarnych spodni. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza korytarzem i poza ewentualnym spojrzeniem Damerona.

— Kończy dekorować ciasto, więc może? Nie mam pojęcia — Wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami.

— Więc może pójdę…

— Też bym mógł pomóc. Zawsze pomagałem swojej mamie dekorować ciasta.

Finn zacisnął nieznacznie usta, starając się nie wyrzucić z siebie czegoś w stylu „czemu za mną łazisz?”. Nie chciał tego mówić głównie dlatego, że mu to nie przeszkadzało. Bał się jednak, że przypadkiem powie o słowo za dużo i w końcu się zdradzi. Był co prawda spokojny, starał się zwykle uważać na słowa, ale oblatywał go lekki strach na myśl o tym, że miałby być sam na sam z osobą, która mu się podoba od kilku miesięcy i nie może na to nic poradzić, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo chciał.

Wybawiła go jednak Leia, wychodząca z ciastem czekoladowym z kuchni.

— Nigdy, przysięgam na Boga, że nigdy w życiu nie wpuszczę cię do swojej kuchni, Poe — powiedziała, patrząc na niego osądzająco.

— Niby czemu? Co ja takiego zrobiłem?

— Jesteś zbyt impulsywny, żeby zachować spokój przy gotowaniu lub dekorowaniu ciast.

Dameron przewrócił mocno oczami i zacisnął usta. Wyglądał na zirytowanego i zrezygnowanego jednocześnie. Nic jednak nie powiedział i poszedł do salonu, w którym zniknęła Leia.

Finn, zostając sam z Rey, też nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Głównie przez jej sugestywne spojrzenie. A to, jak mocno go szturchnęła, gdy chciał przekręcić zamek w drzwiach, wcale mu nie pomogło w pozbyciu się uczucia zmieszania.

— Gadałeś z nim? Jaki jest? — zapytała, patrząc na przyjaciela z dziwnymi iskierkami w oczach. Teraz to on przewrócił oczami i delikatnie uniósł barki, tak jakby chciał wzruszyć ramionami.

— Rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę w windzie o chodzeniu po schodach i to by było na tyle.

— Ale wygląda, jakby cię lubił.

— Prawdopodobnie jest tylko miły, przecież wylałem na niego wcześniej kawę — powiedział, patrząc z uwagą na przyjaciółkę, która wciąż uśmiechała się w ten szczęśliwy sposób. — Poza tym, popatrz, jakiego muszę mieć pecha, żeby przyjść na deser i kolację do najlepszej przyjaciółki i dowiedzieć się, że facet, którego oblałem kawą, jest tym ulubionym pracownikiem Lei.

— Masz na myśli tym _aroganckim gnojkiem_? Poza tym sądzę, że to po prostu druga szansa. Idź tam i niech moc będzie z tobą.

Oblizał szybko górną wargę, powstrzymując się przed uśmiechem i wyminął szatynkę. Wszedł do salonu i od razu skierował swój wzrok w kierunku części, w której znajdowała się jadalnia. Han żywo gestykulował i nawet nie zauważył najlepszego przyjaciela swojej przybranej córki, którą zawsze faworyzował. Nawet wtedy, gdy był wiecznie nieobecny…

— To nie jego wina, że na ciebie zawarczał, Leia. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że on tego nie kontroluje.

— Ale ja tylko mówię, że jeśli warknie na mnie jeszcze raz, to zrobię z niego dywan.

Han przewrócił oczami i wtedy dostrzegł Finna.

— Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ty, masz inne zdanie na temat Chewiego niż Leia i Ben — rzucił na przywitanie, a Finn spojrzał na wielkiego, brązowego psa, leżącego przy krześle Hana. Pies podniósł puchaty łeb i popatrzył na niego, a po chwili ziewnął, wydając z siebie dość śmieszny odgłos i zaczął merdać ogonem. Nie podniósł się jednak, aby do niego podejść.

— Przecież ja go nie nienawidzę, Han. Po prostu mówię, co myślę o tym, że warczy na domowników.

W jej spojrzeniu widać było jednak coś takiego, co podpowiadało mu, że Leia po prostu się z Hanem droczy. Przecież nieraz jak przychodził do Rey i Hana akurat nie było (co w sumie nie było niczym niezwykłym), Leia siedziała na kanapie, a obok niej rozwalony leżał Chewbacca, którego drapała po brzuchu i pod brodą.

— Swoją drogą, Finn, znasz już Poego? — zapytała cicho, podchodząc do niego, unosząc lekko brwi i patrząc na niego pytająco.

Od razu zerknął w stronę bruneta, który zajął miejsce obok Rey i na moment przerwał rozmowę z nią tylko po to, aby rzucić mu spojrzenie, którego nie umiał ani trochę rozszyfrować. Kiwnął głową, patrząc znów na Leię.

— Spotkałem go w windzie. Wydaje się… Całkiem w porządku — odparł, zwinnie kłamiąc na temat ich spotkania. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Że tego samego dnia tylko wcześniej podszedł do niego z zamówieniem w celu niewinnego flirtu, do którego namówiła go jej córka, ale całe zamówienie wylądowało na ubraniu jego obiektu westchnień? Cholera, nie, to tak nie działało.

— On jest w porządku. Tylko w życiu nie proś go o pomoc w podjęciu decyzji. Jedyną osobą, która jest bardziej impulsywna i nierozsądna od niego, jest Han. Poe przynajmniej czasami myśli racjonalnie. — Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, co pogłębiło jej zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i przy nosie. — Powinieneś obok niego usiąść.

Serce z jakiegoś powodu zabiło mu mocniej, gdy usłyszał te słowa. Miał nadzieje, że nie widać było po nim lekkiego zaskoczenia. To znaczy, mógł się spodziewać tego, że będzie musiał usiąść obok Damerona, jednak mocniej uderzyło go to, dopiero gdy usłyszał tę propozycję wypowiedzianą przez Leię.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

— Widziałam, jak celowo podmienia karteczki z imionami, więc na pewno nie będzie miał — rzuciła, uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i poklepała go lekko po ramieniu.

Jego myśli pędziły jak tornado. Najpierw ta dość swobodna rozmowa w windzie, potem podmienienie karteczek przy stole? Co prawda nie wiedział, kto wpadł na pomysł dawania karteczek przy odpowiednich miejscach dla zaledwie sześciu osób, ale nie wnikał, może mieli taką fantazję. Bardziej zastanawiała go kwestia Poego, który wydawał się za wszelką cenę zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Nie, żeby musiał się jakoś wyjątkowo starać, w końcu wydawał się charyzmatyczny, dodatkowo był atrakcyjny, co sprawiało, że bez większych starań przyciągał wzrok. Cóż, a przynajmniej tak właśnie było w przypadku Finna.

Uśmiechnął się jak gdyby nigdy nic i zaczął iść w stronę stołu. Odsunął swoje krzesło i usiadł, a Poe bez patrzenia na niego, zapytał:

— Chcesz, żebym podał ci kawałek ciasta?

— O mój Boże, pokocham cię za kawałek jabłkowego — rzucił od niechcenia, starając się zabrzmieć najbardziej naturalnie, jak tylko potrafił. I chyba mu to wyszło.

**⚔⚔⚔**

Ubranie wyraźnie jesiennej kurtki okazało się nie być tak dobrym pomysłem, jak początkowo myślał. No ale z jakiegoś powodu był przekonany o tym, że w tym roku nowojorczycy nie uświadczą śnieżycy. A z pewnością nie aż takiej.

Finn naprawdę był zdolny pisać referaty o tym, jak bardzo nie lubił śniegu, mrozu i śnieżyc. Gdy był ciepło ubrany, mógł je nawet w jakimś drobnym stopniu znieść, ale w sytuacji takiej, jak ta? Marznął w swojej zbyt cienkiej kurtce. A Poe, który wyszedł równo z nim, spiesząc się na złapanie taksówki, definitywnie to zauważył.

Z początku panowała między nimi cisza; cisza dudniąca w uszach Finna, cisza, która wywiercała mu dziurę w brzuchu i sprawiała, że gdy chciał zacząć rozmowę, zapominał tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Przez cały wieczór starał się nie pokazywać tego, że Dameron był ostatnią osobą, przy której mógłby czuć się w pełni komfortowo. Bo choć zdarzało mu się kłamać i zatajać prawdę, nie był zbyt dobry w panowaniu nad uczuciami. A patrząc na Poe, jeszcze dzień wcześniej, gdy nie wiedział, jak się nazywa, gdzie pracuje i co lubi robić w wolnych chwilach, czuł motyle w brzuchu. To znaczy, nazywał je motylami tylko dlatego, że tak się przyjęło. Gdyby nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego określenia, nazwałby to raczej tylko dziwnym, niekoniecznie przyjemnym skurczem. Choć z drugiej strony nie był on też tak koszmarny. To uczucie ciepła rozlewającego się po jego ciele było całkiem miłe.

Nie mógł jednak za długo o tym myśleć, przecież musiał zachować pozory. O tym, co czuł, wiedziała tylko Rey i w duchu błagał wszystkich, którzy zdolni byli go wysłuchać o to, aby nikt inny się nie dowiedział. I nawet nie chodziło w tym wszystkim o to, że Poe był facetem. Finn wiedział, że nie było w tym nic złego i nienaturalnego. Chodziło bardziej o to, że zbyt szybko się przywiązywał, a z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał czuć się przywiązany do Damerona. Może ze względu na to, że wydawał się tak otwartym, pewnym siebie i towarzyskim facetem? Dodatkowo, z tego, co wywiązało się podczas rozmowy przy stole, był ryzykantem. I z jakiegoś powodu Leia mu matkowała tak, jakby był jej synem, a nie tylko utalentowanym pracownikiem.

Nieposłuszny, arogancki, niecierpliwy. Z jakiegoś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego powodu brzmiał mu na takiego, który mógł mieć w jakiś sposób kryminalną przeszłość. Przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, co się kryło za tymi pięknymi oczami, ciemnymi lokami i nosem w tak ciekawym i zarazem pięknym kształcie.

Finn mocniej otulił się kurtką, wiedząc, że niewiele mu to da. Patrzył, jak Poe usilnie próbuje zatrzymać jakąkolwiek taksówkę. W końcu jednak się poddał, wrócił do niego i ciężko westchnął.

— Nienawidzę Nowego Jorku — stwierdził i wtedy dostrzegł pozę Finna. — Zimno ci?

Nie musiał odpowiadać. Wysłał mu tylko spojrzenie pełne rezygnacji. A ten, nie myśląc zbyt długo, zdjął swoją brązową kurtkę podszywaną wyglądającym na ciepłe futerkiem i podał ją Finnowi.

— Załóż ją. Nie chcesz zachorować przez tę pogodę — powiedział, patrząc na niego w dość niejednoznaczny sposób. Przez chwile przeszło mu przez myśl to, że Dameron wygląda tak, jakby mu na nim zależało. Była to jednak krótka chwila, która nic nie znaczyła. Albo raczej tak sobie tylko wmawiał.

Posłusznie zdjął swoją kurtkę, którą podał brunetowi i założył jego kurtkę. Od razu zarzucił na głowę kaptur, zapinając się pod samą szyję i wkładając lewą dłoń do kieszeni.

— Dziękuję. Nie musiałeś — powiedział, patrząc, jak ten powoli zasuwa jego kurtkę. Przez chwilę do niego docierało to, że nosili ten sam rozmiar i że mogli wymieniać się ze sobą bluzami lub swetrami, jednak szybko przegnał tę myśl. Zrobił to w tym samym momencie, w którym Poe uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się w dość zalotny sposób.

— Musiałem — odpowiedział zdecydowanie, przestał się jednak uśmiechać. Popatrzył na niego z powagą i cicho odchrząknął. — Przepraszam. Za kawiarnię. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem zabrzmieć tak ostro. Lubię robić dobre wrażenie i nie mogę znieść myśli, że prawdopodobnie mnie nie znosisz.

Potrzebował chwili, aby w pełni dotarł do niego sens jego słów. Bo przecież nie zrobił nic złego. Miewali gorszych klientów, takich, którzy złościli się bez powodu, a Dameron jak najbardziej miał powód do wściekłości. Której i tak nie okazał, przecież widać było po nim, że starał się nie wybuchnąć i faktycznie udało mu się to powstrzymać.

— To nic wielkiego, naprawdę. W gruncie rzeczy byłeś aż zbyt uprzejmy. Ja prawdopodobnie wściekłbym się bardziej. — Przekonanie w jego głosie nie było jednak prawdziwe i Dameron zdawał się to usłyszeć. Przechylił pytająco głowę i zmrużył lekko oczy. — Albo bym po prostu odszedł z miejsca zdarzenia, żeby uniknąć konfrontacji.

Kiwnął głową tak, jakby oczekiwał takiej właśnie odpowiedzi.

— Nie, żebym był tchórzem. Bo nie jestem — dodał jeszcze Finn, chyba tylko po to, aby sobie trochę podbudować ego. Strach, w niektórych sytuacjach, był przecież naturalną emocją. Niekoniecznie zdrową, ale całkiem naturalną. Instynktowną.

— Nawet nie sugeruję, że nim jesteś! — odparł z przekonaniem i śmiertelną powagą. — Po prostu nadmierna złość do ciebie nie pasuje, dlatego byłem taki zaskoczony.

— Dlaczego?

— Po prostu… Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto zrobiłby rozróbę w kawiarni lub restauracji.

— Jeszcze raz: dlaczego?

Trochę się z nim droczył. Z drugiej strony chciał udowodnić, że wcale nie wyglądał na takiego, który łatwo ulega. Raczej był uparty, stawiał na swoim. Czasem potrafił sprzeczać się z kimś nawet wtedy, gdy nie miał racji w jakiejś kwestii. Wynikało to bardziej z tego uporu i odwagi, która zawsze rozpierała go od środka, niż z nadmiernej pewności siebie.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu masz taką postawę osoby, która jest pomocna i nie byłaby w stanie się z kimś kłócić dłużej niż przez kilka minut.

Przygryzł dolną wargę i pokręcił głową, wymuszając lekki uśmiech.

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylisz — rzucił z przekonaniem i niewinnie wzruszył ramionami.

Rey raz stwierdziła, że był cynamonową bułką zbyt cenną dla tego świata i musiał się z nią wtedy zgodzić. Nie był jednak taki, na jakiego mógł wyglądać. Co prawda w teście na to, do jakiego domu w Hogwarcie należy, od zawsze wychodził mu Hufflepuff, lecz Puchoni przecież też byli odważni i nie bali się mówić co myślą. A on się czuł stuprocentowym Puchonem. Nawet miał szalik! Który pewnie powinien był ubrać.

— Mogę mieć jedynie nadzieję, że kiedyś się dowiem — powiedział Poe, a Finnowi od razu przeszło przez myśl to, że zabrzmiało to, jak flirt.

Musiał zwariować, żeby chociażby o tym myśleć, ale cholera, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie interpretował jego słów w zły sposób. Nie chciał bowiem wychodzić na takiego, który się narzuca. Kocham poznawać nowych ludzi, kochał zaczynać rozmowy, często bardziej lub mniej spektakularnymi czynami, ale często obawiał się, że inni ludzie mogą tego nie chcieć.

— Jeśli mam być szczery to ja też.

Poe popatrzył na niego, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech, który sam cisnął mu się na usta. W końcu złapał go za rękę, której nie trzymał w kieszeni. Z początku Finn był zdziwiony. Potem jego zdziwienie zastąpiła ekscytacja, pod której wpływem serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej.

— Chodź, pójdziemy na metro.

Pociągnął go za rękę w stronę przejścia na podziemny pociąg. Bez słowa podążył za nim, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Dłoń mężczyzny była ciepła i miękka. Mógł powiedzieć nawet, że była delikatna, a przynajmniej delikatniejsza niż sobie to wyobrażał. Z jakiegoś powodu myślał, że jego dłonie będą szorstkie i nieprzyjemne w dotyku. Zaskoczenie nie minęło nawet wtedy, gdy Dameron zacisnął mocniej palce na jego ręce. Szybko zbiegli po schodach, a Poe nagle zatrzymał się na przedostatnim schodku, przez co rozpędzony Finn mimochodem na niego wpadł i prawie stracił równowagę, gdyby nie silny uścisk bruneta.

Popatrzył na niego z wesołymi iskierkami, które tańczyły w jego brązowych tęczówkach. Poszerzył uśmiech i puścił jego dłoń. Finn śmiało od niego odszedł i podszedł do rozkładu jazdy. Zaczął szukać odpowiedniego, wodząc palcem po tablicy.

— Na lewo — rzucił Dameron, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Opierał się plecami o ścianę jak gdyby nigdy nic i utkwił wzrok w nieruchomym punkcie na jednym z poszarzałych filarów.

Szybko przesunął palec w lewo i zacisnął usta, które ułożyły się w uśmiech pełen satysfakcji, dopiero gdy odnalazł odpowiedni pociąg i zauważył, że planowo przyjeżdża za pięć minut.

— Też mieszkasz na Midtown West? — zapytał z czystym zaciekawieniem, którego nie umiał ukryć.

Poe pokręcił głową i popatrzył na niego.

— Nie. Washington Heights — odparł.

— Ale to zupełnie nie po drodze. Nie łatwiej by ci było przejść się trochę dalej i…

— Wiem. Ale miałem powody — powiedział. — To znaczy… No bo wpadłem na pomysł, taki zupełnie luźny pomysł, żeby iść kiedyś na sushi, ale nie chcę iść sam.

Finn popatrzył na niego z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem. Czy on go właśnie… zapraszał na sushi?

— W każdym razie, kiedyś słyszałem, jak rozmawiałeś z Rey o tym, że poszedłbyś na sushi, ale nie wiesz gdzie i wpadłem na pomysł, że może chciałbyś iść ze mną, ale przecież nie mogłem tak podejść i zapytać prosto z mostu. To znaczy, pewnie w innej sytuacji bym tak właśnie zrobił…

— O mój Boże, więc dokładnie w ten sposób poznałeś moje imię. — Pokręcił głową.

Nagle wszystko zaczęło układać się w jedną całość. Również to, czemu zawsze przychodził do tej właśnie kawiarni, skoro w okolicy była masa lepszych i, przede wszystkim, tańszych. Poza tym, o tym sushi mówił Rey dwa tygodnie temu.

— Nie przerywaj mi. Po prostu z jakiegoś powodu przykułeś moją uwagę i stwierdziłem „hej, chciałbym go lepiej poznać, brzmi całkiem fajnie”. I wiele razy próbowałem jakoś zwrócić swoją uwagę, cholera, raz nawet napisałem swój numer telefonu na menu i…

— O mój Boże, to byłeś ty? Wiesz, jaki Rey miała przez ciebie opieprz u Phasmy?

— Kto to Phasma?

— Właścicielka — odpowiedział. — Poe, kawiarnia dosłownie nazywa się „Kawa u Phasmy”.

— Serio? Zawsze czytałem to jako „Kawa u Plazmy”.

Przez chwile docierał do niego sens jego słów, a gdy już dotarł, opanowała go bezradność i niedowierzanie. Z wrażenie uniósł aż brwi, jednak nic nie mówił.

— W każdym razie, po prostu cię polubiłem, tylko nie miałem pomysłu na to, jak zagadać, żebyś i ty mnie polubił.

— Dlatego stwierdziłeś dzisiaj, że się na mnie wydrzesz? Bo podziałało.

— Naprawdę? To nie było nawet planowane — powiedział, lecz Finn nie chciał znów rozmawiać o rzeczach tak nieprzyjemnych. Był w zbyt dobrym nastroju, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego nieśmiałe, tlące się wolno uczucie mogło być w jakimś stopniu odwzajemnione. No, chyba że Dameron sobie z nim tylko pogrywał i tak naprawdę planował, jak może mu sprzedać kosę w plecy.

— Już przeprosiłeś. Nie musisz tego robić drugi raz. Wszystko w porządku.

— Myślisz, że jakbym przyszedł jutro, to dostałbym tę kartę stałego klienta, o której mówiłeś w ramach rekompensaty za wylanie kawy?

— Myślę, że musiałbym wylać na ciebie kawę drugi raz, ale to skończyłoby się dla mnie utratą pracy, więc chyba da się zrobić.

Poe uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i odepchnął się od ściany.

— Więc umowa stoi?

— Umowa stoi.

Brunet wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, aby uścisnąć ją w ramach zawiązania umowy, gdy w oddali słychać było zbliżający się pociąg. Finn uścisnął mu dłoń i mocno nią potrząsając, popatrzył mu w oczy. A gdy zaczął kontakt wzrokowy, tak bardzo nie chciał go przerywać. Jego oczy były takie… Zwyczajne, jednak fascynujące. W zupełnie zwykłym kolorze, lecz w jakiś sposób rzadkim i niespotykanym. Nie za bardzo wiedział, czy to może tylko jego głupie spostrzeżenie, czy faktycznie było w jego urodzie coś niezwykłego, ale nie chciał tego w tej chwili rozpatrywać. Chciał myśleć o tym, co by było, gdyby go pocałował, co by było, gdyby położył mu dłoń na policzku, co by było, gdyby…

— Hej, Finn, metro ci ucieknie.

Nawet nie zauważył, że ich dłonie już nie tkwiły w uścisku. Po twarzy Damerona błądziło coś na kształt rozbawienia, gdy Finn zerwał się do biegu w stronę zamykających się drzwi. Gdy te na nowo się otworzyły, popatrzył na Damerona jeszcze raz, z nieznacznym uśmiechem.

— Co z tym sushi? — krzyknął na tyle głośno, żeby Poe go usłyszał. — Wciąż masz na nie ochotę?

Nie zobaczył z daleka dokładnej reakcji mężczyzny, lecz był święcie przekonany, że przewrócił oczami i zrobił minę, która mówiła sama za siebie. Chciał i było to oczywiste, w końcu on sam ten pomysł rzucił. Po chwili, gdy drzwi na nowo zaczęły się zasuwać, uniósł kciuk do góry.

— No to będziemy w konta… — urwał, gdy drzwi całkowicie się zamknęły. — ...kcie.

Emocje z jakiegoś powodu buzowały w nim jak szalone. Czuł się jak wtedy, w liceum, gdy pierwszy raz zaprosił Rose na randkę, która okazała się finalnie tylko wypadem dwójki dobrych przyjaciół do kina. I to nie tak, że był w niej zakochany. Był po prostu podekscytowany wizją ewentualnej randki, tym bardziej że miała to być jego pierwsza.

Teraz jednak nie powinien się tak czuć. Wiedział, że to było głupie. Był dorosły, skończył studia, miał dobre życie i plany na przyszłość. Nie potrzebował do szczęścia randek czy drugiej połówki. Cieszyło go jednak to, że miał iść na głupie sushi z kimś takim, jak Poe Dameron. W końcu od dawna go do niego ciągnęło. A teraz? Teraz miał idealną okazję na poznanie go trochę lepiej.

Gdy pociąg ruszył, opadł na najbliższe siedzenie i westchnął ciężko. Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie dbając o to, że siedząca naprzeciwko Azjatka popatrzyła na niego jak na człowieka niespełna rozumu. Miał przecież prawo się cieszyć. Miał olbrzymie prawo się cieszyć i czuł się tak, jakby nikt ani nic nie mogło tego zmienić aż do końca jego dni.


	2. heart-shaped cookies

Data czternastego lutego była najbardziej znienawidzoną przez niego datą. Nie dlatego, że nie lubił tego miesiąca czy coś w tym stylu. Miesiąc ten sam w sobie nic mu przecież nie zawinił. Był taki sam jak każdy inny. Nie lubił jednak święta zakochanych. Oj, jak go nienawidził. Nawet nie przez to, że był sam, a dlatego, że widywał wtedy tak wiele heteroseksualnych par, które obnosiły się ze swoją miłością bardziej niż zwykle.

W sumie pewnie dramatyzował. W końcu nie było tak źle. Potrafiło być nawet znośnie, gdy nie wychodziło się z domu, nie korzystało z internetu ani nie włączało telewizji. Nie mówiąc nawet o wyglądaniu przez okna. No ale tak się niestety nie dało. Przecież musiał zerknąć na wiadomości; musiał, po prostu musiał też wejść w quiz „jakie jest twoje wymarzone miejsce na randkę" stworzony przez ekipę buzzfeed. Nie, żeby go to ciekawiło, przecież znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Bo to w gruncie rzeczy nie chodziło o miejsce spotkania, a o to, z kim się spotykało. A taką osobę miał, choć od końcówki grudnia byli gdzieś razem w dwójkę tylko cztery razy. Wszystko szło... Wolno. I o dziwo nawet mu to nie przeszkadzało. Był w gorącej wodzie kąpany, jasne, że był, wiedział o tym, ale z Finnem było po prostu inaczej. Miał w sobie coś takiego, że nie czuło się pośpiechu. Przy nim czas zdawał się zatrzymywać. A potem ruszać znowu.  
Nie byli parą, choć Poe zbierał się w sobie, żeby zrobić ten pierwszy krok, skoro Finn nie chciał przejąć pałeczki. To znaczy, Dameron nie tyle zbierał się w sobie, ile twierdził, że uczucie to jest jednostronne. Nie chciał pakować się w związek, jeśli nie był pewny, że to jest właśnie to także dla Finna. Co prawda zawsze przed snem o nim myślał i zawsze musiał wtedy napisać mu wiadomość z krótkim „dobranoc" lub kombinacją typu „kolorowych snów". Z jakiegoś powodu od dwóch miesięcy bez tego nie mógł zasnąć.

Zresztą, nie mógł spać, gdy tylko zaczynał za dużo myśleć o wszystkich uczuciach, którymi go darzył. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł tak wiele, choć przecież nie pierwszy raz ktoś wpadł mu w oko. Wydawało mu się, że cały jego świat obrócił się do góry nogami, a wszystko za sprawą jednej osoby. Niby zwykły pracownik kawiarni, a z jaką wielką mocą przyciągania! Był dla niego jak magnes. Magnes, który jak raz przyciągnie, to już nie da ci odejść. I Poe musiał przyznać, że w tych słowach było aż za dużo prawdy. W końcu po tym, jak w sylwestra poszli na sushi, nic nie było takie jak wcześniej.

To wszystko wydawało mu się po prostu... Osobliwe. Nawet miał ochotę zadzwonić do Zorii, żeby szczerze z nią porozmawiać, jak przyjaciel z przyjaciółką, ale wtedy sobie przypomniał, że nici z tego, bo się pokłócili i nie mieli kontaktu od dwóch miesięcy. Nici więc z ich inside joke'ów o całowaniu. Dobijała go myśl o tym, że nie może z nikim pogadać. Bo przecież z szefową nie porozmawia o sprawach sercowych, do Rey się nie odezwie, bo ta po pierwszej lepszej sprzeczce powie wszystko Finnowi. No ale chociaż miał BB-8.

BB-8 mógł brzmieć jak robot. Droid astromechaniczny czy coś w tym stylu. W rzeczywistości był jednak rudo-białym psiakiem rasy corgi. I Poe kochał go jak żadnego innego psa. Jasne, Chewie był całkiem uroczy, ale na dłuższą metę męczący. I wydawał się nie lubić go tak jak Hana albo Rey. Albo nawet Finna!

Poe nie lubił Walentynek. Z jednej strony w tym roku cieszył się, że spędzi je z Finnem, z drugiej strony niekoniecznie chciał opuszczać swoje mieszkanie i jechać na drugi koniec Manhattanu, żeby zająć się biednym Chewiem, którego Han i Leia nie zabrali na urlop na Hawajach, bo skręcił sobie łapę dzień przed wylotem. Że też Rey musiała akurat iść na randkę z Rose... Że też Ben zaoferował mu zapłatę godną psiej niani... Poza tym, gdyby się nie zgodził, pewnie miałby wyrzuty sumienia. Ewentualnie Finn urządziłby mu pogadankę o tym, że jest okropnym człowiekiem, bla bla bla, psów nie zostawia się w potrzebie. Przecież wcale nie był taki zły! Miał swoje wady, ale nie było to nic drastycznego.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie miał późnej fazy emo jak Ben i nie ukrywał tego, że podoba mu się ktoś tej samej płci za fasadą nienawiści do tej osoby. To było przecież niezdrowe! Momentami aż za bardzo, jak uważał Poe.

Nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Nasypał BB-8 karmę do miski, nalał mu wody do dwóch misek na wszelki wypadek i wyszedł. Miało go nie być tylko 5 godzin, ale nie wiedział przecież ile faktycznie czasu minie, zanim Ben lub Rey wrócą. Nie chciał jednak brać BB-8 do Chewbacci, bo wiedział, że energia, która zawsze rozpierała jego psa, mogła przelać się na Chewiego, który jeszcze bardziej by pogorszył swój stan.

Umówił się z Finnem pod cukiernią naprzeciwko wieżowca, w którym mieszkała jego szefowa i jej rodzina. Spóźniał się. Musiał przyznać, że przez myśl przeszło mu to, że nie pojawi się wcale, ale wpatrując się w ruszające się powoli wskazówki zegarka, poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Od razu podniósł wzrok i się uśmiechnął. Bez słowa go przytulił, kładąc mu dłoń na karku. Nie był to typowy sposób przytulania dobrych przyjaciół, ale Finn nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko. Właściwie kilka razy zdarzyło się tak, że sam objął go mocniej i ciaśniej niż powinno się obejmować znajomych.

Po chwili, która dla obojga wydawała się wiecznością, Poe odsunął się, uśmiechając się najszerzej, jak tylko potrafił.

— Już się bałem, że nie przyjdziesz i będę musiał sam się zajmować Chewiem.

— Byłem... zajęty — powiedział krótko, z nieznacznym wahaniem pomiędzy wyrazami. Dameron od razu zrozumiał, co było na rzeczy.

— Wysiadłeś na złej stacji.

— Wysiadłem na złej stacji.

Dwa miesiące. Tyle wystarczyło, aby Poe poznał go na tyle dobrze, że widział po nim te chwile zawahania, które wbrew pozorom nie zdarzały się zbyt często. Jednak gdy już się zdarzały, wiedział. Po prostu poznawał to po wyrazie jego twarzy, oczach i postawie.

— Proszę, nie osądzaj mnie, tym razem to nie była ani moja wina, ani tego, że ściągnęli reklamę z Huxem — zaczął się tłumaczyć, jednak spotkał się tylko z zaciekawionym tą sprawą spojrzeniem Poego. — Po pierwsze, w metrze było na początku tyle ludzi, że nie miałem gdzie usiąść. Jak miejsce się znalazło, to ustąpiłem je takiej miło wyglądającej starszej pani, która po tym wyjęła telefon, zadzwoniła do kogoś i zaczęła mówić o tym, że stoi przy niej jakiś czarny facet. Ale nie powiedziała tego tak łagodnie. Później, gdy chciałem wysiąść, jakaś para zaczęła się całować w przejściu i nie miałem jak się dostać do drzwi, bo nie chciałem im przeszkadzać.

— Nie obchodzi mnie ta para, grunt, że nie robili nic gorszego, wróć do tej kobiety. Co dokładnie powiedziała?

Bądźmy szczerzy, nie pobiłby staruszki, nawet takiej jak ta, która brzmiała na taką, która głosowała na Palpatine'a. Jedynie wdałby się z nią w bardzo żywą dyskusję o rasizmie i tym, że szacunek powinien być obustronny. Nie wątpił w to, że Finn zwrócił jej uwagę, ale on zwróciłby jej uwagę w inny sposób. Bardziej porywczy? Zapewne.

— To nic takiego. Pomyśl, że są walentynki, a my idziemy po coś słodkiego, żeby przeżyć opiekę nad Chewbaccą i oglądanie Netflixa. O, właśnie. Pomyśl o Chewiem!

— Och, ja nie chcę myśleć o Chewiem, daj mi jeszcze chwilę wytchnienia od tego psa.

Finn parsknął cichym śmiechem i popchnął drzwi cukierni, przy której stali. Od razu uderzyły go zapachy różnych ciast, ciasteczek i wszystkiego innego, co kojarzyło się z czymś przepysznym. Musiał jednak stwierdzić, że nie lubił przebywać w cukierniach w dzień świętego Walentego. Wszystko było w kształcie serc, wszystko było takie... Zbyt komercyjne. Przecież dosłownie nie było w tym dniu nic wyjątkowego.

— Nienawidzę Walentynek — stwierdził, patrząc na gablotkę z tortami w kształcie serc. Cicho westchnął i zacisnął usta mocniej niż powinien, jeśli chciał nie wyglądać na zirytowanego.

— Ale czemu? Przecież Walentynki są całkiem przyjemne — rzucił Finn i Poe nie musiał na niego patrzeć, aby wiedzieć, że zmarszczył brwi i patrzył na niego osądzająco. Zawsze tak robił, gdy Dameron robił coś głupiego lub mówił coś, z czym się nie zgadzał.

— Wszystko przez ten kapitalizm — powiedział i podszedł bliżej szyby. Nachylił się, aby obejrzeć ciastka, które go najbardziej zainteresowały. Zwykłe, kruche ciasteczka, między którymi była masa czekoladowa. Można je było kupić w tej cukierni przez cały rok i chyba to najbardziej go do nich przyciągnęło. — Jak kogoś kochasz, nie okazujesz tego tylko w jeden dzień w roku. Robisz to cały czas, bez względu na godzinę, dzień czy miesiąc. Cholera, nawet nie zwracasz uwagi na pogodę, jeśli chcesz iść na spacer z ukochaną osobą.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili ciszy spojrzał na Finna, który też wpatrywał się w smakołyki. Oczy miał trochę nieobecne. Poe od razu pomyślał o tym, że mógł powiedzieć za dużo, mógł zdradzić zbyt wiele, ale z drugiej strony, to nie było nic takiego. Przecież to nawet nie było o Finnie, choć musiał przyznać, że początkowo planował wspomnieć coś o pilnowaniu psa szefowej z ukochaną osobą. Udało mu się jednak ukryć uczucia za nic nie znaczącymi słowami najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił.

A czuł przecież wiele. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w nikim tak zakochany, choć podobno miał opinię podrywacza. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek sobie czymkolwiek oprócz niewinnych flirtów na to miano zasłużył, bo przecież nie był typowym Casanovą czy kimś w jego rodzaju. Lubił rozmawiać, flirtować, zawsze mówił to, co mu ślina na język przyniosła i rzadko myślał nad tym, jakie słowa wychodzą z jego ust. Gdy widział, że ktoś mu się podoba, mówił to prosto z mostu. Kilka razy dostał za to w twarz, ale nie sądził, żeby tylko przez niewinne rozmowy i flirty zasłużył sobie na opinie podrywacza.

— Ja całkiem lubię Walentynki. To znaczy, jasne, masz rację, jak kogoś kochasz, to okazujesz te uczucia codziennie, ale... Nie sądzisz, że jest tak miło? Jest zupełnie inna atmosfera. I są zniżki! — powiedział w końcu Finn, przerywając tę zdecydowanie zbyt długą chwilę ciszy.

— Zniżki? Jakie znowu zniżki? — zapytał Poe, jeszcze raz sprawdzając cenę ciastek, bo już pomyślał o tym, że nie zauważył, że obniżyli ich cenę.

— Na sprzęty AGD, RTV, pluszaki. Kupiłem jednego wczoraj. Dla Rey. — Dameron popatrzył na niego z lekką dezorientacją. Łatwo zauważył, jak Calrissian przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się dość słabo. — I dla ciebie.

— Kupiłeś mi pluszaka?

— Nawet nie próbuj mnie oceniać, Poe, musiałem. Zobaczyłem tego misia w stroju pilota i pomyślałem o tobie.

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wszedł mu na usta.  
Dosłownie nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek mówił mu o tym, że od dziecka marzył o zostaniu pilotem, zupełnie takim, jakim była jego mama. Od najmłodszych lat kochał kolekcjonować samoloty, bawić się nimi i fantazjować o tym, co by było, gdyby umiał latać wielką maszyną. Tylko on, metal i wszystkie te mechanizmy.

No cóż, jego życie obrało jednak inną ścieżkę. Chociaż tyle, że mógł pochwalić się jazdą na motocyklu...

— Ten pluszak będzie u mnie na honorowym miejscu, Finn — powiedział, patrząc na niego łagodnie. Żadna osoba trzecia nie powiedziałaby, że spojrzenie to jest przyjacielskie. Było za bardzo wypełnione miłością, aby mogło takie być.

— Ale dostaniesz go jutro lub później, jeśli będziesz chciał mnie odprowadzić, bo go zapomniałem zapakować i się spieszyłem, żeby być na czas.

— No popatrz, a i tak nie byłeś. — Szturchnął go, widząc jego zirytowaną minę.

Podczas gdy podszedł do lady, aby kupić ciastka (i babeczki w kształcie serc, które wcześniej oglądał Finn), myślał tylko o tym pluszaku. Gdyby usłyszał o takim prezencie od kogokolwiek innego, przewróciłby oczami i stwierdziłby, że to zbyt dziecinne. Był przecież po trzydziestce, do cholery, nie? Jednak z Finnem i pod tym względem było inaczej. Finn mógł mu opowiadać wypełnione cringem w najczystszej postaci kawały, a on by się śmiał do rozpuku. Mógł godzinami narzekać na ludzi, których spotkał na studiach, a on by słuchał przez cały ten czas i wkurzałby się na nich razem z nim. Ba, mógł nawet mówić o tym, że Rey, z którą niedawno wynajął mieszkanie znacznie bliżej apartamentu państwa Solo, znów nie posprzątała swoich narzędzi po naprawianiu zlewu i musiał to robić za nią.

Po prostu lubił go słuchać. Nieważne, co mówił, nieważne, co robił podczas mówienia. Jego głos z jakiegoś powodu sprawiał, że czuł się inaczej niż zwykle. Czuł się tak... Chciany i lubiany. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał z tego powodu kompleksy, ale nawet jeśli żaden z nich nie powiedział na głos tego, co do drugiego czuje, Poe po prostu wiedział. Mimo bezpodstawnych wewnętrznych obaw, że jego uczucia są jednostronne, czuł, że to właśnie to. Wskazywały na to te drobne gesty i uśmiechy. Nawet narzekanie na siebie nawzajem, przewrócenia oczami, czy ciche „idiota" wychodzące z ust Finna, gdy Dameron robił lub mówił coś głupiego. To wszystko było zupełnie takie, jak zawsze opisywał mu ojciec. Kes zawsze, ale to zawsze, gdy opowiadał synowi o tym, jak wyglądała jego relacja z Sharą, mówił, że wszystko po prostu... kliknęło. I choć Poe nigdy nie widział ich relacji na własne oczy (albo raczej nie za bardzo pamiętał, skoro Shara odeszła, gdy miał zaledwie osiem lat), wierzył w każde słowo ojca.

Z rozmyślania wyrwała go dopiero kasjerka, podająca mu jego zakup w papierowym pudełku w, a jakże by inaczej!, serduszka. Wymusił uśmiech i chwycił pudełko w obie dłonie. Skinął głową w stronę Finna, który wciąż przyglądał się ciastom i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Popchnął je barkiem, a po chwili zauważył nad sobą dłoń chłopaka, który mu je przytrzymał.

— To tak wiele powiedzieć „proszę, otwórz mi drzwi, Finn"?

— Tak. Owszem. To zdecydowanie zbyt wielki wysiłek. Poza tym nie chcę litości, tylko dlatego, że są Walentynki.

— Stary, jakiej litości, ja dosłownie zawsze jestem skłonny ci otworzyć drzwi. Pamiętasz jak...

— Nie pamiętam.

Usłyszał zniecierpliwione westchnienie za sobą, gdy już wyszedł z cukierni i uderzył go podmuch dość zimnego powietrza.

— W każdym razie, jedyną rzeczą, jaką dla ciebie zrobiłem z okazji Walentynek, było kupienie ci misia pilota. Nawet jeśli myślę, że są całkiem przyjemne, nigdy ich nie świętuję. Wiesz, że z Rey mieliśmy zawsze taką tradycję, że w miarę możliwości przez cały dzień siedzieliśmy na kanapie i oglądaliśmy filmy? Najlepsza tradycja świata.

— Żałujesz, że tę tradycję złamała, idąc na randkę z Rose?

— Właściwie to nie. A niech się cieszy, przecież nie będę jej przeszkadzał — rzucił. Poe przez chwilę myślał, że chciał coś jeszcze dodać i, jak się okazało, nie mylił się ani trochę. — Przynajmniej mogę spędzić ten dzień z tobą, prawda?

Serce zabiło mu trochę mocniej. Zatrzymał się, odwrócił się w jego stronę i popatrzył mu w oczy, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Kiwnął głową, poszerzając ten uśmiech, nie przerywając jednak kontaktu wzrokowego.

— No dobrze, może te Walentynki dla nas obojga nie będą aż tak tragiczne.

— Oczywiście, że nie będą. Mamy siebie, słodkości, plazmę Lei i Hana, i Chewiego. Co może pójść nie tak? — zapytał i szturchnął go lekko w ramię. Dameron odwrócił się do niego tyłem i westchnął.

— Właściwie całkiem dużo rzeczy.

Finn jednak udawał, że tego nie usłyszał, gdy szli w stronę wysokiego budynku, w którym mieszkali Solo.

  
**⚔⚔⚔**   
  


— Już myślałem, że nie przyleziecie.

Takie właśnie słowa powitały ich w drzwiach, gdy otworzył im Ben, odwalony jak szczur na otwarcie kanału. Co w sumie nie było tak dalekie od prawdy, bo przypominał on Dameronowi tego szczurka z _Flushed away_. Biała koszula, krawat. Nawet jego osobowość była jakby szczurza.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć_, kyloren69_.

Ben zrobił minę, jakby planował morderstwo lub usunięcie tego nieszczęsnego konta na Twitterze, które, na bogów, było prywatne.

Poe dziwił się, że Finn nic nie powiedział. Zwykle w takich sytuacjach starał się go jakoś ogarnąć i powstrzymać przed gadaniem dalszych głupot, które były nieuniknione. Może gdyby umiał trzymać język za zębami.

— Gdzie ty idziesz, że się tak odwaliłeś? — zapytał i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Finn położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, chyba tylko po to, żeby dać mu tym samym znak, że czas się zamknąć. Dameron nie zamierzał jednak przestawać. — Randka? Wolisz randkę od spędzenia miłych chwil z waszym psem? Co by powiedział Han?

— Zamknij się, bo nie dam ci zapłaty za opiekę nad Chewiem. Wam obojgu jej nie dam.

— O której ma wrócić Rey? — zapytał Finn, chcąc załagodzić sytuację, jednak Ben zrobił minę, jakby tylko go to bardziej zirytowało. Chwycił płaszcz i szalik, do kieszeni wrzucił portfel i telefon i bez słowa ich wyminął w drzwiach.

Wymienili się porozumiewawczy spojrzeniami, a Poe uśmiechnął się, wpadając na szatański pomysł. Szybko się cofnął na klatkę schodową, spojrzał na Solo wchodzącego do windy i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

— Pozdrów od nas Huxa!

Solo zbladł, co wydawało się Dameronowi dosłownie niemożliwe, bo zawsze był blady jak cholera. Po chwili pokazał mu środkowy palec, ale nie zdążył nic więcej powiedzieć, bo drzwi windy się za nim zasunęły. Poe szybko wrócił do mieszkania, nie spuszczając wzroku z Finna, który wydawał się znajdować w głębokim szoku przemieszanym z zażenowaniem.

— Nie musiałeś tego robić, wiesz?

— Nienawidzę tego gnojka. Oczywiście, że musiałem.

— Czasami mógłbyś jednak odpuścić, choćby odrobinę... Robienie scen ludziom, za którymi nie przepadasz, nie może ci wyjść na dobre.

Poe zamknął drzwi i popatrzył na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem, bo rzeczą, jaką dowiedział się o Finnie już po pięciu dniach znajomości, było to, że sam nie miał nic przeciwko sprzeczaniu się z ludźmi. Szczególnie z tymi, których się nie lubiło. Przecież opowiadał mu o tym, jak prawie pokłócił się z Phasmą, bo czepiała się Rey o stłuczenie talerzy, których wcale nie stłukła. Z drugiej jednak strony Finn był miłą i przyjazną osobą, która unikała konfliktów, jak tylko mogła. Twarz Damerona złagodniała, gdy o tym pomyślał.

— Okay, okay. Spróbuję — stwierdził z przekonaniem. — Kiedyś.

— Wiedziałem, że to dodasz. Wiedziałem.

Zaczął zdejmować kurtkę. Dameron sam nie do końca wiedział, co nim kierowało, gdy pomyślał, że mógłby zachować się jak _dżentelmen_. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Finna, który jakby od razu zrozumiał jego intencje i podał mu zdjętą wcześniej kurtkę. Dameron od razu ją powiesił, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że czuł na sobie jego wzrok.

— Rey mówiła mi, że powinna wrócić około dziesiątej — powiedział w końcu, przerywając ciszę, gdy Poe zaczął zdejmować swoją kurtkę i szalik.

— Rano? Czemu nie mówiła, że zostaje na noc u Rose? — Obrócił się przodem do młodszego chłopaka i zapytał ze zdezorientowaną miną.

— Wieczorem, idioto. One tylko wyszły do kina.

— Jasne, że tylko wyszły do kina. Przecież ja nic nie insynuuję.

W gruncie rzeczy to właśnie robił. Insynuował i insynuował całkiem sporo rzeczy. Ale nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o tym, że jego gejradar prawie nigdy nie szwankował. Prawie, bo jednak kilka razy mu się zdarzyło pomylić. Na przykład wtedy, gdy kręcił z Zorii i nie wiedział o tym, że ona sama jest lesbijką. Albo wtedy, gdy nie był pewny, czy Finn też lubi facetów. Nawet Dameron nie być więc nieomylny, nie ważne, że na głos nigdy by tego nie przyznał

— Chciałbyś iść do kina? — zapytał nagle, kładąc obie dłonie na biodrach. Z jakiegoś powodu często przybierał taką pozę. W większości sytuacji niekontrolowanie.

— Boże, Poe... — powiedział z rozbawieniem.

Szczerze nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał. Spodziewał się bardziej odpowiedzi w stylu „oczywiście, Poe, _Birds of Prey_ czy _Jojo Rabbit_?", a nie... Rozbawienia. Przełknął gulę, która niespodziewanie urosła mu w gardle i uśmiechnął się po chwili.

— Żartowałem. Po co chodzić do kina, jeśli jest Netflix, prawda?

Finn musiał zauważyć lekką zmianę w głosie Damerona. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Nie miałem na myśli tego, że nie chcę. Po prostu nie leci nic _specjalnego_, na co chciałbym z tobą iść — powiedział, a ten odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Podejrzewał nawet, że Finn usłyszał to westchnięcie, ale szczerze o to nie dbał. Usłyszał to, co chciał i potrzebował usłyszeć. Tylko to się w tej chwili liczyło.

No i Chewie. Chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że zupełnie wypadł mu z głowy prawdziwy powód odwiedzin w domu państwa Solo.

— Powinniśmy sprawdzić co tam u Chewbacci — powiedział, brzmiąc znacznie dojrzalej i bardziej odpowiedzialnie niż zamierzał.

— Idź sprawdź, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, a ja w tym czasie zrobię nam kawę. Zaraz umrę ze zmęczenia, jeśli jej nie wypiję.

Poe musiał mieć priorytety. I to nie tak Chewie był dla niego ważniejszy od Finna i jego zmęczenia. Chewie wydawał się go nawet nie lubić i często na niego warczał lub szczekał, co wraz z odpowiedziami Damerona brzmiało zupełnia jakby się kłócili. Dameron jednak kochał zwierzęta. Psy w szczególności. Nawet jeśli dany pies za nim nie przepadał, a on sam uparcie twierdził, że tego psa nie lubi, starał się być dla niego jak najlepszy. Oczywiście jednocześnie żaden pies nie równał się jego zdaniem z BB-8, ale to typowe dla posiadaczy psów. Zawsze ich własne zwierzaki były tymi najlepszymi.

Musiał przyznać, że nie przemyślał decyzji o zajmowaniu się wielkim psem Hana. Gdy wszedł do salonu i zobaczył go śpiącego w swoim wielkim legowisku, westchnął cicho i pomyślał o tym, czy BB-8 nie będzie zazdrosny, gdy poczuje zapach innego psa. Ale przecież... Nieraz już wracał do mieszkania po zabawie z innymi psami i nic się nie działo. Kilka razy nawet wyprowadzał psa nielubianej przez siebie sąsiadki, Amilyn Holdo. Nie mogło być tak źle. Powtarzał to sobie jak ślepy na wszystkie przeciwności losu optymista, którym był tylko częściowo.

Podszedł do psa i uklęknął obok niego. Powoli dotknął jego sierści i zaczął delikatnie drapać go za uchem. Ten w odpowiedzi tylko podniósł nieznacznie głowę, którą wcześniej miał położoną obok usztywnionej przez weterynarza łapy. Chewbacca ziewnął głośno i zmrużył oczy, przekrzywiając głowę. Dameron zerknął w stronę znajdujących się niedaleko psa misek.

— Jesteś głodny? — zapytał i popatrzył na niego, czekając na jakiś znak. Usłyszał jedynie ciche warknięcie, na które przewrócił oczami. — Czemu mnie tak nie lubisz, ja ci tu oferuję jedzenie. BB-8 by się na twoim miejscu ucieszył...

Wstał i podszedł do miski. Szybko nasypał do niej chrupek, które znajdowały się w słoiku na stojącej w pobliżu eleganckiej i całkiem nowoczesnej komodzie.

— Widzisz? Zależy mi na tym, żebyś nie był głodny, a ty na mnie warczysz — rzucił, ponownie schylając się, aby pogłaskać psa po łbie. Chewie ponownie zawarczał, tym razem głośniej niż wcześniej. Poe gwałtownie się od niego odsunął i wskazał na niego palcem. — I właśnie o tym mówię. Czemu taki jesteś?

Nie oczekiwał jednak odpowiedzi. To znaczy, spodziewał się tego, że Chewbacca na niego zaszczeka, ale z pewnością nie spodziewał się tego, że podniesie łeb i go poliże po ręce.

— Poe, czy ty się kłócisz z Chewiem? — zapytał Finn. Po jego głosie szybko wywnioskował, że albo był rozbawiony, albo nie dowierzał w rozmowę, która dochodziła z salonu.

— Nie kłócimy się. Ja tylko zapytałem, czemu na mnie warczy, a on wtedy...

— Zawarczał. Rozumiem. Ale... czemu?

— A bo ja wiem? On mnie po prostu nienawidzi i tyle.

Poe mógł przysiąc, że Finn przewrócił oczami, mimo że tego nie widział. Wstał z podłogi, podszedł do kanapy i na niej usiadł. Powstrzymał swoją potrzebę wywalenia nóg na stolik i przyciągnął jedną z białych, kudłatych poduszek. Podłożył ją pod głowę i zamknął oczy. Pewnie by usnął, gdyby nie przyszedł jego przyjaciel z zakupionym w cukierni jedzeniem i kawą.

— Podwójna espresso, tak, jak lubisz, proszę.

Otworzył oczy i z błogim uśmiechem wziął w ręce filiżankę, którą wręczył mu Finn.

— Dziękuję — mruknął cicho, patrząc na niego spojrzeniem, które dalekie było od tylko przyjacielskiego. Napił się kawy i postawił ją na stoliku. Znów zamknął oczy i położył głowę na miękkiej poduszce.

— Nie musisz mi dziękować za dobrowolne zrobienie ci kawy, którą lubisz. Wiesz o tym, prawda? — zapytał Finn, nieśmiało kładąc wolą dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. — Jakbyś poprosił o cokolwiek, nawet o głupie przytrzymanie drzwi, gdy nie masz ręki, też by się nic nie stało.

Poe przygryzł dolną wargę, powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem jakiegoś sarkastycznego tekstu, który mógłby zabrzmieć zbyt oschle i zepsułby tę uroczą chwilę. Chwycił więc dłoń Calrissiana i uśmiechnął się, splatając z nim palce. Sam nie do końca wiedział, czemu uważał zrobienie tego za dobrą decyzję. W końcu nie byli parą, nic z tych rzeczy. Chyba że parą dobrych przyjaciół, którzy okazjonalnie przytulali się przez dłuższą chwilę, czasami łapali się niekontrolowanie za ręce, siedzieli tak blisko siebie na kanapie, że bliżej się już nie dało i patrzyli sobie w oczy zdecydowanie dłużej, niż powinni. Dameron nie widział w tym jednak nic złego. To wszystko było przecież... Takie przyjacielskie. Nawet ich wypad na sushi kilka dni po tym, jak poznali swoje imiona, był w stu procentach przyjacielski, choć kelner wziął ich za parę i Finn udawał wtedy, że wcale go to nie zmieszało, podczas gdy Poe postanowił brnąć w to kłamstwo i mówić rzeczy typu „dla mojego chłopaka _maki-zushi_, a dla mnie tylko zwykły _ramen_".

— Po prostu nie jestem typem osoby, która potrzebuje i chce czyjejś pomocy w czymkolwiek. Wiesz, jak mnie nienawidzą w pracy, gdy mamy pracować nad czymś wspólnie? Wiesz, jak bardzo _Kyle Ron_ mnie przez to nie cierpi?

— I Leia nadal cię trzyma? Ona jest naprawdę niesamowicie cierpliwą kobietą... Nie dość, że wychowała Bena, to jeszcze wytrzymuje z pracownikami, takimi jak ty.

— Ale Leia mnie uwielbia. To znaczy, czasem jest zirytowana, ale najwidoczniej wciąż widzi we mnie potencjał. Ewentualnie widzi we mnie geniusza czy kogoś.

— Myślisz? — zapytał Finn.

Poe przez chwilę faktycznie pomyślał, słysząc to pytanie. Nie zdarzało mu się to często. Oczywiście, nie był głupi, był całkiem inteligentny, ale był zbyt porywczy, zbyt spontaniczny, aby długo myśleć nad podejmowanymi przez siebie decyzjami, nad słowami i zachowaniami. To nie było do niego podobne, aby zbyt długo zastanawiał się nad przyziemnymi sprawami. Nie myślał więc nad wyborem skarpetek, które miał ubrać danego dnia, nie myślał, nad powiedzeniem komuś „pierdol się", gdy go ktoś zirytował. Ba, nie myślał zbyt długo nawet nad ustąpieniem miejsca starszej osobie w metrze lub nad zwróceniem uwagi komuś, kto zachowywał się agresywnie lub arogancko, nawet jeśli on sam nieraz był niesamowitym arogantem. Za długo myślał jednak nad wszystkim, co miało jakikolwiek związek z Finnem. Począwszy od tego, w co miał się ubrać, aby wyglądać atrakcyjnie w jego oczach, a kończąc na tym, jak zapytać o to, czy chciałby, choćby potencjalnie, zostać jego facetem.

Cholera, przecież to było łatwe. Patrzysz prosto w oczy, łapiesz za rękę, przełykasz gulę, rosnącą ci w gardle i lecisz ze słowotokiem bądź szybkim pytaniem o zostanie czyimś facetem. Krótka piłka. Nic skomplikowanego. Totalna bułka z masłem. Jednak zawsze, gdy był już o krok od zrobienia tego i skończenia z tą przyjacielską otoczką ich relacji, coś go blokowało. Coś... Dziwnego. Jakby lęk przed tym, co mógł usłyszeć. Wracały do niego wtedy wszystkie obawy związane z tym, że jego uczucia są zupełnie nieodwzajemnione. Co było niesamowicie durne, bo wszyscy dookoła przecież widzieli, że to, co łączy ich dwójkę, nie jest niczym, co zamyka się w terminie „przyjaźń", a czymś, co znacznie poza ten termin wykracza.

— Myślę. Czasami mi się to zdarza — stwierdził, trochę mocniej zaciskając palce na dłoni Finna.

Otworzył oczy, podniósł się z poduszki, puszczając jego dłoń i popatrzył na niego. Był lekko pochylony w jego stronę, jednak szybko się wyprostował i wygodniej oparł o kanapę. Wziął szklankę ze swoją kawą i napił się jej bez słowa.

— Wiesz, ale sądzę, że powinieneś bardziej dbać o swoją dobrą pozycję w firmie. Kiedyś Leia może mieć faktycznie dosyć twojej niesubordynacji, a nie będę cię wtedy pocieszał, gdy przyjdziesz do mnie załamany.

Poe doskonale o tym wiedział. To było przecież całkiem oczywiste, że każdy akt tego typu wiązał się z mniejszymi lub większymi konsekwencjami. On jednak rzadko kiedy dbał o konsekwencje. Żył chwilą, żył... Po prostu żył spontanicznie. Chwytał dzień, czy coś w tym stylu.

— Równie dobrze ja mógłbym powiedzieć ci to samo, gdy znów przyjdziesz i będziesz mówił, że się sprzeczałeś z Phasmą.

— To... Co innego. Phasma jest koszmarną osobą i jeszcze gorszą szefową. Leia jest synonimem perfekcyjnej osoby i jeszcze lepszej szefowej.

— Nie zaprzeczę.

— No właśnie, więc zacznij o to dbać. Przecież kochasz tę pracę. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo to widać. Widziałem to, gdy przychodziłeś codziennie pracować przy laptopie w kawiarni, a co dopiero teraz, gdy cię poznałem bliżej.

Skłamałby, mówiąc, że mu nie zależało i inne takie. Przecież faktycznie musiał zgodzić się z Finnem. Kochał tę pracę i nigdy nawet nie myślał o tym, co by było, gdyby ją stracił. Wiedział, że nie zmieni swojego podejścia ot, tak, ale szanował Leię, podziwiał ją jak własną matkę, której na dobrą sprawę nawet zbyt dobrze nie pamiętał i zachował po niej jedynie wisiorek z pierścionkiem, który nosił przy sobie praktycznie zawsze. Myśląc o słowach Finna, wyciągnął wisiorek zza koszuli i zaczął obracać pierścionek pomiędzy palcami.

— Czemu zawsze musisz mieć rację, Finn? — zapytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, którą i tak miał od niego uzyskać.

— Nie zawsze mam rację. Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że psy na ogół mnie nie lubią, a BB-8 mnie z miejsca pokochał?

— Byłem wtedy o ciebie zazdrosny, bo mój własny pies nie okazywał mi ani trochę miłości. Wiesz, jaki ja się wtedy czułem odrzucony?

— Oj, już nie dramatyzuj. Nie masz żadnego powodu do dramatyzowania, Poe.

Prychnął w odpowiedzi, bo przecież wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że Poe miał w sobie wiele z królowej dramatu. Z początku jednak starał się te słowa zignorować. Położył talerzyk z ciastkami na kolanach, gdy Finn włączał Netflixa, wziął kawę, której znów się napił, nawet popatrzył na Chewiego, aby upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku i że wciąż leży w legowisku, z taką różnicą, że miska z jedzeniem była pusta, a jego nogi wywalone są do tyłu, co wydawało się dla Damerona bardzo niewygodne dla tak dużego psa, jakim był Chewbacca. Gdy jednak powrócił myślami do Finna, chciał coś powiedzieć. Wtedy ten na niego spojrzał i skrzywił się lekko. Jego twarz wyglądała na zamyśloną, a Dameron momentalnie przestał myśleć o tym, co chciał wcześniej powiedzieć.

— Co jest?

— Masz coś we włosach.

— Co takiego?

— No masz coś we włosach. To chyba siwy włos. Daj mi sprawdzić.

Finn chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie i lekko pociągnął, aby pochylił głowę. Co też posłusznie zrobił, przełykając przy tym dość głośno ślinę.

— Jeśli to siwy włos, będę załamany i mówię poważnie. Siwe włosy w wieku trzydziestu lat? To mi kompletnie burzy plany dotyczące zachowywania się jak dosłowny szczyl i...

— To tylko nitka z poduszki — powiedział, puszczając jego głowę i ściągając białą nitkę z jego zmierzwionych czarnych loków. — Ale mogę sprawdzić, czy ich nie masz. Tak dla spokoju twojego ducha. Cholera, jeśli będziesz chciał, to mogę cię nawet przefarbować, jeśli takie znajdziemy.

— Zwariowałeś? Farba może moje włosy zepsuć — stwierdził, bez pytania kładąc Finnowi głowę na kolanach. Popatrzył na niego z dołu ze śmiertelnie poważną miną. — Albo... może ktoś podmieni farby w opakowaniach w sklepie i wyjdą mi fioletowe. Nie chcę wyglądać jak Holdo, Finn.

— Kto to Holdo?

— Moja sąsiadka. Ta spod szesnastki, o której ci opowiadałem.

— Ach, ta od psów i zwracania ci uwagi, że hałasowałeś po ciszy nocnej. Pamiętam. Ona ma fioletowe włosy?

Poe jednak całkowicie zignorował jego pytanie. Wolał wyjaśnić sprawę z hałasowaniem po ciszy nocnej. Bo to nie była jego wina, że przytrafiła mu się taka nieszczęśliwa sytuacja o drugiej nad ranem. Chociaż z drugiej strony tylko winny się tłumaczy.

— Byłem śpiący, chciałem zrobić sobie makaron z krewetkami w sosie chili-mango, to nie moja wina, że garnek wyślizgnął mi się z rąk i spadł na podłogę, robiąc przy tym okropny hałas.

— To było wtedy, kiedy zaczęło jej kapać z sufitu, czy nie?

Dameron zacisnął usta, bo po usłyszeniu tego pytania przypomniał sobie o kolejnej sytuacji, przez którą mógł bardzo podpaść Holdo. Tego jednak nie skomentował. Głównie dlatego, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy chodziło o to, jak jego akwarium z rybkami pękło trzy lata temu, czy o to, że pod jego nieobecność, gdy Zorii miała pilnować mieszkania, ktoś _bardzo odpowiedzialny_ zalał mu łazienkę. I tym kimś _bardzo odpowiedzialnym_ nie był nawet on, bo siedział wtedy z psem u ojca!

— Chryste Panie, po prostu przeczesz mi te włosy i sprawdź, czy nie ma nigdzie siwizny.

Zanim zamknął oczy, zauważył delikatny uśmiech Finna, który zaczął błąkać mu się po ustach.

Po chwili poczuł palce chłopaka między kosmykami włosów. Odetchnął spokojnie, bo z jakiegoś powodu taki dotyk go uspokoił. Przestał myśleć o Holdo, o wizji posiadania fioletowych włosów, które w jego opinii zupełnie nie współgrałyby z jego ciemnymi oczami i śniadą skórą. Byłoby mu źle w fiolecie, ale to nie ta myśl siedziała mu teraz w głowie, wypierając wszystkie inne przemyślenia.

Dotyk Finna był taki delikatny. Spokojny. Był dla Damerona tym, czym muzyka klasyczna dla osoby, która zasypiała tylko przy dźwiękach fortepianu. Z jakiegoś powodu jego myśli przeszły ze spokojnych, na bardziej burzliwe. Miał ochotę podnieść głowę z kolan i pocałować go nawet w tej chwili. Chciał w końcu poczuć smak jego ust, chciał poczuć ich ciepło; chciał trzymać jego twarz w dłoniach i nie puszczać nawet wtedy, gdyby od pocałunków zabrakło im obojgu tchu. Myśli te odeszły jednak w dal, gdy Finn przestał bawić się jego włosami. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, patrząc na Calrissiana.

— Nie wiem, co mogę jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić. Zero siwizny, _zero_. Chcesz coś obejrzeć?

— Jasne. Możesz coś wybrać — powiedział, podnosząc głowę z jego kolan. Usiadł prosto, znów wziął do rąk filiżankę z kawą i zaczął patrzeć w telewizor. Byle tylko oddalić od siebie wizję pocałunku z Finnem.

— Naprawdę aż tak bardzo mi ufasz?

Oczywiście, że mu ufał. Gdyby mógł, to by mu całe swoje życie oddał pod opiekę. Oddałby mu nawet całe swoje serce, choć miał wrażenie, że zrobił to już dawno. Finn po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że posiadał nad nim tak wielką władzę.

  
**⚔⚔⚔**   
  


— Nie wsiądę. Nie licz na to.

Dameron przewrócił oczami, wciąż wyciągając w kierunku Finna dodatkowy kask, który specjalnie wziął z domu.

— Nie dramatyzuj. Będzie okay.

— Ale ja nigdy nie jechałem motocyklem, Poe.

— Po pierwsze, to nie ty będziesz jechał. Po drugie, jestem perfekcyjnym kierowcą. W całym Nowym Jorku nie znajdziesz lepszego kierowcy ode mnie.

Finn spojrzał na wyraźne rysy na boku motocyklu i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, unosząc brwi z powątpiewaniem.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Może i są lepsi ode mnie, ale jestem dobry i nie masz się czego bać. Zobaczysz, tak ci się to spodoba, że będziesz błagał, aby jeździć ze mną na motocyklowe przejażdżki.

Finn westchnął z rezygnacją i wziął od niego kask, a Poe uznał to za swoje ogromne osiągnięcie. Bo przecież Finn, ten Finn, który jeszcze kilka minut temu marudził, że woli iść na nogach, niż jechać jako jego pasażer, był gotowy zmienić swoje nastawienie. Co prawda nie wiedział, na jakie się ono zmieni, bo zawsze mogło być jeszcze gorzej, ale był dobrej myśli. Sam nie wiedział do końca, czemu tak było, ale... Po prostu czuł, że będzie dobrze. Albo może tylko miał taką złudną nadzieję?

Podszedł bliżej Finna i bez słowa pomógł mu zapiąć kask, a później to samo zrobił ze swoim. Usiadł przy kierownicy i spojrzał na chłopaka, który wciąż wahał się przed tym, żeby usiąść za nim. Skinął na niego ruchem głowy, a ten powoli przerzucił nogę przez maszynę. Dameron nie był w stanie poczuć jego ciała za sobą, bo usiadł zdecydowanie zbyt daleko, aby być bezpiecznym.

— Musisz się przesunąć, jeśli nie chcesz spaść. Po prostu mnie przytul.

— Szczegółowo sobie ten plan obmyśliłeś, co? — mruknął, przesuwając się i obejmując go najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił.

Dameron musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się takich słów i tak szybkiej reakcji na wypowiedzianą przez niego uwagę. Nie spodziewał się nawet tego przytulenia, które było tak silne, że zabierało mu dech w piersiach. Dopiero po chwili się z tego otrząsnął i cicho zaśmiał.

— Masz mnie.

Jeszcze raz poprawił kask i sprawdził, czy wszystko jest z nim okay i odpalił motocykl.

Na ogół nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo. Albo inaczej, dbał, ale nie sprawdzał niczego po kilka razy. Przecież zwykle jedno sprawdzenie wystarczało, aby wszystko było w porządku. Tego dnia jednak zależało mu na pokazaniu się z jak najlepszej strony. Chciał pokazać, że z nim jeździ się bezpiecznie. Chciał w jakiś sposób zaimponować Finnowi i choć nie wiedział, czy może zaimponować mu właśnie tym, zamierzał z całych swoich sił spróbować.

Tym bardziej że do jego mieszkania było tylko kilka przecznic. Doskonale wiedział, że jazda minie, jak z bicza strzelił i nim się obejrzą, będą pod kamienicą, w której mieszkał. Najważniejsze jednak było skupienie. Nie popisy przed młodszym chłopakiem, który mu się podobał; nawet nie zgrywanie nie wiadomo kogo. Najważniejsze było dotarcie do kamienicy. Potem miało pójść już z płatka.  
Gdy wszystko było już gotowe i upewnił się, że Finn wciąż go trzyma, nacisnął pedał gazu i płynnie zawrócił na parkingu. Finn mocniej przycisnął ciało do jego pleców, gdy wjechał na ulicę. Nie było korków, choć Nowy Jork był miastem, które nigdy nie spało. Dameron liczył na szczęście i na to, że do końca drogi, na reszcie z ulic też nie będzie zbyt dużych korków, bo nie chciał przerywać jazdy.

Jadąc w spokoju, myślał o tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć Finnowi, gdy już odprowadzi go do jego drzwi. O tym pytaniu, które od tak dawna kiełkowało mu w głowie i nie chciało dać spokoju ani na krótką chwilę. W myślach krążyły mu różne kombinacje tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Począwszy od zagmatwanego wyznania zauroczenia i zapytania o zostanie parą, a kończąc na najprostszym „hej, chciałbyś być moim facetem?". Nie wiedział jak ubrać myśli w słowa w sposób, który nie byłby albo zbyt prosty, albo zbyt wyszukany. Albo znów zbyt szalony i chaotyczny, taki, w którym on sam mógłby się pogubić. Chciał powiedzieć to prosto z mostu, ale chciał to zrobić tak, żeby Finn zapamiętał to do końca życia, choć nie sądził nawet, że to zauroczenie potrwa aż tak długo. Był w końcu przekonany, że nigdy nie znajdzie kogoś, kto wytrzymałby z nim dłużej niż kilka miesięcy. Nawet nie rok!

Myślał o tym wtedy, gdy zatrzymywał się na światłach, gdy czuł na sobie dotyk dłoni Finna, gdy naciskał pedał gazu i przyspieszał oraz wtedy, gdy Finn oparł głowę z nałożonym na nią kaskiem na jego ramieniu. Trudno było mu się skupić na jeździe, dlatego też kilka razy w ostatniej chwili wyhamował na czerwonym i kilka razy usłyszałam trąbienie, gdy nie ruszył podczas zielonego, ale myśli nie ustawały i wciąż krążyły tylko wokół jednej sprawy. Wokół tego jednego tematu, który nie dawał mu ani chwili wytchnienia od kilku tygodni.

Wszystkie te myśli odeszły jednak na bok, gdy dojechał na miejsce. Zaparkował na chodniku i od razu ściągnął kask, kładąc go na kierownicy. Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Finn próbuje odpiąć swój. Od razu mu pomógł, uśmiechając się przy tym przyjacielsko.

— Więc? Było aż tak źle?

Finn kiwnął głową i przełknął ślinę.

— Było koszmarnie. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy prawie wpadłeś na taksówkę przed nami. Albo wtedy, jak prawie nie wyhamowałeś na czerwonym. Nigdy więcej z tobą nie jadę. Już wolę niemiłe, rasistowskie staruszki w metrze od jazdy z tobą.

— To jest dla mnie cios prosto w serce. Dosłownie — stwierdził, doskonale wiedząc to, że z pewnością pojedzie z nim jeszcze niejeden raz. A wskazywał na to lekki uśmiech, który zaczął błąkać się po twarzy Finna. — Poza tym, zwykle jeżdżę całkiem ładnie. Wiesz, że jeszcze nigdy nie dostałem mandatu?

— Niemożliwe — stwierdził i puścił w końcu Poego, a po krótkiej chwili zsiadł z motocykla. — Ale wiesz, nigdy nie dostałeś za jazdę jak istny szaleniec. Prawdopodobnie dostaniesz za zaparkowanie w ten sposób.

— O co ci chodzi? Moje parkowanie zawsze jest bezbłędne.

— Poe — zaczął Finn, odkładając kask na tył motocyklu — czy ty jesteś ślepy. Zaparkowałeś na chodniku. _Kobieta z wózkiem_ tędy nie przejedzie.

— _Kobieta z wózkiem dla bliźniąt_ tędy nie przejedzie, a to jest różnica.

— Ale wciąż możesz dostać za to mandat.

— Naprawdę chcesz skończyć Walentynki kłótnią o to, czy dostanę mandat, czy nie?

Dopiero to pytanie podziałało. Finn przewrócił oczami i popatrzył na Damerona w łagodny sposób, wkładając nieporadnie dłonie do kieszeni kurtki.

— Po prostu przeparkuj i pójdziemy do mnie na herbatę albo kolejną kawę.

Chciał zapytać o to, czy Finnowi nie przygrzało czasem słońce, bo kawa? O dziesiątej w nocy? Zrezygnował z tego jednak, na nowo odpalił motocykl i zaparkował w miejscu do tego przeznaczonym, praktycznie tylko dwa metry dalej. W końcu zsiadł z pojazdu, który zabezpieczył przed kradzieżą. Przymocował kaski tak, aby też nikt ich nie ukradł, choć było to niesamowicie naiwne, i podszedł do Finna, który wystukiwał kod do drzwi od klatki schodowej.

Gdy usłyszał charakterystyczne bzyczenie, od razu zerwał się do otworzenia mu drzwi, wchodząc do klatki jako pierwszy. Finn przygryzł nieznacznie dolną wargę, patrząc na poczynania Poego i pokręcił głową, nic nie mówiąc. Dameron uznał więc, że cisnął mu się na język komentarz o tym samowystarczalnym Poem, o którym tak wiele tego dnia słyszał.

Finn zaczął wchodzić po schodach, a Poe zamknął drzwi, wiedząc, że wcale nie musiał. Same by się zamknęły. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak starał się jak najbardziej zwlekać. I zwlekałby pewnie jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie Finn, stojący już przy drzwiach i przekręcający klucz w zamku. Gdy otworzył drzwi, popatrzył na niego i uniósł lekko brwi.

— Idziesz? — zapytał, widząc jednak minę Poego, zmarszczył brwi. — Wszystko w porządku?

Poe kiwnął gwałtownie głową i zaczął wbiegać po schodach. Gdy był już przy Finnie, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

— Finn, muszę ci coś wyznać.

Szybko wszedł do mieszkania, a Finn zrobił to za nim, dość niepewnie. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Poe znów popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.

— Proszę, nie mów, że jesteś śmiertelnie chory. Albo, że wyjeżdżasz z Nowego Jorku. Albo...

— Za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie mówiłbym czegoś takiego w Walentynki.

— Podobno ich nie lubisz. Wszystko jest możliwe! — stwierdził, gdy spokój na nowo zaczął spowijać jego twarz.

— Lubię je z tobą — zaczął i od razu urwał.

Chciał od razu powiedzieć wszystko, bez żadnego najmniejszego planu. Tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy wypalił z propozycją pójścia na sushi. Tylko w tej chwili nie myślał o jednorazowym wyjściu na sushi. W tej chwili myślał o chodzeniu razem we wszystkie potencjalnie romantyczne miejsca w Nowym Jorku, szczególnie na Manhattanie.

— Też je z tobą lubię, Poe — odpowiedział Finn, łapiąc go za dłoń.

Dameron spuścił na chwilę wzrok, aby spojrzeć na ich splecione dłonie i to... To w jakiś sposób dodało mu odwagi. Odchrząknął, wyprostował się i znów popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy.

— Przy tobie czuję tak wiele. Ja... Nie wiem jak mam to opisać. Myślałem nad tym przez całą drogę, stąd ta moja jazda, i wciąż nie wiem jak to nazwać. Kocham... Spędzać z tobą czas, rozmawiać z tobą nawet po kilka godzin dziennie, myśleć o tym, co odpiszesz na moją wiadomość, albo... Albo po prostu myśleć o tobie. I nie mam na myśli myślenia o tobie jak o zwykłym przyjacielu. Jesteś dla mnie znacznie ważniejszy niż przyjaciel.

Finn intensywnie wpatrywał się w twarz Damerona. Nic jednak nie mówił, choć wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał powiedzieć coś ważnego; coś na powiedzenie czego zbierał wszystkie swoje pokłady wewnętrznej mocy czy czegoś w tym stylu.

— I dlatego chcę cię zapytać, czy... Chryste to takie głupie. Czy chciałbyś zostać moim chłopakiem? — zapytał. Nigdy jeszcze nie szło mu ze słowami tak... ciężko. Przecież był gładki w gadce, gładki we flircie. Z Finnem jednak było inaczej. Może dlatego, że tak bardzo mu na nim zależało? Może dlatego, że dla niego mógłby góry przenosić. Dla niego zrobiłby wszystko. Albo prawie wszystko. — Cholera, brzmię jak jakiś licealista.

Spuścił wzrok, przez co nie zauważył poszerzającego się uśmiechu na twarzy Finna. Dopiero po chwili, gdy poczuł jego dłoń na policzku, popatrzył znów w jego oczy.

— Mogę cię pocałować, Poe? — zapytał.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Dameronowi zrozumienie pełnego sensu tych słów, a gdy już one do niego dotarły, miał ochotę strzelić sobie bardzo bolesnego facepalma.

— Jeśli chcesz mnie pocałować, to po prostu mnie pocałuj. Czemu o to pytasz?

— Bo grzecznie jest o to zapytać.

— To psuje całą atmosferę. Całą, Finn.

— Wiesz, co zepsuło atmosferę? _Ty_ zepsułeś atmosferę, Poe, _ty_, nie ja pytający, czy mogę cię pocałować, bo to miała być moja idealna odpowiedź na twoje pytanie.

Przez myśli Poego przemknęło to, że zachowują się jak stare małżeństwo, sprzeczające się o byle co. Bo tym właśnie byli. Już zanim zadał pytanie, wszyscy dookoła widzieli w ich sprzeczkach sprzeczki długoletnich partnerów, którzy znają się już zbyt długo, którzy zbyt dużo czasu ze sobą spędzają i którzy pomimo małych kłótni, wciąż niesamowicie mocno się kochają i starają się to okazywać w każdej możliwej chwili. Tacy właśnie byli.

Dameron miał jednak dość sprzeczek. Szczególnie tej, która odbywała się w tak niefortunnej chwili. Przecież dostał potwierdzenie. Finn chciał go pocałować. Oczywiście wszystko zepsuł, ale wciąż chciał to zrobić, tak?

Nie zastanawiał się więc długo. Puścił rękę, za którą wciąż go trzymał i delikatnie dotknął dłońmi jego twarzy. Powoli go pocałował, zamykając przy tym oczy. Nie spieszył się z tym pocałunkiem. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał, żeby ich _pierwszy raz_ był tym idealnym. Dlatego w pierwszej chwili pocałunek ten był spokojny i delikatny. Niewzburzony emocjami, które wypełniały ich oboje. Dopiero po chwili coś zaczęło się zmieniać, a wszystko za sprawą Finna, który zaczął pogłębiać pocałunek i przyciągnął Poego bliżej siebie. Dameron mógł przysiąc, że rumieńce weszły na jego policzki, gdy poczuł dłonie Finna na swoich plecach. Czuł to charakterystyczne ciepło, wchodzące mu na policzki.

Poe nie chciał, aby ta chwila dobiegła końca. Chciał tkwić w tym uścisku przez wieczność. Miał wrażenie, że w chwili, w której odsunie się od Finna, przestanie oddychać, bo tak bardzo będzie mu brakowało jego pocałunków. Tak się jednak nie stało i gdy czar chwili prysł, a pocałunek się skończył, przytulił go spontanicznie. Wcisnął twarz w materiał jego kurtki, czując wciąż jego dłonie na swoich plecach.

— Rey będzie zachwycona, jak jej o tym napiszę.

— Pewnie masz rację.

Na pewno miał rację. Poe może nie znał jej najdłużej, ale tylko kilka tygodni wystarczyło mu do stwierdzenia, że Rey to najlepsza przyjaciółka, jaką ktokolwiek mógłby mieć. Nie dość, że była mądra, to jeszcze pomocna i dająca niesamowicie dużo wsparcia.

— Nie masz pojęcia, od jak dawna chciałem cię pocałować... — wyszeptał Finn, a Poe nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, który sam wszedł mu na usta. I choć Calrissian nie mógł go zobaczyć, Dameron doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wiedział. Po prostu wiedział o tym uśmiechu ukrywanym w materiale jego kurtki.


	3. burnt scrambled eggs

Szczerze nie miał pojęcia, kiedy dokładnie odpłynął na kanapie Poego. Nie wiedział, czy to wtedy, gdy próbowali oglądać jakiś film, czy wtedy, gdy Poe gadał przez telefon z ojcem. Wczorajszy wieczór zlewał mu się w jedną całość. Za to w bardzo szczęśliwą całość. Każda chwila spędzona z Dameronem napawała Calrissiana olbrzymim szczęściem, którego nie potrafił nawet ukryć. Na myśl o Poem od razu się uśmiechał. I robił to wszędzie. Na przykład w pracy, gdy Phasma się na niego darła na zapleczu, gdy znów zaniósł złe smaki lodów do lodówki albo gdy źle przetarł podłogę mopem i widać było lekkie mazy. Nawet o to nie dbał. Myślenie o Dameronie wydawało się takie… Odmładzające. Chociaż nie miało ono z czego go odmładzać, bo w końcu miał dopiero dwadzieścia trzy lata, co nie przeszkadzało mu w narzekaniu na obolałe plecy, gdy leżał w łóżku z Rey, podczas gdy jedli lody bez opamiętania i plotkowali o nieistotnych ludziach lub jeszcze bardziej nieistotnych sprawach.

Takie wieczory zdarzały im się bardzo często od kiedy zamieszkali razem. Praktycznie trzy razy w tygodniu Rey przynosiła dwie paczki lodów, gdy wracała z pracy. Niekiedy nawet nie jedli kolacji, aby nie psuć sobie smaku lodów. Co było głupie, ale tak już mieli. Co najlepsze, Rey zarządzała wieczór z lodami zawsze wtedy, gdy Finn przez cały dzień myślał tylko o nich. Nie wiedział, czy to już zaliczało się do jakiejś telepatycznej więzi, ale nigdy przez myśl mu nie przeszło to, aby na to narzekać.

Czasami jednak ich wieczorki nie wychodziły. Głównie wtedy, gdy jedno z nich przynosiło do domu lody, ale drugie pisało nagle, że jednak zostaje u kogoś na noc. Rey zwykle zostawała u Rose, a Finn… No właśnie. Zostawał u Poego. Czasem celowo, czasem przypadkiem, ale miał u niego nawet już trochę swoich ubrań i drugą szczoteczkę do zębów. Zdarzało się, że wcale nie planował zostawać u swojego chłopaka. Czasami po prostu tak bywało. Leżeli w łóżku, zupełnie niewinnie się przytulając, rozmawiali godzinami lub oglądali filmy albo seriale. Poe wolał filmy, on seriale, ale był w stanie iść na ugodę. Szczególnie dla niego.

To, że zdarzało mu się zostawać niespodziewanie na noc u Damerona, nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że nie planował tego pobytu. W dodatku nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie zasnął. Nie spieszyło mu się jednak z otworzeniem oczu. Gdy się obudził, przez chwilę jeszcze udawał, że śpi, nasłuchując dźwięki dochodzące z kuchni, którą od salonu dzielił tylko skromny, aczkolwiek nowoczesny aneks. Uchylił oczy dopiero wtedy, gdy BB–8 wskoczył na kanapę i zaczął lizać go po twarzy.

— BB… Przestań, proszę. Idź do swojego właściciela, BB.

Usłyszał chichot z kuchni, który prawie całkowicie zagłuszył dźwięk rozbijanych o patelnię jajek.

— To ty nie wiesz, że jak jesteś u mnie, to BB–8 widzi właściciela w tobie, a nie we mnie? — zapytał Poe, który porzucił dotychczasowe zajęcia w kuchni i podszedł do kanapy. — Mały zdrajca. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś przestanie, bo robię się zazdrosny o skurczybyka.

— Tylko o niego jesteś zazdrosny? — zapytał Finn zaspanym głosem i przetarł twarz dłonią.

— No wiesz, mój własny pies raczej mi ciebie nie odbierze, nie?

— Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym taki pewien. Czasem jest słodszy od ciebie. Gdy na przykład… budzi rano, liżąc mnie po twarzy. Ty byś nigdy tego nie zrobił.

— Zawsze mogę spróbować — stwierdził z powagą, choć Finn był pewien tego, że oboje żartowali. — Ale mój pies nie zrobi ci nigdy śniadania do łóżka. Bo co ci przyniesie? Suchą karmę?

— A ty co niby mi przyniesiesz? Kanapkę z serem?

— Właśnie robię ci jajecznicę, Finn. Powinieneś docenić moje starania, aby być jak najlepszym facetem na świecie. — Finn westchnął ciężko i znów opadł na kanapę, zamykając oczy. — Nie udawaj, że idziesz spać. Ej, Finn.

Miał ochotę się szczerze uśmiechnąć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Głównie dlatego, że poczuł zapach spalenizny. Znów otworzył oczy i utkwił wzrok w klęczącym obok sofy Poem.

— Jajecznica mówisz?

— Owszem. Taka… dobra. Z dodatkiem papryki i…

— Spalenizny.

— Co?

— Spalona jajecznica.

I wtedy sam Poe też to poczuł. Ten okropny zapach, po którym zawsze trzeba było przewietrzyć kuchnię lub nawet i całe mieszkanie, gdy nie było ono wielkich rozmiarów. Przeklął na głos i zerwał się do biegu, niemal potykając się o jedną z zabawek swojego psa. Od razu wyłączył płytę indukcyjną i podniósł patelnię, do której jajecznica nie dość, że przywarła, to jeszcze przybrała nieapetyczny, brązowo-czarny kolor.

— Ja pierdolę — powiedział na tyle głośno, że Finn bez trudu to usłyszał i pokręcił głową. — Przynajmniej próbowałem.

— Doceniam, naprawdę. Niesamowicie doceniam.

— Następnym razem będzie lepiej. Na pewno będzie lepiej — zaczął mruczeć pod nosem, a Finn tylko się uśmiechnął, kręcąc głową.

— Następnym razem zrób po prostu tosty albo płatki z mlekiem.

— Nie mam płatków — odpowiedział automatycznie i wciąż trzymając patelnię, zaczął się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiać. W końcu gwałtownie nią poruszył, przez co myśli Finna zboczyły na myśli o tym, czy jej zaraz nie upuści wprost na swoje bose stopy. — Poza tym, to było planowane.

— Więc teraz chcesz mi powiedzieć, że planowałeś spalić jajecznicę, która mi robiłeś?

— Tak było. Primaaprilisowy żarcik.

Cholera, faktycznie. Prima Aprilis. Zupełnie by zapomniał. Musiał zrobić jakiś kawał Rey. Przecież to była ich coroczna tradycja. Albo napisać do Jannah, że wyprowadza się z Nowego Jorku. Albo zmienić na Twitterze nazwę na jakiegoś fikcyjnego bohatera i pisać w stylizowany na niego sposób. To był dobry pomysł.

— Poe, nie wmówisz mi, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie. Nie po tym, co usłyszałem przed chwilą. Byłeś zbyt wiarygodny.

— A wszystko to, bo jestem wspaniałym aktorem.

— Tak, Poe, jesteś prawdziwym człowiekiem renesansu.

— Dziękuję, skarbie.

Nie wiedząc czemu, zawsze miękły Finnowi kolana, gdy Poe nazywał go swoim skarbem. Albo misiem. Albo czymś w ten deseń. On sam nie miał pomysłu na tego typu przezwisko dla Poego. Ale on wciąż wszystko sobie układał w głowie.

Wszystko to dlatego, że ich związek szedł bardzo… Szybko. Nie, żeby się ze wszystkim spieszyli. Do tej pory przecież tylko się całowali i nawet jeśli robili to zachłannie i namiętnie, kończyło się co najwyżej na zdjęciu koszulek. Finnowi za bardzo zależało na Poem, aby za bardzo się spieszyć. Chciał zrobić wszystko wolno, bez żadnego pośpiechu. Najpierw całowanie, oglądanie razem głupot w telewizji, przytulanie się i spanie pod ciepłym kocem. Dopiero później cała reszta związana ze związkiem dwóch dorosłych osób.

Z drugiej jednak strony, miał prawdziwe ciarki z ekscytacji, gdy myślał o tym, jak pięknie byłoby pójść dalej z ich związkiem. Było w tym coś ekscytującego. Szczerze? Podejrzewał po prostu, że chciał go mieć jeszcze bliżej siebie niż wcześniej. Wiele o tym myślał, nieraz nawet faktycznie był blisko zapytania Damerona o to, czy on też chciałby zrobić ten wielki krok, ale z jakiegoś powodu za każdym razem tchórzył.

W sumie niesamowicie dziwił się Poemu. Przecież ten nie należał do najbardziej cierpliwych ludzi. Jak bardzo on nie mógł się wejścia na kolejny poziom bycia w związku? Jasna cholera! Musiał wariować. Pewnie stąd ta jajecznica. Spalona. To musiała być metafora ich związku, jeśli nie zdecydują się pójść do łóżka.

— Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, że robiłeś mi jajecznicę i ją spaliłeś, naprawdę.

— Nie rozumiem czemu, skoro to miał być tylko psikus — stwierdził, wciąż brnąc w ten blef. Co było całkiem typowe. Jak już coś wymyślił, to zawsze w to brnął. I Finn niesamowicie to w nim kochał.

Ale, tak naprawdę, czego on w nim nie kochał? Uważał w końcu, że jest cholernie przystojny. Miał oczy w tym cudownym kolorze, miał ten lekko zakrzywiony nos, miękkie usta, które tak bardzo kochał całować. Miał świetny charakter. Był porywczy, często niesamowicie irytujący, ale też czuły i całkiem wrażliwy. Nie było dnia, żeby Poe nie okazywał Finnowi swojego uczucia nie tylko przez pocałunki czy inne mniej lub bardziej romantyczne gesty. Wystarczały spojrzenia. Wystarczały nawet zwykłe słowa, które były dla Finna tak ważne.

— Oczywiście, że tak — powiedział Finn, godząc się z tym, że Poe i tak nie zmieni zdania, bo jest upartym osłem. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i usiadł po turecku, uśmiechając się do Damerona. — Wyspałeś się?

— Oczywiście, że się wyspałem. Było trochę niewygodnie, bo kanapa jest mała, ale nie było źle — stwierdził, nalewając herbaty do dwóch kubków.

Na jednym, tym czerwonym, był napis „vive la révolution”, na drugim zaś tylko zdjęcie BB–8 z wystawionym jęzorem. Finn podejrzewał więc, że jemu przypadnie ten czerwony kubek. Przecież Poe nigdy nie rozstawał się ze swoim kubkiem ze zdjęciem psa. Raz wziął go nawet do mieszkania Finna i podczas rozmowy przy kawie zaczął go głaskać kciukiem. Co z jakiegoś powodu wydawało się Finnowi niesamowicie seksowne.

— Ja się bardzo wyspałem. Kocham spać na tej kanapie. Jest znacznie wygodniejsza niż ta u mnie.

— Nie spałem na niej. Nie mnie oceniać.

— Czasem Rose na niej sypiała.

— Ach, bo teraz woli łóżko Rey?

— Nie? — niekontrolowanie zadał pytanie, bo nigdy nie wnikał. Przecież… Nawet jeśli Rey zwierzała mu się ze swojego życia, także sercowego, nie chciał się wtrącać. Zwykle, gdy przychodziła Rose, on się ewakuował, żeby nie przeszkadzać swoim przyjaciółkom. Przecież to byłoby okropne z jego strony, gdyby to robił. — Czemu tak się interesujesz ich życiem łóżkowym, Poe?

— Nie interesuję się nim. Ja tylko im w ten sposób wróżę wielkie szczęście i pomyślność w związku. To dosłownie tyle z moich intencji — stwierdził z takim przekonaniem i szczerością bijącą z jego głosu, że Finn był w stanie w miejsca uwierzyć w jego słowa. Co prawda mówił to, wrzucając spaloną jajecznicę do kosza na śmieci, aby następnie zalać patelnię zimną wodą, ale… Wciąż brzmiał poważnie. Jak na niego? Nawet zbyt poważnie.

Finn nic na to nie odpowiedział. Popatrzył na zegar i westchnął, widząc, że jest już dziesiąta. Skręcało go na samą myśl o tym, że o drugiej miał być w pracy, a wszystko przez to, że Phasma na złość jemu i Rey ustawiła im tak zmiany, aby nigdy nie pracowali razem. Co było z jej strony ciosem poniżej pasa, bo doskonale wiedziała, że najlepiej pracowało im się wspólnie; że najlepiej działają jako zespół. Finn twierdził nawet, że strzelała sobie w stopę, bo ustawianie im grafiku w ten sposób było głupie, ale Rey od kilku dni wciąż powtarzała mu, że lepiej, aby nie mówił tego szefowej, bo ta mogłaby go zwolnić. I nie było to takie dalekie od prawdy. W rzeczy samej Finn wiedział, że Phasma byłaby do tego zdolna. Ba, nie tylko by go zwolniła, ale też postarałaby się, aby nie dostał pracy w żadnej kawiarni w okręgu dziesięciu kilometrów.

— Na którą masz do pracy? — zapytał, wstając z kanapy i poprawiając spodnie od piżamy.

Poe popatrzył na niego, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

— Dzisiaj mam wolne. Muszę iść z BB–8 do weterynarza na badania i pewnie chwilę to potrwa, a nie zostawię go przecież samego.

Pies jakby zrozumiał słowa właściciela, podszedł do niego, stanął na dwóch łapkach i zaszczekał, merdając przy tym radośnie ogonem. Poe od razu się schylił i go podniósł, z uśmiechem dając się lizać po twarzy. Finn uśmiechnął się na ten widok i podszedł do nich. Gdy Poe w końcu odstawił psa na podłogę, a gdy się wyprostował, Finn zaatakował go pocałunkiem z zaskoczenia, lekko popychając go przy tym na kuchenny blat. Dameron cicho westchnął i roześmiał się, gdy Finn na chwilę odsunął od niego twarz.

— Obciąłbym sobie rękę, żeby mieć tak codziennie. Tylko ja, ty, mój pies, który jest o nas chorobliwie zazdrosny i szczeka, gdy widzi, że się całujemy i smród spalenizny po nieudanym śniadaniu. Bardziej idealnie być nie może.

— Wiesz, że już przywykłem do tej spalenizny? Pewnie jeszcze nie raz ci się zdarzy coś zepsuć w kuchni, więc…

Poe odsunął się obudzony i uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Wypraszam sobie. Tylko Rey może mówić mi, że nie umiem gotować, a to tylko dlatego, że ona gotuje cudownie. Ja też potrafię przyrządzić coś pysznego w kuchni, ale to tylko pod warunkiem, że nikt nie próbuje mnie celowo rozproszyć.

— Celowo? To nie była moja wina, że tak łatwo tracisz koncentrację.

— Też byś tak miał na moim miejscu.

Finn doskonale wiedział, jak zinterpretować te słowa. Wiedział to, ponieważ wiedział też, jak bardzo się Poemu podobał. Nawet nie musiał słyszeć tony komplementów z jego ust, aby być tego świadomym. Wystarczyły same spojrzenia, niekiedy nawet łakome. Czasem przyłapywał Damerona na patrzeniu mu na usta i przygryzanie dolnej wargi w ten jednoznaczny sposób.

— W każdym razie, nie mogę się doczekać, aż ugotujesz coś, co będzie faktycznie cudowne, jak twierdzisz, bo jeszcze mi nie gotowałaś i uważam, że to wstyd, bo ja ci kawę robiłem wielokrotnie.

— Dlatego, że zamawiałem ją w waszej kawiarni i wiedziałeś dokładnie, jaką lubię pić…

— Nie w naszej kawiarni. W kawiarni Phasmy.

Poe pokręcił na to tylko głową i tym razem to on go pocałował, kładąc mu dłonie na biodrach i lekko go do siebie przyciągając. Finn nie wiedział nawet, ile tak tkwili w kuchni, niespiesznie się całując, ale gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, popatrzył ponownie na zegar i westchnął.

— Muszę iść, Poe.

Rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się smutno. Kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Był przecież środek tygodnia. Zawsze rozumiał, nawet wtedy, gdy sam miał wolne w pracy. Nie, żeby pozwalał sobie na nie zbyt często, bo tego nie robił, ale… Rozumiał. A Finn tego właśnie zrozumienia czasami potrzebował. Bez niego pewnie by się przez cały dzień obwiniał o to, że zostawił go takiego samego, bezbronnego…

_ Stop _. Jakiego bezbronnego? Przecież Poe był dużym chłopcem. Umiał sprzątać, gotować, prać sobie gacie. Nawet psem umiał się zająć. Nie było się czym przejmować. Skąd więc brały się wyrzuty sumienia Finna? Podejrzewał, że stąd, że lubił spędzać z Poem czas i nie chciał, aby jego pójście do pracy brał jako wymówkę czy coś w tym stylu. Z drugiej strony, przecież myślenie o tym w ten sposób było zwyczajnie głupie. Nikt, kto znał Poego, nie osądziłby o bycie złym o taką błahostkę. Finnowi jednak za bardzo zależało. Zdecydowanie za bardzo.

— W porządku. Zadzwonisz, jak wyjdziesz? Mogę po ciebie przyjechać. Pojechalibyśmy do ciebie i…

— Poe, nie musisz. Przecież to daleko — powiedział, pytająco patrząc na Damerona. — Ale zadzwonię. O to się nie martw.

— Słuchaj, tęsknię za Rey. Chętnie bym z wami w nocy pooglądał jakieś filmy i… Tyle. A BB–8 mógłbym zawieźć do taty, on nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Calrissian bez słowa złapał go za rękę i uścisnął ją lekko, patrząc mu w oczy. Poe automatycznie podążył wzrokiem za dłonią chłopaka i oblizał szybko wargi, aby je po tym nieznacznie zacisnąć.

— Dobrze. Powiem Rey, żeby kupiła po drodze jakieś lody — powiedział z uśmiechem, a Dameron od razu szeroko się uśmiechnął, podnosząc na niego wzrok. — Jakie smaki?

Poe zarzucił mu wolną rękę na ramię i zacisnął usta, wyraźnie się zastanawiając nad odpowiedzią. W końcu jednak na jego twarz się rozluźniła i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

— Zdaję się na ciebie.

— Um… czekoladowe, miętowe, słony karmel? — zapytał Finn, podając lubiane przez siebie smaki.

Poe na pewno lubił słony karmel. Kiedyś zachwycał się jakąś czekoladą o takim smaku, więc tego był pewien w stu procentach. Reszta? Była tylko ślepym strzałem. Widząc jednak jego uśmiech, momentalnie przestał się stresować. Oczywiście, że lubił lody czekoladowe i miętowe.

— Finn, masz najlepszy gust na świecie — stwierdził i szybko go pocałował. Nie musiał się przy tym zbytnio nagimnastykować, w końcu Finn był jedynie kilka centymetrów wyższy.

— Także pod względem facetów.

— Przestań mówić takie rzeczy, bo naprawdę nie wypuszczę cię z mieszkania — powiedział. — Albo przyjdę do ciebie do pracy i zrobię ci wstyd. _ Albo _ przyjdę i pokłócę się z twoją szefową.

— O mój Boże, nie rób tego. — W jego głosie nie dało się nie słyszeć prawdziwego przerażenia. I to nie z powodu Phasmy a tego, co Poe mógłby jej nagadać.

Samej Phasmy już nie bał się tak, jak jeszcze w grudniu. Respekt pozostawał, ale strach? Nigdy w życiu. Nie było w tej kobiecie nic strasznego. Nie licząc jej wysokiego wzrostu, oczywiście. I spojrzenia, które przywodziło na myśl wizję twojego szybkiego końca. Bardzo szybkiego…

— Przecież żartuję. Co nie zmienia faktu, że _ do ciebie _ lub _ po ciebie _ dzisiaj przyjadę. Nawet jeśli będę musiał robić to metrem.

— No dobrze.

Znów spojrzał na zegar i skrzywił się, widząc, że minęło już tyle czasu, który zwyczajnie przegadali. Szybko pocałował go w policzek i popędził do łazienki, żeby jakoś wyglądać po wyjściu z jego mieszkania. Tak na wypadek, gdyby wpadł na tę legendarną panią Holdo, której wciąż nie miał zaszczytu poznać, choć kilkukrotnie słyszał ujadanie jej psa.

I to nie tak, że był narcystyczny. Po prostu chciał jakoś wyglądać. Upewnić się, że jego krótkie włosy nie wyglądają niepokojąco, umyć zęby, twarz, wziąć prysznic i ubrać się jak na porządnego młodego człowieka przystało. Nie chciał, żeby w metrze znów jakaś staruszka wzięła go za złodzieja tylko przez jego kolor skóry. Chociaż… Pewnie i elegancki wygląd by go przed tym nie uchronił.

**⚔⚔⚔**

Przekręcając klucz w zamku, nie spodziewał się tego, w jakim stanie znajduje się jego kuchnia. Ani trochę się tego nie spodziewał. Wolnym krokiem wszedł do środka, nucąc pod nosem jedną z ulubionych piosenek. Zdążył zdjąć buty, kurtkę i założyć kapcie z Myszką Mickey, których bardzo nie lubił, ale które były ciepłe i miękkie. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, zaczął iść w stronę kuchni, gdzie chciał zrobić sobie jakieś szybkie śniadanie przed wyjściem do pracy.

Gdy jednak podstawił krok na pierwszej płytce przy framudze drzwi, usłyszał chlapnięcie. Poczuł to charakterystyczne uczucie dla wdepnięcia gumową podeszwą na mokrą powierzchnię. Automatycznie spojrzał na zmywarkę i zobaczył, skąd wycieka woda. Praktycznie rzucił się po ręczniki papierowe i ścierkę, którą rzucił na podłogę. Ukląkł na mokrych płytkach i z czystą paniką w oczach zaczął próbować zapanować nad sytuacją. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien niezwłocznie wyłączyć zmywarkę i spróbować jakoś odłączyć ją od prądu. I wysunąć! Tak, jak kiedyś. Bo przecież to nie pierwszy raz, jak zepsuła mu się zmywarka. Co prawda ostatni raz w takiej sytuacji znalazł się, gdy miał szesnaście lat i był sam w domu, ale wciąż pamiętał, co powinien zrobić. Albo… Raczej wydawało mu się, że pamięta, co powinno się w takiej sytuacji zrobić.

Nie powinien się denerwować i przeklinać, to przede wszystkim. Całkowite opanowanie przydawało się w takich sytuacjach, a wody nie było aż tak dużo. Kuchnia była mała, więc wydawało się, jakby były jej litry, w rzeczywistości jednak było jej znacznie mniej.

Zrobił więc wszystko, czego wymagała od niego sytuacja. Nie wiedział jednak, co jeszcze powinien zrobić. Miał obawy przed otworzeniem zmywarki, bo choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że woda nie zaatakuje jego mieszkania jak najprawdziwsze tsunami, bał się tego, że będzie jej jeszcze więcej i wtedy z pewnością sobie nie poradzi. W jednej ręce więc trzymając pustą rolkę po papierowych ręcznikach, a w drugiej telefon, szybko wyszukał numer Rey, który miał w telefonie oznaczony jako jeden z ulubionych.

— Odbierz, proszę… — mruknął pod nosem, nie ukrywając swojej rozpaczy.

Nie miał przed kim jej ukrywać. Był sam w domu i, jak podejrzewał, nie miał zamontowanych żadnych ukrytych kamer. Przecież jego życie nie było ani trochę interesujące, a już z pewnością nie aż tak, aby ktokolwiek chciał montować mu w mieszkaniu ukryte kamery.

— Halo? Finn, coś się stało? — odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie. Finn uśmiechnął się lekko, skrzywił się jednak, przypominając o tym, że wciąż nie pozbył się całej wody, która nie należała do najczystszych.

— Zmywarka. Włączyłaś zmywarkę, prawda?

— No, przed wyjściem. Trzy godziny temu? Jakoś tak — odpowiedziała. — Coś się stało, Finn? Brzmisz niepokojąco.

— Zepsuła się. Woda zaczęła spod niej cieknąć i… Wyskakuje jakiś błąd? Co ja mam robić? Zaraz muszę iść do pracy i… — Urwał i na chwile odłożył telefon, aby wyjąć kolejną rolkę z ręcznikiem papierowym. — I nie zdążę. Za cholerę nie zdążę. Phasma mnie zabije.

— Nie panikuj, Finn, wszystko będzie w porządku. Poe jest dzisiaj w pracy?

— Ma wolne, ale co do tego ma Poe?

— On umie naprawiać zmywarki, prawda? Przecież mówił nam o tym, jak ostatnio naprawił zmywarkę ojca.

Finn z trudem przypomniał sobie tę rozmowę i musiał przyznać, że nie był w stu procentach przekonany do tego pomysłu. Ufał Poemu bez granic, ale… Miał wrażenie, że zmywarka Kesa albo wcale nie była zepsuta, albo Poe przywłaszczył sobie zasługi hydraulika tylko po to, aby zaimponować swojemu chłopakowi i jego najlepszej przyjaciółce. Co nie było przecież aż tak bardzo niemożliwe. Zdarzało mu się… Chcieć imponować w ten sposób.

Postanowił jednak do niego zadzwonić. Co mogło się stać? W najgorszym wypadku razem zadzwonią po hydraulika i tyle. Przecież Poe nie zepsułby jej jeszcze bardziej, nie?

— Zadzwonię po niego — stwierdził, po krótkiej chwili jednak wpadł na jeszcze jedno pytanie: — Wszystko było z nią okay, jak wychodziłaś?

— Jasne, że tak. Przecież gdyby już wtedy się zepsuła, to bym nie wyszła… Ale cholera, mogłam jej wcale nie wyłączać, ale myślałam, że wrócisz szybciej i odczytasz SMSa.

— Jakiego SMSa? — zapytał, marszcząc lekko brwi i przyciskając telefon głową do ramienia, podczas gdy ręce zajęte miał rozwijaniem kolejnych kawałków papieru.

— Żebyś szybko wracał, bo włączyłam zmywarkę i ma przyjechać kurier. — Gdy to powiedziała, po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i krzyk Phasmy. — Ale kurier napisał, że będzie jednak jutro, więc…

Myśli zaczęły galopować mu jak szalone. Nawet pomyślał o tym, że nic z tego by się nie stało, gdyby nie zaczął się całować z Poem po wyjściu z łazienki.

— Cholera…

— Ale rozumiem! Poe cię zatrzymał. Taki urok Poego — stwierdziła, a w jej słowach Finn z łatwością usłyszał rozbawienie. — Muszę kończyć. Upuściłam talerz i Phasma zaraz mnie zabije.

— Mnie też zabije.

— Spokojnie. Napisz jej SMSa, że się pochorowałeś, a ja potwierdzę, że dopadła cię niesamowita gorączka. Wszystko będzie dobrze — zaczęła go uspokajać, gdy on wrzucał mokre ręczniki do kosza na śmieci.

— Gorączki to ja zaraz dostanę ze stresu.

— Nie dostaniesz — powiedziała spokojnie. — Będę wieczorem. Jak coś, to pisz, w porządku?

— Yhm.

Rozłączyła się, a Finn zaczął wpatrywać się w ekran telefonu, na którym znajdowały się numery kontaktów, łącznie z numerem Poego. Najpierw zdecydował się jednak napisać wiadomość do szefowej, choć wciąż obawiał się jej odpowiedzi. Zmywarka była w tej chwili jednak ważniejsza. Wysłał wiadomość, zanim zaczął się nad nią zastanawiać i od razu zadzwonił do swojego faceta.

Spodziewał się wszystkiego. Przecież Dameron był zajęty. Pewnie siedział u weterynarza z psem i czekał na koniec jego badań. _ Musiał _ być zajęty, a on tylko mu przeszkadzał. Stres związany z dzwonieniem do niego w takiej sytuacji nie minął, nawet gdy usłyszał po drugiej stronie jego głos.

— BB–8 weterynarz nic ci nie zrobi, zaufaj panu — powiedział, a Finn zmarszczył brwi, bo z początku nie był pewien, czy Poe faktycznie odebrał telefon, czy telefon sam przypadkowo mu się włączył w kieszeni. — Hej, skarbie, co słychać?

— Nic ciekawego — rzucił bez namysłu. — Znaczy, jeśli można zaliczyć zepsutą zmywarkę do ciekawych rzeczy, to bawię się świetnie. Jestem w stu procentach rozerwany, klęcząc na mokrych płytkach.

— Co?

— Rey włączyła zmywarkę, ja nie zauważyłem wiadomości, żebym szybko wracał do mieszkania i jak wróciłem, zastałem zalaną kuchnię.

— O kurw… BB NIE UCIEKAJ!

— Wszystko z nim w porządku? — zapytał zatroskanym głosem.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko ciche westchnienie przepełnione rezygnacją w najczystszej jej postaci.

— Tak, tak. Po prostu zaczął biegać w kółko i muszę go złapać. Postaram się być u ciebie najszybciej, jak tylko będę w stanie.

— Nie musisz, jesteś zajęty weterynarzem, po prostu Rey powiedziała mi, żebym zadzwonił i…

— Przyjadę. I oddzwonię.

Nim Finn cokolwiek odpowiedział, Poe się rozłączył. Nie miał mu za złe braku pożegnania. Podejrzewał bowiem, że taka wizyta u weterynarza z psem, który definitywnie tego typu wizyt nie lubi, musiała być ciężka i wymagająca od właściciela wiele cierpliwości.

Odłożył telefon na blat i z poczuciem beznadziei popatrzył na ręczniki porozwalane na płytkach. Przełknął ślinę i westchnął, wracając do pracy. Wytarcie podłogi nie było zbyt ciężkim zadaniem. W gruncie rzeczy nie było to nawet zbyt wymagające, Finn musiał jednak przyznać, że czuł się zmęczony mimo dobrego i długiego snu u boku swojego chłopaka.

_ Swojego chłopaka _. Słowa te wciąż brzmiały dla niego jak kompletna abstrakcja. Przecież jeszcze nieco ponad cztery miesiące temu uparcie twierdził, że nawet jeśli odważy się podejść do siedzącego samotnie Damerona, nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Co najwyżej pozna jego imię i numer telefonu, a to tylko w najśmielszych wyobrażeniach. Jeszcze w grudniu przez myśl nie mogło mu przejść to, że już za cztery miesiące będą spędzali ze sobą aż tyle czasu. Że będą do siebie dzwonili, spali przytuleni do siebie, całowali z dnia na dzień coraz namiętniej i pewniej.

A wszystko to tylko dzięki Rey, która uparła się, aby namówić Finna na zrobienie pierwszego kroku. Z drugiej strony, ich pierwsza rozmowa nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, więc może jednak wszystkie zasługi powinny należeć do Lei? Chryste.

Przez chwilę miał znów ochotę zadzwonić do przyjaciółki, zrezygnował z tego jednak wtedy, gdy przypomniał sobie o tym, że siedzi w pracy. Już wcześniej rozmawiała, mając na sobie krzywe spojrzenia Phasmy. Teraz mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej.

Potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać. Sam nie do końca wiedział, czemu czuł taką potrzebę właśnie teraz, skoro wiedział, że niedługo przyjedzie Poe i go uratuje. Z jakiegoś powodu, podczas ciągłych prób wytarcia wody, która wciąż wyciekała z wysuniętej na środek kuchni zmywarki, zaczął myśleć o tym, czy jakby dzisiaj powiedział Poemu, że go kocha, to czy nie pośpieszyłby się za bardzo.

Potrzebował rady. I to wszystko.

Martwił się o to, że prędzej czy później da się ponieść i powie to zupełnym przypadkiem. I choć nie był typem osoby, która organizowała, planowała wszystko na tip-top, wolał zaplanować chociaż to ważne wyznanie. Tym bardziej że mimo wszystko wciąż obawiał się, że dla Poego związek ten jest… Tylko związkiem krótkim, przejściowym. Niekoniecznie poważnym.

Może gdyby o tym rozmawiali wcześniej, nie obawiałby się tego tak bardzo. Może byłby spokojny na myśl o przypadkowym wyznaniu miłości pod wpływem chwili, pod wpływem emocji, które brały nad nim górę, gdy przebywał w obecności Damerona. Może gdyby zapytał, co dla niego znaczy ich związek, byłby przekonany o tym, że znaczy zupełnie to samo i że uczucie, które ich łączy jest w pełni dwustronne. Odwzajemnione w ten oczywisty dla wszystkich sposób.

_ Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób, idioto. Kocha cię, ty kochasz jego. Koniec dyskusji _. Nawet jednak zganienie samego siebie w myślach nie dało zbyt wiele, bo nagle dotarło do niego to, że po świecie chodziły ciekawsze osoby, niż on. A Poe był ekstrawertykiem, który zawsze potrzebował być w ruchu. Sam Finn też uważał się za osobę, która nie lubi stagnacji pod żadną jej postacią, jednocześnie jednak twierdził, że jest zbyt nudny, aby na dłuższą metę zainteresować Poego. Poe był przecież tak pewną siebie osobą, tak pewną wszystkich swoich decyzji, nawet tych najgłupszych i najbardziej nieracjonalnych. Oboje byli odważni, jednak u każdego z nich odwaga ta objawiała się czymś innym.

Dameron skoczyłby na bungee bez żadnego zawahania. Calrissian musiałby wcześniej zapytać, czy to na pewno bezpieczne, musiałby poznać, ile było przypadków śmierci podczas skoku z bungee. Musiałby być pewny swojej decyzji w stu procentach.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta pokrętna logika podpowiadała mu, że jeśli powie Poemu, co tak naprawdę do niego czuje bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia tych uczuć, które wcale przemyślenia nie wymagały, straci go bezpowrotnie.

Trochę jeszcze zajęło mu opanowanie sytuacji ze zmywarką. Przede wszystkim zajęło mu to myśli. Bo zamiast myśleć o uczuciach do Poego, myślał o tym, że będzie musiał szukać hydraulika, jeśli Poe nie podoła temu zadaniu. A naprawdę wątpił w tego człowieka renesansu, który nie wyglądał na osobę, która umie w hydraulikę. Nie z jego przeciekającym kranem w kuchni, na który narzekał mu cały poprzedni wieczór, gdy oglądali _ Pulp Fiction _.

Albo raczej, gdy próbowali to robić, bo Finn nigdy nie był wielkim fanem filmów Quentina Tarantino. Zwykle po prostu go nudziły i sprawiały, że robił się senny. A gdy robił się senny, zasypiał. Co było zresztą całkiem oczywiste i naturalne. Może nie rozumiał tych filmów? Bo przecież nie były złe. Po prostu chyba nie były dla niego. Już wolał od nich sobie obejrzeć _ Fast and Furious _, choć i z tym miał zawsze jakiś problem, którego nie rozumiał ani on sam, ani Poe, który na głos komentował, że musi nie mieć gustu, nie lubiąc tej serii filmów. Może faktycznie nie miał. Wolał nie wnikać.

W każdym razie, po godzinie i dwóch telefonach, od Poego i od Lando, w końcu mógł z ulgą stwierdzić, że woda przestała wypływać spod zmywarki. Pozostałości wody ze zmywarki wylał kubkiem do zlewu. Rura była wyjęta, zabezpieczona, włożona do miski, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jakaś woda chciała się z niej wydobyć. Finn odetchnął z ulgą. Wtedy popatrzył na ekran telefonu i szczerze się załamał, gdy zobaczył godzinę. Trzecia trzydzieści. Pierdolona pierwsza trzydzieści. Ponad dwie godziny męczył się z głupią zmywarką. Odetchnął głęboko, odłożył telefon na blat i poszedł do łazienki, gdzie szybko, ale dokładnie umył ręce. Przebrał się w suchą koszulkę i swoje ulubione spodnie od dresu, a mokre ubrania wrzucił do pralki, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że są w niekompatybilnych kolorach.

Stojąc nad umywalką, popatrzył w lustro. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, to przede wszystkim. I na niekoniecznie wyspanego. I na głodnego, choć na to bardziej wskazywało burczenie w brzuchu, a nie jego wygląd. Wciąż jednak widać było po nim zmęczenie. Mimo to zdołał się uśmiechnąć i otworzył szafkę nad umywalką. Wśród leków Rey zaczął szukać ziołowych tabletek na uspokojenie, które zawsze chociaż w małym stopniu koiły jego nerwy podczas sytuacji kryzysowych. Przez chwilę już myślał, że ich nie znajdzie, gdy ujrzał biało-zielone opakowanie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak dziecko, które zobaczyło upragnioną zabawkę w paczce ukrytej pod świąteczną choinką. Wsypał sobie dwie tabletki na dłoń, schował opakowanie i wyszedł z łazienki.

Położył obie tabletki na blacie, obok telefonu, nalał sobie wody do szklanki i szybko zrobił kanapkę z masłem orzechowym, która po chwili już zniknęła. Wtedy chwycił obie tabletki i połknął je, popijając je wodą mineralną. I wtedy właśnie zadzwonił telefon. Finn z zaskoczenia się zakrztusił i zaczął kaszleć. Wciąż kaszląc, sięgnął po telefon, który odebrał i przyłożył go do ucha. Nic jednak nie powiedział, bo wciąż nie mógł złapać tchu po zakrztuszeniu się wodą.

— Nie działa wam domofon, a jestem pod klatką — powiedział Poe. — Wziąłem swoją magiczną skrzynkę z narzędziami i… Wszystko w porządku?

Finn kiwnął głową i dopiero po chwili postanowił odpowiedzieć. Musiał być pewny, że już nie kaszle.

— Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu się zakrztusiłem.

— Zła dziurka? — zapytał, na co Finn tylko zmarszczył brwi. Po tonie jego głosu usłyszał, że albo żartował, albo flirtował, nieudolnie zresztą, często rzucając głupimi tekstami z podtekstem.Co wcale nie było tak nietypowe dla Damerona. Miał przecież to do siebie, że zdarzało mu się rzucić jakimś głupim tekstem, przez który Finn wewnątrz dostawał poważnego urazu mózgu. Lub ogólnie straty szarych komórek, których i tak momentami miał już mało. Ewentualnie czuł zawstydzenie.

— Tak, zła dziurka. Jak przyjdziesz, to wpadnie do dobrej, wiesz? — powiedział z wyraźną rezygnacją i ponownie zakaszlał, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że i jego słowa brzmiały jak przepełnione niekontrolowanym podtekstem. Następnie odchrząknął i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, w których szybko przekręcił klucz. — Wstukaj kod. 2830.

Poe zaczął mamrotać numer pod nosem, a gdy wstukał go na panelu, Finn usłyszał po drugiej stronie pikanie i głośne „woohoo”, które wydał z siebie Poe.

— Już lecę na ratunek, Finn! — powiedział ze zbyt wyraźnym entuzjazmem i się rozłączył.

— Czy możecie wszyscy przestać się na mnie rozłączać, ja pierdzielę… — powiedział do siebie z rozpaczą w głosie i wsunął telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Czekał, aż usłyszy tupot Poego, wbiegającego po schodach. Nie musiał czekać długo, bo już po niecałej minucie otworzył drzwi, w których stał brunet, który praktycznie już na wejściu go namiętnie pocałował. A gdy się odsunął, bez słowa zdjął pomarańczową, wiosenną kurtkę, wyminął go i poszedł do kuchni z tą swoją… skrzynką na narzędzia, którą niemalże rzucił na podłogę.

— Jak mi rozbijesz płytki, to nie wiem, co ci zrobię. Nogi ci z dupy powyrywam, Poe, obiecuję.

— Zawsze możesz spróbować — odpowiedział całkiem poważnie, gdy przykucnął, otworzył skrzynkę i zaczął przyglądać się narzędziom.

Finn podszedł do niego i zajrzał mu przez ramię, zanurzając dłoń w jego ciemnych oraz niezwykle miękkich i puszystych lokach.

— Więc… Co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem, bawiąc się jego włosami.

— Jeszcze… Nie wiem — zaczął — ale Internet mówi, że powinno wylać się całą wodę, żeby nie zniszczyć, uhm, czegoś tam w środku zmywarki.

— Wow. Ty mój specjalisto od zmywarek…

— Jestem najlepszym hydraulikiem w Nowym Jorku, kumplu.

Przez myśl Finna przeszły słowa „hydraulik, to nawet nie jest on”, ale postanowił nie mówić tego na głos. Jeszcze by się biedny obraził. Lub udawał, że się obraził i że go to niezwykle mocno dotknęło. A, dla jasności, Finn był świadom tego, że Poe byłby do tego zdolny.

— Masz jakieś wizytówki? Powinienem zacząć polecać się wszystkim swoim znajomym — rzucił od niechcenia, opierając się o blat, gdy Poe wstał i się wyprostował, trzymając w ręce klucz francuski.

Finn nie miał pojęcia, po cholerę był mu potrzebny klucz francuski, ale stwierdził, że Poe może chcieć mu zaimponować sposobem, w jaki go trzyma. No przecież klucz francuski to nie byle co! Prawda? Poza tym może po prostu faktycznie się nie znał i zwyczajnie nie wiedział, że Poe może potrzebować tego właśnie narzędzia.

Przez chwilę przez głowę Calrissiana przeszła myśl, aby zapytać Poego o jakikolwiek fakt związany z hydrauliką, żeby go trochę pogrążyć, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował. A niech się Dameron cieszy jak dziecko, trzymając ten głupi klucz i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— Halo? Ziemia do Finna — powiedział, machając mu kluczem przed twarzą.

— Hm? — mruknął niepewnie, patrząc na swojego faceta z zaciekawieniem.

— Pytałem, co się dokładnie stało i czy wiesz, czy na ekranie pokazywał się numer błędu.

Zupełnie się wyłączył. Cholera, dawno mu się to nie zdarzyło. Musiał być naprawdę zmęczony, aby dać się ponieść myślom tak daleko, że przestał słuchać własnego faceta, którego słuchanie zawsze sprawiało mu nie lada przyjemność.

— Uh, nie jestem pewien. D14? Chyba?

— W porządku. — Zrobił zamyśloną minę i położył kciuka na podbródku. Wyglądał tak, jakby się nad czymś bardzo intensywnie zastanawiał. W końcu jednak westchnął. — Nie znam takiego.

— Poe — zaczął Finn, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. — Bo nie jesteś hydraulikiem. Dlatego nie znasz.

— Naprawiłem zmywarkę ojcu. Prawdopodobnie musimy ją tylko przechylić i wylać pozostałości wody. Pomóż mi trochę. — Podszedł do zmywarki i złapał ją z jednej strony. Skinął na Finna, który także podszedł bliżej zmywarki i złapał ja z drugiej strony. — Uwaga na nogi. Na trzy. Raz… Dwa...

— Trzy — powiedzieli równo i przechylili urządzenie w bok.

I Poe naprawdę miał rację. Albo raczej to Internet miał rację, bo gdy przechyliło się to cholerstwo w dobrą stronę, faktycznie zaczęła wylewać się z niej woda.

— Trzymaj ją! Idę po ręczniki.

— Co? Przecież jesteś silniejszy, czemu ja mam ją trzymać? — zapytał zdruzgotany faktem, że Finn zostawił go z tym samego.

— Bo ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wiem, gdzie są ręczniki.

— Jakbyś mi powiedział, to też bym wiedział.

— Chryste, Poe, po prostu potrzymaj tę zmywarkę! Wrócę za kilkanaście sekund.

Gdy odszedł od Damerona, słyszał jeszcze, jak ten coś marudził pod nosem. Najbardziej rzuciło mu się w uszy to, że to niesprawiedliwe i że chciał, żeby przyjechał tylko po to, żeby mógł popatrzeć, jak jego facet trzyma samodzielnie zmywarkę. Jak wrócił ze starymi ręcznikami, które rzucił na podłogę, usłyszał także to, że podnieca go czyjeś cierpienie. Co nie było ani trochę prawdą, skoro był istotą tak empatyczną. Nienawidził cierpienia. Podejrzewał, że nawet na BDSM się nigdy nie odważy w obawie, że mógłby przypadkiem partnera skrzywdzić. A przypadki chodzą po ludziach. I naprawdę przypadków tego typu nie lubił. Nienawidził wręcz.

— Dobra, już nie narzekaj. Wycieraj, ja potrzymam zmywarkę. — Podszedł do niego, żeby się zamienić miejscami i gdy przytrzymał zmywarkę, parsknął cicho. — Nie jest aż tak ciężka. Dramatyzowałeś.

Poe wysłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i uklęknął przy jednym z ręczników. Wziął go do ręki i zaczął wycierać mokre płytki. Przyłożył też ręcznik do miejsca, z którego wyciekała wciąż woda. Chociaż to, że wyciekała to za dużo powiedziane. Aktualnie po prostu woda ta kapała. Wolno, w małych ilościach.

— Wyglądasz jak Kopciuszek — rzucił z rozbawieniem Finn, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Myślisz, że Kopciuszek mógłby być latynoskim facetem? W dodatku panseksualnym?

— Myślę, że tak. A książę mógłby być czarnym biseksualistą. To by było fajne.

Poe uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, przetwarzając tę myśl w głowie. Po chwili pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i przestał się uśmiechać. Chwycił za kolejny suchy ręcznik i przyłożył go w miejsce tego, którym wytarł mokrą podłogę. Sprawdził, czy woda wciąż kapie ze zmywarki, a gdy zobaczył, że tego nie robi, ruchem dłoni pokazał Finnowi, że może postawił sprzęt na ziemi.

— Więc mój ulubiony hydrauliku? Jaka diagnoza? Czy ona przeżyje? — zapytał sarkastycznie, na co Poe tylko pokręcił głową.

— Niestety, chyba pomyliłem mieszkania. Tak naprawdę nie jestem hydraulikiem. Ja jestem tylko striptizerem przebranym za jednego z hydraulików.

Finn miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Wiedziałem, że się na tym nie znasz. Wiesz, ile czasu przez ciebie straciłem? Już dawno mogłem zadzwonić po prawdziwego specjalistę, a nie takiego pseudospecjalistę jak ty.

— Ale przyznasz, że było ciekawie. Nie powiesz, że nie było.

Chwilę się zastanowił, gdy Poe go wyminął i poszedł umyć ręce do łazienki. On sam także podszedł do kuchennego zlewu i zaczął myć w nim ręce.

Finn nie musiał nic mówić. Przecież Poe nie potrzebował zapewnienia Calrissiana, aby wiedzieć, że ten kochał spędzać z nim czas, nieważne w jaki sposób. I choć Finn uparcie twierdził, że to spotkanie było kompletną stratą czasu, uważał też, że miło było zobaczyć Poego tego dnia. Znowu. Z jakiegoś powodu nawet wtedy, gdy faktycznie miał go dość i był zirytowany jego tekstami i zachowaniem, cieszył się, że jest obok. I nie musieli się nawet przytulać czy całować, aby czuł jego bliskość.

Poe uzyskał odpowiedź dopiero wtedy, gdy wrócił do kuchni.

— Było. Ale co teraz? Dzwonimy, czy…

— Jeśli jestem striptizerem, to chyba powinienem zacząć pracować, prawda? — zapytał i choć Finn doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tylko żartuje i się z nim droczy, przełknął gulę, która zaczęła szybko rosnąć mu w gardle.

Wsunął ręce do kieszeni i jedną z dłoni zacisnął w pięść. Zacisnął też usta, modląc się w duchu o to, żeby Poe nie zobaczył, jak bardzo chciał, aby ten faktycznie okazał się striptizerem.

Jasne, nie był pewny jego uczuć, nie w stu procentach. I jasne, chciał działać powoli i nie spieszyć się z ich pierwszym razem, ale czasem naprawdę było ciężko. Ciężko przez to, że Poe naprawdę był atrakcyjnym facetem. _ Seksownym facetem _. Facetem niemalże z jego snów, choć jego ideał nie miał żadnej bliżej określonej twarzy, a z pewnością nie takiej, jaką miał Dameron. Bo w jego twarzy było coś wyjątkowego. Finn nie umiał określić, co dokładnie. Może ten nos? W każdym razie podniecał go. I czasami nie potrafił tego ukryć. Poe wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak Finnowi zdarzało się usilnie ukrywać to podniecenie, gdy siedział zgarbiony z rękami skrzyżowanymi na brzuchu. Na pewno to widział, ale nie chciał naciskać. Albo po prostu… Po prostu nie czuł tego samego?

Jasna cholera, no i po co o tym pomyślał?

— Hej, Finn — wyszeptał, podchodząc bliżej. Zbyt blisko, żeby Finn mógł go zignorować. — Wyglądasz cudownie w tej koszulce i obcisłych spodniach od dresu, wiesz?

Poe zerknął na jego spodnie i odetchnął głęboko. Utkwił spojrzenie w jednym miejscu. Finn zauważył, jak przełyka ślinę. Dopiero po dłuższej i niesamowicie krępującej z perspektywy Finna chwili, popatrzył mu w oczy i kiwnął głową z niemym pytaniem.

I Finn, choć wiedział, co to za pytanie i jak powinien na nie odpowiedzieć, wbrew logice zareagował dość gwałtownie. Namiętnie go pocałował, nie zamykając przy tym oczu. Poe z początku wyglądał na zdziwionego, po chwili jednak zarzucił mu ręce za szyję i zaczął pocałunek ten pogłębiać do tego stopnia, że musiał w pewnej chwili przerwać, aby złapać oddech. I to właśnie wtedy Calrissian skorzystał z okazji, uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

— Sypialnia?

Poe odpowiedział niewerbalnie, zwykłym, choć zdecydowanym kiwnięciem głowy. Ponownie się pocałowali, a Finn zaczął na ślepo prowadzić Poego do swojej sypialni. Nie było to dla niego ani trochę typowe. Przecież rzadko kiedy zapraszał kogoś do swojej sypialni. Już przemilczmy to, że nie był typem podrywacza, który lubił jednorazowe numerki. To po prostu do niego nie pasowało i… I Poe to wiedział. Odbyli przecież rozmowę o tym, że jeśli oboje będą gotowi, to zrobią to, czego od dawna pragnęli. Jednak chyba żaden z nich nie sądził, że dzień ten nastąpi pierwszego kwietnia. W pieprzone prima aprilis, kiedy to Finnowi zepsuła się zmywarka.

Gdy weszli do pokoju, przestali się całować. Poe podszedł do łóżka i popatrzył na Finna z ledwie zauważalną prowokacją w spojrzeniu. Calrissian nie potrafił zignorować tego wzroku. Zupełnie nie potrafił i nie zamierzał tego ukrywać.

Widząc to, popchnął go lekko na łóżko. Pochylił się nad nim i zaczął powoli całować jego usta. Położył dłoń na jego brzuchu, nie przerywając pocałunku. Myśli pędziły mu w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie. Sam nie do końca wiedział, co robił, bo nigdy niczego w tym stylu nie inicjował. Nie popychał nikogo na swoje łóżko, nie błądził na ślepo dłonią po materiale koszuli drugiej osoby. Nie wsuwał dłoni pod ubranie i nie całował tak zachłannie, jak teraz. W tej chwili jednak czuł, jakby nie było na świecie ważniejszej rzeczy oprócz tych gorących pocałunków; nie było na świecie osoby ważniejszej od Poego Damerona, który zdecydowanie też chciał tego, czego tak bardzo chciał Calrissian.

Finn przestał potrzebować zapewnienia, że Poe czuje do niego to samo. W tej chwili przestał w to wątpić, choć był pewien, że wkrótce wszystkie niepewności znowu wrócą ze zdwojoną siłą. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko pokazanie własnego uczucia w jak najlepszy sposób. Nie był pewny tego, co robił, ale wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulę, wiedział, że w tej chwili nie liczyło się nic innego.

Przeniósł pocałunki na jego szyję i linię szczęki, niemalże się na nim kładąc. Poe westchnął ciężko i wcisnął głowę w poduszkę, śmiejąc się cicho.

— Cholera, Finn. Nigdy bym cię nie posądził o… — Urwał, gdy Finn zaczął mu robić malinkę na szyi. Najpierw lekko się wygiął, w końcu jednak cicho syknął i się od niego odsunął.

— Nie tak mocno, dobrze? — zapytał cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Calrissian powoli kiwnął głową i znów wrócił ustami do jego szyi, tym razem skierował swoje pocałunki na drugą stronę. Ponownie spróbował zrobić mu malinkę i tym razem po reakcji Poego wiedział, że zrobił ją dobrze. Dameron bowiem westchnął głęboko i z wyraźną satysfakcją.

Gdy Finn przestał, podniósł się o kilkanaście centymetrów i spojrzał na Damerona z góry z uśmiechem, który mógł uchodzić za zawadiacki i dziecinny. Wtedy też stwierdził, że chce wiedzieć, co takiego miał on wcześniej na myśli.

— O co byś mnie nie posądził?

— O to! Że będziesz chciał mieć kontrolę nad całą sytuacją. Mam na myśli…

— Że nie wyglądam?

— Nie, że nie wyglądasz. Bardziej, że… Lubisz brać, a nie dawać. — Teraz to Finn zaczął się cicho śmiać. Wcisnął twarz w jego szyję. — Czemu się śmiejesz? Nie śmiej się. Po prostu… Po prostu dalej mnie całuj!

Finn nie musiał długo myśleć nad słowami bruneta. Znów go pocałował, tym razem jeszcze namiętniej niż wcześniej. Wkrótce poczuł dłoń Poego na pośladkach. Czując ją, jeszcze intensywniej zaczął go całować. Jedną dłoń wsunął w jego czarne loki, drugą zaś zaczął na ślepo szukać guzików od jego koszuli. Zaczął je szybko odpinać, najszybciej jak mógł to zrobić, nawet na nie nie patrząc. W międzyczasie Dameron zacisnął dłoń na pośladku Finna, odwzajemniając wciąż pocałunki tak samo, jak wcześniej.

Można by pomyśleć, że oboje nie mogli się od siebie oderwać i nie byłoby to niezgodne z prawdą. Łaknęli siebie, pragnęli wzajemnej bliskości, oboje chcieli więcej i więcej. Wkładali w gesty i spojrzenia wszystkie uczucia, które się w nich kotłowały. Finn nie mógł przestać przy tym myśleć o tym, jak cudownie będzie poczuć jego bliskość bardziej niż zwykle. Chciał poczuć jego dotyk w miejscach, w których jeszcze go nie czuł, chciał całować go godzinami. Bez żadnych przerw, choć wiedział, że tak się nie dało.

Nagle Poe przestał go całować, gdy Finn odpiął wszystkie guziki jego koszuli i wsunął dłoń w jego spodnie.

— Gdzie się podział Finn „działajmy powoli, Poe” Calrissian? — zapytał szeptem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Finn od razu westchnął z rezygnacją i ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Pieprzyć go. Pieprzyć działanie powoli — powiedział zdecydowanym tonem, patrząc bez przerwy w oczy Poego. — Kocham cię. Pieprzyć działanie powoli, Poe.

Nastała cisza. Z pierwszej chwili Finn nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co powiedział. W kolejnej zamknął oczy i zaczął przeklinać w myślach, nie wiedząc jak to naprawić. Wysunął dłoń z jego spodni, zacisnął usta i się odsunął, a w końcu opadł na poduszkę obok niego.

Ta cisza, która zaczęła panować wokół nich, przerywana tylko ich szybkimi oddechami, wydawała się wręcz niepokojąca. Przynajmniej dla Finna, który właśnie tego się obawiał. Tej ciszy, która łamała mu serce i sprawiała, że od razu zaczynał żałować wszystkich podjętych przez siebie decyzji bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia. Westchnął głośno, próbując uspokoić oddech, który pod wpływem nerwów przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Serce waliło mu w piersi tak mocno, że myślał o tym, że zaraz mu z niej wyskoczy. Wydawało mu się, że wieki minęły od tego idiotycznego wyznania. W rzeczywistości były to może dwie minuty, podczas których do Poego docierało to, co Finn mu powiedział.

— Też cię kocham, Finn — powiedział, przerywając całą tę ciszę, która tak denerwowała Calrissiana.

Popatrzył na Damerona pytająco. Zupełnie jakby chciał dowiedzieć się, czy mówi prawdę, czy powiedział po prostu to, co Finn tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć.

— Na serio? — zapytał niepewnie, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Musiał się upewnić. Musiał usłyszeć, że Poe mówił prawdę. Musiał… wiedzieć.

— Oczywiście, głuptasie — odpowiedział łagodnym głosem, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Finn przełknął ślinę i zdołał się uśmiechnąć ze spokojem. — Kocham cię. Po prostu mnie tym zaskoczyłeś i to tyle. Kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek. Kiedykolwiek. Od kilku miesięcy jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i dosłownie bym umarł, gdybyś myślał, że cię nie kocham w ten sam sposób, w jaki ty kochasz mnie.

Potrzebował to usłyszeć. Wielki kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy usłyszał te słowa z ust Damerona. To tak wiele dla niego znaczyło. On tak wiele dla niego znaczył.

— Więc… Chcesz się wciąż całować, czy wszystko zepsułem? — zapytał, kładąc dłoń na jego karku.

— Chcę więcej, niż się tylko całować, Poe. Chcę…

— Wiem, czego chcesz. Zapytałem, żeby się upewnić — powiedział i teraz to on się nad nim pochylił.

Zaczął całować go powoli, Finn jednak pogłębił ten pocałunek, aby znów poczuć, jak jego oddech przyspiesza, jak serce mu wariuje, jak przez jego plecy przechodzą te przyjemne dreszcze, wywoływane dotykiem ukochanego. Pocałunki znów stały się zachłanne, gorące i szybkie. Poe zrzucił rozpiętą już koszulę i zaczął zdejmować koszulkę Finna, jednocześnie dotykając ustami jego skóry na brzuchu i klatce piersiowej.

Dla Calrissiana to wszystko to wciąż było za mało. Gdy pomógł Poemu zdjąć swoją koszulkę, odrzucił ją w bok i sięgnął do szafki nocnej. Poe delikatnie ustami muskał jego skórę na ramieniu, gdy Finn zaczął grzebać w szafce w poszukiwaniu prezerwatyw i lubrykanta. Gdy je znalazł, rzucił je na łóżko i ponownie pocałował partnera.

Był w zupełności pewien, że jeszcze nigdy nie przeżywał tak niczego, jak tej właśnie chwili. Chwili pocałunków, które miały przerodzić się w coś większego, w coś jeszcze ważniejszego dla ich obojga.

Wkrótce Poe usiadł na Finnie, oddychając ciężko. Przejechał dłonią po rozczochranych lokach i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Westchnął, patrząc na niego z góry i przejechał dłonią po jego brzuchu. Jego skóra była zimna. Opuszki palców, tak miękkie, były lodowate, co z jakiegoś powodu wydało się Finnowi jeszcze bardziej podniecające niż jego rozpalone spojrzenie. Oblizał wargi, a następnie przygryzł tę dolną, patrząc mu prowokująco w oczy, gdy ten, ani na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, zaczął rozwiązywać mu spodnie. Powoli zaczął je zsuwać, unosząc się nad nim na kolanach. Calrissian cały ten czas wodził wzrokiem za jego dłońmi, starając się jak najlepiej ukryć burzę uczuć, która w nim wzbierała na sile. Burza ta powoli zmieniała się w sztorm i był pewien, że sztorm ten ewoluuje w tsunami, które prędzej czy później zaleje całe jego ciało.

Pomógł mu całkiem zdjąć swoje spodnie, jednocześnie zabierając się za rozsuwanie jego rozporka. Z początku starał się skupić całą swoją uwagę na tej czynności, drżały mu jednak ręce. Sam nie do końca wiedział czemu. Przecież był gotowy. Kochał go i był gotowy zabrać ich związek na kolejny poziom, szczególnie teraz, gdy Poe zapewnił go o tym, że jego uczucia są jak najbardziej odwzajemnione. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak bał się tego, że Dameron po wszystkim stwierdzi, że to jednak nie jest to, czego oczekiwał. Starał się o tym nie myśleć, jednak nie potrafił. Nie sprawiło to jednak, że poziom napięcia seksualnego między nimi spadł. Skądże znowu. Poe zauważył jednak drżenie jego dłoni i delikatnie je ujął.

— Wszystko w porządku, Finn?

Pokiwał głową i zdołał się uśmiechnąć.

— Jestem tylko podekscytowany i nie mogę się doczekać — odpowiedział szybko, patrząc mu w twarz. Zatrzymał spojrzenia na jego ustach.

Przecież nie skłamał. Naprawdę był podekscytowany, co, jak doskonale wiedział, czuł też Poe, siedząc na nim okrakiem. W końcu nie dało się ukryć jego podniecenia w tej sytuacji.

Dameron uśmiechnął się pewnie i uścisnął jego dłonie pokrzepiająco.

— Ale jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, możemy poczekać.

— Stary, jestem gotowy. Nie czujesz tego? — Poe, słysząc to pytanie, zrobił minę, która powiedziała Finnowi tylko jedno: wiedział. Wiedział doskonale. Przecież to on mu zdjął spodnie i jako pierwszy zobaczył jego szare bokserki. — Chcę tego tak samo, jak ty.

Puścił jego dłonie i podparł się na łokciach, patrząc, jak Poe znowu unosi się na kolanach, tylko po to, aby przeturlać się na bok, spróbować szybko zdjąć spodnie (co okazało się klęską, bo zaplątał się w nogawki) i powrócić do starej pozycji. W międzyczasie Finn także niechlujnie odrzucił swoje ściągnięte spodnie na podłogę.

Nie poznawał samego siebie. Zawsze wypełniał go spokój i był… Stosunkowo cierpliwym człowiekiem. Nie przepadał za nadmiernym pośpiechem, który w niektórych sytuacjach był nawet niewskazany. Teraz jednak… Cholera. Teraz nie dość, że myśli mu pędziły w różnych kierunkach, to jeszcze chciał już poczuć na sobie jego usta. Chciał, aby ich ciała były już splecione w ciasnym uścisku, chciał skoordynować ich ruchy, aby w tym samym czasie uzyskać spełnienie.

Poe wsunął dłoń w jego bokserki, Finn westchnął ciężko, wciskając głowę w poduszkę. Jego dotyk sprawił, że przez jego ciało przeszedł miły dreszcz podniecenia. Poczuł, jak brunet zdejmuje z niego tę resztę ubrania. Nie minęło kilkanaście sekund, jak zaczął muskać ustami jego klatkę piersiową, schodząc coraz niżej. Zaczął całować go intensywniej, aż w końcu wziął go do ust. Finn westchnął głośno, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy, gdy ten wolno poruszał głową.

— Poe — mruknął po chwili, przypominając sobie o zabezpieczeniu. Poe jednak nie zareagował, tylko zaczął poruszać się szybciej. — Poe!

Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego. Skinął na niego i oblizał wargi.

— Co?

— Kondom.

Poe spojrzał w bok, gdzie wciąż leżała paczka prezerwatyw i lubrykant. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Fakt. Zapomniałem.

— Widzę.

— Ale to tylko… No wiesz.

— Oczywiście, że wiem. Podaj mi paczkę i zdejmij bokserki.

Szeroki uśmiech wszedł na jego usta, gdy sięgnął po paczkę i z niego zszedł. Położył się obok, a Finn, choć bardzo chciał zobaczyć, jak jego facet zdejmuje ostatnią warstwę ubrań, która ich dzieliła, zajął się nakładaniem gumki. Dopiero gdy to zrobił i upewnił się, że zrobił to dobrze, popatrzył na Poego, który leżał na boku i mu się przyglądał. W jego oczach widział czyste zauroczenie i zachwyt. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu Poe wyglądał na tak… Zakochanego akurat w tej chwili, ale podejrzewał, że i on w środku nie mógł się doczekać tej bliskości, której jeszcze nie mieli okazji doświadczyć.

— Gotowy? — zapytał Finn, podnosząc się z pozycji leżącej. Popatrzył na niego z góry, gdy ten obrócił się na brzuch i pokiwał głową.

— Daj mi to, kochanie — powiedział, podpierając się na łokciach o poduszkę.

Finn sięgnął po lubrykant, którego odrobinę dał sobie na rękę. Z trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu, gdy usłyszał jego słowa.

— _ Co? _

— Nic. Po prostu nie zwlekaj tyle.

Wiedział, że nie musiał nic na to odpowiadać. Zdołał przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie i delikatnie rozsunął jego nogi i pośladki. Powoli wsunął w niego palec, przez co ten się nieznacznie wypiął i westchnął, zaciskając palce na pościeli.

Finn nie chciał się z nim droczyć. Może w innej okazji chciałby to robić, ale teraz? Gdy oboje byli tak niesamowicie podnieceni i oboje wyraźnie tego potrzebowali? Cholera, nie. Nie był aż tak okrutny, aby teraz dać sobie spokój, wstać z łóżka i pójść robić coś innego. Sam nie mógł się doczekać tego uczucia, które towarzyszyło pierwszemu momentowi zbliżenia. Chciał poczuć już jego ciepło, jednak wiedział, że dla bezpieczeństwa trzeba wykonać te rutynowe sprawy.

Gdy jednak zauważył, że Poe był już gotowy, powoli się w niego wsunął, zamykając przy tym oczy. Dameron mocniej zacisnął dłoń na prześcieradle.

— Kurwa — przeklął, zaciskając powieki.

Finn zaczął wolno poruszać swoim ciałem. W końcu przytulił się do pleców Poego i zaczął muskać ustami jego rozgrzaną skórę. Co chwilę, pod wpływem swoich pchnięć, słyszał jego westchnięcia, które podniecały go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Będąc w zwykłej sytuacji, uważał westchnięcia Damerona za seksowne, ale teraz? Teraz słuchanie ich było sto razy lepsze.

Objął go, poruszając się coraz szybciej i słysząc głośne jęknięcie Poego, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ciepło rozchodziło się po jego ciele, postanowił jednak na chwilę przestać. Tkwili w ten sposób, w swoich objęciach, w całkowitym bezruchu, oddychając ciężko.

— Chcesz się… — Finn nie dokończył, bo Poe szybko go przeturlał a plecy i usiadł na nim.

— Zamienić? Jasne! — odpowiedział. Jego oddech był wciąż niespokojny, gdy chwycił go w dłoń i na nowo go w siebie wsunął.

Teraz Finn także jęknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Bo o ile wcześniej dawał radę tłumić odgłosy lub minimalizować je do niespokojnych westchnięć, teraz nie potrafił. Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane przyjemnością, jaką Poe mu sprawił, zaczynając go ujeżdżać, czy przez jego przepełnione miłością spojrzenie. To spojrzenie, pod którego wpływem czuł się tak niesamowicie kochany i pożądany. Wcześniej nie sądził, że potrzebował tego aż tak bardzo, ale… Ale niczego nie potrzebował tak, jak właśnie tego. W całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak dobrze z żadną inną osobą.

Podejrzewał, że to wszystko dlatego, że Poe był wyjątkowy. Zakorzenił się w myślach Finna z tym swoim uśmieszkiem, ciemnymi oczami i czarnymi włosami, o które tak się obawiał; zakorzenił się w jego myślach już od pierwszego wejrzenia i od tej pory nie wychodził z nich ani na chwilę. Bo Calrissian myślał o nim dosłownie wszędzie. W pracy, w metrze, podczas gotowania czy podczas rozmowy z Rey. Myślał o nim przed snem i zaraz po przebudzeniu. Chciał przy nim zasypiać, chciał się przy nim budzić. Kraść pocałunki, przytulać, patrzeć jak gotuje lub ze śmiertelną powagą wymalowaną na twarzy gra w gry na swoim smartfonie. Chciał z nim rywalizować, chciał grać w monopoly i scrabble, w które zwykle go ogrywał. Chciał sprzeczać się z nim o to, jaki film oglądają wieczorem. Chciał spędzać z nim każdą noc, nieważne, czy po prostu podczas rozmowy, czy w ten właśnie sposób, w który czas spędzali w tej chwili. Po prostu chciał być jego i tylko jego. Czuł się przy nim wyjątkowy, czuł się zwyczajnie kochany i irracjonalnie wierzył, że to uczucie nigdy nie minie.

Może pokazywał tym tylko to, jak bardzo był naiwny i jak naiwnie podchodził do spraw związanych z zakochaniem się i miłością. Może był nawet głupi, sądząc, że uczucie do Damerona nigdy nie przeminie, ale naprawdę w to wierzył. Wierzył w to, jak skończony idiota, bo skoro kochał go już pół roku, będzie go kochał jeszcze dłużej. Nigdy bowiem nie czuł miłości tak długo, tak… Intensywnie. Nie miał co prawda motylów w brzuchu lub po prostu nie uważał, aby nazywanie tego uczucia motylami w brzuchu było właściwe. Było to przecież coś większego niż byle motylki. To było coś, co wypełniało go całego. Każde posłane spojrzenie, każda rozmowa i każdy jego uśmiech przyprawiał go o zawroty głowy. Czasami czuł się przytłumiony, zupełnie jak zapachem mocnych damskich perfum. Czasem czuł się zażenowany, gdy słyszał, jak Poe próbuje z nim bezwstydnie flirtować. Innym razem był zaś zawstydzony rzucanymi przez niego spojrzeniami lub słowami, za którymi nie krył się sarkazm, nie kryła się kpina, a prawdziwa miłość. Taka realna, wprost namacalna…

Jęknął głośno, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, gdy Poe wciąż go intensywnie ujeżdżał. Widząc zmianę pozycji Finna, znacznie zwolnił, ponownie zdając się na jego ruchy i decyzje. Nie wychodząc z niego, objął go i znów położył na łóżku. Zaczął poruszać się szybko. Obawiał się nawet, że zbyt szybko, Poe jednak nic nie mówił. Uchylił tylko usta, jakby chcąc zajęczeć znacznie głośniej niż wcześniej. Pocałował go, nie zwalniając ani na chwilę. Oddychał ciężko, gdy Poe położył dłonie na jego karku. Oddychał w ten sam sposób także i wtedy, gdy jego dłonie zsunęły się na jego ramiona. Spodziewał się, że Dameron wbije mu w plecy swoje paznokcie, ten jednak zrezygnował z tego w ostatniej chwili, ograniczając się tylko do zaciśnięcia palców na jego skórze.

— OmójBożetak — wyszeptał szybko, tak szybko, że Finn z początku nie wiedział, co takiego Poe powiedział.

Gdy jednak dotarły do niego te słowa, uśmiechnął się i z całej siły przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie potrafił ukryć satysfakcji, która go wypełniała.

Kim był ten facet? Nie widział w nim już tego pewnego siebie i zarozumiałego inżyniera, w którym tak bardzo się zakochał. Nigdy też nie widział go tak zachłannego. Po samej jego minie widział bowiem, że chciał jeszcze więcej.

— Jesteś tak cholernie zachłanny — wyszeptał i musnął ustami linię szczęki Poego, który czując jego usta, odchylił głowę.

— Po prostu… Po prostu nie przestawaj — odpowiedział, ledwie łapiąc oddech i mocno zaciskając powieki.

Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie przestałby w takim momencie. A już z pewnością nie Finn, który czuł, że jest już coraz bliżej końca. Zresztą, wiedział też, że sam Poe był już na skraju i sekundy dzieliły ich od momentu największej przyjemności.

Finn ułożył dłonie obok głowy Damerona. Przez kilka sekund poruszał się jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej, aż nagle poczuł jak rozpływa się po całym jego ciele to charakterystyczne, błogie uczucie. Uczucie całkowitego spełnienia. Satysfakcji. _ Szczęścia _. Mocno zacisnął palce na prześcieradle, zamknął oczy i jęknął głośno, nie mogąc powstrzymać tej reakcji. Nie wychodząc jednak z Poego, który jeszcze nie doszedł, po kilku sekundach sięgnął poniżej jego brzucha i dotknął go dłonią. Najpierw delikatnie, spokojnie. Po chwili jednak wziął go mocniej do ręki i zaczął sunąć w górę i w dół. Tego Poe sam już nie wytrzymał, jęknął ostatni raz i wbił palce mocno w pośladki Finna.

— Kurwa — przeklął, ledwie łapiąc oddech i dopiero po chwili otworzył oczy, żeby popatrzeć na Calrissiana. — Finn, to było…

— Wiem — mruknął i dopiero wtedy z niego wyszedł. Opadł zmęczony obok Poego, który usilnie starał się unormować niespokojny, niesamowicie przyspieszony oddech.

Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że całe jego czoło było mokre od potu. Przetarł twarz i położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej, w miejscu, gdzie doskonale czuł przyspieszone bicie swojego serca. Przełknął ślinę i zamknął oczy, na razie nie przejmując się zabrudzonym prześcieradłem i ogólnym bałaganem, który zrobili.

— Muszę iść wziąć prysznic — powiedział w końcu Poe, przerywając ciszę, która na kilkadziesiąt sekund zapanowała w sypialni.

— Ja też — odpowiedział, nie otwierając oczu. Poczuł, jak Poe przejeżdża dłonią po jego wyrzeźbionym brzuchu. Uśmiechnął się błogo pod wpływem tego dotyku.

— Chcesz iść ze mną? — zapytał prosto z mostu. Finn nie mógł pozostać obojętny na te słowa. Otworzył oczy i wysłał mu pytające spojrzenie. — Oczywiście nie na kolejny numerek. Tak po prostu. Po prostu czuję, że muszę z tobą być cały czas.

— Jesteś w tej chwili taki ckliwy. Nie poznaję cię — stwierdził z rozbawieniem. Pocałował go szybko i po chwili sięgnął po chusteczkę. Podał mu ją, aby się wytarł, a sam pozbył się kondoma. — Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie. Chętnie. To oszczędność wody. I czasu. Musimy w końcu na nowo zabrać się za tę zmywarkę.

— Myślałem, że zrozumiałeś aluzję o tym, że nie potrafię jej naprawić.

Zrozumiał. Ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał dzwonić po prawdziwego hydraulika.

— Chociaż obiad ugotuj. Za… — popatrzył na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej — półtorej godziny przyjdzie Rey i pewnie będzie głodna. Tak jak ja na przykład.

— Cholera, ty nic nie jadłeś? I nic nie powiedziałeś? Co z tobą jest nie tak? — zapytał, zrywając się z łóżka. Finn popatrzył na niego jak na prawdziwego idiotę i zmarszczył brwi, gdy złapał go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę łazienki. — Musimy szybko wziąć prysznic, bo nie możesz być bez jedzenia, Finn.

— Ale ja — chciał powiedzieć, że zjadł kanapkę. Co nie byłoby żadnym kłamstwem, bo zrobił to przecież zaraz przed jego przyjściem. Poe jednak nie dał mu dojść do słowa, kładąc mu palec na ustach.

— Po prostu nic nie mów. Zrobimy dobry obiad. Najlepszy obiad!

Finn uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Wierzył mu. Po tym, co się wydarzyło, był w stanie uwierzyć mu we wszystko. Nawet w to, że tak naprawdę nie urodził się w Gwatemali a na zupełnie innej planecie.

**⚔⚔⚔**

— Co teraz? — zapytał, przytulając Damerona od tyłu. Położył głowę na jego ramieniu, bezustannie spoglądając na jego telefon, leżący na blacie obok kuchenki.

— Różowy żelek na lewo — odpowiedział, tylko przez kilka sekund patrząc na ekran. Z jakiegoś powodu musiał stwierdzić, że gdy odwróci wzrok od gotowanego sosu na dłużej niż pół minuty, ten się spali.

Co Finn w gruncie rzeczy rozumiał. Bo jednak wydawało mu się, że skutecznie go rozpraszał i nie dawał się skupić na gotowaniu, ale… Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przytuleniem go w ten właśnie sposób. Chciał wciąż czuć jego ciepło. I nie chciał go już nigdy wypuścić ze swoich objęć. Chyba dlatego, że po prostu był tak szczęśliwy i nie bał się tego okazywać.

— Ale jak weźmiemy niebieskie, to będziemy mieli bonusowe punkty, Poe — rzucił, wpatrując się w ekran jego telefonu.

— Weź różowe. Zaufaj mi.

Calrissian sięgnął w stronę ekranu i przesunął jednego z niebieskich żelków w górę. Poe wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk pełen rezygnacji i czegoś w rodzaju złości.

— Nienawidzę cię. Przez ciebie nie zdobyliśmy wymaganej ilości punktów.

— Poe — wyszeptał mu do ucha Finn — my dosłownie mamy już wymaganą ilość punktów.

— Dzięki mnie i moim wcześniejszym decyzjom! — powiedział i odłożył sos na inny palnik, aby teraz zająć się pokrojonym na kawałki kurczakiem.

Tego już nie skomentował. Zgasił ekran, co spowodowało mamrotanie Poego pod nosem i pocałował go w kark. Najpierw powoli i delikatnie, w końcu jednak zassał się w jego skórę, przez co Poe cicho jęknął.

— Przestań, Finn. Mam kurczaka do usmażenia. Muszę też wlać do niego sos i… Chyba nie chcesz, żeby było za ostro? — zapytał.

Calrissian, słysząc jego słowa, odsunął usta od jego skóry i zbliżył je do jego ucha.

— Może być ostro, jeśli chcesz — wyszeptał.

W końcu jednak cmoknął go w policzek, uśmiechnął się lekko i puścił go ze swoich objęć. Usiadł na blacie, wciąż patrząc na swojego chłopaka.

— Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś — mruknął Poe, który wkrótce na niego spojrzał, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. — Rey niedługo będzie w domu, więc i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Poza tym dopiero co się umyliśmy po…

— Wiem. Po prostu chciałem się z tobą podroczyć, żebyś chciał zostać na noc i, nie wiem, obejrzeć jakiś film czy coś.

— Jeśli zdecyduję się zostać u ciebie na noc, to nie będziemy oglądać filmów, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — stwierdził z przekonaniem. — Przez co jeszcze bardziej chcę, żebyś został. Rey na pewno nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko…

Poe popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem i przeczesał swoje wilgotne włosy. Finn mógł przysiąc, że Dameron myślał o tym samym, co on. Zresztą, ciężko mu było myśleć o czymś innym. Jego myśli bowiem całkiem mimowolnie wracały do chwili sprzed dwóch godzin. To wciąż wydawało mu się takie nowe, świeże. Nie wiedział, czy to przez to, że to był jego pierwszy raz z Poem, dla którego był zdolny zrobić dosłownie wszystko, czy może dlatego, że to było pierwsze tego typu doświadczenie z mężczyzną.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział nawet, czy Dameron zdawał sobie z tego sprawę; z tego, że mimo niedługiego czasu, który minął w ich związku, ich związek był najważniejszą relacją, w jakiej kiedykolwiek znajdował się Finn. Jego wcześniejsze związki nie były przecież zbyt poważne. Trwały po kilka miesięcy, ale kończyły się i ograniczały się tylko do pocałunków, chodzenia za rękę czy przytulania się. Z Poem było inaczej. Z nim chciał więcej. Chciał z nim przeżyć swój każdy pierwszy raz. Chciał z nim pierwszy raz iść do restauracji i wkręcić obsługę, że są małżeństwem. Chciał z nim w przyszłości zamieszkać. Chciał codziennie rano go całować i zapewniać o tym, że niezmiennie jest w nim zakochany bez pamięci i że serce wali mu w piersi jak młotem zawsze wtedy, gdy tylko go widzi. Chciał przedstawić go ojcu i siostrze, którzy wciąż nie wiedzieli, że z kimś się spotyka. Zresztą, ojciec nigdy nie wiedział, więc byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy poznałby partnera Finna.

Chciał tego wszystkiego i chciał tego praktycznie na raz. Chciał… Po prostu chciał Poego Damerona. I z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że uczucie to nie opuści go przez długie miesiące, nawet przez lata.

— Poe — zaczął cicho. Trochę się denerwował, ale należał do ludzi szczerych, nie chciał więc, żeby Dameron nie wiedział o tym, jak ważne było dla niego to... wszystko. — To, co zdarzyło się wcześniej, to… Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem tego z facetem, więc przepraszam, jeśli byłem zbyt…

Dameron nie dał mu skończyć. Wyłączył palnik i odszedł od kuchenki, tylko po to, aby stanąć pomiędzy zwisającymi z blatu nogami Finna.

— _ Co? _ — zapytał. Po jego minie Finn wywnioskował, że zupełnie mu nie wierzył. — To żart na Prima Aprilis, prawda? To musi być żart na…

— Nie żartuję. Byłeś moim pierwszym. I przepraszam, jeśli podszedłem do tego w zły sposób.

— Jedyne, za co możesz przepraszać to to, że mi tego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej. Wtedy ja podszedłbym do tego inaczej i postarałbym się o to, żebyś na zawsze to zapamiętał i żeby wszystko było idealne.

— Och, zapamiętam to na pewno, Poe.

— Ale zapamiętałbyś bardziej, gdybym wiedział wcześniej — stwierdził z przekonaniem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zaczął kciukiem głaskać materiał jego koszulki. — Następnym razem spróbujemy czegoś innego, bo skoro to był twój pierwszy raz, nie wiemy, co dokładnie preferujesz.

— Nie gadajmy o tym, proszę. Nie musimy rozmawiać o tym teraz, nie? — zapytał, oblizując szybko dolną wargę. — Poza tym, każdy jeden raz będzie idealny, bo będzie spędzony z tobą.

Po minie Poego Finn mógł stwierdzić, że go te słowa rozczuliły. Lekko stanął na palcach, żeby najpierw pocałować go w policzek, a potem zejść niżej, do ust. Finn uśmiechnął się lekko przed odwzajemnieniem tego pocałunku. Zamknął oczy i całkowicie się oddał tej chwili.

No, przynajmniej na chwilę, bo nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy w całym mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Dameron odsunął się i dał Finnowi buziaka w policzek.

— Otworzę.

— Jasne, że to zrobisz — rzucił cicho. — Tylko nie przestrasz jej tym, że jesteś tylko w bokserkach i mojej koszulce.

— Przepraszam, ale to nie moja wina, że pierwszy raz jestem u ciebie w domu i że pierwszy raz _ prawdopodobnie _ zostaję na noc. Naprawdę sądzisz, że opłaca mi się ubierać? Jest już po szóstej, Finn. — powiedział, jednak po samej jego minie Finn wywnioskował, że zamierza powiedzieć coś jeszcze. — A tak zupełnie z innej beczki, musimy to zmienić. Ty śpisz u mnie, jak Rey jest z Rose u was, a ja u ciebie, jak Rey jest u Rose. To jest świetny pomysł i nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że tak nie jest. Jestem geniuszem.

Był dobry. W gruncie rzeczy był naprawdę dobry. Tylko że według tej logiki, dzisiaj Poe powinien być u siebie, a Finn siedzieć w domu z Rey, która wcale nie poszła do Rose. Ba, która stała właśnie przed drzwiami do własnego mieszkania, czekając, aż ktoś jej otworzy drzwi zamknięte od wewnątrz.

— Przedyskutujemy to później. Na razie idź jej otwórz, bo zacznie się zastanawiać, czemu tak długo nikt nie odpowiada i co takiego możemy robić.

Poe zrobił pistolet z palców i strzelił nim w stronę Finna, puszczając przy tym oczko.

Niesamowicie go to rozczuliło, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Mimo że miał na sobie koszulkę z logo Batmana i spodnie w kocie łapki od swojej ulubionej piżamy, wyglądał poważnie. Poe, gdyby nie szedł otworzyć drzwi Rey, powiedziałby mu pewnie, żeby się trochę rozluźnił. Nie był jednak spięty czy zestresowany. Po prostu poważny. Sam nie wiedział, czemu przestał się uśmiechać, gdy zaczął myśleć o zaczęciu podejmowania z Dameronem decyzji, które miały zacząć definiować ich związek coraz bardziej. Wiedział, że nie wyglądał on jeszcze tak poważnie, żeby myśleć o nim w kategorii związku na całe życie, ale Finn z jakiegoś powodu tylko o tym potrafił myśleć. I tylko tego chciał. Co było przecież głupie. Cholernie głupie. Przejmował się też tym, że źle podjęta decyzja, nawet o tym, u którego z nich tym razem będą spali, mogła doprowadzić do tragicznych dla ich wciąż dopiero kiełkującej relacji skutków.

Z myślenia o tym wszystkim wyrwał go dopiero dochodzący z przedpokoju głos Rey.

— Udało ci się naprawić tę zmywarkę? — zapytała.

Finn mógł się założyć, że usłyszy odpowiedź twierdzącą. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło to, że usłyszy prawdę. Prawdę, zabarwioną lekkim kłamstwem, ale wciąż prawdę.

— Niestety nie. Twój najlepszy przyjaciel okazał się strasznie napalony i głupi nie dał mi skończyć pracy.

Minęła chwila, zanim do Finna dotarły słowa tego idioty. A gdy już to zrobiły, zeskoczył z blatu i szybkim krokiem poszedł do przedpokoju, w którym Rey patrzyła podejrzliwie na Poego. Zupełnie jakby zastanawiała się, czy robią sobie z niej żarty, a cała ta sytuacja jest zaaranżowana specjalnie na potrzeby Prima Aprilis.

— Nie słuchaj go, Rey, on jest po prostu na tyle głupi, że zmyślił sobie historyjkę z naprawianiem zmywarki Kesa i teraz będzie wszystkim wmawiał, że brak postępów przy naszej zmywarce to moja wina, bo byłem napalony.

— A nie byłeś? — zapytał, obracając głowę w jego stronę i patrząc na niego prowokująco.

— Nie byłem. To wszystko się stało z twojej winy i z twojego „powinienem zostać striptizerem”.

— Tego nie powiedziałem. Powiedziałem, że jestem striptizerem przebranym za hydraulika i powinienem brać się do roboty.

Rey uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaśmiała, kręcąc głową. Dołeczki w jej policzkach zawsze dodawały jej uroku, choć była silną babką, która skopałaby dupę niejednemu facetowi. Nigdy nie była oburzona, gdy Finn mówił na głos, że jest urocza, ale w środku wiedział, że nie szczególnie przepadała za tym określeniem. No ale co miał poradzić na to, że była najbardziej uroczą osobą, jaką znał? A ich duet z Rose już w ogóle był jednym z najlepszych duetów, jakie widział na swoje oczy.

Niesamowicie cieszył się z tego, jak im się układało w związku. Widok uśmiechniętej Rey przez cały czas, gdy mówiła mu o Rose i widok uśmiechniętej Rose, gdy ta mówiła mu o Rey sprawiał, że również i on zaczynał się uśmiechać. Było to całkowicie automatyczne i pewnie nie mógłby tego powstrzymać nawet wtedy, gdy naprawdę by się starał. A starać się nawet nie próbował.

— Czy to… O mój Boże, to malinki? — zapytała z rozbawieniem, dźgając palcem w szyję Poego, który odtrącił jej dłoń z naburmuszoną miną.

— Przestań — mruknął cicho i spiorunował Finna wzrokiem. — Nie mogłeś na brzuchu?

— Nie mogłem.

— O mój Boże, wy dwoje naprawdę... — Rey zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nich pytająco. Nie musiała kończyć swoich słów, aby zarówno Poe, jak i Finn wiedzieli, o co pytała. Popatrzyli na siebie i równo kiwnęli głowami.

— Tak — odpowiedział Finn, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Ale nie martw się, nie na waszej kanapie — dodał Poe także swoje trzy grosze.

— Tego wiedzieć nie musiałam. Nie chciałam tego wiedzieć, w gruncie rzeczy — Rey mocno zacisnęła usta i zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się im. — Wiedziałam, że do tego dojdzie, chłopaki. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałam, że nie zrobicie nic z tą zmywarką.

— Ej! Wylaliśmy z niej całą zalegającą wodę. To zawsze jakiś postęp — powiedział Finn, podchodząc do Poego i lekko obejmując go ramieniem. — Poza tym, nawet jeśli, to pewnie jest coś do wymiany. Przecież ta zmywarka jest już stara.

— Finn, ona ma dwa lata. Wcale nie jest stara — rzuciła Rey z ledwie zauważalną rezygnacją. Wkrótce się jednak na nowo uśmiechnęła i ich wyminęła. — Prawdopodobnie musieliście tylko zlikwidować ten błąd, który wyskoczył.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy, w której Poe poszedł do lustra i zaczął oglądać w nim swoje malinki, a Finn poszedł za Rey do kuchni.

— Jak likwiduje się błędy tego typu? — zapytał Finn.

On… Dosłownie nie znał się na naprawianiu sprzętów domowych. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach panikował i nawet wpisywanie różnych haseł w wyszukiwarkę lub gorączkowe przeglądanie instrukcji obsługi nic mu nie dawało, bo po prostu nie wiedział, co i w jakiej kolejności powinien zrobić. Raz podłączył router do telewizora i uważał to za swoje największe życiowe osiągniecie.

— Zaraz ci pokażę — rzuciła i podeszła do kuchenki. — Zrobiliście obiad? To wygląda tak dobrze.

— Prawda? Poe świetnie gotuje, tylko nie można go rozpraszać, bo wtedy potrafi przypalić nawet jajecznicę.

— Nigdy mi tego nie wybaczysz, tak? — zapytał Dameron, wchodząc szybkim krokiem do kuchni. Machnął dłonią na Rey i Finna. — Sio, dajcie mistrzowi pracować.

Szatynka popatrzyła na niego butnie i znów zmrużyła powieki. Finn dokładnie widział po niej to, że chciała mu nawrzucać i zacząć się sprzeczać o to, że ma jej nie wyganiać z jej własnej kuchni, w której zresztą zawsze lubiła spędzać dużo czasu. Nic jednak nie powiedziała, odeszła od niego i usiadła przy stole, nakładając nogę na nogę. Położyła łokieć na blacie stołu i wygodnie ułożyła głowę na dłoni.

Finn, przed odejściem od Damerona, skradł mu szybkiego całusa i nalał sobie wody do szklanki. A gdy już to zrobił, usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciółki, opierając się wygodnie o krzesło.

— Więc… malinki. Rose nigdy mi żadnej jeszcze nie zrobiła — stwierdziła, uśmiechając się w ten słodki sposób, jak zawsze wtedy, gdy mówiła lub myślała o Tico.

— Założę się, że Rose by pomyślała przed zrobieniem ci malinki i nie narażała cię na żarty Kyle’a Rona w pracy — odpowiedział Poe, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

— Kyle’a?

— Twojego brata.

— _ Co? _ — zapytała z rozbawieniem i zacisnęła usta, czekając na odpowiedź.

— Kyle Ron. Ma tajnego Twittera, jego nazwa to _ kyloren69 _.

— Założę się, że on tego nie wymyślił. Pewnie to Hux.

— HA! Więc naprawdę ze sobą kręcą? — zapytał i tym razem odwrócił się w stronę stołu.

— Nie mogą być bardziej oczywiści. Chociaż ich relacja jest pokręcona i sama nie wiem, czy danego dnia ze sobą są, czy znów się kłócą i chcą pozabijać.

— Typowy Kyle — stwierdził Poe, wracając wzrokiem do przyrządzonego jedzenia.

Rey cicho się zaśmiała i pokręciła głową. Poruszyła ustami, jakby mówiła „Kyle Ron” i znów się zaśmiała, tym razem głośniej. Finn posłał jej radosny uśmiech i zaczął wolno pić wodę. Poe, nie wiedząc, że jego chłopak wolno sączy sobie napój, postanowił znów się odezwać.

— Wracając jednak do malinek, będę musiał nosić w pracy swoją chustę z Gucci.

Finn zakrztusił się wodą, którą wypluł na swoją koszulkę i zaczął się śmiać. Jego śmiech brzmiał całkiem zabawnie, gdy był co chwilę przerywany kaszlem.

— Będziesz co nosił?

— Chustę z Gucci — odpowiedział ze śmiertelną powagą i znów na nich popatrzył. Widząc, że oboje są czymś piekielnie rozbawieni, wysłał im mordercze spojrzenie. — Co jest w tym takiego zabawnego?

— Sposób, w jaki to… powiedziałeś — odparła Rey, gdy przestała się na chwilę śmiać. Wciąż patrzyła na śmiejącego się do rozpuku Finna, który odstawił szklankę na stół i spojrzał w dół na swoje mokre od wody ubranie.

— Chusta z Gucci, huh? Chciałbym to zobaczyć — stwierdził, gdy się już uspokoił i rzucił Poemu zagadkowe spojrzenie.

Poe je odwzajemnił, ale urwał kontakt wzrokowy, gdy zaczął nakładać obiad na trzy wyjęte wcześniej talerze.

— Przykro mi to mówić, ale masz dwie dobrze funkcjonujące szare komórki, Finn, jeśli tak bardzo cię śmieszy moja chusta z Gucci — stwierdził. Calrissian jednak bez trudu wyczuł w jego głosie rozbawienie, gdy szedł w ich stronę z trzema talerzami. — To nawet nie było zabawne, kumplu.

— Czy ty właśnie zfriendzonowałeś słownie Finna? — zapytała Rey, biorąc od Poego swój talerz.

— Dokładnie to zrobiłem.

— Czy to znaczy, że jednak nie zostaniesz na noc? — zapytał Finn, wstając od stołu, żeby iść do łazienki i się przebrać w coś, na co nie wypluł wody mineralnej.

— Och nie, nie, oczywiście, że zostanę. Tylko będziesz mi musiał na jutro skombinować coś w zastępstwo mojej chusty z Gu…

— Mam taką jedną. W serduszka — stwierdziła Rey, nabierając jedzenie na widelec.

— OmójBożeserduszka — powiedział Poe, usiadł na krześle znajdującym się obok krzesła Finna i westchnął głęboko. — Zawsze o takiej marzyłem.

_ Boże, jaki on głupi _ , pomyślał Finn, patrząc na Poego, który zaczął dyskutować o chustach z Rey. _ Kocham go _.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i spuścił wzrok, gdy zaczął iść w stronę sypialni, żeby wybrać coś do przebrania.


	4. strawberry lemonade

Zupełnie nie zwracał na siebie niczyjej uwagi. W jego własnym mieszkaniu na niego nie patrzyli ani go nawet nie słuchali. Cholera by wzięła tę Zorii rozwaloną na kanapie z włączonym tabletem, na którym przeglądała ofertę sklepu z butami. 

— Zorii — zaczął Poe, a gdy ta nie dała mu ani grama atencji, chwycił poduszkę leżącą na jednym z jego foteli i z całej siły rzucił nią w przyjaciółkę, z którą dopiero niedawno się pogodził. Jakoś… Miesiąc temu? Tydzień po tym, jak jego związek z Finnem zaczął wyglądać inaczej niż wcześniej. — Czy ty mnie chociaż słuchasz? 

— BB dostaje kolację o ósmej, kurier przyjedzie o piątej. Kubki są w szafce po lewej od zlewu, talerze po prawej. Nie włączać tostera, bo jest zepsuty i nie podłączać nic do gniazdka koło kanapy, bo wyjebie wszystkie korki. _ Rozumiem. _

— Ale nie musisz być tak niemiła, Zorii — stwierdził, bo w jej tonie słychać było znudzenie, a nawet i coś na kształt kpiny. 

— Nie jestem niemiła — stwierdziła, podnosząc wzrok znad tabletu. Popatrzyła na przyjaciela z pełną rezygnacją i wzruszyła ramionami. — Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu aż tak bardzo panikujesz. To tylko głupi obiad u staruszka twojego chłopaka. Co może pójść źle, tak naprawdę? 

— Po pierwsze, oboje mają imiona. Po drugie, wszystko. 

Nieczęsto można było zobaczyć go w takim stanie. Bał się tego obiadu głównie dlatego, że obawiał się powiedzenia czegoś głupiego i stracenia w oczach Lando, który pewnie od Finna nasłuchał się wielu superlatywów. Chciał wypaść jak najlepiej. Nawet przygotował sobie odpowiedzi, które miały mu choć odrobinę pomóc, gdyby chciał palnąć jakąś głupotę lub jawnie zacząć flirtować z Finnem w typowy dla siebie sposób. Miał je zapisane na karteczce w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. I choć był pewien, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego, to o nich zapomni, wciąż się łudził, że faktycznie się przydadzą.

No ale prawda była taka, że zależało mu na tym, aby wypaść jak najlepiej. A martwienie się o psa, który zostałby sam w domu na wiele godzin, gdyby nie Zorii, wcale nie pomagało mu w uspokojeniu się. Niby wiedział, że nie ma powodów do zmartwień, ale wciąż miał z tyłu głowy ten głosik, który mu mówił, że jak wróci, zastanie mieszkanie w ruinie. I to nie tak, że nie ufał przyjaciółce. Kłócili się, jasne, że to robili, wszystko to było winą charakterów obojga, ale przecież jej ufał. Po prostu nie lubił zostawiać psa i mieszkania pod czyjąkolwiek opieką. Chyba tylko Finnowi ufał aż tak bardzo, żeby nie martwić się o to, że nic się nie stanie biednemu BB–8, który już swoje przeżył. Ostatnio na przykład, gdy Rey z nim została, dostał uczulenia i zaczął się drapać aż do krwi. Solo zadzwoniła do niego a Dameron tak się zdenerwował, że w połowie filmu musiał wyjść z sali kinowej, niszcząc przy tym sobie i Finnowi randkę! Ale to nie randka była najważniejsza, gdy trzeba było wrócić do domu i zawieźć psa do weterynarza, żeby dał mu jakiś zastrzyk ze sterydami. 

— Panikujesz, Poe — stwierdziła, siadając i zakładając stopę na kolano. Westchnęła, przeczesała jasnobrązowe włosy i popatrzyła na niego, starając się mimo wszystko ukryć irytację jego jojczeniem. — Pomyśl o tym tak. Idziesz z Finnem do Lando. Chwilę pogadacie, on cię polubi, siostra Finna zacznie cię uwielbiać, wrócisz i zostaniesz mieszkanie w idealnym stanie. Mogę ci tu nawet wysprzątać, jeśli to ma cię usatysfakcjonować. Mogę ci nawet łóżko pościelić pod warunkiem, że po ostatnim seksie zmieniłeś pościel. 

— Nie, nie, wystarczy, że włączysz Roombę — odpowiedział, kiwając nieznacznie głową. Zaczął podwijać rękawy czarnej koszuli w białe motyle i odetchnął głęboko. — Okay. Ufam ci. Ale jak coś się stanie BB, od razu do mnie zadzwoń. 

— Nic mu się ze mną nie stanie, głupku. Co ma się stać? Ma rzucić się z okna przez to, że właściciel opuścił go na kilka godzin? Dłużej zostaje sam, gdy idziesz do pracy, Poe. 

No dobrze, miała rację. Poe to wiedział. Te słowa odrobinę go uspokoiły. Nawet się uśmiechnął. To faktycznie nie mogło trwać aż tak długo... Przez jakieś cztery godziny wizyta u Lando, potem jazda z Finnem metrem do jego mieszkania i powrót do własnych czterech ścian. Kto wie, może od razu oboje przyjadą do niego? W takiej sytuacji nie byłoby go z psem tylko przez pięć godzin, sześć, jakby coś się stało w metrze lub kolacja się przedłużyła. Wszystko to wyglądało... dobrze. Nie było tragedii. 

— Nawet nie żartuj o tym rzuceniu się z okna, wiesz? Ojciec raz mi opowiadał o kobiecie, która zostawiła psa samego w domu i ten wyskoczył przez okno. 

— O mój Boże, Poe… 

Prawdopodobnie straciła w niego wiarę już całkowicie. On jednak o to nie dbał, bo zależało mu tylko na bezpieczeństwie jego kochanego psiaka, do cholery jasnej. Już nawet o spalenie całego mieszkania przez Zorii podpinającą zepsuty toster do prądu się nie bał tak, jak o życie i zdrowie BB–8. 

Finn raz nazwał go perfekcyjnym, choć trochę zbyt upierdliwym psim tatą. I coś w tych słowach naprawdę było. Wciąż bowiem nie wybaczył Rey tego, że biedaczek trafił do weterynarza. Wciąż przy każdym spotkaniu zarzucał jej to i miał pretensje, że dała mu do zjedzenia jedno skrzydełko z kurczaka, który zawsze wywoływał u niego z jakiegoś powodu alergię skórną i to wywoływał ją w błyskawicznym tempie. Rozumiał, że nie mogła tego wiedzieć, bo do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że przez kilka godzin da mu jedzenie inne od tego typowo psiego, ale i tak był na nią zły. Calrissian wciąż próbował ich ze sobą pogodzić, ale nic to nie dawało, bo Poe był obrażony na Rey za to, że okazała się koszmarną opiekunką, a Rey była obrażona na Poego o to, że ten był „aroganckim dupkiem, który zwala winę na wszystkich wokół i jest trudnym człowiekiem”. 

Szczerze współczuł w tej sytuacji Finnowi, który znajdował się jak pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem. Nawet on jednak miał już wyraźnie dość ich głupiej sprzeczki, która przecież nie powinna być aż tak poważna. Zdrowie psa było ważne, to jasne, ale nie odzywali się do siebie już dwa tygodnie. Dwa ciężkie tygodnie, podczas których Poe odmawiał nawet zostawania na noc u Finna ze względu na ewentualną możliwość spotkania Rey w kuchni. Finn jednak niestrudzenie próbował ich jakoś ze sobą pogodzić. Bezskutecznie, ale Dameron doceniał chęci. Solo raczej też to robiła. A jeśli tego nie robiła, to Poe miał kolejny powód, by się z nią pokłócić. 

Każdy, kto znał Poego dłużej niż kilka dni wiedział, że lubił się kłócić. Albo może nie tyle kłócić, ile po prostu zbyt żywo dyskutować, jak sam twierdził, choć nikt inny nie nazwałby tych „dyskusji” dyskusjami. Zbyt szybko podnosił głos, nie za bardzo to kontrolując. Naprawdę sam nie wierzył w to, że wciąż ani razu nie pokłócił się z Finnem. Ba, nawet obawiał się, że to może być taka cisza przed wielką burzą, która zniszczy ich związek. 

Tego naturalnie nie chciał, bo Finn był dla niego zbyt ważny, a ostatnio śniło mu się nawet, że mu się oświadczył. Trochę to było głupie, bo zrobił to w środku dżungli, gdy uciekali przed dinozaurami rodem z _ Parku Jurajskiego _ , ale hej! Finn miał na sobie strój Indiany Jonesa, a on sam _ chyba _ coś w stylu Iana Malcolma. Oczywiście nie powiedział Calrissianowi o swoim śnie, który był przecież snem debilnym. A Finn mógłby z nim zerwać, gdyby to usłyszał, bo… To wszystko działo się za szybko. Mógłby pomyśleć, że to sen proroczy lub że Poe w ten osobliwy sposób faktycznie mu się oświadcza. Jasne, zdarzały się Poemu sny prorocze. Raz mu się śniło, że dostanie kawę gratis i bum!, dostał kawę gratis, gdy kupował Americano na wynos, żeby nie umrzeć w pracy, ale… Ale zwykle jego sny były normalne i dość spokojne, jak na niego i jego pędzące zdecydowanie zbyt szybko myśli. Sen z _ Parkiem Jurajskim _ i oświadczynami mógł symbolizować wiele i choć Poe nie znał się ani trochę na symbolice snów, od razu wysnuł niekoniecznie prawidłowe wnioski. Dinozaury, które goniły Finna-Indianę Jonesa i Poego-Iana Malcolma musiały symbolizować jakieś zagrożenie dla ich związku. Może właśnie jakąś kłótnię, kto wie? Oświadczyny zaś symbolizowały… Nie wiedział, co symbolizowały. Zorii też nie wiedziała, bo o tym śnie słyszała tylko ona. 

Nie wierzył, że także i w tej kwestii tak bardzo jej zaufał. 

— Zorii — zaczął, chcąc zmienić temat z psów rzucających się z okien i spraw związanych z bezpieczeństwem, skoro jasno _ wiedziała _co robić, a czego nie robić w jego domu, w jego twierdzy, w jego pałacu osobliwości. Chociaż najbardziej osobliwą rzeczą w jego mieszkaniu był z pewnością bałagan, choć starał się sprzątać raz na trzy dni. — Ten sen, o którym ci mówiłem zostanie tylko między nami, prawda? 

— Jaki sen? — zapytała głupio i zmrużyła oczy. Gdy Poe przewrócił oczami, uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie. — Ach, ten sen. Wiesz, już napisałam o nim na twoim Facebooku. 

— Nie zrobiłaś tego — stwierdził całkiem poważnie, bo zwyczajnie nie wierzył, że mogłaby to zrobić. To znaczy, wierzył, że potrafiła w kilka minut włamać się na jego konto i zacząć robić mu bałagan na koncie, ale nie wierzył, że by mu to zrobiła. Mimo wszystko nie była aż tak wredna. Chociaż jak się kłócili to było… Czasami całkiem ciężko, musiał przyznać to nawet on, miłośnik kłótni. 

— Nie zrobiłam. Ale zrobię jeśli jeszcze raz mnie zaczniesz ignorować w sytuacji kryzysowej. 

Pewnie chodziło jej o ten mały kryzys egzystencjalny przez jakąś dziewczynę, która jej się podoba, a jest zajęta, który zaliczyła w nocy, dwa dni temu. No ale nie mógł wtedy odpisać na jej krytyczny spam. Był… Był zajęty. 

— To następnym razem nie miej kryzysu o trzeciej nad ranem, gdy chcę się nacieszyć… 

— Finnem? Wiem, mówisz to już piąty raz — stwierdziła i westchnęła, siadając prosto i opierając się o poduszkę. — Przecież żartuję. Wiesz, że wam mocno kibicuję, nawet jeśli nasz żart nie ma teraz racji bytu. 

Poe potrzebował chwili, żeby przypomnieć sobie to, o jaki żart jej chodzi. A gdy sobie przypomniał, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, unosząc oba kąciki ust.

— Nie będę cię pytał, czy mogę cię pocałować. Wystarczająco dużo razy pytam o to swojego _ chłopaka _ — powiedział. _ Który wiecznie marudzi, że nie muszę pytać za każdym razem, _dodał w myślach. 

On sam uważał, że takie pytanie jest całkiem seksowne, ale rozumiał punkt widzenia Finna. Tym bardziej że rozumieli się bez słów i samo jego spojrzenie nieraz wystarczyło, aby wyrazić nie tylko zgodę na pocałunek, ale także chęć na znacznie więcej.

Calrissian ciągle jednak powtarzał mu, że nie musi o to pytać. Że po prostu nie musi tego robić za każdym lub prawie każdym razem. Raz stwierdził, że zawsze chce być przez niego całowany, ale Poe… Poe po prostu miał dobre serce i nie chciał go przypadkowo skrzywdzić. Przecież to też w jakimś stopniu naruszenie jego prywatności. A co jeśli akurat w danej sytuacji nie chciałby się całować i zaczęłaby się w nim kiełkować trauma? W życiu by sobie tego nie wybaczył… Przecież pozwolenie podczas pocałunków było tak ważne, jak podczas seksu. Czasami pytanie było niewerbalne, czasami werbalne, ale zawsze było. 

— Wiesz, mi to nie przeszkadza, i tak nigdy tego „żartu” nie lubiłam. Wiesz ile razy ludzie przez to myśleli, że jestem hetero? 

Poe zmarszczył brwi, sięgając po czarny krawat, który wcześniej położył na krześle. 

— Ile razy? — zapytał z ciekawości, gdy zaczął go sobie zakładać, choć wciąż miał jakieś dziwne wątpliwości, że źle wybrał i powinien zdecydować się na biały, ten, którego nigdy jeszcze nie nosił. 

— Spośród wszystkich pytań wybrałeś akurat to? Serio, Poe? — odpowiedziała pytaniem i westchnęła. — Nie wiem, dużo. Ale nasi wspólni znajomi wciąż mi nie wierzą, że nie jestem chociaż biseksualna. 

— Bo nasi wspólni znajomi nie mają gej radaru — stwierdził z przekonaniem do końca zawiązując krawat i poprawiając go na ślepo. — Jest prosto? 

Kiwnęła głową, a gdy BB–8 zaczął błąkać się koło jej stóp, poklepała wolne miejsce obok siebie, tym samym dając psu zachętę do wskoczenia. Gdy to zrobił, położył się na plecach, a ta od razu wzięła się za drapanie go po brzuszku. 

— Myślisz, że jak założę skórzaną kurtkę to będzie to dobrze wyglądało? — zapytał w końcu, po chwili namysłu. 

— Myślę, że ubierzesz cokolwiek, a i tak będziesz dobrze wyglądał i zrobisz na jego ojcu i siostrze świetne pierwsze wrażenie. 

Niby zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale… Z drugiej strony wciąż się bał i z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego powodu panikował przed spotkaniem Lando i Jannah. Wiedział, że łatwo jest go polubić. Przecież był przyjazny. Chociaż starał się taki być, bo czasami jego wewnętrzny pan maruda uaktywniał się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, ale nie był osobą nieprzyjemną. Szczególnie gdy mu na tym zależało i nie był w złym humorze. A dzisiaj jedynym, co było mu w stanie humor zepsuć, był stres, który zżerał go ze środka. 

Bo… Naprawdę się bał. W sumie nie tyle się bał, ile po prostu obawiał. Przede wszystkim, starał się powstrzymać panikę i walące w piersi serce. W miarę mu się to udawało, choć jasne było to, że mogło być lepiej. Ale nasłuchał się o Lando tak wielu rzeczy, które mu imponowały, że po prostu… Obawiał się, że ten nie będzie aprobował związku swojego jedynego syna z kimś takim, jak on. No bo kim on był? Ani nie umiał wygrać pieniędzy w zdrapce, ani wygrać auta w jednym z tych telefonicznych konkursów. Już jego ojciec miał więcej szczęścia do takich rzeczy. A Lando? No z tego co Finn o nim mówił, to szczęście dopisywało mu dosłownie zawsze. Co prawda szczęście to było często zabarwione mniejszymi lub większymi oszustwami, no ale… Wciąż chciał mu w jakiś sposób zaimponować. 

— Zorii — zaczął, spuszczając na chwilę wzrok — co jeśli mnie nie polubi? Co jeśli stwierdzi, że ten facet to nie jest materiał na przyszłego zięcia? 

Uniosła lekko brwi w niemym pytaniu. 

— No nie wiem, czy nazwie cię zięciem tak przy pierwszym spotkaniu nawet jeśli zrobisz dobre wrażenie, Poe. 

— Na gacie Imperatora, przecież wiesz co mam na myśli… 

— On cię pokocha jak własnego, Poe. Wszyscy, którzy cię znają, lubią cię za twój humor, za… — Zlustrowała go wzrokiem, jakby szukała słów. Przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Zrozumiał aluzję, tylko za humor można go było lubić. I za sarkazm. Choć, jak podejrzewał, ten bywał dla wielu uciążliwy. — No i za to, że jesteś przystojny. Nawet ja to widzę, a nie lubię facetów. Nie w tym sensie przynajmniej. 

— Doceniam. 

— A to, że jak wchodzisz do pokoju, to twój tyłek wchodzi kilka minut później trochę niweluje świadomość tego, że dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent twoich pomysłów jest tak idiotycznych, że… 

— Mój tyłek robi co? — zapytał zdezorientowany. 

W gruncie rzeczy wiedział o co jej chodziło. Ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu myślał, że się przesłyszał. Choć słuch miał dobry. 

— No wiesz. Twój tyłek. Założę się, że Finn sądzi to samo, skoro lubi cię za niego łapać. 

Nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu. Zachował się trochę jak zawstydzony nastolatek, ale miał to gdzieś, bo trafiła w punkt tymi słowami. Dopiero po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie o tym, jak niedawno pili alkohol i zaczęły lecieć ich personalne wyznania, których na trzeźwo oboje nigdy by nie powiedzieli na głos. 

— Czemu ja ci o tym w ogóle powiedziałem? Nigdy więcej z tobą nie piję. 

— Będziesz za tym tęsknił, zobaczysz. 

Pokręcił głową z przekonaniem i zarzucił na siebie skórzaną kurtkę, która wcześniej wisiała na krześle. Schylił się, zaklaskał i wkrótce przy jego nogach znalazł się BB-8, który zaczął nachalnie lizać go po rękach, gdy ten próbował go pogłaskać i się z nim w ten sposób pożegnać. 

— Zadzwoń, jeśli coś się będzie działo, dobrze? Proszę. I wysyłaj zdjęcia. Koniecznie wysyłaj mi jego zdjęcia. Bardzo lubi jak mu się robi zdjęcia na spacerach i… 

— O mój Boże, dobrze, będę dzwoniła, będę wysyłała zdjęcia, wszystko będę robiła. Idź już, bo się w końcu spóźnisz, idioto. 

— Obiecaj. Obiecaj, że nie dasz się ponieść i nie zrobisz nic głupiego pod moją nieobecność. 

— Nie jestem tobą, Poe. 

Musiał przyznać, że miała rację. Przynajmniej w tej kwestii. I choć nie przyznał jej racji na głos, kiwnął ledwo zauważalnie głową. Dał szybkiego buziaka w czubek łba BB-8 i wstał. Poprawił jeszcze raz koszulę i spojrzał na telefon, wcześniej słysząc dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. SMS od Finna. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Na pytanie o to, czy już jedzie, odpisał tylko, że za piętnaście minut będzie. 

Nie chciał kłamać. Ale nie chciał też go denerwować, bo wiedział, że dla niego spotkanie Poego z jego rodziną też jest ważne. A przecież do obiadu miał jeszcze pół godziny. Na pewno by się nie spóźnił. Przecież Lando nie mieszkał znów tak daleko…

**⚔⚔⚔**

Zaraz po wyjściu z domu poczuł, że lepiej było jechać motocyklem. Wewnętrzna intuicja podpowiadała mu, że w ten sposób dojechałby do mieszkania ojca Finna szybciej niż metrem, które finalnie wybrał i czego od razu pożałował. A pożałował tego wyboru nie tylko przez to, ile osób o tej godzinie z niego korzystało. Przecież pojawienie się na obiedzie u rodziny chłopaka po jeździe metrem i przytulaniu się do jakiegoś barczystego mężczyzny z brodą do linii obojczyków było wizerunkowym samobójstwem. 

Starał się jednak myśleć w miarę pozytywnie. Starał się też nie patrzeć na stan swojej koszuli, gdy wysiadł z metra. Poprawił ją na szybko, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak bardzo jest pomięta i odetchnął głęboko. Z tego co wiedział, Lando nie mieszkał zbyt daleko od stacji metra, co nieznacznie go pocieszało, bo chciał już być w środku, przedstawić się i mieć to wszystko z głowy. No i chciał w końcu przytulić i pocałować Finna. Z jakiegoś powodu właśnie tego potrzebował w tej chwili najbardziej. 

Po drodze zauważył trzy kwiaciarnie, ale zatrzymał się dopiero przy tej trzeciej, gdy wpadł na pewien, dość głupi, swoją drogą, pomysł. Prawda była taka, że nie wiedział, czy Finn chciałby dostać kwiaty. Prawda była też taka, że nie wiedział, jakie kwiaty mógł ewentualnie lubić, bo… Nie rozmawiali o kwiatach. Czemu mieliby rozmawiać o kwiatach? Poe wiedział tylko tyle, że Finn z Rey mają w domu kilka paprotek i kaktusów, ale nie chciał kupować paprotki, ani tym bardziej kaktusa. Jeszcze by Finn pomyślał, że to jakaś seksualna metafora czy coś w tym stylu. 

Zmienił jednak zdanie od razu jak zobaczył najładniejszego kaktusa, jakiego w życiu widział. Nie był duży, nie miał też długich kolców, były raczej drobne i w kolorze zbliżonym do żółtego, jednak najważniejszy był gwóźdź programu — drobny żółty kwiatuszek, który rósł na jego czubku. Nie do końca wiedział, czemu pomyślał, że to jest to; to jest właśnie ten kwiatek, no, kaktus, który od razu spodoba się Finnowi i sprawi, że jego spóźnienie na obiad odejdzie choć na chwilę w zapomnienie. 

Nie myśląc zbyt wiele wziął kaktusa z półki, wybrał doniczkę z czymś, co chyba miało przypominać _ Gwieździstą Noc _ Van Gogha i podszedł do kasy z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. 

A po chwili było już po wszystkim. Wciąż niezbyt wiele myślał nad podjętą przez siebie decyzją, gdy wchodził do budynku i zaczął wbiegać po schodach, niemal upuszczając kaktusa na schody przed sobą. 

Gdy znalazł się już przed drzwiami do mieszkania, przełknął dość nerwowo ślinę i nacisnął dzwonek. Praktycznie od razu drzwi się otworzyły, a za nimi ukazał się wkurzony Finn. To znaczy, może nie wkurzony, ale z pewnością zdenerwowany czekaniem. 

Pierwszą myślą Poego było to, że wygląda pięknie. Gdyby nie trzymał w dłoniach doniczki z kaktusem, zapewne złapałby się za głowę i powiedział na głos coś w stylu „cholera, czemu wyglądasz tak seksownie?”. 

Ale tego nie zrobił, bo po pierwsze kaktus i przeprosiny były jego priorytetem, a po drugie, miał jakąś blokadę. Może dlatego, że stał w drzwiach prowadzących nie do mieszkania swojego chłopaka, a do jego ojca. 

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że owszem, wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Poe z jakiegoś powodu kochał widzieć go w koszulach. Gładkich, wzorzystych, to nie było ważne. Dopiero całkiem niedawno nauczył się panować nad nogami, które na widok Finna często zaczynały zmieniać swój stan skupienia ze stałego w ciekły. Przez myśl przeszło mu to, że jeszcze lepiej wyglądałby bez tej szarej koszuli w motyle, ale przełknął ślinę i utkwił wzrok w jednym z jego ramion, które opinała koszula. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, uśmiechnął się i odetchnął cicho. 

— Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz… — powiedział Finn i popatrzył na jego dłonie. 

— Kupiłem ci przeprosinowego kaktusa — odpowiedział na nieme pytanie, które malowało się na twarzy młodszego.

— Zrobiłeś… Co? 

Poe uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł lekko brwi. 

— Kaktus. Kochasz kaktusy, nie? 

— Ja… — Finn na moment zaniemówił, patrząc na Poego w sposób, który jasno wskazywał na to, że biedak nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. Sam Poe zaczął szybko żałować swoich słów, bo przecież coś mu podpowiadało, że Finn nawet nie wiedział jak się porządnie takim kaktusem zająć, żeby nie zgnił od zbyt dużej ilości wody. — Ten kwiatuszek wygląda jak kwiat ogórka. 

— Jak kwiat ogórka? — zapytał i zbliżył kaktusa do twarzy, żeby się mu bliżej przyjrzeć. — Nie widzę tego.

Calrissian popatrzył na niego pytająco. Zmrużył też przy tym oczy, jednak Poe nie miał pojęcia, co mogło mu chodzić po głowie. Dopiero po chwili stania przed drzwiami jak ten kołek, zorientował się, że Finn patrzy na jego szyję otuloną ciasno chustką. Pewnie by jej nie założył, ale nie chciał iść na obiad do Lando, mając wciąż dość widoczne malinki na szyi. Co by odpowiedział, gdyby Lando o nie zapytał? „Pański syn mi je zrobił”? Cholera, nie. 

— Gucci — rzucił, wchodząc to środka i dając Finnowi szybkiego całusa w policzek. 

— To nie Gucci — odpowiedział Finn, który zamknął drzwi na klucz i spojrzał na Poego. — Zamierzasz siedzieć tak przy stole? W chustce? 

— O tym nie pomyślałem, szczerze mówiąc. 

— O mój Boże, Poe — mruknął, sięgając dłońmi do chustki. Zaczął ją ściągać, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie. — Nie martw się, ojciec nie będzie pytał. A jeśli zapyta, to mu szczerze odpowiesz i tyle. 

— Myślisz, że mnie polubi? Chociaż trochę? Szczególnie wtedy, gdy domyśli się, że ze sobą sypiamy?

Finn wziął kurtkę od starszego i wraz z chustka zawiesił ją na wieszaku. Spojrzał na niego ponownie i z przekonaniem kiwnął głową. 

— On cię pokocha, Poe. Gwarantuję ci to. 

Dameron postawił doniczkę z kaktusem na komodzie i odetchnął spokojnie. Daleko mu było od bycia opanowanym, szczególnie w tej chwili, ale starał się jak mógł, żeby tylko nie wyglądać na zestresowanego i niepewnego siebie. Musiał zrobić dobre wrażenie, choć z drugiej strony wiedział też, że na ogół zwykle je robił bez większych starań. 

— Daj mi motywacyjnego całusa, _ stary _ — rzucił w stronę Finna, który chwilę wcześniej złapał go za rękę i zaczął lekko ciągnąć w stronę, jak podejrzewał, salonu lub jadalni. 

Spodziewał się jedynie zrezygnowanego spojrzenia i ledwie odczuwalnego buziaka w usta. Nie sądził jednak, że Finn pocałuje go tak zachłannie i namiętnie. Dlatego też przez pierwsze kilka sekund miał otwarte w wyrazie zdziwienia oczy, które zamknął dopiero czując dłoń Finna na swoim pośladku. 

Gdy Calrissian przerwał pocałunek, mocniej ścisnął dłoń Poego. 

— Czy to cię zmotywowało? — zapytał szeptem młodszy.

— Jak cholera. 

I tym razem to Poe zaczął ciągnąć Finna za rękę. Ten zaczął się śmiać, gdy prawie się potknął o framugę drzwi. Poe za to uśmiechnął się szeroko zatrzymując się w drzwiach i patrząc na siedzącą na kanapie siostrę swojego chłopaka. 

— Cześć — przywitał się, nie dając po sobie poznać żadnego najmniejszego zawahania, choć znów dopadły go wątpliwości. Jedynie Finn, który wciąż mocno trzymał jego rękę, utrzymywał go w ryzach. — Ty musisz być Jannah? Miło mi się poznać. 

— Hej, _ Poe _ — odpowiedziała i szybko wstała z sofy, aby podejść bliżej starszego brata i jego faceta. Gdy była już wystarczająco blisko, od razu zauważyła ślady na szyi Poego. Dameron cicho westchnął, widząc jej sugestywne spojrzenie. O nic go jednak nie zapytała. Popatrzyła tylko na Finna i to do niego właśnie się zwróciła. — Finn, nie sądziłam, że… 

— Nic więcej nie mów, Jannah. To nie była moja wina.

Poe puścił dłoń Calrissiana i spojrzał na niego pytająco. 

— Przepraszam, ale jak to nie twoja? Sam sobie je zrobiłem? Niby jak miałbym to zrobić? Przykładając rurę od odkurzacza? Inaczej byłoby to niewykonalne, Finn. 

— Nie mam na myśli tego, że to nie moje dzieło, ale… Nieważne, nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, Jannah nie musi znać szczegółów naszego życia, Poe. 

— Tak naprawdę to Jannah nawet nie chce go znać… — stwierdziła z szerokim uśmiechem. Poklepała szybko Poego po ramieniu. — Ciebie też miło poznać. Już cię lubię. Ale tylko skrzywdź w jakikolwiek sposób Finna... 

— Jannah — powiedział Finn z prawdziwą rozpaczą w głosie. — Poe jest najcudowniejszą osobą, jaką w życiu poznałem. 

— Ale jak Poe cokolwiek ci zrobi, to przestanę go lubić. 

— Ale Poe… 

— Stoi obok i wszystko słyszy — rzucił Dameron, nagle poważniejąc. 

A wszystko dlatego, że zaczął myśleć o tym, co jeśli faktycznie coś w ich związku pójdzie nie tak? Chciał tego uniknąć, choć nie wiedział, czy da się tego w jakikolwiek sposób uniknąć. Przecież kłótnie się zdarzały w każdym zdrowym związku. Czasem ludzie mieli się wzajemnie po dziurki w nosie i tak naprawdę Poego zastanawiało to, że była już prawie połowa maja, a wciąż nie kłócił się z Finnem ani razu. To znaczy, zdarzały im się drobne sprzeczki typu_ kto zgubił gdzieś pilota do telewizora _ , albo _ co chcą zjeść na śniadanie _, ale nigdy nie było to nic poważnego po czym nie odzywaliby się do siebie kilka dni, które płynęły wolno; zbyt wolno, aby móc pewnie stwierdzić, że są to dni, a nie tygodnie lub miesiące. 

Poe w gruncie rzeczy nie bał się zbyt wielu rzeczy. Generalnie zawsze uchodził za takiego, który nie bał się zupełnie niczego. Ani pająków, ani igieł, ani nawet wysokości. Jednak serce mu się łamało zawsze, gdy myślał o tym, co by było, gdyby stracił kontakt z Finnem; gdyby pokłócili się ze sobą w taki sposób, że rozstanie nastąpiłoby od razu. Samych myśli tego typu śmiertelnie się obawiał i unikał jak ognia. Czasem jednak przychodziły same i nie chciały odejść z jego głowy przez długie, naprawdę niesamowicie długie godziny. 

Poczuł, jak Finn obejmuje go ramieniem i delikatnie go ściska. 

— Poe, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał z wyraźną troską w głosie. 

— Tak, tak. Po prostu na chwilę się wyłączyłem. To nic, że się zaczęliście sprzeczać, to naprawdę nic. Jestem po prostu… 

— Rozkojarzony? To nic, naprawdę. Każdemu się to zdarza, szczególnie podczas wizyt tego typu — stwierdziła Jannah, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. — Idę poszukać taty. 

Finn kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i gdy wyszła z pokoju, odsunął się od Poego i stanął przed nim. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. 

— Co jest? — zapytał cicho. — Jestem trochę zmartwiony. 

— Nic takiego, Finn. Naprawdę. Po prostu te słowa twojej siostry o tym, że cię skrzywdzę… 

— _ Jeśli _to zrobisz. To znaczna różnica, kochanie. 

— Wiem, wiem. Przecież wiem. Ale chcę być świetnym chłopakiem, który zrobi dobre wrażenie na twojej rodzinie. Wiesz, żeby myśleli, że na ciebie zasługuję, a nie, że powinieneś sobie znaleźć kogoś lepszego. Poza tym nie wiem jak Lando przyjemnie fakt, że nie jestem, no wiesz, kobietą. 

— Co? — zapytał Finn z niedowierzaniem w głosie. — Chryste, Poe. Proszę cię, stary. Mój ojciec miał dosłownie romans z Hanem. On jest ostatnią osobą, która byłaby homofobem.

— Z Hanem? Nie pierdol — mruknął zaskoczony, jednak uśmiechnął się z uznaniem. — To znaczy, ja się nie dziwię. Przecież wiemy jak wyglądał Han w młodości. 

— W młodości? On wciąż tak wygląda. — Poe usłyszał za sobą nieznany mu wcześniej głos. Od razu się odwrócił, równo z Finnem zresztą. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i miło. — Czasami nienawidzę Hana, ale nie mogę mu odmówić uroku. 

Lando wyglądał inaczej, niż Poe go sobie wyobrażał. 

Z jakiegoś powodu wyobrażał go sobie młodszego, co było w gruncie rzeczy głupie, irracjonalne, wiedział w końcu, że Lando jest tylko o rok młodszy od Hana. Dodatkowo nie spodziewał się, że będzie ubrany we wzorzystą koszulę, dokładnie jak jego syn, z tą różnicą, że jego koszula była czarno-żółta. Z daleka Poe nie widział dokładnie wzorów, które się na niej znajdowały, ale czuł, że Lando faktycznie może go polubić tylko ze względu na to, jak Poe się ubrał.

— Uhm, tato, to jest Poe. Poe, to jest… 

— Lando Calrissian! — powiedział z entuzjazmem, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń. — Bardzo miło pana poznać. Nie mogłem się doczekać tego spotkania. 

Lando uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i uścisnął dłoń Poego. 

— Możesz mi mówić Lando — powiedział i potrząsnął dłonią. 

Dameron uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej, bo z jakiegoś powodu poczuł dumę. Nie wiedział z czego ona wynikała, nie wiedział czego tak naprawdę dotyczyła, ale był dumny. I szczęśliwy, ale to akurat nie należało do niczego nowego. W końcu szczęśliwy w ten sposób czuł się już od około pięciu miesięcy. 

Puścił dłoń Calrissiana, nie przestając się przy tym uśmiechać. Praktycznie od razu poczuł dłoń Finna na swoich plecach. Bez żadnego większego powodu się do niego przytulił i dał się objąć ręką. Na ślepo odszukał jego dłoń i splótł z nim palce. 

— Czemu rozmawialiście o Hanie? — zapytał Lando, poprawiając serwetki, leżące na stole. 

— Bez żadnego większego powodu. Poe martwił się, że nie akceptujesz naszego związku i… 

— Han, huh? — zapytał śmiało Dameron. Wiedział, że powinien ugryźć się w język, ale to przychodziło mu zwykle z trudem. To było… silniejsze od niego. 

Lando szeroko się uśmiechnął i skinął na nich, żeby siadali. Poe poczuł, jak Finn przestaje go obejmować i lekko popycha go w stronę stołu. Szybko podjął decyzję o tym, żeby usiąść naprzeciwko Lando, gdy Finn poszedł pomóc siostrze. 

— Owszem, Han. 

— Przepraszam, że pytam, ale czy Han był z wami wszystkimi? To głupie, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale… 

— Nie w tym samym czasie. Chyba że o czymś nie wiem. 

Poe już miał rzucić żartem o tym, że z Hana był niezły ruchak, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Dosłownie wtedy, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Finna. Popatrzył na niego z dołu, uśmiechając się dość słodko, na co Finn zmarszczył pytająco brwi. Położył przed nim talerz ze spaghetti i sam usiadł przy stole w tym samym momencie, w którym zrobiła to Jannah. 

— Razem z Finnem zrobiliśmy spaghetti. Mamy nadzieję, że nie okaże się beznadziejne — rzuciła Jannah, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. — Chociaż osobiście uważam, że Finn dodał za dużo bazylii… 

— I to niby moja wina? To nie moja wina, to był przypadek. 

— Finn, nie, to nie był przypadek, zacząłeś gadać o Poem i…

— Jannah, błagam cię… 

— Smacznego! — powiedział Lando, przerywając kłótnię swoich dzieci. 

Poe, obserwując to wszystko, pomyślał o tym, że miał przesrane, nie mając żadnego rodzeństwa. Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie narzekał na bycie jedynakiem. Miał mamę — przez te kilka lat życia — i tatę; oboje kochali go najmocniej na świecie. Nie był rozpieszczonym bachorem, ale zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był dla rodziców oczkiem w głowie. Teraz jednak, widząc jak jego chłopak kłócił się ze swoją młodsza siostrą, miał wrażenie, że wiele go ominęło w tym życiu jedynaka. No bo przecież nigdy nie miał takich kłótni przy stole; kłótni o nic szczególnego, tak naprawdę. 

— Smacznego — odpowiedział Finn, kładąc dłoń na swoim kolanie. Poe kątem oka zauważył, jak zacisnął palce na materiale, a przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, której nie powinien wymawiać na głos. Ba, której nawet nie wymówiłby, gdyby bardzo się postarał. Przynajmniej nie przy stole i nie w obecności jego rodziny.

Również on, jak i Jannah powiedzieli smacznego, zabierając się za jedzenie. 

— Więc, Poe — zaczął Lando po krótkiej chwili — pracujesz w firmie Lei? 

Dameron szybko przełknął makaron, kiwając głową. 

— Tak, ale znam ja praktycznie od dziecka, bo moi rodzice przyjaźnili się z Leia, Hanem i Lukiem, ale kilka lat po śmierci mamy wyjechaliśmy z Nowego Jorku i wróciłem dopiero po studiach. 

— Na Boga, przecież twoi rodzice do Shara i Kes. Czemu tego nie skojarzyłem od początku. Wiedziałem, że kogoś mi przypominasz — stwierdził Lando, uśmiechając się tak, jakby właśnie wygrał główną nagrodę pieniężną w loterii. 

— Racja, nie powiedziałem, że nazywasz się Dameron. Ja… — zaczął Finn, pokręcił szybko głową i sięgnął w stronę szklanki z czymś, co wyglądało jak sok truskawkowy, ale… bardziej wodnisty. 

— Hej, Finn, to nic — stwierdził łagodnym tonem głosu i sam sięgnął po szklankę. Od razu, gdy napił się tajemniczej mikstury, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to najzwyczajniej w świecie truskawkowa lemoniada. W dodatku zajebiście smaczna. — Ale tak, Shara i Kes to moi rodzice. Ludzie, którzy ich znali zawsze mi mówią, że jestem wykapanym ojcem. 

— Naprawdę? Ja powiedziałbym, że wydałeś się w Sharę. 

Uśmiech zszedł Poemu z twarzy, gdy to usłyszał. Nie dlatego, że Lando powiedział coś nie tak. A tym bardziej nie dlatego, że nie smakowało mu spaghetti. Bardziej była to kwestia tego, że zaczął znów myśleć o wszystkim, o czym nie powinien myśleć na obiedzie u rodziny swojego chłopaka. I nie, tym razem nie były to chwile spędzone z Finnem w wiadomy sposób.

Każde wspomnienie jego mamy sprawiało, że coś w nim pękało. Nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, to jasne, ale zawsze miał w takich momentach sięgnąć dłonią do wisiorka z jej obrączką, z którym się praktycznie nie rozstawał, a który nawet teraz miał ukryty pod zapiętą na wszystkie guziki koszulą. 

Wszystkie jego pierwsze wspomnienia, których teraz nie potrafił już przywoływać tak zwinnie, jak jeszcze kilka lat temu wiązały się z jego mamą. Często o niej myślał. A na pewno się starał. Odwiedzał jej grób zawsze, gdy jeździł w odwiedziny do ojca, a jeździł co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. Czasem nawet zdarzało mu się wygrzebywać stare zdjęcia, na których mógł ją zobaczyć. A było to, chcąc nie chcąc, jedno z dwóch źródeł wiedzy o tym, jak wyglądała i jaka była Shara. 

Zawsze, gdy podczas rozmowy wypływał temat jego mamy lub, co gorsza, jej śmierci, blask, który zawsze łatwo było zauważyć w jego ciemnobrązowych oczach, znikał. Nie na długo, naturalnie, ale przychodziło to automatycznie zawsze wtedy, gdy zaczynał myśleć; gdy zaczynał gdybać o tym, jak wyglądałoby… właściwie wszystko, gdyby za swój wzór matki nie musiał uznawać Lei, która jeszcze kilka lat była tylko jego chrzestną, z którą widział się raz do roku na videoczacie, a nie chrzestną i szefową.

Dobry kontakt z Leią nie był jednak w stanie zastąpić mu dobrego kontaktu z matką. Tej tęsknoty, którą czuł za każdym razem, gdy słyszał o tym, że się w nią wdał. 

Powinien się cieszyć. Przecież Shara była wspaniałą kobietą. Odważną, pewną siebie, cholernie silną. I była wspaniałą matką. Utalentowaną pilotką. Była perfekcyjna i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Często przecież sam nawet ją idealizował, choć wiedział, że w dupie był, gówno widział i pamiętał ją tylko z dziecięcych, szczęśliwych wspomnień takich jak nauka jazdy na rowerze czy spacery z psem po parku; zabawa na placu zabaw, gotowanie z nią co sobotę i czytanie bajek do snu. Lubił myśleć i przypominać sobie o tych drobnych wspomnieniach, które, choć nie wiedział nawet, czy są prawdziwe, istniały w jego głowie, tak żywe i tak radosne. 

— Szczerze to ciężko mi stwierdzić, czy wdałem się w mamę, czy nie, ale to pewnie prawda. W sensie widziałem masę jej zdjęć. Mój tata kochał robić zdjęcia mamie. W gruncie rzeczy mi także więc mam kilkanaście albumów ze zdjęciami małego Poego. Co jest… Całkiem urocze. 

Musiał zmienić temat. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nie umknęło mu żadne pytanie, czy coś w tym stylu, gdy oddał się krótkim rozmyślaniom. 

Nie był typem myśliciela. Nie lubił marzyć i starał się być realistą, który stroni od bujania całymi dniami w obłokach, myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym jednocześnie. Zwyczajnie tego nie lubił. Nie lubił uciekać myślami w niebezpieczną przestrzeń w jego umyśle, tę pustkę, która potrafiła wciągnąć go na amen. Poza tym uważał, że nadmierne myślenie o czymkolwiek, powoduje to samo, co dla foliarzy powodowała sieć 5G — raka mózgu i choroby, na które nie ma szczepionek. No, przynajmniej tak zawsze powtarzał w żartach, bo w rzeczywistości zdarzało mu się błądzić w myślach. Było to jednak zawsze z umiarem, zawsze wyważone. Zawsze wiedział kiedy przestać, kiedy wrócić do rzeczywistości i zająć się życiem na nowo. 

— Nigdy nie poznałem Kesa. Słyszałem o nim, ale nigdy nie było nam po drodze, choć zawsze chciałem go poznać — stwierdził Lando, na co Poe się uśmiechnął. 

Choć może ten uśmiech wszedł na jego usta dlatego, że poczuł dłoń Finna na swoim kolanie. 

— Myślę, że będzie ku temu jeszcze wiele okazji — rzucił z przekonaniem Dameron, uśmiechając się nieznacznie, gdy poczuł, że Finn delikatnie zaczął głaskać go kciukiem po nodze. Popatrzył na niego, złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy i przez chwilę miał ochotę zapytać go o to, czy też myśli, że będzie jeszcze wiele okazji. Ale znał przecież odpowiedź. 

— Mam taką nadzieję! 

Jannah uśmiechnęła się, słysząc słowa ojca i spojrzała na Finna, który leniwie ruszał makaron widelcem. 

— Jak wam smakuje spaghetti? — zapytała w końcu, po krótkiej chwili ciszy, podczas której wszyscy jedli makaron. 

— Cudowne. I nawet za duża ilość bazylii w niczym nie przeszkadza — stwierdził Poe z rozbawieniem, przygryzając dolną wargę i zerkając na Finna, który posłał mu lekko zirytowane spojrzenie. W tym samym momencie zacisnął dłoń na nodze Poego, przez co ten nieznacznie się wzdrygnął, nie wiedząc jak powinien zareagować w takiej sytuacji. 

W końcu siedzieli przy stole. Nie byli sam na sam, żeby dać się ponieść, choć Dameron czuł napięcie, które między nimi wisiało. Sam chciał sięgnąć dłonią ku nodze Finna i zacząć nią sunąć wyżej, wyżej, aż w końcu dotarłby dłonią do jednej ze swoich ulubionych części ciała młodego Calrissiana. 

— Tej bazylii to nawet nie czuć — dodał Lando, nie zauważając napięcia między synem a jego chłopakiem. Choć, na dobrą sprawę, mógł je jedynie zignorować; zrozumieć i stwierdzić, że to nic wielkiego. 

— Dzięki, tato. 

— Nie ma za co — powiedział i napił się lemoniady. Wtedy uniósł na chwile palec wskazujący wolnej od szklanki dłoni i odstawił szkło na stół. — Poe, czy Han kiedykolwiek opowiadał ci historię o tym, jak ukradł mi samochód? 

— O mój Boże, tato… — mruknęła Jannah, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. 

Poe w rzeczy samej słyszał tę historię już kilka razy w swoim życiu. Uważał jednak, że jedno spojrzenie, w dodatku spojrzenie Hana, na całą tę sytuację z Sokołem nie było zbyt obiektywne. 

— Ach, tak. Z tym że ja słyszałem wersję o tym, że Han po prostu go od ciebie dostał — rzucił z przekonaniem, starając się zignorować dotyk Finna, który dłonią niebezpiecznie zaczął zbliżać się do jego kieszeni. 

Poe lekko osunął się na krześle, opierając się o nie wygodniej i swobodniej, ale jednocześnie dając Finnowi lepszy dostęp do kieszeni jego eleganckich spodni. 

— Dobre sobie! Nigdy w życiu bym nikomu nie dał samochodu tak o, bez powodu. 

— Rzecz w tym, że Han ograł tatę w karty — stwierdził Finn, patrząc na ojca i na siostrę. Dopiero po chwili popatrzył na Poego, który starał się jak najbardziej zignorować to spojrzenie, wpatrując się w szklankę. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Lando. 

— W karty? 

— Tak. W sabaka. Byłem pewien, że wygram. Zawsze wygrywałem. 

— Bo chowałeś najlepsze karty w rękawie — wtrąciła Jannah i napiła się lemoniady, nie potrafiąc przestać się uśmiechać. 

— To oszczerstwa, Jannah. Ja bym nigdy… 

— Tato — zaczął Finn, niepostrzeżenie wsuwając dłoń do kieszeni Poego. Kieszeń była na tyle głęboka, że z łatwością dotknął jego czułego miejsca. Poe zacisnął usta, czując jak pod wpływem dotyku Finna krew odpływa z jego mózgu. — Ty potrafisz oszukiwać nawet wtedy, gdy rozgrywamy partyjkę wojny. 

— Han wam wszystkim wyprał mózgi. To nie była moja wina, to była jego wina. Poe, proszę, chociaż ty mnie poprzyj — powiedział, Lando, patrząc na Damerona, który z pokerową twarzą skinął głową. 

— No więc ja sądzę, że to wina Hana. Mam na myśli to, że, no, jednak ukradł ci te karty, które trzymałeś w rękawie, tak? To zagranie nie należało do najbardziej sprawiedliwych. A przynajmniej tak nie brzmi. 

Finn zacisnął dłoń w jego kieszeni, a Poe ugryzł się lekko w język. Czuł na sobie ciepło jego dłoni przez cienki materiał kieszeni. Wciąż starał się jednak nie wyglądać ani na zaskoczonego, ani na, bądźmy szczerzy, ucieszonego takim obrotem spraw. Nie powinien cieszyć się przecież z tego, że jego chłopak najwidoczniej musiał go nienawidzić. 

— Han pewnie nie chciałby cię oszukać, gdybyś to ty, tato, sam nie był oszustem — stwierdził z uporem Finn, zwracając się w stronę ojca. Odrobinę poluzował palce, gdy Poe sięgnął po lemoniadę. 

Dameron zaczął powoli pić orzeźwiający napój, starając się odsunąć byli od Finna i jego dłoni, która wciąż znajdowała się w jego kieszeni, muskając delikatnie jego ciało przez dwie warstwy materiału. Mimo tego Poe czuł ten dotyk zbyt wyraźnie i działało to na niego w sposób, w który nic nie powinno na nikogo działać podczas obiadu u rodziny drugiej połówki. Zamknął na moment oczy i zaczął myśleć intensywnie o swoich rodzicach. Przecież myślenie o rodzicach i zmarłej matce musiało być dobrym zniechęceniem. 

Jednak nawet i to nie podziałało. Na moment się wyłączył i do głowy wpadały mu tylko pojedyncze słowa i zwroty takie jak „sabak”, „być sprytnym” i „nie znasz Hana”. Sączył powoli lemoniadę, gdy Finn wyjął dłoń z jego kieszeni. Tak przywykł do jego dotyku przez ostatnie minuty, że z zaskoczenia się zachłysnął, gwałtownie poruszył ręką i wylał na siebie lemoniadę. 

— Jasna cholera… 

Finn popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, gdy ten odłożył szklankę na stół. 

—Przepraszam, zakrztusiłem się i… — zaczął powoli i urwał, aby odkaszlnąć. 

— Nic się nie stało — powiedział łagodnie Lando patrząc na Poego. Po krótkiej chwili spojrzał na syna, uśmiechając się tak, jakby podejrzewał, czemu Dameron się zakrztusił i oblał truskawkową lemoniadą. — Finn, może pokażesz Poemu łazienkę? 

Finn powoli kiwnął głową i od razu złapał Poego za rękę. Na jego gust zrobił to zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, aby sprawiać pozory niewiniątka, ale Poe nie myślał o tym w tej chwili. Myślał jedynie o tym, jak ciepłe były jego palce i o jego twarzy o nieodgadnionym wyrazie, gdy usilnie próbował powstrzymać uśmiech. 

— Za chwilę wrócimy — rzucił w stronę ojca i siostry gdy wstał od stołu razem z Poem, którego przód koszuli był cały mokry od napoju. Nie wspominając o spodniach, które też ucierpiały na jego niecodziennej niezdarności.

Finn zaczął szybko iść w stronę łazienki, ciągnąc za sobą Poego, który starał się ukryć zmieszanie, które zaczęło w nim wzbierać od razu, gdy tylko wstał od stołu. Choć nie widział swojego odbicia w lustrze, mógł przysiąc, że na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce spowodowane najzwyczajniejszym w świecie wstydem. 

Łazienka znajdowała się całkiem niedaleko. Wystarczyło wyjść na przedpokój i wejść w pierwsze drzwi, które się zauważyło. Jednak nawet wtedy, gdy Finn wszedł do łazienki i wciągnął za sobą Poego, zmieszanie go nie opuściło. W gruncie rzeczy tylko się spotęgowało, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz jest sam na sam, ze swoim chłopakiem, a jego ojciec i siostra są dosłownie w jadalni naprzeciwko. 

Nie myślał o tym jednak zbyt długo. Ledwie Finn zamknął drzwi na kluczyk, popatrzył na niego i namiętnie go pocałował, przyciskając go do szyby prysznica. Poe automatycznie oddał pocałunek, zamykając oczy. Położył dłonie na karku młodszego. Gdy Finn położył dłonie na jego biodrach, odsunął się na chwilę. Popatrzył na jego usta i przełknął cicho ślinę. 

— Czemu to zrobiłeś, stary? — zapytał. 

Z początku Finn wyglądał tak, jakby nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć. Zbliżył usta do jego szyi i zaczął go nimi delikatnie muskać. 

— Zobaczyłem, że jesteś smutny i stwierdziłem, że muszę coś z tym zrobić. 

Poe odetchnął ponownie, wyswobodził się spod dotyku ust Finna i ześlizgnął się po szybie na płytki. Usiadł na nich i zamknął oczy, starając się zachować spokój. Po kilku sekundach poczuł, jak Finn siada obok niego i kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał cicho. 

— Ta — powiedział Poe, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zabrzmiało to zbyt szczerze i przekonująco. — Po prostu rozmowa o mojej mamie trochę mnie z jakiegoś powodu rozbiła.

Poczuł jak Calrissian przytulił go odrobinę mocniej. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, czując zapach jego perfum. 

— Ale już jest lepiej? — zapytał, obejmując go ramieniem i delikatnie głaszcząc go kciukiem po przedramieniu. — Chcesz o tym pogadać? 

Poe przechylił nieznacznie głowę w ten sposób, że oparł ją o głowę Finna. 

— Czasem po prostu za nią tęsknię? Tak myślę — zaczął cicho. W głębi duszy cieszył się, że Finn jest, jaki jest i daje mu takie oparcie w każdej sytuacji. Doceniał te drobne, malutkie gesty, takie jak właśnie to objęcie i chwila bliskości znacznie bardziej intymnej niż seks czy pocałunki. — Czasami po prostu chciałbym, żeby wciąż żyła, żebym mógł odwiedzić ją, ojca i ich oboje po prostu przytulić. Wiem, że to głupie, ale chciałbym z nią porozmawiać, chociażby po to, żeby zrobić przed nią _ coming out _, choć kompletnie nie wiem jak by zareagowała. I czy by cię polubiła, gdybym cię przedstawił, ale… To raczej pewne. Ciebie nie da się nie lubić. 

— Zdziwiłbyś się, Poe — stwierdził. Nie upłynęło nawet kilka sekund jak podniósł głowę i zbliżył usta do jego policzka, który szybko cmoknął. — Shara by cię kochała. Byłaby dumna z takiego syna, jak ty, Poe. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych ludzi, jakich znam. Masz wiele wad, jesteś irytujący, impulsywny, nierozsądny… 

— Dziękuję, bardzo to doceniam — wtrącił, mając małe deja vu z wcześniejszej rozmowy z Zorii, Finn jednak tylko na chwilę zacisnął usta, wyglądając na zirytowanego przerywaniem. 

— ...ale nie znam lepszej osoby, niż ty. Kocham cię i nie wyobrażam sobie tego, jak wyglądałoby moje ostatnie pół roku bez ciebie.

Gdy skończył mówić, odsunął się od Poego i usiadł po turecku przodem do niego. Sięgnął dłońmi w stronę jego koszuli, którą zaczął powoli rozpinać. Poe wiedział, że robił to tylko po to, żeby mógł się wytrzeć po oblaniu lemoniadą, ale nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, z jaką sprawnością odpinał guziki. A zawsze zwracał na to uwagę. Zawsze też się nad tym rozpływał. 

— Nie jestem aż tak dobry jak twierdzisz, Finn. Jestem chujowy. Matka by mnie nienawidziła, gdyby miała świadomość tego, na kogo wyrosłem. Chryste, tylko na mnie spójrz. Jestem pierdolonym bałaganem. Aroganckim, sarkastycznym, irytującym, jak sam stwierdziłeś… Moja mama na pewno nigdy nie chciałaby żebym był… taki. 

— Jesteś irytujący, gdy mówisz o sobie w ten sposób, Poe. Byłaby przede wszystkim dumna, to jasne. Twój tata jest z ciebie dumny, tak? Więc mama też by była. — Przejechał delikatnie opuszkami palców po jego brzuchu, przez co przez Damerona przeszedł ledwie odczuwalny dreszcz. — Nie chcę się posuwać za daleko, żeby cię w tej chwili pocieszyć, Poe. Nie powinienem się z tobą w ogóle droczyć. 

— Nie pierdol, Finn. To było miłe z twojej strony. 

Finn popatrzył na niego pytająco, gdy dotarł dłonią do jego rozporka. Odsunął jednak dłoń, gdy poczuł, że wciąż jest twardy. 

— Miłe? Prawie się zakrztusiłeś i oblałeś, a teraz jesteś cały mokry. I… coś jeszcze. 

Poe zacisnął usta i wzruszył ramionami. W gruncie rzeczy cieszył się, że sprawy przybrały taki obrót; że nie odpowiedział na jego słowa o jego dumnych rodzicach. Nie chciał ciągnąć tego tematu, wolał zostawić to na później. Wolał rozpłakać się w łóżku, gdy oboje będą otuleni miękkim kocem, niż teraz, gdy oboje siedzą na niewygodnych i zimnych płytkach. 

Kusiło go rzucenie jakimś dwuznacznym żartem, powstrzymał się jednak, trzymając język za zębami. Wiedział, że nie było to odpowiednie, z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie znał. Może blokował go fakt, że ojciec i siostra Finna byli dosłownie w pokoju naprzeciwko? Cóż, to pewnie właśnie to sprawiało, że Poe nie chciał zachęcać Finna do działania, mimo że sam był do niego gotowy. 

— Czemu boisz się powiedzieć, że jestem napalony? 

— Bo to był błąd. Nie powinienem. Mogłem złapać cię za rękę lub dać ci buziaka w policzek, a nie wkładać ci rękę do kieszeni i… 

— Możesz mi zawsze wkładać rękę do kieszeni, Finn. Nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko temu — przerwał mu, gdy ten odwrócił od niego wzrok i sięgnął dłonią po paczkę chusteczek, leżąca na jednej z niższych półek łazienkowego regału.

Wolno oblizał wargi, patrząc jak Finn wyjmuje jedną chusteczkę i zaczyna wycierać mu brzuch. 

— Co mnie podkusiło, żeby zrobić jakąś głupią lemoniadę, przecież mogłem po prostu przygotować, nie wiem, wodę z cytryną. Będziesz się cały kleił, póki nie wrócimy do twojego mieszkania i się nie umyjemy... — Calrissian mruknął pod nosem, bardziej do samego siebie niż do swojego chłopaka, który tylko się uśmiechnął, planując dalej ciągnąć poprzedni temat. 

— Jeśli chcesz, możemy to zrobić tutaj. Póki jeszcze jestem gotowy. — Finn spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją, słysząc, że zupełnie zignorował jego słowa, wracając do kwestii jadalnianej gry wstępnej. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu rzucił w niego zużytą chusteczką. — Rozumiem. To znaczy nie. Wszystko jasne. 

— Poe — zaczął, wyjmując kolejną chusteczkę, którą rozpoczął osuszać delikatnie materiał jego koszuli. — Nawet jeśli Lando nie byłby w _ pokoju naprzeciwko, _nie mamy w tej łazience dosłownie nic, co by się nam przydało. 

— Pewnie masz rację… — zgodził się z nim, patrząc na jego dłonie. 

— Co prawda mógłbym zrobić ci loda, ale… 

— Ale? 

— Lando i Jannah w pokoju naprzeciwko? Ściany naprawdę nie są tak grube, żeby nie było tego słychać. Jestem pewien, że nawet naszą rozmowę słychać w przedpokoju, a co dopiero gdybyśmy zaczęli uprawiać jakikolwiek rodzaj seksu. — Wziął kolejną chusteczkę i zaczął nią osuszać jego krocze. 

Mimo dwóch warstw ubrań Poe się wzdrygnął. Po kilku sekundach pomyślał, że musi być prawdziwym idiotą, żeby podniecało go coś tak durnego, ale podejrzewał, że nie chodziło o samą sytuację, a o to, z kim w tej sytuacji był. Przecież Finn był dla niego kimś niesamowicie ważnym. Ba!, nie miał nawet oporów przed nazwaniem go jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu i nie zamierzał tego ukrywać. Choć, musiał niechętnie przyznać mu rację, seks w łazience jego ojca nie był zbyt dobrym pomysłem. 

— Przecież bylibyśmy cicho… 

— Ty byś był cicho? Poe… Ty dosłownie nie potrafisz być cicho podczas seksu. Rey twierdzi, że kiedyś twoje jęki ją obudziły w nocy i od tej pory ma koszmary. 

Dameron obruszył się jak paw, któremu ktoś uciął skrzydła. 

— Jestem najcichszą osobą podczas seksu. Jesteś głośniejszy niż ja, Finn.

— Nie, nie jestem. Dosłownie tylko pod koniec nie mogę się już kontrolować i to samo wychodzi. 

— Ja nasz seks pamiętam zupełnie inaczej… — stwierdził z przekonaniem, zaciskając usta. 

— Może siebie słyszałeś i ci się pomyliło? 

Poe nadąsał się jeszcze bardziej i przewrócił oczami. Chciał rzucić jakąś uwagą o tym, że jeśli mu coś przeszkadza, to nie musi się z nim kochać, bo nikt go do tego nie zmusza, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Finn tylko się z nim droczy i nie ma przecież nic złego na celu. Zresztą, Poe chciał też rzucić uwagą o tym, że Rey może sypiać u Rose, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie o tym, że zdecydowały się na rozstanie po trzech tygodniach związku. 

— Jak pójdziemy do ciebie, to będziemy mieli całą noc tylko dla siebie, prawda? — zapytał Finn szeptem, który był jeszcze cichszy niż ich poprzednie słowa. 

Dameron uśmiechnął się łagodnie, gdy Calrissian odłożył trzecią chusteczkę na bok i gdy popatrzył mu w oczy. Sięgnął dłonią ku jego twarzy i położył ją na jego policzku. 

— Będziemy mieli dla siebie tyle czasu, ile tylko zechcesz. 

— To dobrze — rzucił, spuszczając wzrok na jego brzuch i wybrzuszenie w spodniach. — Musimy się tym jakoś zająć. 

— Jeśli się nie ruchamy, to musimy czekać. Muszę pomyśleć o czymś, co… O czymś, co jest absolutną kutasoblokadą. 

Finn przygryzł dolną wargę słysząc to określenie, a po chwili zacisnął mocno usta. Wyglądał tak, jakby próbował powstrzymać się przed wybuchem śmiechu i Poe z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że jego chłopak nie chciał się zaśmiać z tego głupiego określenia, a z tego, że wpadł na to, co mogłoby być właśnie taką kutasoblokadą. 

— Finn? 

— Pomysł o Benie. To totalnie pomoże. 

Poe zaczął się śmiać, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zacisnął mocno oczy, próbując się w jakiś sposób opanować, jednak i to niewiele mu dało. Dopiero po chwili się uspokoił. 

— Słuchaj, myślę, że działa. Dosłownie czuję, jak na myśl o Kyle’u odechciewa mi się seksu. 

— Widzisz? Gdybyś mnie tak zawsze słuchał… 

Poe doskonale wiedział, że Finn tymi słowami wrócił do tematu, od którego tak bardzo chciał uciec. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział, wciąż starając się myśleć o Benie, jego przydługich włosach, które ani trochę mu się nigdy nie podobały i o tym, że nie ma w sobie za grosz podobieństwa ani do Hana, ani do Lei. Zignorował te myśli i zaczął się cicho śmiać, myśląc o całej tej sytuacji. Finn zawtórował mu śmiechem, zbliżył się do niego i go przytulił, także próbując zapanować nad niekontrolowanym chichotem. 

Poe kochał takie chwile. Kochał jego śmiech, kochał go słuchać. Zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, aby mieć pewność, że śmiech i głos Finna będzie do końca życia pierwszą rzeczą, jaka towarzyszy każdemu jego porankowi. 

**⚔⚔⚔**

Gdy szli na metro, zaczął padać deszcz. To jednak nie zepsuło humoru żadnemu z nich. Jako że wracali wieczorem, w wagonie podziemnego pociągu nie było już takich tłumów, oboje więc mogli spokojnie usiąść, trzymając się przy tym bez przerwy za ręce. Przez pół drogi nic do siebie nie mówili. Rzucali sobie zalotne spojrzenia i uśmiechy. Przytulali się. Delikatnie ściskali sobie dłonie. 

Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że są w sobie wzajemnie i bez pamięci zakochani. Poe w dodatku mógł bez wahania nazwać się najszczęśliwszym facetem, który stąpa po ziemi. Tak właśnie się czuł w tej chwili, siedząc obok swojego ukochanego, trzymając go za dłoń i nie dbając o kilka krzywych spojrzeń, które na siebie ściągnęli chwilę wcześniej. Liczył się tylko Finn. Finn był całym jego światem nie tylko w tej chwili, ale także w każdej innej. Dosłownie. 

Po zaledwie trzech miesiącach związku nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tego, jakby wyglądało jego życie bez niego; tego, który pojawił się w jego życiu tak naprawdę znikąd. Przecież idąc po kawę nie przypuszczał, że wpadnie jak śliwka w kompot i zakocha się w uroczym jak cholera bariście, który czasami, ale tylko czasami, robił za kelnera lub sprzedawcę, bo tak właśnie wyglądała praca u Phasmy. Nigdy by mu przez myśl nie przeszło to, że miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia w ogóle istnieje, ale gdy tylko go zobaczył, poczuł coś, czego nie potrafił tak naprawdę nazwać. Było to coś czego nie czuł nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Zawsze, ale to zawsze, gdy czuł coś, co mógłby nazwać uczuciem podobnym do tego, co czuł na widok Finna, mijało to szybciej, niż mógł się tego spodziewać. Przez lata powtarzał sobie, że jest kochliwy i żadne uczucie nie będzie się go trzymało dłużej niż miesiąc. Nieważne z kim był, ta iskra gasła po kilku intensywnych tygodniach. Tym większym zaskoczeniem było to, co czuł do Finna. I to, co przeżywał z Finnem. 

Z każdą chwilą zakochiwał się w nim na nowo. Zakochiwał się w jego oczach, ustach, nosie, dłoniach, ramionach, włosach… Zakochiwał się w jego dotyku, gdy ich ciała się ze sobą stykały. Zakochiwał się w jego śmiechu i w jego uśmiechu, który zwykle był szczery i wesoły. W tym uśmiechu, który zawsze poprawiał mu humor nawet wtedy, gdy wracał zdenerwowany z pracy i rozmawiali ze sobą tylko przez chat video. Zakochiwał się w jego ramionach, którymi obejmował go przez sen lub gdy co rano wodził po nich palcami, próbując znaleźć choć jedną niedoskonałość. Zakochiwał się w każdym choćby najcichszym dźwięku, jaki z siebie wydobywał w chwilach największej przyjemności.

Może i go idealizował. Może i wiedział, że nie powinien, bo przecież każdy ma jakieś wady, jednak nie potrafił żadnej przywołać. Finn po prostu wydawał się idealny. Miał złote serce, był zabawny, czuły i kochający. Potrafił rozmawiać o wszystkim, także o tych gorszych rzeczach, o problemach. Właściwie to Poe był w stu procentach pewien tego, że to właśnie Finn nauczył go o nich rozmawiać. Wciąż nie podchodził do tego tak otwarcie, wciąż miał przed tym opór, ale ufał Finnowi. Wiedział, że może mu powiedzieć absolutnie wszystko. Wiedział, że jak rzuci jakimś idiotycznym żartem, to pozostanie tylko między nimi. Wiedział, że jak powie mu o swoich najgłębszych przemyśleniach, to zostanie między nimi. Finn za to rozumiał to, że Poe wciąż uczył się rozmawiać, tak szczerze, od serca, więc nie naciskał, gdy widział, że Damerona coś trapi w ten sposób, że aż czuł ucisk w gardle, że nie umiał wydusić z siebie ani słowa. 

Poemu ciekawym wydawało się to, że dogadywali się aż tak dobrze. Z nikim tak nie miał, dosłownie z nikim. Nikogo nie kochał tak bardzo, aby powiedzieć mu wszystko, zaczynając od sprośności, a kończąc na szczerym i pełnym uczucia „kocham cię” lub, tak jak za pierwszym razem, „zachowaj ją, dobrze w niej wyglądasz”. Czuł się przy nim tak swobodnie, że nie wahał się rzucić sugestią dotyczącą seksu. W głębi serca jednak sam doskonale wiedział o tym, że nie wszystko kręciło się wokół seksu. Ba, sam bardzo często to pokazywał. Czasem wystarczył sam dotyk czy spojrzenie, aby doświadczyć tego rodzaju bliskości, którego niektórzy doświadczają tylko podczas cielesnego zbliżenia. Często Poemu wystarczała sama rozmowa, aby stwierdzić w myślach to, że go kocha. I że jest gotowy na jeszcze więcej, niż do tej pory. A byli razem przecież od lutego. 

Pięć miesięcy znajomości. Tyle wystarczyło, aby przywiązał się tak, że czując jego dotyk na swojej dłoni, myślał o wspólnej przyszłości i o tym, jak śpią w jednym łóżku, jak BB-8 co rano ich budzi, jak adoptują dziecko i jak… są po prostu szczęśliwi. Niekoniecznie musieli mieć wszystkie z rzeczy, o których myślał. Mogli mieć małe mieszkanie dwa na dwa metry kwadratowe, BB-8 i tyle by w zupełności wystarczyło. I choć nie był marzycielem, lubił myśleć o tym, co będzie w przyszłości, a od kiedy zaczął spędzać czas z Finnem, widział przyszłość tylko w kolorowych barwach. Nawet tosty, zwykłe tosty z dżemem wydawały się szczęśliwą wizją, choć przecież nie były niczym niezwykłym. 

Czasami myślał, co by było, gdyby zrobił za szybko ten wielki krok. Wiedział, że trzy miesiące to za mało i ich związek nie był pewnie wcale tak poważny, jak myślał, ale naprawdę ciekawiła go reakcja Finna, gdyby już teraz, w tej chwili, w pieprzonym metrze, zapytał go o to, czy za niego wyjdzie; tak niekontrolowanie, impulsywnie, typowo dla siebie i swojej niewyparzonej gęby. Z jakiegoś powodu obawiał się, że powiedziałby _ nie _. Z drugiej jednak strony potrafił sobie wyobrazić jego pełen miłości i szczęścia uśmiech, i ten pocałunek, którym by go obdarzył. 

Były to jednak tylko głupie myśli zakochanego po uszy człowieka, który nawet nie myślał racjonalnie. Bo nie myślał racjonalnie i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę aż za dobrze. Dlatego w końcu, przerywając ciszę, zacisnął palce na dłoni Finna i cicho przełknął gulę w gardle. 

— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziemy już w mieszkaniu. Chcę już wrócić, rzucić się na łóżko i razem z tobą sobie trochę po nim poskakać. 

Finn potrząsnął zdecydowanie głową, a po chwili popatrzył na Poego zdezorientowany. Widać było po nim to, że na moment zupełnie się wyłączył i przestał kontaktować. Dameron pomyślał nawet o tym, że może Finn również myślał o tym, co do niego czuje 

— Co? 

— Poleżeć. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę mógł sobie z tobą poleżeć na moim nowym łóżku, które nadaje się do wielu innych rzeczy oprócz leżenia. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Mogłoby się wydawać, że jego wzrok był wprost bezwstydny, w rzeczywistości jednak wcale nie chciał, aby tak to wyglądało. — Nie to, co twoje. 

— Co jest nie tak z moim łóżkiem, Poe? 

— Mam zacząć wymieniać? Bo tego będzie bardzo dużo. — Odchrząknął cicho, czekając, aż Finn się wtrąci z jakimś głupim tekstem. Gdy ten jednak tylko skinął głową, dając mu tym samym niewerbalnie znak, że może zacząć, przewrócił oczami. — Po pierwsze, niewygodnie się na nim leży. Po drugie, masz niesamowicie twardy materac. Po trzecie, wrzyna mi się w plecy tak, że potem muszę je smarować maściami rozgrzewającymi. Po czwarte jest jakiś taki mało sprężysty, przez co podczas seksu… 

— To wszystko ci się tylko wydaje dlatego, że jesteś stary. Twoje plecy nie są dostosowane do mojego naprawdę dobrego materaca. A podczas seksu nic nie skrzypi. Twój słuch szwankuje. 

Poe popatrzył na niego oburzony, uchylając usta w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Puścił jego dłoń i pokazał na niego palcem. 

— Nie wierzę w to, co właśnie usłyszałem, stary. Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę. Wcale nie jestem stary, Finn, ja nawet w podeszłym wieku nie jestem. Jestem tylko dorosły. Mam dopiero trzydzieści trzy lata.

— Ale twoje plecy już wysiadają. Chyba że i to twoim zdaniem wina mojego materaca i niewygodnego seksu. 

— Nie powiedziałem, że to wina niewygodnego seksu, Finn. Powiedziałem tylko, że masz twardy materac, który się strasznie wżyna. Seks z tobą jest…

Urwał, widząc spojrzenie obcej kobiety, która na nich patrzyła z siedzenia naprzeciwko. Wtedy też zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że gadali odrobinę zbyt głośno. Choć, na dobrą sprawę, _ odrobinę _ zbyt głośno to za mało powiedziane. Rozmawiali o swoim życiu łóżkowym _ zdecydowanie _zbyt głośno. 

Zerknął ukradkiem na Finna, który spuścił wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę tak, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić. W końcu podniósł głowę, popatrzył na kobietę, uniósł nieznacznie dłoń i poruszył ustami tak, jakby mówił _ przepraszamy _. 

W końcu, po dłuższej chwili zmieszania, gdy oboje usłyszeli komunikat o tym, że następną stacją będzie ta, na której mają wysiąść, popatrzył na Poego. 

— Wiesz co? Po prostu na razie o tym nie rozmawiajmy. Przetestujemy ten twój nowy materac jeśli tak bardzo chcesz i porównamy, który jest lepszy. 

— Finn, wyobraź sobie seks na łóżku wodnym. To by było... — zaczął, ale znów nie pozwolono mu skończyć. Finn złapał go za rękę i ścisnął go tak, że ten aż przygryzł usta, wiedząc, że nie zrobił tego z miłości, a bardziej ze zirytowania, ostrzegawczo.

— Proszę cię, zamknij się, Poe.

Dameron przejechał palcami po ustach tak, jakby zamykał je na suwak, przekręcił niewidzialny kluczyk i odrzucił go za siebie. Finn, widząc to, pokręcił głową z rezygnacją i wstał z siedzenia, wciąż trzymając go za rękę, gdy zauważył, że zbliżają się do odpowiedniej stacji. Wtedy, zupełnie znienacka sobie o czymś przypomniał. Stanął jak słup soli i uderzył się w czoło tak, że aż jęknął cicho z bólu. 

— Kaktus. Zostawiłem kaktusa u taty — powiedział, gdy zauważył pytające spojrzenie Poego. 

— No wiesz co… — rzucił Dameron z wyraźną, choć udawaną rezygnacją. Na dobrą sprawę miał wrażenie, że Lando lepiej się zajmie tym kaktusem niż jego syn z tym swoim talentem do zabicia każdego, nawet najtrwalszego kwiatka. 

— Zamknij się. Po prostu się zamknij — rzucił od niechcenia i gdy pociąg się zatrzymał, pociągnął Poego za rękę. 

Gdy wysiedli, Poe od razu puścił jego dłoń i chwycił go pod rękę, uśmiechając się przy tym wesoło. 

Przestało padać, na całe szczęście, bo szczerze nie chciał zamawiać taksówki, wiedząc, że taksówką będą jechali do jego mieszkania znacznie dłużej niż gdy przejdą ten dystans na nogach. Po drodze wstąpili jeszcze na szybkie zakupy, gdy wpadł na pomysł zrobienia lasagne. Finn co prawda stwierdził, że mógłby iść po składniki kolejnego dnia rano, ale nie dał rady do niego dotrzeć, ponieważ ten zdążył się już napalić na pomysł, związany z jego ukochaną czynnością, którą mógł wykonywać w domu — z gotowaniem. I choć zakupy okazały się być całkiem dużymi, do kamienicy Poego weszli po zaledwie dziesięciu minutach od wyjścia ze sklepu. 

— Zorii cię zabije, wiesz o tym, prawda? — zapytał Finn, mając na myśli to, że w założeniu Poe miał wrócić przed dwudziestą drugą. 

— Gdyby chciała mnie zabić, to zrobiłaby to już na studiach — stwierdził, wygrzebując klucze z wewnętrznej kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Włożył je na moment do ust, na co Finn się skrzywił i przewrócił oczami. 

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak ona z tobą wytrzymuje już tyle lat, wiesz? 

Poe złapał siatkę z inny sposób, wyjął klucze z ust i popatrzył na Finna, wbiegając po schodach wprost pod drzwi prowadzące do swojego mieszkania. 

— Jest masochistką. To raczej jasne. — Postawił siatkę koło ściany, patrząc jak Finn wchodzi na górę z dwoma kolejnymi siatkami. 

Było mu go żal, że biedak niósł aż tyle, ale sam się uparł, że weźmie dwie, więc nie miał innej możliwości, jak tylko na to przystać. Przecież nie chciał się z nim kłócić o taką głupotę… 

— Ja też najwyraźniej jestem — stwierdził Calrissian, gdy już wszedł po schodach.

— Zdecydowanie nim jesteś — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się całkiem słodko, gdy przekręcił klucz w zamku.

Otworzył drzwi, spodziewając się tego, że BB-8 od razu do niego podbiegnie i się na niego rzuci. Zastała go jednak absolutna cisza i spokój. Zmrużył powieki, patrząc podejrzliwie na Finna, który pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. 

Powoli wszedł do środka, a gdy Calrissian wszedł za nim, zamknął drzwi. 

— Zorii? BB-8? — zawołał, ale usłyszał coś dopiero po chwili, grdy rzucił kurtkę i chustkę na szafkę na buty.

— Cicho bądź, BB odpoczywa. 

I to właśnie najbardziej go zmartwiło. Niby nic takiego, tylko odpoczywał, ale znał swojego psa na tyle, aby już na wstępie wiedzieć, że coś musiało mu się stać, że nawet nie zareagował na to, że jego właściciel, jego opiekun, jego _ tatuś _wrócił do domu. 

Położył swoją siatkę na ziemi i popatrzył na Finna, który ponownie wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc co się dzieje i co powinien powiedzieć. Wziął z podłogi siatkę Poego, wyminął go i poszedł do kuchni. 

Poe nie czekał zbyt długo i sam poszedł do kuchni. Zatrzymał się w niej i spojrzał na Zorii, która siedziała po turecku przy legowisku, znajdującym się koło kanapy w salonie i delikatnie głaskała malucha po tułowiu. Pierwszym, co rzucało się w oczy, gdy patrzyło się na BB-8 było to, że miał założony kołnierz ochronny. 

— Co tu się, do kurwy, działo, Zorii? — zapytał i od razu żwawym krokiem podszedł do psiaka, który był przecież jego oczkiem w głowie; jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jego _ skarbusiem _. 

Delikatnie go pogłaskał, patrząc na niego uważnie. Maluch zaczął merdać ogonem, ale nie miał siły zacząć skakać do właściciela. Wtedy Poe zauważył, że w jednym miejscu, na jednej z jego tylnych łapek ma wygoloną sierść i założony opatrunek. Zaczęły mu się lekko trząść dłonie z nerwów. 

— Zorii?! — zapytał, podnosząc głos i patrząc na nią ze złością. 

— To nie była moja wina, Poe, naprawdę. Wyszłam z nim na spacer i jak wracaliśmy na klatce schodowej jakiś głupi kundel się na niego rzucił. Trochę go ugryzł, ale był szczepiony na wściekliznę i… 

— Trochę?! Trochę go ugryzł?! Gdyby go trochę ugryzł, nie miałby założonego opatrunku i kołnierza, Zorii! 

— Poe — powiedział cicho Finn. 

Gdy na niego spojrzał, zauważył jak ten ukradkiem macha do Zorii, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej wkurzać Poego. Szatynka powoli odmachała i wróciła wzrokiem do BB-8. 

— Byłam z nim u weterynarza, ale nie chciałam cię martwić i dzwonić, bo wiedziałam, że się wkurwisz. Nie chciałam ci psuć popołudnia. 

— Wiesz, teraz mam zepsuty wieczór, więc nie wiem, co jest, kurwa, gorsze. 

— Poe uspokój się, przecież to nie jest wina Zorii — rzucił Finn, szeleszcząc jedną z siatek, którą złożył w kostkę i wsadził do koszyka pod zlewem. 

— Jest wkurwiony, wcale mu się nie dziwię, ale twoje słowa na nic się teraz nie zdadzą, Finn. 

Poe popatrzył najpierw na Zorii, potem zaś na swojego chłopaka, który wyglądał tak, jakby wciąż miał nadzieję na to, że ten przestanie się tak wściekać o całą tę sytuację. Dameron wciąż jednak czuł gniew rozsadzający to od środka; gniew, który podpowiadał mu to, że musi, po prostu _ musi _pokłócić się z Bliss. I to nie tak, że chciał znów nie odzywać się do niej przez kilka miesięcy. Tego jak najbardziej nie chciał, w końcu mimo wad była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, którą znał już ponad dziesięć lat. Ba, dochodziło im już piętnaście lat, jeśli miał być szczery. Nie chciał, aby znów tak wiele go ominęło, bo ostatnim razem ominęło to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele rzeczy, które wydarzyły się w jej życiu. Czuł jednak potrzebę rzucenia jakiejś uwagi, która mogłaby ją zranić, nawet jeśliby tego po niej nie było widać. 

Cicho odchrząknął, wiedząc już, co ma powiedzieć. 

— Nigdy w życiu nie pozwolę żadnej lesbijce pilnować mojego psa, bo, tak czy siak, kończy się to wizytami u weterynarza i… 

Na jego nieszczęście Zorii była tak samo porywcza jak on. Mocno uderzyła go otwartą dłonią w twarz. Najpierw poczuł pieczenie w miejscu uderzenia, potem na jego policzek weszło silne mrowienie. Odetchnął głęboko, nie ukrywając zaskoczenia i przełknął ślinę patrząc na przyjaciółkę, w której oczach pojawiły się wrogie iskry. 

— Jesteś największym idiotą, jakiego znam, Dameron. W gruncie rzeczy już żałuję, że zgodziłam się na to, żeby zajmować się twoim psem, skoro masz do mnie pretensje o coś, na co nie miałam wpływu, bo trzymałam go na krótkiej smyczy. Cholera, ja tego drugiego psa kopnęłam, żeby go tylko od niego odepchnąć. Ale kto by o to dbał. W końcu całe zło tego świata to Zorii, nie? — zapytała, a gdy Poe otworzył usta, żeby ją przeprosić, podniosła dłoń. — Spierdalam stąd. 

Wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się tylko przechodząc przez kuchnię, żeby cicho pożegnać się z Finnem i powiedzieć mu, żeby pozdrowił od niej Rey. I wyszła. 

Poe przełknął ślinę i oparł się plecami o ścianę. BB-8 zbliżył się do niego, aby położyć głowę otoczoną kołnierzem na jego udach. Zaczął to w ciszy głaskać, starając poskładać wszystkie myśli. 

Szczerze? Nienawidził swojego charakteru. Nietaktowne żarty go kształtowały, były dla niego jak tlen, ale czasem żałował od razu, gdy tylko ów żart wyszedł z jego ust. Tak było też teraz. Bo przecież nie chciał jej zranić. Nie lubił ranić bliskich. Nie lubił też ustępować i rzadko to robił, a po kłótni zwykle zachowywał się po prostu tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało, bo nie lubił przepraszać, szczególnie wtedy, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wina leży pośrodku, ale teraz… Wiedział, że zawinił. Przecież to naprawdę nie była jej wina. W życiu nie skrzywdziłaby tego biało-rudego malucha. Poe doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. 

Siedział w ciszy i na dobrą sprawę nie zauważył nawet tego, jak Finn usiadł obok niego i wsunął dłoń w jego rozczochrane, jak zwykle niesforne loki. 

— Nie chciałem jej zranić, Finn. Ja… 

— Wiem — odpowiedział po czym zaczął powoli głaskać go po włosach. 

Z jakiegoś powodu gest ten, choć na dobrą sprawę zbyt drobny, aby cokolwiek znaczyć, uspokajał go. I to uspokajał jak cholera. Cała złość powoli z niego zeszła, gdy zaczął myśleć o jego dotyku. O jego palcach, błądzących w jego ciemnobrązowych włosach. Coś mu podpowiadało, że Finn zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak działa na niego jego dotyk, na który zdarzało mu się reagować cichym mruczeniem. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy leżeli przytuleni w łóżku, przykryci tylko cienkim prześcieradłem.

Nawet nieprzyjemne mrowienie policzka nie przeszkadzało mu aż tak bardzo, gdy zamknął oczy i zaczął myśleć o tych małych rzeczach, które miały ogromne znaczenie w jego życiu. 

— Myślisz, że nic mu nie będzie? Co jeśli ten pies miał jednak wściekliźnie lub nie był szczepiony? To na pewno ten nowy pies Holdo — zaczął od razu, gdy tylko Finn wyciągnął dłoń z jego włosów. 

Słysząc te słowa, Calrissian westchnął i na nowo zaczął bawić się włosami starszego. 

— Wszystko będzie dobrze. U nas, u BB. Zadzwonisz do Zorii, przeprosisz ją, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. 

— Zorii mnie pewnie nienawidzi. 

— Zorii cię nie nienawidzi, Poe. Po prostu ona też się stara i to nie była jej wina. Wiem, że masz całkowicie zburzony osąd, gdy działasz pod wpływem emocji, ale to nie ona tutaj zawiniła. Szczerze to Rey zawiniła ostatnio bardziej, gdy dała małemu kurczaka. 

— Na Rey wciąż jestem wściekły. 

— No a ona na ciebie po tym, jak porysowałeś jej auto, gdy źle zaparkowałeś pod naszą kamienicą. 

Prychnął urażony, gdy usłyszał słowa Finna. To nie on rozjebał się wtedy na miejscu parkingowym jak jakiś król wyjęty spod prawa drogowego! 

Westchnął tylko, nie chcąc się z nim kłócić. 

— Potrzebuję, żeby to wszystko ze mnie teraz zeszło. Tak po prostu — stwierdził po chwili, podczas której siedzieli w kompletnej ciszy, przerywanej tylko ledwie słyszalnym pochrapywaniem psa. 

— Chcesz uprawiać seks.

— Chcę obejrzeć _ Dumę i Uprzedzenie. _

Popatrzyli sobie w oczy z dezorientacją, gdy jednocześnie powiedzieli zupełnie co innego. Jednocześnie też zmrużyli oczy. 

— Co chcesz obejrzeć? _ Dumę i Uprzedzenie? _

— To jest naprawdę dobry film, żeby wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie uczucia. To jest klasyk! 

— No wiem, ale… 

— Wiesz, seks też jest dobry, wcale bym nie narzekał, jakbyśmy poszli w tej chwili, uhm… Nie wiem, nie musielibyśmy nawet nigdzie iść na dobrą sprawę. Oprócz pójścia się umyć, poszukania kondomów, lubrykantu… Musimy się też rozgrzać, nie wiem, chcesz obejrzeć porno zamiast _ Dumy i Uprzedzenia? _

Finn zaśmiał się cicho, widząc jak Poe zaczął wymieniać to wszystko na palcach. Zbliżył usta do jego zaczerwienionego policzka i cmoknął go szybko. 

— Powiedz tylko czy najpierw film, a potem te lepsze rzeczy, czy najpierw lepsze rzeczy, a potem film? Bo jeśli najpierw lepsze rzeczy, musimy się iść umyć — zaczął, ale coś podpowiadało Poemu, że jeszcze nie skończył gadać, więc nic nie mówił. Jedynie wysłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. — Jeśli najpierw seks, to zaklepuję łazienkę. 

— Chryste, stary — powiedział, próbując powstrzymać rozbawienie, które w nim wzbudził. — Możemy iść razem. Przecież trzeba oszczędzać wodę. 

— Słuszna uwaga — stwierdził, Finn, uśmiechając się szczerze. 

Poe uśmiechnął się do niego sugestywnie, choć tak naprawdę nie chciał nic sugerować. Powoli odsunął BB-8, chwycił jedną z jego łapek i dał mu w nią buziaka, mówiąc, żeby na nich chwilkę poczekał, ale psiak nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Smacznie sobie spał, a Dameron cieszył się z tego, że jest tak grzeczny i dzielny. Nie chciał go opuszczać w takiej sytuacji, ale przecież nie zamierzał siedzieć z Finnem w łazience przez kilka godzin. 

Sprawdził opatrunek psiaka i odetchnął. Był już znacznie spokojniejszy niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Wstał z ziemi i zaczął iść do łazienki, co chwilę oglądając się na wciąż śpiącego psiaka i Finna, który wkrótce go wyminął i wszedł pierwszy do łazienki. Wchodząc za nim, zauważył, że ten już zaczął szybko rozpinać koszulę. 

— Gdzie ty się tak spieszysz, Finn? — zapytał, ten jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył na niego w ciszy.

Sam Poe zaczął bez pośpiechu rozpinać koszulę, podchodząc do lustra. Zatrzymał palce na piątym guziku od góry i zmrużył oczy, intensywnie wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Wyglądał tak, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, choć wiedział, że Finn z pewnością stwierdziłby, że Poe nie umie myśleć dłużej niż przez trzy sekundy, bo sprawia mu to fizyczny ból. 

— Co byś zrobił, gdybym się ogolił o tu — wskazał palcami obu dłoni swoje policzki — i gdybym o tu, nad ustami zarost zostawił, żeby wyhodować wąsa?

Zerknął na Finna, który prawie potknął się o spodnie, które zdejmował w pośpiechu. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak młodszy się prostuje i patrzy na niego zdezorientowany. 

— Wąsa? Po co ci wąs? 

— Jak to po co — rzucił z oburzeniem, którego nawet nie musiał udawać. Naprawdę go to dotknęło, że znają się już prawie pół roku, a Finn wciąż nie wie, czemu myśli o zapuszczeniu wąsa. — Żebym mógł mówić, że ten wąs niejedną pałą trząsł.

Finn popatrzył na Poego z czymś na kształt zmieszania połączonego z zażenowaniem. Oczywiście Dameron niewiele sobie z tego zrobił. Jedynie się dumnie uśmiechnął i poruszył brwiami. 

— Jesteś głupi. Po prostu głupi. 

— Nie, nie jestem. 

— Poe — powiedział i przejechał dłonią po twarzy. W końcu położył rękę na swoim brzuchu i na moment zacisnął wargi, wyglądając tak, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, co ma powiedzieć. — Czasami... Czasami naprawdę nie wiem, czy ty ze mną flirtujesz, czy chcesz mnie wkurzyć, ale... W jakiś sposób udaje ci się zrobić obie te rzeczy jednocześnie. 

— Taki mam talent. 

— Ale naprawdę czasami mam tego dosyć i mam cię ochotę pocałować tylko po to, żebyś się, kurwa, zamknął. 

— Kto ci broni? Całuj mnie. 

Poe popatrzył na Finna wyzywająco, czekając na jego ruch. Czuł się tak, jakby rozgrywał z nim emocjonującą partyjkę szachów. Bacznie obserwował każdy jego gest, każde spojrzenie, każdy nerwowy ruch palców czy przygryzienie wargi. Znał go na tyle dobrze, aby widzieć, jak powstrzymuje się przed podejściem do niego, przed pocałowaniem go. Z jednej strony taka obserwacja sprawiała mu niesamowicie wiele frajdy, z drugiej jednak chciał, żeby Finn złapał go mocno w ramiona lub pocałował; przycisnął do ściany lub popchnął wprost do kabiny prysznicowej, choć wciąż miał na sobie ubrania. 

— Nie pocałuję cię, skoro mówisz takie rzeczy — odezwał się w końcu, przerywając ciszę, która sprawiała, że atmosfera w łazience stała się gęstsza niż wcześniej. 

— No to lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział, co mówię do Kyle’a w pracy. 

A mówił wiele. To, że kochał dokuczać Benowi Solo nie było niczym nowym, było to raczej powszechnie znanym faktem i tylko idiota był w stanie tego nie zauważyć, ale zawsze słysząc, że jest mały, pod względem wzrostu oczywiście, odpowiadał mu, że mała to jest Bena pała, co wprawiało Kyle’a w istną furię. Zawsze wyglądał wtedy tak, jakby chciał rozbić pięścią ekran najbliższego monitora. Z jakiegoś powodu uderzał tymi słowami w jego ego za każdym razem. I za każdym razem bawiło go to tak samo. 

— Tak, masz rację, nie chcę wiedzieć. 

— Jak się śmieje z mojego przeciętnego wzrostu, odpowiadam, że mała to jest jego pała. 

— Poe — powiedział z wyraźną rezygnacją w głosie i zaczął iść w jego stronę, zaburzając tę ich mentalną partyjkę szachów. Gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, z początku nic nie mówiąc, ani nic nie robiąc. 

— Co? 

Mógł spodziewać się tego, że Finn uniesie nieznacznie jego podbródek i mocno go pocałuje. Z jednej strony czuł, że zrobił to tylko po to, żeby się w końcu zamknął i przestał pierdolić farmazony, ale z drugiej czuł w tym pocałunku wszystkie emocje Finna; to uczucie, którymi się nawzajem darzyli. Było w tym coś słodkiego, było w tym coś uroczego, ale także namiętnego i seksownego. 

Mógł to interpretować w dwojaki sposób. Gdy oddał pocałunek i położył dłonie na jego pośladkach, postanowił jednak skupić się na zachłanności Finna, nie na uczuciach. Na uczucia przyjdzie pora później. A przynajmniej z tego właśnie założenia wyszedł, gdy nie myśląc zbyt wiele pociągnął go bliżej do siebie, uderzając pośladkami w umywalkę. 


	5. banana bread

Powoli uchylił powieki, oddychając głęboko. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, był Poe, który wciąż spał z głową przytuloną do jego klatki piersiowej. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy.

Lubił te dni, kiedy budził się przy swoim chłopaku, który, choć na takiego nie wyglądał, kochał się do niego przytulać przez sen. Robił to zawsze, gdy tylko miał okazję. Nieważne, kto z nich zasypiał jako pierwszy, zawsze budzili się w takiej samej lub podobnej pozycji. Wtuleni w siebie, robiący nawzajem za swoje poduszki. Finn kochał zasypiać z nim w ten sposób.

Kochał też go obserwować. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mogło to brzmieć dość niezręcznie i niepokojąco, szczególnie dla obcych, którzy nie znali ich relacji na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, jak się względem siebie zachowują, ale... Po prostu kochał go obserwować. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy spał. Był wtedy tak spokojny. Tak... ułożony. Finn mógłby dać się pokroić za to, żeby Poe zawsze był tak spokojny jak podczas snu. Z drugiej jednak strony, kochał to, w jaki sposób zwykle rozpierała go energia. Nawet lubił tę jego impulsywność i brak zdrowego rozsądku i instynktu samozachowawczego.

Calrissian często myślał, że zdarzało im się uzupełniać. Nawet Rey to mówiła, gdy nie była akurat wkurzona na Poego, gdy ten znów coś odwalił.

Leżąc tak w ciszy, głaszcząc go po miękkich włosach i myśląc, nie zauważył nawet tego, że Poe obudził się i zaczął głaskać jego dłoń kciukiem.

— Hej — rzucił na powitanie zaspanym głosem.

Finn uśmiechnął się trochę szerzej i otworzył oczy, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

Lubił takie leniwe sobotnie poranki, podczas których mógł napawać się jego obecnością, zapachem cynamonu i cytrusów. W tygodniu nie mogli sobie pozwolić na spanie do dziewiątej lub dziesiątej, w końcu Poe codziennie chodził na ósmą do pracy. Weekendy były jednak... W pewien sposób zbawienne. Przynajmniej dla Finna, który nie wyobrażał sobie tego, że mógłby, tylko hipotetycznie mógłby nie budzić się u jego boku, nie leżeć spokojnie w łóżku i nie rozmawiać o mało ważnych sprawach. Albo, że mógłby nie słuchać o snach Poego, które dalekie były od normalnych.

— Cześć — odpowiedział Finn, dając mu całusa w czubek głowy.

Poe odsunął się trochę, oparł się na łokciu i popatrzył na Finna rozmarzonym spojrzeniem. A przynajmniej Finn nazwał je w ten sposób w myślach. Bo Dameron w rzeczy samej wyglądał na rozmarzonego. Calrissian nie wiedział, czy śniło mu się coś przyjemnego, czy może w taki nastrój wprawiała go obecność ukochanej osoby, ale musiał stwierdzić, że był to całkiem uroczy widok. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę też jego loki, które opadały mu na czoło i zaczynały przysłaniać mu oczy.

— Kiedy zasnąłem? — zapytał, zerkając przy tym na laptopa, leżącego na szafce nocnej po stronie Finna.

— Oglądaliśmy_ Narcos_ i właśnie zabili Escobara.

— O mój Boże — jęknął, rzucając się na poduszkę. — Nie wierzę, że usnąłem na takim momencie. 

Finn przygryzł policzki, powstrzymując się przed śmiechem, który wywołała w nim reakcja Damerona. Na całe szczęście mu się to udało, więc położył się na lewym boku i zaczął intensywnie na niego patrzeć. Poe szybko zauważył to spojrzenie i zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi.

— Co?

— Nic. Po prostu lubię na ciebie patrzeć.

— Bo jestem przystojny? — zapytał, odgarniając dłonią włosy z czoła.

— Między innymi...

Finn zauważył jak Poe przełknął ślinę i powoli zaczął unosić kąciki ust.

— Między innymi? Jakie są te inne powody? — zapytał.

Calrissian doskonale wiedział, że Poe robił to tylko dlatego, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, która przecież, tak czy siak, była na niego skierowana. Z początku zamierzał odpowiedzieć i zacząć wymieniać wszystkie drobne rzeczy, które lubił obserwować u Poego. Zamierzał powiedzieć nawet o tym, że uroczo chrapie, zupełnie jak BB-8, że gada przez sen, czasem nawet jego imię i że niesamowicie się wierci i zawsze zabiera mu kołdrę lub koc. Po chwili jednak zadecydował, że nie da się sprowokować. Przecież mówił mu to cały czas. Dameron aż zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo jest kochany.

— Nie wiem, jak mogłeś zasnąć na takim momencie, Poe — stwierdził z przekonaniem, wracając do poprzedniego tematu rozmowy i pokręcił głową.

Starszy przewrócił oczami i zmienił pozycję w taki sposób, aby pochylać się nad Finnem, który przymknął oczy, czując ciepły oddech Poego na swojej szyi.

Lubił takie chwile. Chwile, w których czuł się beztrosko, i chwile, w których nie musiał się niczym przejmować. Było w nich coś… Coś całkiem uroczego, jakby nie patrzeć. Niekiedy nawet wolał przytulanie się przez cały dzień od seksu, który z Poem też był zresztą wspaniałym doświadczeniem. I to nie tylko pierwszy czy drugi raz, nie. Każdy jeden raz był cudowny. I choć Finn nie potrzebował tego rodzaju bliskości, aby czuć się przez Poego kochanym, wciąż go lubił.

— Najwidoczniej potrzebowałem zregenerować siły po wcześniejszym, a mój mózg stwierdził, że śmierć Escobara będzie najlepszym momentem na taką regenerację?

Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi w wyrazie niewypowiedzianego na głos pytania. Popatrzył na Poego z widocznym zaciekawieniem.

— Po wcześniejszym? — zapytał, przypominając sobie, że wczoraj jedynie się całowali. I nic więcej. No, po całowaniu poszli zrobić sobie popcorn i gorącą czekoladę, co skończyło się także całowaniem w innej lokalizacji, ale… To by było na tyle. Więcej planowali na poranek, zaraz po szybkim prysznicu.

— Ach, racja, nie uprawialiśmy wczoraj seksu.

— Oprócz problemów z plecami, zaczynasz mieć też problemy z pamięcią. Nie wiem, co powinienem o tym wszystkim myśleć. Powinienem umówić cię do lekarza? Przykleić na lodowce karteczkę z notatką o tym, że nie spaliśmy ze sobą od pięciu dni? — zapytał sarkastycznie.

Poe, słysząc słowa młodszego, zacisnął mocno usta w irytacji i przewrócił oczami. Dopiero po chwili zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.

— Bardzo śmieszne, bardzo. Ale nie, nie potrzebuję karteczek na lodowce. Po prostu sny zlewają mi się z rzeczywistością.

— Śniło ci się, że uprawialiśmy seks?

— No może nie jednoznacznie, że uprawialiśmy seks…

Finn zdecydowanie wolał nie wiedzieć, co takiego mu się tak naprawdę śniło. Znając jego sny, było to coś zbyt pojebanego, żeby wymyślić to na trzeźwo lub z pełną świadomością. Popatrzył na niego tylko i pokręcił głową, sądząc, że nie musi nic mówić, aby Dameron wiedział, że nie chce słyszeć tego snu. Ten jednak uśmiechnął się jak dziecko, które dostało w swoje ręce nową zabawkę i po cichu odchrząknął, siadając na łóżku po turecku.

— Więc… Byliśmy tylko my dwoje w samochodzie Rey. Ty byłeś na tyle, ja prowadziłem, ale kierownica była trochę dziwna? W sensie, miała kształt jednego z zegarów na tym obrazie Dalego i była taka dziwna w dotyku? Trochę jakbym głaskał BB-8…

— Myślisz, że mogła być z jego sierści?

— Och zamknij się i mi nie przerywaj… Zaraz, co? — zapytał zdezorientowany.

— Nic, nic, opowiadaj — rzucił, siadając i poprawiając poduszkę tak, aby wciąż być w pozycji siedzącej, jednocześnie opierając o nią plecy.

— Wracając, nie, nie była z futerka mojego _psa_, który pewnie nawet w tej chwili to słyszy i mu przykro — zaczął na nowo i spojrzał na drzwi, przez które wszedł żwawo uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha psiak. Spróbował wskoczyć na łóżko, a gdy mu się to nie udało, Poe ruszył się z miejsca i wziął go na ręce, przytulił, powiedział pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „słyszysz, jak o tobie mówią, skarbie?” i kontynuował. — Miałeś zakneblowane usta, co mnie z jakiegoś powodu wcale nie zdziwiło. I ja cię jakby gdzieś wiozłem? Nie pamiętam, ale jak gdzieś zaparkowałem to poszedłem do ciebie na tył i ty już nie miałeś zakneblowanych ust, a ja włożyłem ci dłoń pod...

Nagle w pokoju rozległa się piosenka „Oops, I did it again”, którą Finn od jakiegoś czasu miał ustawioną, gdy dzwoniła do niego Phasma. Tylko czego mogła chcieć od niego Phasma o dziesiątej rano w sobotę? Przecież miał mieć wolne.

— Odbierzesz? — zapytał Poe, drapiąc psa za uchem.

— Nie — odpowiedział szybko Finn, przesuwając czerwoną słuchawkę na ekranie smartfona. Odłożył urządzenie jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy je wyciszył, ustawiając jedynie wibracje.

— Okay, więc tak, wsunąłem ci dłoń pod koszulkę i ty wtedy zacząłeś gadać coś o tym, czy wiem coś o międzynarodowej konspiracji przeciwko Palpatine’owi. I ja wtedy, no wiesz jak to jest w snach, odpowiedziałem jak gdyby nigdy nic, że wiem o tym wszystko. Byłem chyba jakimś szpiegiem? I była też Leia.

Finn zacisnął usta, z całych sił usiłując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, bo im dalej Poe wędrował z tą swoją opowieścią, tym robiło się ciekawiej. I choć cisnęła mu się uwaga dotycząca tego, że w śnie w pewien sposób związanym z seksem, pojawiła się Leia i Palpatine, jest faktem skrajnie niepokojącym, zachował to dla siebie. W końcu to on miesiąc temu niemalże zwalił mu przy stole na obiedzie u swojego ojca.

Czego wciąż nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, gdy tylko sobie o tym przypominał. I nawet ojciec mówiący mu na drugi dzień o tym, że przecież nic się nie stało, a mina Poego ich zdradziła, nie pomagał mu w pozbyciu się poczucia winy. W gruncie rzeczy tylko je zwiększył.

— Ale Leia tylko w sumie zrobiła małe cameo, przeszła obok szyby i w nią zapukała, jak wsadziłem ci dłoń w spodnie. Chyba nie była zbyt ważna? Nie wiem, nie pamiętam. — Urwał na moment, nad czymś się intensywnie zastanawiając. — O Panie, już pamiętam. Jej twarz wydawała mi się jakaś dziwna, a potem się odezwała, powiedziała coś w stylu „pamiętaj o wtorkowym projekcie” i brzmiała jak Palpatine. W każdym razie już oboje byliśmy gotowi, a ty wypaliłeś z tekstem, żebym opowiedział ci o starym Palpsie. Ja sobie myślę, no okay, może masz problemy z tatusiem albo jakiś dziwny _kink _na starych dziadów, więc zacząłem ci mówić rzeczy i ty wtedy…

— Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale… — urwał i zaczął się śmiać.

— To nie jest śmieszne, Finn. Ja ci wtedy zacząłem opowiadać, że on jest ojcem Rey i że Rey ma po nim czoło i…

— _Rey ma po nim czoło _— powiedział, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, nie potrafiąc już wytrzymać.

— No i wtedy ty stwierdziłeś, że ja mam po nim nos i to mnie uraziło, pamiętam dokładnie, ale wtedy chyba zaczęliśmy się ruchać i już nie było gadania o Palpatinie. Wciąż było dziwnie, bo na przykład auto się zmieniło w coś… Nie wiem co to było? Fotele zaczęły być jakieś takie wilgotne i dziwne w dotyku?

— Nie chcę wiedzieć nic więcej, Poe — stwierdził Finn, gdy już się trochę uspokoił. Popatrzył na swojego faceta z zaciekawieniem, bo nurtowała go jedna tylko kwestia. — Czemu, do jasnej cholery, ten sen pomylił ci się z rzeczywistością? Raczej nie rozmawiamy w łóżku o Imperatorze i _raczej _nie myślimy o Lei. Chyba że czegoś nie wiem.

— No… Nie wiem. Ale przyznaj szczerze, że wizja zakneblowania cię jest całkiem seksowna.

— _Zakneblowania mnie? _— zapytał z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w głosie. — Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że to ty powinieneś być czasami zakneblowany, nie ja.

— Ja? A za co niby?

— Bo pierdolisz od rzeczy przez większość czasu, Poe. To często jest _bardzo _irytujące.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale ty nie pierdolisz od rzeczy? — zapytał oburzony.

I, w sumie, Finn, zastanawiając się nad tą kwestią, zdał sobie sprawę, że często sam gada głupoty. Rzuca idiotycznymi żartami, które w zamyśle nawet nie miały nimi być. Rzadko zdarzało mu się być niezręcznym podczas rozmowy, ale czasami robił z siebie idiotę. Oczywistym było jednak to, że nie przyznałby starszemu racji, nawet gdyby ten powiedział najbardziej znany fakt na świecie. Nie chciał dawać mu tej satysfakcji. Dbał o jego ego, które i tak było już zbyt duże, co stwierdzał w niektórych sytuacjach.

— Nawet jeśli, choć nie sądzę, abym to robił, nie jestem aż takim specjalistą w pierdoleniu głupot, jak ty — rzucił dość niejednoznacznie, ani nie przecząc, ani nie potwierdzając słów Damerona.

Ten zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi i zmrużył oczy. Szybko usiadł na Finnie okrakiem i pochylił się nad nim. Ich usta prawię się stykały, gdy zbliżył się do niego w ten sposób. Nie pocałował go jednak, choć po Calrissianie widać było to, że czeka na pocałunek z utęsknieniem.

— Nie zrobię ci loda, jak nie przyznasz mi racji, że też pierdolisz często głupoty.

Finn nie zamierzał ukrywać zaskoczenia, które wzięło nad nim górę, gdy usłyszał jego słowa. Przewrócił oczami i dopiero wtedy zaczął wpatrywać się w ciemne tęczówki Damerona.

— Więc go nie zrobisz. No cóż. Twoja strata…

— Moja strata? _Twoja _strata, stary!

Finn pokręcił przekonująco głową.

— Oboje wiemy, że zrobisz to tak czy siak, gdy tylko się na to zgodzę.

— A zgadzasz się? — zapytał zbyt szybko, od razu, gdy tylko Finn skończył mówić.

— Co jeśli powiem nie? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, celowo się z nim drocząc.

— Wtedy zrezygnuję — stwierdził i wsunął obie dłonie pod koszulkę młodszego, który tylko cicho westchnął czując ciepłe dłonie ukochanego na klatce piersiowej.

— Jestem za.

Poe uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i podciągnął koszulkę Finna w taki sposób, że wystarczyłaby drobna pomoc z jego strony i już by się jej pozbył. Ale wtedy rozległy się dość głośne wibracje telefonu. Finn westchnął z rezygnacją i spojrzał na ekran, który tym razem zgasł całkiem szybko.

— Może oddzwoń? — zapytał Poe z czymś nieodgadnionym w głosie.

Calrissian nie za bardzo wiedział jak powinien to zinterpretować. Czy to była… Zazdrość? Nie, musiał się przesłyszeć. Bo o co niby miał być zazdrosny? Dosłownie w tej chwili mieli zacząć się całować, a później robić znacznie więcej. Skąd mogła mu się wziąć ta zazdrość?

— Nie, nie. To na pewno nic ważnego.

— Tak czy siak, nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że muszę iść się umyć i…

— Poe — zaczął cicho, bo widział, że nie o to mu chodziło. W sensie, w stu procentach rozumiał jego chęć pójścia pod prysznic, sam przecież poszedł się umyć zaraz po spacerze z BB-8 przed trzema godzinami, ale… W jego głosie wyczuwał coś niepokojącego. Coś, czego, w gruncie rzeczy, odrobinę się zawsze obawiał, biorąc pod uwagę temperament Poego i to, że zbyt szybko dochodził do pochopnych, wręcz idiotycznych wniosków.

— Wszystko jest okay. Po prostu oddzwoń. — Odsunął się od Finna gwałtownie w tej samej chwili, w której telefon znów zaczął wibrować.

Finn westchnął wkurzony i sięgnął po telefon. Popatrzył w ekran i powiadomienie o dwóch nieprzeczytanych wiadomościach od Phasmy. Szybko odblokował ekran, wszedł w powiadomienia i zaczął czytać SMSy, gdy Poe wkładał czarne kapcie.

Wiadomości były nie tyle niepokojące, ile groźne, bo Phasma wydawała się być ostro wkurwiona. Nie znał powodu jej wkurwienia, ale wiedział, że dzień wolny mu się skończył, gdy przeczytał, że jeśli nie zjawi się w pracy za maksymalnie półtorej godziny, to może się pożegnać ze swoim stanowiskiem. Było to ogromnym wręcz naruszeniem z jej strony, ale Finnowi zależało na tej pracy na tyle mocno, żeby zrobić to bez zawahania.

Od jakiegoś czasu brał całkiem dużo nadgodzin, łudząc się, że Phasma mu za nie prędzej czy później zapłaci. Nawet Rey mu mówiła, że oszalał zgadzając się na tyle nadgodzin, ale zależało mu na pieniądzach, tym bardziej że coraz częściej odtrącała mu cześć wypłaty za to, że nie dopilnował kogoś na kuchni i gdy brał na siebie winę za to, że ktoś rozbił kolejne filiżanki. Zawsze najbardziej wredna była dla niego, ale ostatnio przechodziła samą siebie. Nawet względem Rey się tak nie zachowywała.

Jednak Finn upierał się, że to nic takiego i że za miesiąc dostanie wielką wypłatę za te wszystkie nadgodziny. W głębi serca wiedział, że była to tylko głupia nadzieja, taka ostatnia deska ratunku, bo gdyby nie to, już dawno by się albo kompletnie załamał, albo rzucił tę pracę w pizdu. A przecież mimo wszystko ją kochał.

— Poe — zaczął cicho, nie wiedząc, jak powinien przekazać newsa o tym, że jednak nie ma wolnego swojemu facetowi. — Muszę iść do pracy. Naprawdę _muszę _iść.

Poe zarzucił na siebie niedbale pomarańczowy szlafrok i popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany. Dopiero po kilku sekundach na jego twarz weszło coś na kształt złości wymieszanej z wielkim zawodem. A Finnowi przez samą jego minę pękło serce, gdy pomyślał, że Dameron może to przecież potraktować jako debilną wymówkę, żeby tylko nie spędzać z nim czasu.

— Jasne. Idź.

Jego głos… Coś w jego głosie wydawało się nie na miejscu. Był wyprany z emocji, tak jak zawsze wtedy, gdy się złościł, ale starał się grać obojętnego i pozbawionego uczuć.

— Poe, przecież wiesz, że chciałem spędzić z tobą cały dzień, ja po prostu…

— Po prostu masz priorytety. Rozumiem.

Po samym jego głosie było słychać to, że był daleki od zrozumienia całej tej sytuacji. Albo przynajmniej rozumiał coś, co nie miało miejsca, bo wyglądał na zazdrosnego. Nawet nie patrząc na Finna podszedł do szafy i zaczął wyjmować z niej ubrania, szukając czegoś odpowiedniego. Jego ruchy były jednak nerwowe i dość gwałtowne. A przynajmniej bardziej gwałtowne niż zwykle.

— Poe, kocham cię. Proszę nie bądź zły.

— Nie jestem zły! — podniósł nieznacznie głos i westchnął. Finn w międzyczasie wstał, szybko przebrał się z rzeczy do spania w coś, w czym mógłby wyjść z mieszkania bez uczucia wstydu i popatrzył na Poego, nie ukrywając tego, że złość zaczynała buzować również i w nim. — Po prostu masz priorytety i ja to całkiem respektuję. Ale mam nadzieję, że te priorytety ci wyjdą na dobre.

— O czym ty teraz w ogóle mówisz, Poe?

— O tym, że wolisz spędzać czas w pracy niż ze mną, Finn. Bierzesz te swoje nadgodziny, ale nawet ci za nie nie płacą — rzucił, obracając się w stronę Finna zsuwającego pospiesznie zieloną bluzę z kapturem. — Z mojej perspektywy nie wygląda to na pracę. A przynajmniej nie na robienie kawy.

— Poe, do cholery — rzucił. Miał ochotę się szczerze zaśmiać z tego, co właśnie usłyszał. O co on go dokładnie obwiniał? O branie nadgodzin czy o coś, co sobie wymyślił? Może o zdradę? To by było bardzo zabawne. To byłby już cios poniżej pasa. Poe nie dał mu jednak nic powiedzieć, bo wręcz rwał się do kontynuowania.

— Jak ma na imię? No wiesz, ta druga osoba.

Finn mógł się tego spodziewać. Mógł się spodziewać tego, że Poe prędzej czy później zacznie być o niego z jakiegoś powodu zazdrosny. Przecież sam Dameron nieraz mu mówił o tym, że jest zazdrośnikiem. To nie tak, że to przecież ukrywał. Calrissian mógł więc się tego spodziewać. To jednak nie oznaczało, że zabolało mniej, bo słowa te wbiły się w ciało Finna jak sztylet wymierzony prosto w serce. Wciąż pozostawał spokojny, przynajmniej pozornie, jednak w środku chciał jednocześnie krzyczeć, płakać i powiedzieć mu, co o nim w tej chwili myśli. Obawiał się, że jeśli teraz się odezwie, wybuchnie, a nie lubił wybuchać. Zwykle tego nie robił. Nie był najrozsądniejszym człowiekiem stąpającym po ziemi, ale nie lubił się kłócić, a przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy w grę wchodziła bezpodstawna zazdrość.

W końcu byłby hipokrytą, gdyby to robił, bo jemu też się zdarzało być zazdrosnym, gdy nie wiedział wszystkiego o przeszłości Poego. Czasem przewracał oczami lub zaciskał usta, odpowiadając na pytania tylko krótkie „mhm”, gdy Poe zaczynał gadać o jednym ze swoich dawnych kolegów ze studiów. Z początku był nawet zazdrosny o Zorii, choć z biegiem czasu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było o co — w końcu nie dość, że nie interesowali ją faceci, to jeszcze nie interesował jej ten szczególny facet, który zawrócił Finnowi w głowie kilka miesięcy temu.

Słysząc jednak o tym, o co osądza go Poe, coś się w nim złamało.

— To kobieta? Mężczyzna? Osoba niebinarna? Wiesz, gdybyś mi powiedział, mogliśmy tę osobę zaprosić do trójkąta, pod warunkiem, że wciąż bylibyśmy razem. — Jak na człowieka spokojnego lub umiarkowanie spokojnego przystało, nic nie powiedział. Z drugiej jednak strony aż cisnęło mu się na usta głośne „jesteś ogromnym kretynem, Poe”, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. — Chyba że to Phasma.

Tych słów jednak już nie wytrzymał. Wrzucił telefon do kieszeni bluzy i wysłał mu wrogie spojrzenie. Pewnie wyglądałby groźnie, gdyby oczy nie zaszły mu łzami spowodowanymi głównie zwykłą, ludzką złością, a nie smutkiem. Chociaż w gruncie rzeczy w tej chwili nie wiedział nawet, co dokładnie czuje. Wszystkie emocje mieszały się w nim jak w kociołku i nie potrafił nazwać poszczególnych uczuć.

— Zamknij się, Poe — rzucił cicho, ale na tyle głośno, że starszy od razu to usłyszał i popatrzył na niego. Twarz mu odrobinę złagodniała, ale wciąż wyglądał na chorobliwie zazdrosnego. — Po prostu się zamknij, bo gówno wiesz o mojej pracy, nadgodzinach, wszystkim.

Podziałało. Bo choć wciąż wyglądał tak jak wcześniej, nic już nie powiedział. Finn mógł przysiąc, że przez moment widział jak coś naprawdę zmienia się w jego spojrzeniu. Był jednak zbyt zdenerwowany, aby skupić się na drobnych szczegółach, które w normalnych sytuacjach tak uwielbiał wyłapywać w wyglądzie, mimice i gestykulacji swojego chłopaka.

— Każdy na twoim miejscu by zrozumiał moją sytuację i nie podejrzewał mnie o zdradę. Jak ty sobie to w ogóle wyobrażasz? Kiedy miałbym cię zdradzać, co?

Nie odpowiedział. Wyraźnie zaczęło mu się robić głupio, że choćby przeszło mu to przez myśl, jednak nic nie powiedział. _Może i lepiej dla niego_, pomyślał Finn, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że znając Poego, znów powiedziałby coś głupiego.

— Rey by zrozumiała, Poe.

Sam nie wiedział, czemu powiedział właśnie to. Rey przecież zawsze była tylko jego przyjaciółką i nikim więcej. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu na myśl przyszła mu właśnie ona. Pewnie dlatego, że ona sama też mogła mieć wiele powodów do zazdrości o przyjaciela, chociażby wtedy, gdy nie pracowali razem i nie mieli czasu się spotykać tak, jak wtedy, gdy chodzili do szkoły czy wtedy, jak praktycznie razem się wychowywali. Była drugą najbliższą mu osobą, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie dała się ponieść tak, jak zrobił to Poe. A, do cholery, też była porywcza i gdy ktoś się z nią kłócił, nigdy nie ustępowała.

— Cóż, nie jestem Rey — odpowiedział, intensywnie patrząc mu w oczy.

Stali w ten sposób, zaledwie metr od siebie i utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy. Mogłoby się wydawać, że minęły długie chwile, zanim Finn zdecydował się odpowiedzieć i zadać ostateczny cios. Oboje mieli wrażenie, że przeleciały godziny od kiedy ostatni raz słyszeli swoje głosy, w rzeczywistości było to jednak zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund.

— To pewne.

Wzrok Poego jasno wskazywał na to, że te słowa wystarczyły, aby złamało mu się serce, zupełnie tak, jak Finnowi, gdy usłyszał osądy z jego strony. Finn nie lubił patrzeć na niczyje cierpienie. Lubił pomagać, choć czasami zdarzało mu się być samolubnym i patrzeć tylko na siebie, ale… Mógł udawać obojętność. Mógł nic więcej nie mówić, przyjąć pokerową twarz, pozbyć się łez, które zaczęły zbierać się w jego oczach, ale nie potrafił oszukać samego siebie. Miał ochotę już teraz podejść do niego i go przytulić. Tak po prostu.

Jednak tego nie zrobił. Rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie, obrócił się w stronę drzwi i wyszedł, zostawiając go samego z pędzącymi z prędkością światła myślami i poczuciem winy, które wypełniało mu serce.

** ⚔⚔⚔ **

Zaraz po tym, jak przyszedł do pracy, wiedział, że ten dzień będzie mógł określić tylko jednym określeniem: tragiczny. Rozpoczął się koszmarnie i z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz gorszy. Finn szczerze nie sądził, że ten dzień może stać się jeszcze gorszy po tym jak pokłócił się z Poem, ochlapał go samochód gdy czekał na taksówkę i zgubił klucze do mieszkania, ale… Niestety.

Od kiedy tylko ubrał fartuch i zajął swoje stanowisko, słyszał zgryźliwe uwagi Phasmy, która miała do niego problem o wszystko, nawet o to, że kubki na wynos były ustawione w zły sposób. I Finn, choć udawało mu się panować nad złością, mam ochotę zdjąć ten pieprzony fartuch z nazwą kawiarni i po prostu rzucić nim w szefową. Logicznie jednak na to patrząc, lepiej było nie ryzykować. W końcu była tak wysoka, że czasami miał wrażenie, że jakby chciałaby go uderzyć lub szturchnąć, to by upadł, choć sam nie był ani aż tak niski, ani aż tak chudy. W gruncie rzeczy, Poe zawsze zachwycał się jego bicepsami i mięśniami pleców…

Ale nie chciał myśleć o nim w tej chwili. Wciąż rozsadzała go od środka złość, choć już tęsknił za głupimi wiadomościami typu „słyszałeś, że Leia miała kiedyś romans ze swoją przyjaciółką, Evaan? Znasz ją, tak swoją drogą?”. Chciał nawet do niego zadzwonić, ale gdy tylko wyszukał go w kontaktach, zrezygnował z tego. Czuł bowiem, że to nie on zawinił. W końcu to nie on posądził go o zdradę, nie mając żadnych logicznych argumentów, które by na to wskazywały.

Bo to przecież nie było tak, że Finn wchodząc do łóżka Poego pachniał perfumami, należącymi do innej osoby. To nawet nie tak, że miał na ubraniach czyjeś włosy, nie licząc sierści BB-8, którą ostatnio znalazł nawet w swojej zupce chińskiej i głowił się nad tym, skąd się tam w ogóle wzięła. Poe nie miał żadnego powodu, aby myśleć o zdradzie. Finn jednak z jednej strony go rozumiał. Rozumiał jego złość, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał odzywać się jako pierwszy, chcąc, żeby Dameron zrozumiał swój błąd i to, że nigdy w życiu by go nie skrzywdził w ten sposób. Nigdy by nawet nie spojrzał na nikogo innego, będąc z nim w związku. Był zbyt szczęśliwy, zbyt _zakochany_, aby chociażby pomyśleć o tym, że jakiś aktor lub aktorka wygląda seksownie, a co dopiero gdyby miał myśleć tak o osobach, które spotykał na co dzień.

Tęsknił za nim, choć nie widział go dopiero trzy godziny. Trzy ciężkie godziny, swoją drogą. Ciężkie nie tylko dlatego, że Phasma nie dawała mu żyć i był już na skraju, mając przy sobie jedynie Rey, która starała się go jakoś uspokoić słowami lub o tym, że założyła tindera i znalazła na nim profil Bena, który, jak wnioskowała po opisie, musiał mu stworzyć Armie, gdy po raz kolejny się pokłócili lub zerwali. Rey jednak nie była Poem.

Finn miał wrażenie, że uspokajanie w ich związku działało w dwie strony. Tylko on był zdolny uspokoić Poego i tylko Poe był zdolny uspokoić jego, gdy ten już się faktycznie denerwował i na głos narzekał na Phasmę lub inne osoby, które działały mu na nerwy. Jasne, to wciąż Dameron był tym impulsywnym, bez nawet najdrobniejszego instynktu samozachowawczego, ale… Gdy Poe się denerwował, robił to często i na krócej. Gdy robił to Finn, potrafił chodzić zły przez kilka dni, ciągle myśląc o tej jednej sprawie lub osobie, która go rozzłościła.

Nie chciał jednak myśleć o swoim chłopaku. Po prostu nie chciał, choć już za nim tęsknił.

A tęsknota ta źle wpływała na jego efekty w pracy, ponieważ myśląc o Poem wylał kawę, niosąc ją w stronę lady. Dłonie trzęsły mu się już wcześniej jednak w tej chwili z nerwów drżały zupełnie tak, jakby stał na mrozie bez rękawiczek, bez niczego, co dałoby mu jakiekolwiek złudne wrażenie ciepła. Od razu zaczął sprzątać, zerkając na Rey, która przyjmowała zamówienia na kasie. Nagle jednak usłyszał damski głos, który definitywnie nie należał do jego przyjaciółki. Nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać nad tym, do kogo on należał. Od razu wstał, podniósł się i niezręcznie podrapał się po szyi, gdy się odwrócił w stronę Phasmy.

— Hej, szefowo — zaczął pogodnie, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. — Jak leci?

Niepotrzebnie dodawał to głupie pytanie. Przecież wiedział, że ma już wystarczająco przesrane, a tymi słowami tylko pogorszył swoją sytuację.

Phasma spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Finn miał wrażenie, jak traci panowanie nad swoimi dłońmi, które szybko wsunął do kieszeni fartucha, aby w miarę ukryć stres, który zaczął mieć nad nim prawie całkowitą kontrolę.

— Calrissian — odezwała się, wskazując dłonią na zaplecze. — Musimy porozmawiać.

Finn nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać po nadchodzącej rozmowie. To znaczy, podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zjebał i to kompletnie, ale nie pozwalał sobie tego przyznać, bo to równałoby się z jego osobistą porażką. A tego chciał przecież uniknąć, prawda? Co by powiedział Poe? Pewnie spróbowałby go pocieszyć. Może rzuciłby jakimś głupim żartem? Albo sugestią tego, że jeśli będzie spokojny i zapanuje nad stresem, to czeka go niespodzianka wieczorem? Tak pewnie by było. Starał się trzymać tej myśli, choć wiedział, że przez to, że są pokłóceni nie dostanie od niego ani jednego seksownego zdjęcia.

Przełknął cicho ślinę, próbując się uśmiechnąć, jednak nie dał rady unieść kącików ust. Poszedł posłusznie na zaplecze z Phasmą, a potem wprost do jej małego biura, które zawsze z Rey żartobliwie nazywał graciarnią. Może lepiej było nie żartować z jej biura? Może to też słyszała i teraz gdy wylał kawę, miarka się przebrała?

Gdy usiadła przy biurku, wyjęła jakiś zeszyt i zaczęła go w ciszy i skupieniu wertować. Finn przełknął ślinę, zupełnie nie wiedząc czego powinien się spodziewać. Widząc paczkę papierosów na jej biurku, pomyślał o tym, że chętnie by zapalił, choć palił może cztery razy w swoim życiu i nie potrafił się nawet porządnie zaciągnąć dymem tak, aby nie zacząć kaszleć z obrzydzeniem.

— Usiądź — powiedziała, a Finn powoli kiwnął głową, odsunął krzesło naprzeciwko niej i usiadł na nim.

Wyglądał na zestresowanego. Potrzebował rzucić jakimś żartem lub tekstem, który trochę rozluźniłby atmosferę w pomieszczeniu. Wiedział jednak, że nic mu to nie da, bo Phasma była… Była kobietą, której nigdy nie dało się przegadać. Nawet gdy nic nie mówiła, ciężko było w ogóle do niej zagadać. Była zbyt przerażająca. Dodatkowo była jego szefową. O czym miał niby gadać z szefową?

— Ładna dziś pogoda, prawda? — zapytał, z trudem wymuszając uśmiech. Phasma podniosła na niego wzrok i zatrzasnęła zeszyt.

— Zdajesz sobie z tego, że leje jak z cebra i zapowiada się na burzę? — rzuciła. No i miała rację, bo pogoda tego dnia była okropna. Depresyjna. Taka, że Finn czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż po wyjściu z mieszkania Poego.

— Lubię deszcz i burzę. Można wtedy poczytać książkę lub…

— Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, na jakie straty skazujesz moją kawiarnię? — zapytała, zmieniając temat.

Finn zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany. W końcu to nie on zawsze rozbijał filiżanki. Co prawda często brał winę na siebie, żeby tylko Rey lub innym, w tym Jessice, się nie dostało, ale koniec końców zawsze udawało mu się z tego wybrnąć. Teraz jednak zaczął rozumieć, że branie na siebie winy w tych przypadkach było prawdziwą głupotą.

— Co ma szefowa na myśli, mówiąc o stratach? Uważam, że jestem całkiem dobrym pracownikiem. Pilnym pracownikiem — powiedział. — Poza tym patrząc na to, ile mi szefowa płaci, a ile _powinna _płacić, pracuję przez kilka dni za darmo.

Nie powinien tego mówić. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wypominanie tych nadgodzin, za które mu nie płaciła już drugi miesiąc z rzędu było ogromnym błędem, którego miał gorzko pożałować. Musiał jednak to powiedzieć. Jeśli miał się kłócić z Poem o to, że ciągle siedzi w pracy, to chociaż chciał dostawać za to siedzenie w pracy odpowiednie wynagrodzenie, tak?

Phasma, choć wydawała się spokojna, niewzruszona, jak Statua Wolności podczas burzy, jednocześnie wyglądała na wściekłą. Finn nawet nie umiał powiedzieć, czemu tak myślał. Po prostu wyglądała inaczej. W jej jasnych oczach pojawił się niepokojący błysk. No, przynajmniej niepokojący dla niego, bo wiedział, co może to oznaczać.

— Zwalniam cię — powiedziała.

Spodziewał się tego, ale słowa te i tak uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Powoli kiwnął głową, nic nie mówiąc. Wstał z krzesła i popatrzył na nią z góry. Czuł się… dziwnie. Bardzo dziwnie. Niezręcznie. Pierwszy raz patrzył na nią z góry i z taką wyższością, która mieszała się z goryczą i smutkiem. Chciało mu się płakać, był jednak silny. Nigdy nie płakał, a w szczególności nie publicznie. I choć dziś od rana śmiał ochotę pęknąć i gdy tylko mijał Rey miał ochotę ją przytulić i popłakać się jej w ramie, wciąż jakoś dawał sobie radę. Trzymał w sobie wszystkie te negatywne emocje, wiedział jednak, że prędzej czy później wybuchnie. W gruncie rzeczy czuł, że wybuch zbliża się szybciej, niż wcześniej przypuszczał. Odwrócił się na pięcie, zaczął rozwiązywać fartuch i znów na nią popatrzył. Zdjął fartuszek, który z początku miał zamiar po prostu zawiesić na krześle. Nie zrobił tego.

W przypływie chwili zmiął materiał i rzucił nim w Phasmę. Praktycznie od razu zaczął się przez to obwiniać, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zachował powagę i stoicki spokój na twarzy. Dopiero po chwili patrzenia jej prosto w oczy, uśmiechnął się z prawdziwą dumą.

— Wiesz co? I tak miałem rzucić tę robotę. Nie zasługuję na bycie traktowanym w ten sposób. Nikt nie zasługuje — zaczął, mając jej naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia. — Zawsze wymagasz szacunku, ale nie dajesz go innym. Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? Jesteś najgorszą szefową, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem, Phasma. Jaką ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek miał! Chryste, naprawdę się cieszę, że mnie zwolniłaś. W końcu będę miał spokój. Więc… Tak jakby wygrałem. Jestem górą, Phasma. Jestem górą.

Uśmiechnął się najszczerzej, jak tylko w tym chujowym dniu potrafił i wyszedł tyłem, nie słuchając, co ma do powiedzenia. Słyszał, że coś za nim mówiła, ale naprawdę miał to głęboko w dupie. Serce biło mu jak szalone i po wyjściu z jej gabinetu poczuł jak zrobiło mu się słabo. Szybko poszedł po swoje rzeczy, nie sądził jednak, że wpadnie na Rey, która popatrzyła na niego ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Finn? Co się dzieje? — zapytała, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Nic. W końcu jestem wolny — powiedział, przestając się uśmiechać. — Wyjebane! — rzucił, ale widać było po nim, że wcale nie miał aż tak wyjebane, jak mówił. Dolna warga zaczęła mu drżeć tak, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Delikatnie strącił dłoń przyjaciółki ze swojego ramienia i odwrócił wzrok. — Widzimy się w domu? — zapytał cicho, zapominając o tym, że klucze do mieszkania albo zgubił, albo zostawił u Poego.

Rey najpierw kiwnęła głową, ale po chwili nią pokręciła, marszcząc nos w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

— Poczekaj chwilę, dobrze?

— Czemu?

Nic mu nie odpowiedziała. Odeszła bez słowa, szybkim krokiem zmierzając do graciarni Phasmy. Idąc, zaczęła agresywnie rozwiązywać swój fartuch i Finn już wiedział, co zamierza zrobić.

— Rey, zaczekaj! — krzyknął za nią.

Ta jednak nie zaczekała. Zniknęła za drzwiami. Finn szybko ubrał zieloną bluzę, wyjął z plecaka parasol i sprawdził, czy zabrał wszystko z szafki. Po chwili usłyszał jej słowa o tym, że rzuca pracę i niech Phasma radzi sobie sama i wyszła z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Rey, coś ty zrobiła… — mruknął z kompletną rezygnacją.

— Och, cicho bądź. Od dawna chciałam to zrobić, Finn — odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. Wzięła swoje rzeczy, narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wzięła go pod rękę.

Szybko wyszli tylnym wejściem, Finn rozłożył parasol, a Rey bez słowa zaczęła go ciągnąć w stronę ulicy.

— Rey, zaczekaj — powiedział, nagle stając na chodniku i poprawiając swój plecak, przerzucony tylko przez jedno ramię. Założył kaptur na głowę. Gdy Rey na niego spojrzała, cicho odchrząknął i przetarł oczy, udając, że coś mu wpadło do oka, choć w rzeczywistości miał ochotę się najzwyczajniej rozpłakać. — Czemu to zrobiłaś? Teraz oboje nie mamy pracy, nawet nie mamy pewności czy nam zapłaci za ten miesiąc.

— Musiałam, Finn — odpowiedziała bez żadnego zawahania. Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Wiesz, że nigdy nie lubiłam zarówno Phasmy, jak i tej pracy.

— Wiesz, ja ją lubiłem. Pracę, nie Phasmę.

Nie skomentowała tych słów. Od razu go mocno przytuliła, a on odetchnął spokojnie. Zamknął oczy, a spod powiek zaczęły wypływać mu łzy. Objął ją jedną ręką, bo drugą wciąż trzymał parasol. Wtulił twarz w materiał jej płaszcza, starając się myśleć o samych miłych rzeczach, żeby nie rozpłakać się na głos i nie zacząć szlochać.

— Co się dzieje, Finn? — zapytała, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, jakby po prostu wiedziała, że coś go trapi, choć nie powiedział jej ani słowa o kłótni z Poem. — Od rana zachowujesz się jakoś dziwnie.

— Wszystko jest okay — skłamał, wciąż wtulając twarz w jej płaszcz.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał jej mówić o tym, co wydarzyło się rano. Jeszcze tylko martwiącej się o niego Rey mu brakowało. Ten dzień jednak był dla niego ciężki i musiał to przyznać, jeśli chciał być szczery. Z jakiegoś powodu wciąż nie potrafił powiedzieć jej, że wszystko, dosłownie wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć.

— Przecież widzę, Finn — mruknęła, odsuwając się na moment. Wzięła od niego parasol i rozłożyła ręce w taki sposób, żeby mógł ją przytulić na nowo. Od razu to zrobił.

— Pokłóciłem się z Poem — powiedział najciszej jak tylko potrafił, mając nadzieję, że dudniący o chodnik deszcz i ruch uliczny zagłuszy jego głos. Rey jednak usłyszała te słowa i cicho westchnęła. — Wiesz, nawet nie było powodu do kłótni. Sam nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, że się na niego zdenerwowałem.

— O co się pokłóciliście? — zapytała cicho.

Nie chciał odpowiadać. Chciał zapomnieć o tym, że Poe był zazdrosny o tę jego głupią pracę i że podejrzewał go o jakąś durną zdradę. Wolał skupić się na tym, że jego trampki zupełnie przemokły i o tym, że czuł, że deszczówka zamoczyła mu całe skarpetki. Wolał myśleć o tym, że przez najbliższe dni będzie się mordował z uciążliwym katarem i kaszlem, niż o tym, że jedna z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu aż tak bardzo mu nie ufała.

Pewnie wszystko byłoby okay, gdyby to wszystko się tak nie skumulowało. Bo sama kłótnia nie była niczym złym. Ba, nawet mogła im trochę pomóc w związku. Gorzej było z pracą, bo przecież jej potrzebował, a nie była najgorsza. Była przecież całkiem fajna. Lubił pracować w kawiarni, codziennie wdychać zapach świeżej kawy, pracować przy profesjonalnym ekspresie. Lubił to wszystko i nie chciał doprowadzić do tak wielkiej zmiany. Nie przepadał za zmianami, tym bardziej że większość zmian w jego życiu nie było zbyt miłych. Pierwszą zmianą było to, że rodzice oddali go do domu dziecka. Nawet ich nie pamiętał, cholera, był zbyt mały, żeby ich pamiętać. Kolejną zmianą było rozstanie z Rey, gdy zaadoptował ją Han z Leią. Dopiero później pojawiła się w jego życiu ta miła zmiana, związana z tym, że zaadoptował go Lando. I choć na dobrą sprawę później w jego życiu pełno było zmian pozytywnych, bał się. Bał się tego, że nagle wszystko zacznie się sypać, że wszystko runie jak domek z kart. W gruncie rzeczy już zaczął runąć, gdy oboje stracili pracę, bo możliwe, że nie będą mieli pieniędzy, żeby zapłacić za mieszkanie. A oboje byli ludźmi, którzy w życiu nie poszliby poprosić o gotówkę rodziców.

Właściwie nie do końca wiedział, w jakim kierunku zmierza jego życie. Niby był wciąż młody, wciąż miał czas na wolne podejmowanie decyzji, a przynajmniej tak powtarzał mu często ojciec, jednak on z dnia na dzień czuł się coraz gorzej, coraz bardziej beznadziejny. Bo po prostu nie wiedział, kim chciał być. Wiedział tylko o tym, że chciał wciąż być z Poem, bo ten wydawał mu się stanowić cały jego świat. A teraz miało go nie być. Bo przecież nie wiedział, co ta kłótnia znaczyła dla Damerona. Może za kilka godzin wyśle mu wiadomość o tym, że z nim zrywa? Może zadzwoni, może nagra się na pocztę głosową, mówiąc „hej, fajnie było, ale to nie dla mnie”. Przecież było to możliwe, nie? I w gruncie rzeczy wcale by go to nie zdziwiło, ale… Ale wtedy jeszcze bardziej by się pogubił i nie wiedział, co do chuja pana ma robić, w którą stronę zmierzać. Nawet nie miał najmniejszego pomysłu na to, co miał robić, teraz gdy stracił pracę. Wcześniej był chociaż tym zasranym baristą. Teraz znów był nikim. Czuł się tak, jak za każdym razem, gdy w domu dziecka było już blisko adopcji, ale nagle rodzinka stwierdzała, że jest już za duży i będzie sprawiał masę problemów.

Nie dawał tego po sobie zwykle poznać, ale był po prostu zagubiony. Nie wiedział co zrobić ze wszystkimi problemami, których tego dnia mu się namnożyło jak… jak chyba nigdy dotąd.

— Myślał, że go zdradzam, bo ciągle jestem w pracy i nie dostaję pieniędzy za nadgodziny — powiedział, przestając ją przytulać. Poprawił kaptur i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni bluzy. — Nie mam bladego pojęcia, czemu mu to w ogóle przeszło przez myśl. Przecież… Przecież to głupota.

— Znasz Poego. Jest zazdrośnikiem — odpowiedziała cicho, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Jestem pewna, że niedługo zadzwoni i wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie chcę go bronić, bo zachował się… jak zwykle, ale nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś kogoś kochał tak, jak on ciebie.

Kiwnął głową. Wiedział to. W sensie podejrzewał, że sam Poe nie chciał się tak zachować. Przecież był dobrym człowiekiem, nawet jeśli sam w to niekiedy wątpił. Starszy był w gorącej wodzie kąpanym arogantem, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie krzywdziłby nikogo celowo.

Ta kłótnia tak naprawdę nie dotknęła go aż tak bardzo, jak myślał. Po prostu był zły, że Dameron chociażby pomyślał o tym, że Finn mógłby zachować się w ten sposób.

— Masz rację. Oczywiście, że masz rację.

— A jeśli nie zadzwoni, to obiję mu tę ładną buźkę.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

— Proszę, nie, chcę, żeby wciąż był tak przystojny jak do tej pory.

Rey także się cicho zaśmiała i wyjęła szybko paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Podała ją Finnowi, a ten cicho westchnął i wziął jednego papierosa. Wiedział, że to była głupota, bo po pierwsze, nie umiał palić, a po drugie, nie lubił, wręcz _nienawidził _zapachu dymu papierosowego. Coś mu jednak podpowiadało, że jak zapali z najlepszą przyjaciółką, którą znał od dziecka, będzie lepiej. Że poczuje się dobrze i choć na chwilę przestanie myśleć o tym, że jeśli nie znajdzie szybko pracy, będzie musiał wyprowadzić się z powrotem do taty lub… Lub prosić go o pieniądze. Zawsze był także Poe, który na pewno chętnie by z nim zamieszkał, ale chyba nie chciał tak szybko wkraczać na tak wysoki etap związku, nawet jeśli nieraz o tym myślał. Poza tym wciąż był na niego trochę zły. I nie zamierzał dzwonić do niego jako pierwszy.

Wsunął papierosa między wargi i pochylił się nad odpaloną zapalniczką szatynki. Gdy zapalił papierosa, potrzymał zapalniczkę, aby i ona mogła zapalić swojego. Zaciągnął się dopiero wtedy, gdy zgasił ogień i wrzucił zapalniczkę do jednej z kieszeni jej płaszcza. Oczywiście gdy się zaciągnął, od razu zaczął kaszleć. Bez tego przecież zupełnie nie byłby sobą. Robił to zawsze i wynikało to głównie z braku doświadczenia, ale także z tego, że podchodził do palenia trochę zbyt niechętnie.

Poe palił. Całkiem często zresztą. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy się denerwował a robił to przecież w większości sytuacji. Czasami palił też po seksie, zamiast iść spać. Finn podejrzewał, że go to w pewien sposób pobudzało, więc nawet go nie karcił, gdy zaczynał przy nim palić. Nie lubił tego, ale nie zamierzał mu tego przecież zabraniać.

Starał się nie myśleć teraz o tym, że Poe pewnie by się zdziwił, widząc swojego chłopaka z papierosem w ręku, stojącego ramię w ramię z Rey, która też jakiś czas temu zaczęła palić, całkiem szybko się w to gówno wciągając.

Ponownie się zaciągnął, tym razem jednak nie zakaszlał. Dym tym razem łaskotał go w gardło, a nie palił tak jak wcześniej. Było to całkiem… fajne uczucie. Nie tak fajnie, jak picie alkoholu, ale wciąż całkiem fajne.

— Rey, ja… — zaczął, ta go jednak uciszyła ruchem głowy.

— Kochasz mnie, wiem. Ja ciebie też, Finn — powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko. W jej uśmiechu zawsze było coś niesamowicie uroczego. Był tak szczery, wesoły i szeroki. Jeśli nie świeciło słońce, jej uśmiech był w stanie je przywołać, aby wyszło zza chmur. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Finn. I choć nigdy nic do niej nie czuł, nie dziwił się wszystkim jej byłym dziewczynom, bo naprawdę miała w sobie coś takiego, co przyciągało innych, co ich podnosiło na duchu i skłaniało nie tylko do mniejszych lub większych wyznań, ale także do pragnienia, aby ją lepiej poznać. — Jesteś dla mnie jak brat, bardziej niż Ben kiedykolwiek.

Uśmiechnął się i znów zaciągnął się papierosem. Ponownie zaczął kaszleć. Naprawdę musiał robić coś źle, choć nie do końca wiedział, co takiego mógł robić źle w zwykłym zaciąganiu się dymem.

— Musisz… Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć. Po prostu musisz to robić inaczej!

— Okay, zapamiętam, że _coś_ muszę zrobić, żeby się tak nie krztusić.

— Kiedyś ogarniesz.

— Dzięki za pocieszenie, ale nie wiem, czy będę chciał to kiedyś ogarnąć, wiesz? — zapytał retorycznie.

Przewróciła oczami, słysząc te słowa i oparła głowę o jego głowę, gdy tak stali pod jednym parasolem na chodniku, pod jednym z dość obskurnych nowojorskich budynków. Deszcz nie padał już tak mocno jak wcześniej i choć Finn coraz bardziej odczuwał dyskomfort związany z przemoczonymi converse’ami, nie zamierzał na to narzekać. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko to, że Rey poprawiła mu humor. W swój trochę pokrętny sposób, ale to zrobiła.

— Finn, terazteraz gdy oboje nie mamy pracy… Tak sobie myślę… I na dobrą sprawę moglibyśmy otworzyć własną kawiarnię z małą pomocą naszych rodziców. Jestem pewna, że Lando i Han by nam pomogli — rzuciła nagle, gdy oboje już kończyli palić.

Popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany, bo szczerze nie spodziewał się usłyszenia takiego pomysłu. Spodziewał się chyba wszystkiego, tylko nie czegoś takiego.

Bo jasne, on wiele razy myślał o tym, że może pewnego dnia otworzy swoją przytulną kawiarnię, która będzie lepsza niż kawiarnia Phasmy kiedykolwiek była. Chciał to zrobić choćby po to, żeby utrzeć jej nosa, ale myśli o własnej kawiarni nie wykraczały nigdy poza sferę niemożliwych do spełniania marzeń. Zawsze jednak chciał założyć taki biznes. Przecież ten pomysł nawet nie brzmiał aż tak niemożliwie. Na pewno był on bardziej możliwy niż inne jego marzenia, nawet te najdurniejsze.

Namyślił się, zaciągnął po raz ostatni, wziął peta od Rey, gdy ta też skończyła palić i na moment wyszedł spod parasola, aby wrzucić oba ich papierosy do popielniczki przy koszu na śmieci. Gdy wrócił, popatrzył na przyjaciółkę zamyślony.

— To nie jest zły pomysł. Myślałem o tym kilka razy, bo szczerze wątpię żebym wrócił na studia, bo to chyba nie na moją psychikę, skoro i tak nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić w przyszłości, ale…

— Finn, nie ma żadnego „ale”. Musimy chociaż spróbować. Wyobraź to sobie. Własna kawiarnia! To nawet brzmi cudownie!

Nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. To faktycznie brzmiało cudownie, bo nawet jeśli nie lubił zmian, taka zmiana wyszłaby im na lepsze. Może nawet faktycznie okazałoby się, że ich kawiarnia zmiecie z mapy kawiarnię Phasmy, co było… Wystarczająco zachęcającą wizją. Obawiał się jednak, że jego indywidualizm nie pozwoli mu na to, aby prosić kogokolwiek o pomoc finansową, a kredytu nie uzyskałby w tak młodym wieku. Przecież dopiero w grudniu miał mieć dwudzieste czwarte urodziny. To znaczy, może jakiś kredyt by dostał, ale na pewno nie byłby on… Wystarczający? W sumie nie wiedział. Gówno wiedział o kredytach, tak całkiem szczerze mówiąc.

— Jestem z tobą. Zgadzam się. Zróbmy to, Rey. Spróbujmy! Co nam szkodzi? — powiedział całkiem spontanicznie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsuwając negatywne myśli i wątpliwości na bok. Przynajmniej na razie.

— Wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz!

Przewrócił nieznacznie oczami, uśmiechając się szeroko. Nagle przez myśl przeszło mu to, że powinien zadzwonić do Poego. Nie przestał się uśmiechać nawet wtedy, gdy przypomniał sobie o tym, że to nie on miał pierwszy do niego dzwonić.

** ⚔⚔⚔ **

Napisał jako pierwszy. Było to silniejsze od niego. Nie dostał jednak żadnej satysfakcjonującej go odpowiedzi przez co nie za bardzo wiedział, jak powinien to interpretować. I chyba tylko dlatego tego wieczora postanowił zaproponować Rey picie alkoholu i wspólne granie na Xboxie. Xbox jednak całkiem szybko im się znudził, więc skończyli leżąc na dywanie w salonie i rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym.

Finn w gruncie rzeczy nawet nie wypił tak dużo. Tylko trzy kieliszki tequili, ale już po nich czuł się wstawiony i skłonny gadać głupoty. Rey podejrzewała, że to dlatego, że od tygodnia męczył go katar, a od dwóch dni żalił się na ból gardła przez stanie pod parasolem w przemoczonych butach podczas ostatniej ulewy.

— Wiesz, że to może być taka nasza… no, ostatnia okazja na wspólny wieczór z piciem, z rozmawianiem, ze wszystkim? — zapytał, mając ogromną chrypę.

Na dobrą sprawę nie pamiętał, czy o tym rozmawiali; czy rozmawiali o tym, że Finn zamierzał się wyprowadzić do ojca, przynajmniej na razie. W rzeczy samej zaczął rozmyślać o tym, czy faktycznie jej o tym mówił, bo nie potrafił sobie tego przypomnieć.

— Niestety. Ale hej, zawsze będziesz mógł przychodzić do mnie, Rose i Jessici, nie? Nawet dałybyśmy ci klucz.

Ach, fakt, rozmawiali. Cholera, nie powinien pić. Zamknął oczy, zacisnął je mocno i powoli kiwnął głową.

— Nom. Będzie fajnie. Ale Chryste, wyobraź sobie być prawie dwudziestoczteroletnim facetem i mieszkać z ojcem i siostrą — powiedział, ale nagle się namyślił. — Z samym ojcem, bo siostra wyjeżdża do Australii, _zapomniałem._

— Przestań, Finn. Dopóki nie mieszkasz w piwnicy i nie masturbujesz się do zdjęć niedostępnych lasek, które cię nie chcą, jest dobrze. — Skrzywił się mocno i powiedział „fu” pod nosem. — Wiesz z czego właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę?

— Nie wiem, Rey, nie myślam ci w czytach.

Zaśmiała się cicho, słysząc to, w jaki sposób pomieszały mu się wyrazy i popatrzyła na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Że nigdy nie będziesz tak tragicznym przypadkiem, jak Ben. Ale Ben nie przyprowadza nawet Armiego na obiady ani na kolacje.

— No bo oni się podobno nie cierpią — stwierdził, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

— Nie no. Oni po prostu nie umieją okazywać sobie uczuć. Wiesz, jaki jest Ben.

— Uważam, że właśnie nie wiem. — Nagle sobie coś przypomniał, przez co uśmiechnął się szeroko i się zaśmiał. — Poe czasami mówił, że Ben ma kompleks małego siurka.

— O mój Boże. Ale to w sumie możliwe.

— A wiesz jak Poe nazywa Huxa? — zapytał, nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź przyjaciółki. Wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha. — Hugs.

Rey słysząc to zaczęła się śmiać. Położyła dłonie na brzuchu, śmiejąc się głośno i całkiem zabawnie. Finn mógł się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że było to całkiem zaraźliwe, ponieważ i on zaczął się śmiać. Po chwili jednak się uspokoił, przełknął ślinę i zaczął myśleć o Dameronie, który odpisał tylko na jednego SMSa. Jednego z co najmniej trzech. I to nie było też nic wielkiego. Pierwszą wiadomością, którą Finn do niego wysłał było „chcesz o tym pogadać?”, drugą „wszystko u ciebie w porządku?” a trzecią „jeb się, wiesz?”. Odpisał tylko „ok, wezmę tę radę do serca i to zrobię”. Więc Calrissian nie za bardzo wiedział jak powinien interpretować te słowa.

Pewnie chodziło mu o masturbację. Musiało mu chodzić o masturbację. Jak nie było wiadomo, o co mu chodzi, to zawsze chodziło albo o psa, albo o motocykl, albo o seks, albo o masturbację.

Nieważne jednak o co temu idiocie chodziło, Finn nie wiedział, co powinien o tym wszystkim myśleć. Chciał się z nim tylko pogodzić. Przytulić go, zapewnić go o tym, że nigdy w życiu by go nie zdradził, że nigdy by nawet _nie pomyślał _o ewentualnej zdradzie. Chciał z nim szczerze porozmawiać, bo rozmowa to najlepszy sposób na rozwiązywanie problemów, choć sam przez długi czas nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

— Tęsknię za nim — powiedział w końcu, po dłuższej chwili ciszy, podczas której myślał o tym jednym szczególnym kretynie, któremu oddał całe swoje serce; całego siebie, swoje myśli i uczucia. — Chciałbym go po prostu przytulić, pocałować, dotknąć jego pe…

— Proszę, oszczędź mi szczegółów — przerwała mu Rey, a Finn ze zrozumieniem kiwnął głową.

— Zrozumiałe, że nie chcesz słyszeć o tym co robiliśmy zawsze w łóżku — powiedział i uniósł palec wskazujący prawej ręki w górę. — Nie tylko w łóżku zresztą. Raz Poe chciał to robić w kuchni, ale ja mu powiedziałem „nie, Poe, Rey by nas zabiła”.

— W naszej kuchni?! — znacznie podniosła głos i walnęła go w ramię.

— Auć. To nie był przecież mój pomysł! To on jest wiecznie napalony — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Otworzył oczy i zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit. — Może nie wiecznie, ale często. Chryste, tęsknię za tym. Za nim! Za wszystkim, co z nim związane, jeśli mam być szczery.

— Finn — zaczęła, zupełnie tak, jakby chciała nawiązać jakoś do tematu Poego. Na dłuższą chwilę jednak zamilkła, gdy przyjaciel na nią spojrzał z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. — Włączę nam muzykę! Coś fajnego. Do tańca!

— Do tańca? — zapytał, gdy złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła do góry.

Jęknął z rezygnacją, bo ostatnim czego chciał w tej chwili był _taniec. _Nie miał siły, aby tańczyć. Ból głowy znów rósł, miał zatkany nos i był obolały tak, jakby dzień wcześniej brał udział w jakimś wielkim maratonie. Nie był też w dostatecznie dobrym humorze, aby tańczyć. Tydzień temu przecież stracił pracę, martwił się o to, że stracił też miłość swojego życia, która wolała masturbację od szczerej rozmowy i… Taniec był ostatnim, o czym w tej chwili marzył. Stał więc jak ten słup, patrząc jak Rey bierze ze stołu swój telefon i włącza „Let’s Dance to Joy Division”. Zaczęła powoli ruszać głową w rytm muzyki, ale gdy chciała zacząć śpiewać, nie trafiła w rytm, przez co Finn zaczął się cicho śmiać. Pociągnęła go za rękę, przez co prawie stracił równowagę i był bliski wywalenia się jak długi na dywan.

Objął ją w talii i zaczęli tańczyć. W sumie ciężko było to nazwać jakimś konkretnym tańcem. Trzeźwy Finn pewnie wcale nie nazwałby tego tańcem, bo do typowego tańca było mu daleko, ale… Najważniejsze było to, że wszystkie, dosłownie wszystkie jego troski odeszły w tej chwili na bok. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż krążyła mu w myślach twarz Poego podczas ich kłótni, ale w tej chwili liczył się tylko taniec z najlepszą przyjaciółką i piosenka The Wombats. Nic innego nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.

Gdy piosenka się skończyła, Finn zamachnął się mocno nogą i kopnął nią prosto w stojącą obok kanapy lampę, która spadła i z hukiem się rozbiła. Rey wyłączyła Spotify i wkrótce stanęła obok skołowanego Calrissiana, który wpatrywał się w osłupieniu w rozbitą lampę.

— O kurwa — mruknął cicho, łapiąc się za głowę.

— Dokładnie — powiedziała Rey, przerzucając mu ramię przez kark. — Zepsułeś lampę. Zepsułeś naszą ulubioną lampę! Pamiętasz jak długo jej szukaliśmy? Pamiętasz jak nie mogliśmy znaleźć_ tej jedynej_?

— Pamiętam — odpowiedział. — Ale na swoją obronę powiem, że to nie moja wina.

— Ach, tak, zapomniałam, że masz zespół niespokojnych nóg i jak widzisz coś, co mógłbyś kopnąć, to robisz to bez namysłu.

— Kopię i skaczę tylko po patykach, które wydają się na tyle suche, aby pęknąć pod moim ciężarem, wypraszam sobie.

— Ja zwykle skaczę po suchych liściach.

— Chryste, to wydaje taki cudowny dźwięk…

— Co nie…

Finn już chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy nagle w mieszkaniu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Zamknął oczy, zgarbił się i westchnął z prawdziwą rezygnacją.

— Sąsiedzi… Wezmę to na klatę jak prawdziwy facet — stwierdził, gdy Rey odsunęła dłoń od jego karku. — Zaraz wrócę. A jak nie wrócę, to zadzwoń do Jannah i Lando, i przekaż im, że kochałem ich najmocniej na świecie. A Poemu przekaż, że mam nadzieję, że jego _samojebanie _było zajebiste.

— Nie przekażę mu tego. To mi nawet nie przejdzie przez usta.

— To mu to napisz na kartce na moim pogrzebie! Cokolwiek! — rzucił, zmierzając w stronę drzwi. 

Nie był aż tak wstawiony, aby poruszać się chwiejnym krokiem, ale szedł wolno, zbyt wolno, aby ktoś mógł stwierdzić, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku. Oczywiście zapomniał o tym, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki w pluszowe misie i szarą koszulkę z napisem _Anything can be a dildo if you’re brave enough_ i z marchewką, hot-dogiem, ogórkiem, śrubokrętem, kolbą kukurydzy i świeczką, którą dostał kilka dni po ostatnich świętach od Rey, w ramach zemsty za kupienie jej koszulki z napisem _Useless Lesbian Club_.

Szybko otworzył drzwi i zrobił zdziwioną minę, widząc przed wejściem Poego z wielkim bukietem róż w jednej ręce i swoim czarnym kaskiem w drugiej. Uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy Finn go tak w ciszy obserwował.

— Dość głośno mówicie, więc odpowiem od razu na pytanie. Tak, to samojebanie było bardzo przyjemne, choć nie tak przyjemne, jakby mogło być, gdybym nie był tak bezużytecznym idiotą, który woli zaufać zazdrości niż własnemu chłopakowi, którego bardzo, _bardzo _mocno kocha — powiedział szybko tym swoim głosem, od którego Finnowi zawsze miękły kolana. — No i ten bezużyteczny idiota przyniósł mu kwiaty, choć wie, że i tak jest na przegranej pozycji i się boi, że nawet szczere przeprosiny z kwiatami, nie z kaktusem, nic nie naprawią, bo zachował się jak skończony debil, który nie zasługuje na tak wspaniałą osobę, jaką jesteś… No, ty, po prostu ty.

Finn patrzył na niego w osłupieniu, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Te słowa, choć nie do końca do niego dotarły, wywarły na nim wielkie wrażenie, którego nie mógł ani nie potrafił ukryć. Przełknął cicho ślinę i pomyślał o tym, czy właściwie się zachowa, jeśli go teraz pocałuje. Zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, bo jakaś reszta logicznego myślenia podpowiadała mu to, że wtedy Poe upuści swój kask i bukiet, a bukiet ten był zbyt ładny, aby mógł pozwolić mu się zniszczyć na wycieraczce z wiewiórkami, które wyglądały tak, jakby były pod wpływem co najmniej dwóch energetyków.

Chłopak przesunął się wpuszczając go do środka bez słowa. Poe niepewnie wszedł, ruszając ustami tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć „dziękuję”. I choć faktyczne słowa nie wyszły z jego ust, Finn wiedział, że chciał to powiedzieć. Gdy Poe zawiesił kask na stojaku na płaszcze, podał Finnowi bukiet. Ten tylko w ciszy kiwnął głową i powąchał kwiaty. Miał zatkany nos, więc niewiele poczuł, ale miał wrażenie, że pachniały… Pięknie. Po prostu pięknie. Cóż, zdecydowanie wolał róże od kaktusów. Odłożył kwiaty na bok i popatrzył Poemu prosto w oczy. Widział w nich skruchę i smutek i był w stanie przysiąc, że obie te emocje wynikały z ich kłótni.

Zszedł spojrzeniem na jego usta i bez pytania zbliżył się do niego, mocno złączając ich usta. Nie wiedział, czy dobrze zrobił, ale poczuł się znacznie lepiej, gdy Poe pogłębił ten pocałunek, kładąc dłonie na jego karku. Finn zaczął modlić się w duchu o to, żeby Rey nie weszła teraz do przedpokoju, bo z pewnością nie chciała widzieć, jak jej najlepszy przyjaciel wsuwa dłoń w spodnie swojego chłopaka. Miałaby przez to traumę do końca swojego życia, a tego wolał uniknąć.

Kręciło mu się w głowie. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele i zacisnął delikatnie swoją dłoń, a Poe jęknął cichutko, bardziej z czystego zaskoczenia niż z przyjemności, choć jego mina jasno wskazywała też na to drugie. Finn jednak po chwili się od niego odsunął i wyjął dłoń z jego spodni. Ułożył ręce na jego biodrach, gdy popatrzył mu ponownie prosto w oczy, chcąc wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę w tej chwili myślał. Chciał bowiem wiedzieć, co w tej chwili czuł. Co _naprawdę _czuł, bo z nim to nigdy nie było do końca wiadomo.

— Przepraszam, Finn. Zachowałem się jak kompletny buc. Nie zasługuję na ciebie. Nie wierzę, że dopiero pod wpływem dzisiejszej rozmowy z Rey stwierdziłem, że byłem największym idiotą na świecie, prawie rezygnując z ciebie przez głupią zazdrość, nad którą nie potrafiłem zapanować. Przepraszam. Naprawdę.

— Nie pierdol. Przecież cię kocham. Czekałem, aż się odezwiesz, wiesz? Byłem zły, byłem wściekły, ale… Ale to nie niweluje moich uczuć do ciebie, idioto — rzucił Finn, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Poe odetchnął z ulgą i odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Przejechał dłonią po jego policzku i zmarszczył lekko brwi. Finn nie wiedział, co chciał mu w tej chwili powiedzieć, ale trochę mocniej przycisnął dłoń do jego twarzy, a gdy otworzył usta, Calrissian szybko mu przerwał.

— Naprawdę Rey do ciebie dzwoniła? — zapytał.

— Tak. Stwierdziła, że ma cię dość, bo ciągle tylko mówisz o tym, jak za mną tęsknisz.

— Ta, trochę przesadziłem z użalaniem się nad sobą w ostatnich dniach.

— Przestań. To była moja wina. Poza tym… Słyszałem o Phasmie — powiedział, całkiem cicho, jakby nie patrzeć. Mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

— Ta… — Finn spuścił wzrok. Był pewien, że jeśli słyszał o tym od Rey, to musiał wiedzieć też o tym, że to Phasma go zwolniła. Mimo to postanowił kontynuować, udając, że myśli o tym wszystkim optymistycznie. — Rzuciłem pracę, bo stwierdziłem, że to bardzo, ale to bardzo niesprawiedliwe. Mam na myśli sposób, w jaki traktowała mnie… nas Phasma.

Poe kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, choć wyglądał tak, jakby wiedział, że Finn nie mówił prawdy, której się niesamowicie wstydził. Po dłuższej chwili go przytulił. Młodszy bez choćby chwili namysłu także go przytulił, najmocniej jak tylko potrafił.

— Nie wiem, jak wytrzymam przez najbliższe miesiące lub w najlepszym wypadku tygodnie w swoim starym pokoju u taty, ale…

— Zawsze możesz mieszkać u mnie, jeśli tylko chcesz...

Spodziewał się takich właśnie słów. Spodziewał się ich już od tygodnia. Wieczorami łapał się na myśleniu o tym w sposób, który nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości. Zaraz przed zaśnięciem często myślał o tym, jak cudownie byłoby mieszkać z Poem. Co rano wychodzić na spacery z BB-8, bo przecież, tak czy siak, nie potrafił nigdy spać aż tak długo, jak Poe. Myśląc o wspólnym mieszkaniu, myślał też o tym, jak i gdzie ustawiłby swój ulubiony ekspres do kawy w jego kuchni. Myślał o tym jak zapełniłby półki Poego książkami innymi niż te jego, do bólu nerdowskie. Nigdy jednak ta wizja nie była tak realna. I choć nie do końca wiedział, czemu tego podświadomie chciał, choć jeszcze niedawno twierdził, że to istna głupota, teraz był w stanie zgodzić się na wszystko. Spontaniczność zawsze brała nad nim górę w sytuacjach takich, jak ta.

— Tak. Chcę — powiedział pewnie, odsuwając się nieznacznie. Puścił jego rękę i obie dłonie ułożył na jego ramionach, kiwając głową. — Bardzo chcę. Nawet jeśli to będzie znaczyć więcej kłótni i to, że prędzej czy później chuj mnie z tobą strzeli.

Poe uśmiechnął się szeroko i powoli zbliżył swoje usta do jego, chcąc go pocałować. Nie zrobił tego jednak, dając Finnowi tylko złudną nadzieję.

— Zapytam cię o to jeszcze raz jutro rano, bo czuję, że jesteś pod wpływem alkoholu i z tego, co mówiła mi Rey, od wczoraj jesteś trochę przeziębiony, więc pewnie nie myślisz logicznie, ale… Mam nadzieję, że jutro odpowiesz mi w ten sam sposób.

— Nie jestem ani pijany, ani chory — powiedział z przekonaniem. Bo nie był. Przynajmniej tak twierdził, ignorując bolesne łupanie w jego czaszce, ostrą chrypę i katar, który wcale nie ułatwiał mu oddychania.

— Okay, wstawiony — powiedział cicho, wciąż na niego patrząc nawet wtedy, gdy Finn odwrócił od niego wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w wielki bukiet kwiatów. — I nie mów, że nie, bo zacząłeś mnie dotykać, choć wiesz, że Rey jest w…

— Hej, Poe — wtrąciła Rey. Finn od razu na nią spojrzał i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Hej, Rey! — odpowiedział Poe i wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń, zachęcając ją, żeby podeszła i też się z nimi przytuliła. Od razu podeszła i ich mocno objęła.

— Chcecie upiec ze mną chlebek bananowy? — zapytała nagle, nie odsuwając się od nich.

Finn musiał przyznać, że nie był to najgorszy pomysł. Podejrzewał, że jedna osoba nie będzie miała co robić, ale w gruncie rzeczy był jak najbardziej za. W końcu pieczenie było całkiem przyjemne i o ile gotować nie umiał, a z pewnością nie tak dobrze, jak Poe, piec bardzo lubił. Nie chciał jednak przerywać uścisku z dwoma z czterech najważniejszych osób w swoim życiu.

Poe odsunął się jako pierwszy, patrząc na Rey z uśmiechem.

—A pozwolisz mi cokolwiek zrobić? Bo gdy robiliśmy owocową tartę, to kazałaś mi siedzieć przy stole i patrzeć.

— Finn? — zapytała i jęknęła z rezygnacją. Finn uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową.

— Tym razem to ja popatrzę jak wy pieczecie. I tak trzy osoby do chlebka bananowego to za dużo — powiedział z przekonaniem i skrzywił się delikatnie z bólu głowy, który zaczął wręcz pulsować. Nie chciał im mówić, że rezygnował z pieczenia też dlatego, że czuł się zbyt słabo, aby stać przy kuchennym blacie. — Wyjmę mąkę.

Miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie mu głowa, że ból rozsadzi mu całą czaszkę i jego bliscy będą musieli zbierać jego mózg ze ściany. I choć Poe zauważył ten grymas i od razu położył dłoń na ramieniu Finna, ten popatrzył na niego i kiwnął nieznacznie głową, dając tym samym znak, że nic mu nie jest. Przeszedł obok nich, próbując wymusić w miarę szczery uśmiech. Szybko podszedł do odpowiedniej szafki, którą otworzył i sięgnął po mąkę. I w gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział, co się stało, gdy zatrzęsła mu się ręka, a mąka, którą chciał zdjąć z najwyższej półki, spadła na podłogę.

— O kurwa — przeklął Poe.

— Spokojnie. Posprzątam to!

— Nie, nie, Finn, ty siadasz przy stole. Daj dorosłym piec.

Calrissian popatrzył na Rey z powątpiewaniem. Była w końcu młodsza od niego. A Poe? Poe może i był starszy i miał już te swoje trzydzieści trzy lata od dwudziestego piątego marca, ale niekiedy zachowywał się jak dziecko lub nastolatek.

Mimo naburmuszonej miny usiadł posłusznie przy stole. Obserwował, jak Poe umył dokładnie ręce, wyjął z szafki widelec i zaczął zdejmować skórkę z bananów, które wkrótce wylądowały w różowej misce. Rey w tym czasie bez słowa zaczęła tańczyć z miotłą i zmiatać rozsypaną przez Finna mąkę, nucąc pod nosem „Four Out Of Five”. Nie musiała zbyt długo czekać, aby dołączył się do niej Poe z tym swoim głosem, którego Finn mógł słuchać dosłownie godzinami. Zaczął wystukiwać rytm piosenki uderzając widelcem o miskę, gdy Calrissian oparł głowę na dłoni i głęboko westchnął.

Oczy mu się same zamykały, ale oprócz tego czuł się… Przede wszystkim źle. Jasne, cała ta chwila była całkiem urocza, gdy Poe z Rey dobrze bawili się w kuchni i nucili jedną z ulubionych piosenek dziewczyny. Czuł się tak, jakby zwyczajnie odpływał. Nie wiedział gdzie, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł, że staje się trochę zbyt nieobecny, aby umknęło to uwadze jego najbliższych. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że głowa z minuty na minutę bolała go jeszcze bardziej, a przez jego plecy zaczęły przechodzić nieprzyjemne zimne dreszcze. Ból gardła, choć męczył go mniej niż wcześniej, wciąż dawał się we znaki. Zakaszlał w zgięcie łokcia i położył wolno głowę na stole, nie chcąc iść do sypialni i ich opuszczać. Albo – co gorsza – martwić.

Poe zauważył zachowanie Finna, bo nagle przestał nucić, gwałtownie odłożył widelec, którym ubijał aktualnie jajko z cukrem i zaczął iść w jego stronę. Szybko odsunął krzesło, szurając po jasnych panelach i usiadł obok niego. Finn poczuł jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Otworzył więc oczy i popatrzył na niego pytająco.

— Wszystko dobrze, stary? — zapytał cicho, nachylając się w jego stronę.

— Jestem tylko zmęczony — odpowiedział, nie brzmiał jednak zbyt pewnie.

— Rey, zaraz wrócę, okay? Zaprowadzę go do łóżka, bo…

— Hej! — wyprostował się i popatrzył na Damerona z wyrzutem. Wytknął go palcem i przechylił nieznacznie głowę. — Jest wporzo.

— Nie jest — stwierdził z przekonaniem i przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła. Potrzymał mu przez chwilę dłoń na czole. — Jesteś rozpalony, Finn.

— Zawsze jestem rozpalony, gdy jestem obok ciebie — rzucił gładko, a Rey, którą dostrzegł kątem oka, przygryzła wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Fakt faktem, że z minuty na minutę czuł się coraz gorzej. W końcu już podczas rozmowy z Rey podczas leżenia na dywanie czuł się słabo, ale zwalał to na alkohol. Z drugiej jednak strony przecież nie pił aż tak dużo. Zwykle po trzech kieliszkach ledwie cokolwiek czuł, tym bardziej jeśli nie pił ich tak szybko, a tego dnia nie przesadzał. Może i Rey miała rację i wspólne picie nie było dobrym pomysłem, gdy od dwóch dni bolała go głowa i czuł się osłabiony. Naturalnie nie zamierzał przyznać jej racji, ale mogła ją w gruncie rzeczy mieć.

— Nie aż tak rozpalony. Wstajemy, pomogę ci — powiedział.

Finn wiedział, że nie potrzebuje pomocy przy głupim wstaniu od stołu. Przecież to nie było nic wielkiego. Gdy jednak wstał, zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał się oprzeć ręką o blat.

— Mówiłem — stwierdził Poe, samemu wstając i biorąc go pod rękę. — Chodź, Finn.

Sam nie do końca wiedział, czemu poczuł się tak okropnie. Możliwe, że tylko sobie dojebał ostatnią wyprawą po alkohol do sklepu, ale szczerze tego nie żałował. Poza tym, choć dał się zaprowadzić Poemu do pokoju, wciąż twierdził, że wszystko było z nim w porządku i wcale nie miał żadnej głupiej gorączki. Twierdził tak nawet wtedy, kiedy położył się na łóżku, a jego ciało zaczęło się trząść od dreszczy. Na dobrą sprawę nawet nie zauważył, że starszy wyszedł z pokoju, dlatego też popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, gdy ten wrócił, usiadł na łóżku i przykrył go kołdrą. Przygotował termometr, którym zaczął po chwili mierzyć temperaturę Finnowi. Ten zamknął oczy, jeszcze bardziej zakrywając się kołdrą i odetchnął na tyle głęboko, na ile pozwolił mu zatkany nos.

— 39 stopni — mruknął pod nosem Dameron, patrząc na niego z prawdziwą troską. Położył dłoń na jego policzku, tym, którego nie przycisnął mocno do poduszki. — Ty to wiesz, jak mnie zmartwić.

— Nie chcę cię martwić — wyszeptał słabo, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy.

— Shh — uciszył go starszy, przykładając palec wskazujący do ust. — Prześpij się. Będę tutaj całą noc.

— Mhm — mruknął cicho. Powieki mu opadły, gdy leżał bez ruchu pod ciepłą kołdrą.

— A jak już wyzdrowiejesz, będę mógł być twoim żywym dildo, żebyś nie musiał eksperymentować ze śrubokrętami — rzucił pół żartem, pół serio, nawiązując do nadruku na koszulce chłopaka. Finn nic nie odpowiedział, ale cieszyła go myśl o tym, że znów wszystko było między nimi okay. W tej chwili nawet nie miał siły myśleć o tym, że trochę za szybko mu wybaczył, ale piekielnie za nim tęsknił.

— Kocham cię — mruknął pod nosem niezbyt zrozumiale. Nie zauważył uśmiechu Poego, jednak znacznie zrelaksował się pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku jego miękkiej dłoni, którą położył na jego policzku.

— Ja ciebie też. A teraz do spania, bo tego teraz najbardziej potrzebujesz.

Finnowi nie trzeba było powtarzać tego kilka razy. W normalnej sytuacji pewnie by się postawił lub podszedł do tego z rezygnacją, lub zdenerwowaniem, ale teraz nie miał siły się sprzeczać. Po prostu nie był w stanie wymyślić nawet żadnej dobrej riposty.

Miał jednak nadzieję, że to wszystko mu się nie przyśniło i że gdy rano się obudzi, faktycznie zauważy obok siebie Damerona. 


	6. pancakes with maple syrup

Gdy wrócił z pracy, nie myślał o tym, że może natknąć się na Finna. Miał przecież wrócić dopiero w nocy. Dlatego też zdziwił się, widząc jego walizki stojące bezpardonowo na środku przedpokoju. Mimo tego, że były ustawione, cóż, niedbale, ucieszył się jak dziecko, bo to oznaczało, że zobaczy go wcześniej niż przypuszczał. A to, w gruncie rzeczy, zepsuło niespodziankę, którą chciał mu zrobić jego chłopak. Z początku więc postanowił udawać, że nie widział tych walizek, choć w rzeczywistości się o nie prawie potknął, chcąc wejść do sypialni. Nawet wyszedł na dłuższy spacer z psem, który jak zwykle nie chciał dać mu spokoju i cieszył się tak, jakby nie widział go kilka tygodni, a nie tylko dziewięć godzin. Gdy wrócił ze spaceru, napisał Finnowi szybką wiadomość o tym, że już skończył pracę. Wszedł do sypialni, wyjął z szafy świeże ręczniki i nie minęło nawet pięć minut, jak Finn do niego zadzwonił.

— Jesteś już w domu? — zapytał szybko, zamiast przywitania. Poe zmrużył oczy, podłączając na szybko głośnik bezprzewodowy do telefonu.

— No jestem. Ale spoko, wcale nie widziałem twoich walizek — odpowiedział sarkastycznie, przerzucając jeden z ręczników przez ramię. Wszedł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi, wcześniej zerkając tylko na legowisko, aby upewnić się, że pies nic nie kombinuje. — Kiedy wróciłeś?

— Pięć godzin temu? Nie pamiętam, jeśli mam być szczery. Dopiero teraz przestała mnie boleć głowa. Kompletnie zapomniałem, że jesteś w pracy i, no wiesz, wszedłem do mieszkania, krzyknąłem „zgadnij, kto wrócił” i odpowiedział mi tylko szczekający BB-8, który ugryzł mnie w palec, gdy chciałem go pogłaskać.

— Bo był zły. Tęsknił — stwierdził, kładąc ręcznik i głośnik na wannie. — Też jestem zły i też tęskniłem. Chętnie bym cię teraz ugryzł.

Usłyszał, jak Finn zacisnął usta w ten szczególny sposób, aby powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem.

Nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem tym tekstem. Głównie dlatego, że ostatnio zwykle więcej ze sobą pisali, niż rozmawiali, bo gdy jeden był w pracy, drugi spał i tak w kółko. Rozmawiali tylko dwa razy, a i to dlatego, że Poe nie mógł wtedy spać bez usłyszenia jego głosu, a Finn próbował zrobić obiad i poparzył się zupką chińską, więc musiał się rozłączyć. A potem Poe zasnął i nie słyszał, jak Finn do niego dzwonił kilka razy z rzędu. Nie było w tym jednak nic złego. Tęsknota ich obojga nie zabiła, a jedynie wzmocniła to, jak Poe chciał go już przytulić, pocałować i zaciągnąć do łóżka.

— Chętnie bym… coś ci zrobił, ale nie powiem tego, bo tata jest w kuchni, a ja sobie leżę na kanapie w salonie, więc by to usłyszał — powiedział. Na te słowa Poe już musiał, po prostu musiał zareagować szczerym i pełnym miłości uśmiechem. Aż żałował, że Finn nie był w stanie tego zobaczyć.

— Uważaj, bo zaraz mi stanie — rzucił od niechcenia, na co Finn się zaśmiał. Zaczął szybko odpinać swoją granatową koszulę.

— Może to właśnie mam na celu? — Dameron przygryzł dolną wargę, zdejmując w ciszy spodnie i bokserki. Szybko odsunął drzwiczki od kabiny prysznicowej. — Czy ty się właśnie idziesz myć?

— Tak — odpowiedział szybko, zabierając głośnik z wanny i przerzucając ręcznik przez drzwiczki. Szybko je za sobą zamknął. — A co? Muszę być gotowy na twój powrót, nie?

— Widzę, że sobie wszystko zaplanowałeś.

— Oczywiście, że tak! Najpierw się umyję, później zrobię nam sałatkę owocową lub coś innego podczas oglądania drag race, później ty wrócisz, więc pójdziemy do sypialni — powiedział, ustawiając głośnik na małej półce w rogu, obok szamponu i żelu pod prysznic. — Albo gdziekolwiek zechcesz. Możemy nawet spróbować to zrobić w kuchni lub w jadalni.

— Poe… — powiedział cicho Finn, a Dameron był w stu procentach pewien tego, że Calrissian próbował się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś sprośnego, czegoś, co sprawiłoby, że Poe tylko bardziej nie mógłby się doczekać tego, aż go w końcu zobaczy. — Zanim, no wiesz… to będę musiał się umyć.

— Ach, racja,  _ licencja umytej dupy _ .

Finn westchnął z frustracją. Z jakiegoś powodu nie lubił, gdy Poe mówił to na głos, choć przecież to była święta prawda. Poe zawsze dbał, żeby mieć aktualną  _ licencję umytej dupy _ , nawet jeśli nie była niczym prawdziwym, czego można było dotknąć i co można było zobaczyć.

— Nienawidzę cię, Poe — powiedział dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym włączył wodę. Nakierował jej strumień na twarz i dopiero po chwili, gdy Finn mówił coś, czego nie zdołał usłyszeć, podgłośnił głośnik.

— Co mówiłeś? — zapytał głośno.

— Że się cieszę, że nie mówisz o tym, jak bardzo chcesz  _ zjeść banana _ , bo przez ostatnie cztery dni pisałeś mi wiadomości, w których banany grały główną rolę.

— Bo miałem ochotę zjeść banana. Proszę cię, w tym nie było nawet żadnych podtekstów. A jeśli je w nich widzisz, to już nie moja wina, że musisz być tak napalony.

— Nie jestem ani trochę. Wcale nie tęskniłem, jeśli mam być szczery. Ani razu nie myślałem o tobie przez całe dwa tygodnie.  _ Ani razu _ .

— A ja ani razu nie zwaliłem konia podczas twojej nieobecności.

Usłyszał tylko śmiech. Nie musiał udawać oburzonego, bo faktycznie taki był, nawet jeśli Finn nie był w stanie tego dostrzec. Musiał przyznać, że śmiech ten był uroczy, ale nie po to zachowywał abstynencję seksualną przez ponad tydzień, żeby jego chłopak w to nie wierzył. Jasne, wysyłał mu nagie fotki, głównie dlatego, że ten wysyłał je jemu, ale… To nic nie znaczyło. Tylko pierwsze cztery dni były ciężkie, szczególnie wtedy, gdy chcieli się umówić na szybki seksting, ale im nie wyszło, bo gdy Poe zadzwonił do Finna, ten odebrał w cholernym sklepie z dekoracjami domowymi. Naburmuszony nalał sobie szamponu na otwartą dłoń. Po krótkiej chwili, gdy miał już obie dłonie pokryte szamponem, wsunął je we włosy.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co w tym takiego śmiesznego.

— Sama wizja ciebie, który nic takiego nie robił przez tak wiele dni, jest zabawna i sądzę, że niezbyt realna — odpowiedział, skutecznie unikając używania słów, które jednoznacznie wskazywałyby na temat ich rozmowy. Poe twierdził, że jest to istna głupota, w końcu Lando na pewno wiedział, że mieszkając razem, dzielą ze sobą też łóżko, z którego korzystają nie tylko podczas spania. Przecież to było oczywiste i całkiem naturalne. Przynajmniej dla Poego.

— Ja naprawdę powinienem się na ciebie w tej chwili obrazić, stary…

— Poczekasz chwilę? Muszę otworzyć drzwi, bo ktoś dzwoni.

Wiedział, że to pytanie retoryczne. Słyszał, jak odłożył telefon i poszedł do drzwi. Zaczął więc masować sobie skórę głowy, zamykając oczy. Dopiero po chwili usłyszał głos Finna. Tak się jednak skupił na szumie wody, że nie usłyszał, co dokładnie do niego powiedział. Było to coś krótkiego i całkowicie umknęło to uwadze Damerona. Zakręcił na chwilę wodę, oparł się plecami o zimne płytki i syknął cicho.

— Co mówiłeś?

— Han — odpowiedział młodszy. Poe usłyszeli, jak ten na nowo układa się na kanapie. A przynajmniej podejrzewał, że to była kanapa. — Han przyszedł.

— Pozdrów go. I przekaż mu, że nieważne co Kyle mówi, nigdy nie powiedziałbym o nim nic złego. Kocham Hana. Kocham Hana bardziej, niż Kyle kiedykol...

— Han, Poe cię pozdrawia! — krzyknął Finn, przerywając ten bezsensowny wywód bruneta. Znajdował się jednak zbyt blisko głośnika, dlatego Dameron aż podskoczył, poślizgnął się i z trudem odzyskał równowagę. Choć z drugiej strony ciężko mówić o jakimkolwiek odzyskaniu równowagi, skoro wpadł na drzwiczki, których szyba aż się zatrzęsła.

— Ja pierdolę… Wystraszyłeś mnie.

— Przepraszam. Nie kazałem ci się iść myć i rozmawiać ze mną pod prysznicem. Nie moja wina, że się uderzyłeś. — Musiał usłyszeć głośne prychnięcie Poego, bo tylko westchnął. — Nic ci się nie stało, kochanie?

— Tak, wszystko okay — odpowiedział szybko i machnął dłonią. Przecież nie chciał mu mówić, że prawie się wyjebał pod prysznicem. Szanujmy się. Finn był naocznym świadkiem zbyt wielu jego porażek. — Kiedy będziesz?

Przez głośnik usłyszał, jak Lando woła Finna, który słysząc to, westchnął cicho.

— Za godzinę? Może za dwie? Nie mam pojęcia, będę pisał, okay? — zapytał.

— Będę czekał. Nie zamierzam się ruszać z mieszkania. Będę… Będę leżał na kanapie w samym szlafroku. Nie będę nic pod nim miał.

— Przestań, Poe. Nie mogę mieć tej wizji w głowie, skoro idę do ojca i Hana. Zadzwonię, jak będę wracał.

— Jestem nagi — odpowiedział szybko, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. W gruncie rzeczy żałował, że Finn nie był w stanie dostrzec tego uśmiechu, bo uważał, że wyglądał całkiem uroczo z niewinnym uśmiechem i rozczochranymi włosami, na których wciąż znajdował się spieniony szampon. — I czekam.

—  _ Zamknij się  _ — wyszeptał wprost do głośnika. Poe był pewien, że speszył go tymi słowami, ale nie zamierzał tego żałować. — Kocham cię — rzucił młodszy na pożegnanie. — Nie mogę się doczekać, aż cię zobaczę i pocałuję.

— Och, zrobisz znacznie więcej niż to, Finn — mruknął, jednak było to na tyle głośne, aby młodszy z łatwością to usłyszał.

— Na to nie odpowiem. Odpowiem dopiero w mieszkaniu. — Ściszył swój głos, aż w końcu odchrząknął. — Lecę. Widzimy się za kilka godzin, kochanie.

— W rzeczy samej — odparł cicho, zaraz przed tym, jak Finn się rozłączył.

Zamknął oczy i ponownie oparł się o płytki, znów puszczając wodę. Westchnął, cicho zakaszlał i zacisnął mocno oczy, gdy zaczął spłukiwać dokładnie szampon.

Starał się nie myśleć za dużo. W końcu myślenie o zbyt wielu sprawach naraz zawsze było zgubne, nie tylko dla niego, ale także i dla wielu innych ludzi. Musiał mieć pozytywne nastawienie i zrozumieć, że Finn chciał się zobaczyć najpierw z ojcem i, jak się okazało, z Hanem. Nie mógł być zazdrosny o taką głupotę, która przecież nic nie znaczyła. Przecież wiedział, jak bardzo rodzina jest dla Finna ważna. Co prawda zazdrość, gdy zaczynała kiełkować w jego głowie, długo z niej nie wychodziła, ale zaczął myśleć o tym, co ugotuje im na obiad, aby jakoś odsunąć od siebie negatywne myśli.

Zawsze lubił myśleć pod prysznicem. Lubił też, zależnie od humoru, nucić lub śpiewać. Było w tym coś, co go w jakimś stopniu odprężało. Z drugiej jednak strony, to też sprawiało, że potrafił siedzieć w łazience godzinami. Jednak teraz mu się wcale nie spieszyło. W końcu nie wiedział, kiedy Finn będzie w domu, więc stwierdził, że nie będzie się niepotrzebnie spieszył. Przecież była dopiero szósta po południu.

Wyszedł z łazienki po godzinie, gdy się umył, pośpiewał i przygotował się na wieczór. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, zawiązując mocniej pasek od pomarańczowego szlafroka, który sięgał mu do kolan. Zaczął iść w stronę salonu, gdy nagle podbiegł do niego BB-8. 

Szybko wziął go na ręce, pocałował w czubek łba i poszedł z nim do kuchni. Oparł się plecami o biały blat i przytulił psa, który zaczął go lizać po szczęce porośniętej prawie centymetrowym zarostem. Zaśmiał się, czując jego ciepły, mokry język na skórze.

— Fuu, BB — powiedział, jednak roześmiał się tylko głośniej, gdy pies położył mu łapę na policzku. — Dość tego dobrego, mały, muszę zrobić kolację.

Odstawił psiaka na płytki i zaczął wyjmować wszystko, co było mu potrzebne do zrobienia naleśników. Wyciągał patelnię z najniższej szafki, gdy nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Niestety, trzymał wtedy głowę w szafce, żeby sięgnąć w jej głąb, więc gdy gwałtownie się podniósł, z impetem uderzył głową w sklejkę, z której wykonany był blat. Przeklął siarczyście i zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze. Wyprostował się, sięgnął po telefon i odebrał video rozmowę, nie patrząc nawet na to, kto dzwonił. Był bowiem pewien, że zadzwonił do niego Finn z wielką wieścią o tym, że już wraca do domu. Nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło to, że to mógł być ktoś inny.

— Cześć, kochanie. Jedziesz już? — zapytał, patrząc na psa podczas ustawiania telefonu na blacie tak, aby było go widać, jak będzie robił naleśniki. BB-8 wygodnie ułożył się na jego stopach, Dameron musiał się jednak ruszyć, więc wyślizgnął nogi spod pleców psiaka. I wtedy właśnie spojrzał na ekran i zaskoczoną Leię.

— Gdzie mam jechać, Poe?

— Myślałem, że to Finn, ciociu — powiedział z rezygnacją. Udało mu się skutecznie ukryć zażenowanie, które poczuł w tej chwili. — Cześć, Leia. — Pomachał jej, a ona mu od razu odmachała.

— Wszystko u ciebie w porządku, Poe? Kes powiedział mi, że ostatnio narzekasz na nudę, więc pomyślałam, że zadzwonię od razu, jak wrócę…

— Jest okay. Po prostu nie miałem co robić — powiedział, jednak szybko tego pożałował. — Oczywiście oprócz pracy. Bo, jak sama wiesz, jestem pracownikiem miesiąca.

— Nie, Poe, nie jesteś.

Fakt. Nie był. Ale mógłby być! Gdyby tylko Organa nie obawiała się tego, że ktoś ją posądzi o faworyzowanie... I właśnie z tego powodu tak rzadko zwracał się do niej słowem ciociu. Właściwie robił to tylko wtedy, gdy rozmawiał z nią przez telefon lub przychodził na obiad, co od świąt robił wtedy, gdy tylko mógł. 

— Tak czy siak, dostałaś ten wstępny projekt, który ci wysłałem? — Przysunął miskę bliżej siebie i wsypał do niej mąkę, a następnie rozbił jajka do osobnej miseczki.

— Owszem.

— To tylko początkowy zarys, jeszcze go znacznie rozwinę, ale… Jestem całkiem dumny? Pewnie nie mam z czego, ale podoba mi się szkic tego mechani-

— Poe — przerwała mu Leia, a on spojrzał na nią, na ślepo mieszając jajka z mlekiem. — To jest cudowny projekt. Naprawdę powinieneś być z siebie dumny.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, choć starał się przed tym powstrzymać. Spojrzał na miskę i na wymieszane składniki. Jego uśmiech powiększył się, gdy pomyślał o tym, że jest dobry w tym, co robił. Jasne, pewność siebie dopisywała mu praktycznie w każdej sytuacji, ale lubił słyszeć pochwały, szczególnie od Lei, która oprócz bycia jego matką chrzestną i szefową, była też jego największym autorytetem. Cóż, a z pewnością największym żyjącym autorytetem.

Kochał swoją pracę. Była w końcu ciekawa i na tyle kreatywna, że dawała mu wielkie, naprawdę wielkie pole do popisu. I choć zajmował się robotyką, co mogło się wydawać dla wielu nudne, czerpał z tego ogromną przyjemność. Było coś cudownego w tym uczuciu, które towarzyszyło tworzeniu i sprawieniu, że coś zaczynało istnieć z niczego. A i wypłata jak najbardziej go satysfakcjonowała. Ba, czasami miał nawet wrażenie, że jego wypłata jest zbyt wysoka i zdarzało mu się o to obwiniać, choć żartował, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie miał kilka domów i kilkanaście samochodów. Był to tylko żart, to jasne, w końcu to, co zostawało mu z miesięcznej wypłaty wpłacał na szczytne cele i odkładał na przyszłość.

— Mam nadzieję, że ego nie urosło ci zbyt bardzo podczas mojej nieobecności — rzuciła, zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. — Swoją drogą, co ci się stało z twarzą, Poe?

— A co się miało stać? — przejechał dłonią po brodzie, patrząc w telefon.

— Jesteś zarośnięty jak ogród na wiosnę.

Dameron odsunął od siebie na chwilę miskę ze składnikami i popatrzył na Leię z niemym pytaniem w oczach.

— Wcale nie… — mruknął cicho.

— Nie mówię, że to źle, jestem po prostu zaskoczona, bo ostatni raz widziałam cię z takim zarostem wtedy, gdy kończyłeś studia i Kes przechwalał się twoim zdjęciem z dyplomem.

— Co zrobił?

Nawet nie wiedział, że ojciec chwalił się przed kimkolwiek tym głupim zdjęciem. Tym bardziej że Poe wyglądał na nim dość niewyjściowo. Albo inaczej, wyglądał na żywego tylko dzięki dwóm aspirynom, które przed wyjściem dała mu Zorii, widząc, w jakim był stanie po całonocnym piciu. I choć tak naprawdę niewiele pamiętał z tego dnia oprócz tego, że nie był w stanie normalnie funkcjonować, pamiętał, że podczas zdjęcia zdołał się nawet uśmiechnąć i pokazać kciuk w górę, choć wyglądał na zmęczonego i pozbawionego energii witalnej.

— Wysłał mi kopię tego zdjęcia. Gdzieś ją wciąż mam — powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Poe westchnął głośno i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując zatuszować w ten sposób zażenowanie. Czemu,  _ czemu _ ojciec chwalił się takim zdjęciem? Nie było w nim nic złego, ale brunet się go wstydził, bo jak on wtedy wyglądał? Podkrążone oczy, zagubiony wzrok… Tylko ten głupi uśmiech uratował tę fotografię w jakikolwiek sposób, choć, tak czy siak, twierdził, że taki wyraz twarzy jasno sugerował kaca, z którym się wtedy zmagał.

— Nie mówmy o tym zdjęciu, proszę — rzucił, dopiero po chwili odsłaniając twarz. Popatrzył na ekran telefonu i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Leia kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. — Tym razem zapuszczam brodę dla Finna, bo chcę postawić go przed faktem dokonanym i uświadomić mu, że z brodą wyglądam tak samo dobrze, jak i bez niej. Albo może nawet i lepiej. Swoją drogą… — zaczął, a widząc jak Organa-Solo marszczy brwi, zawahał się przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, czy powinien narzekać na zachowanie Bena w pracy, czy może sobie to zwyczajnie odpuścić… Odpuściłby to sobie, gdyby Ben zabierający mu w pracy lunch aż tak bardzo nie uderzył w jego dumę. Bo jemu nie zabiera się jedzenia. Nie w pracy. Co prawda powtarzał sobie ciągle, że musi schudnąć, choć wcale nie musiał, ale… Solo nie miał prawa skazywać go na głodówkę, tak? — Kyle zabrał mi dzisiaj lunch i muszę ci to powiedzieć, skoro to twój syn i…

— Kyle? — zapytała zdezorientowana.

Oczywiście. Nie wiedziała. Westchnął i uderzył dłonią w blat. Oczywiście nie chciał nią uderzyć, chciał ją tylko położyć, ale zrobił to odrobinę zbyt mocno, co poskutkowało skrzywieniem się w grymasie bólu i drobnym mrowieniem, rozchodzącym się po jego skórze.

— Ben, ale na Twitterze na nazwę kylocośtam i śmieję się, że nazywa się Kyle.

— Podaj mi pełną nazwę.

Zdziwił się, słysząc te słowa.

— Będziesz go  _ stalkować _ ? — zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem, bo nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Lei, jak przekopuję wszystkie pięćdziesiąt tysięcy tweetów Bena, w których albo gada o Huxie, albo rantuje na Huxa, albo znów podaje memy i burzy się o to, że ludzie mają czelność hejtować Palpatine’a i jego kampanię wyborczą. Cholerny faszol.

— Nie będę go stalkować. Po prostu chcę choć trochę poznać swojego syna, bo mam wrażenie, że od kilku lat nic o nim nie wiem, choć mieszkamy pod jednym dachem.

Poe uważał, że było to zbyt przykre. Jasne, Ben był dorosły, był w końcu tylko o trzy lata młodszy od niego, ale Leia była zbyt dobrą osobą, zbyt dobrą matką, aby zasługiwać na takie traktowanie, bo Ben… Nie był perfekcyjnym synem. Nie był nawet choć w części dobrym synem, który zasługiwał na tak wspaniałą matkę. Dameron wręcz dziwił się, że ten nie ubiega o lepszy kontakt z Leią. On… On zrobiłby wszystko by móc rozmawiać z Sharą. Wszystko. Absolutnie  _ wszystko _ .

— Nie jestem najlepszą osobą, do udzielania rad, ale…

— Na Imperatora, Poe.

— Nie zasługuje na twoją uwagę, ciociu. On po prostu na to nie zasługuje. On nawet z wami nie rozmawia w normalny sposób. Zacznijmy od tego, że on z nikim nie rozmawia w normalny sposób, ale… Ty i Han jesteście jego rodzicami. Ben powinien was szanować, przecież byliście dla niego cudowni.

— Może nie byliśmy tacy, jak myślisz — wyszeptała.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Podejrzewał, że powiedział odrobinę za dużo. Próbował się nie zacząć o to obwiniać i w gruncie rzeczy mu się to udało, choć wciąż twierdził, że miał sporo racji w tym, co powiedział. W końcu, gdyby Han i Leia nie umieli wychowywać dzieci, nie wychowaliby Rey w ten sposób. Ben był po prostu… Ben z jakiegoś powodu ich nie doceniał. Może z zazdrości o młodszą siostrę? Poe nie miał pojęcia i nie chciał się zagłębiać w myślenie nad tym, czemu Ben jest taki, jaki jest. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że swoim zachowaniem krzywdził rodziców. Szczególnie matkę.

— Powiesz Kesowi o tym, że podoba ci się ten mój projekt? Bo obawiam się, że mi nie uwierzy — powiedział, uśmiechając się powoli.

— W gruncie rzeczy już mu o tym powiedziałam, bo rozmawiałam z nim dwie godziny temu. — Jego uśmiech się poszerzył, słysząc te słowa. Zaczęła rozpierać go duma, naprawdę ogromna duma, której nie potrafił zahamować. Kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i już chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy Leia ponownie się odezwała. — Muszę kończyć, bo Rey do mnie dzwoni.

— Jutro zadzwonię — rzucił z przekonaniem. Po chwili Leia się z nim pożegnała i rozłączyła.

Szybko włączył jedną ze swoich ulubionych playlist i wrócił do robienia naleśników, nucąc pod nosem piosenki Lady Gagi. Starał się nie myśleć zbyt dużo podczas smażenia. Nie był co prawda głodny mimo tego, że od rana zjadł tylko jednego batonika i, jak podejrzewał, brak głodu wynikał z ekscytacji na myśl o tym, że już za chwilę zobaczy Finna po tych dwóch dłużących mu się tygodniach. Chciał już złapać go za rękę i pocałować. Zobaczyć, czy cokolwiek zmieniło się w jego wyglądzie. Cholera, chciał go też przytulić i poczuć jego ciepło, bo choć przez ostatnie dni nie czuł się samotny, tęsknił za tym, jak Calrissian go obejmował. I nie chodziło mu tylko o okazywanie czułości w ramach przeprosin za przekładanie wszystkich garnków w kuchni, przez co Poe nie mógł się odnaleźć w kuchni za każdym razem, gdy zabierał się za gotowanie.

Po zrobieniu naleśników nałożył dwa na talerz, żeby zjeść tak naprawdę cokolwiek, udekorował je bitą śmietaną i borówkami. Po chwili usiadł na kanapie, włączył swojego starego laptopa i zaczął jeść, co chwilę zerkając na telefon, aby upewnić się, czy nie ma żadnej wiadomości od Finna.

Nie miał. Musiał wiec zająć czymś myśli, a najlepszą opcją była praca lub zabawa z psem. Wybrał tę pierwszą opcję, ale nie dlatego, że chciał popracować, a dlatego, że pies spał i nie chciał go budzić. Tak po prostu.

**⚔⚔⚔**

Poe pobiegł do drzwi od razu, gdy tylko usłyszał szybkie i jednocześnie donośne pukanie. Sam nie do końca wiedział, jak dał radę zwlec się z kanapy i przerwać oglądanie programu o technicznych ciekawostkach, którego nawet nie słuchał, usilnie próbując zapanować nad własnymi myślami, które kręciły się tylko wokół Finna, jego żółtej koszulki, dżinsowej kurtki i czarnych spodni.

— Kochanie, tak mi przykro, że jestem później, niż przewidziałem… Han i Lando mnie trochę zatrzymali… No i Jannah do mnie zadzwoniła i miała… Kryzys egzystencjalny? — Poe był pewien, że Finn nie chciał zabrzmieć tak, jakby go o to pytał, ale wyszło to tak samo. Po jego minie mógł zaś z łatwością wywnioskować, że był zdziwiony tym, jak wyglądał jego facet. W końcu nigdy jeszcze nie otworzył mu w samym szlafroku. I to jeszcze w takim wykonanym z lejącego materiału, w kolorze dojrzałej pomarańczy. — Poe?

— Wyglądam seksownie, co nie?

— Ty zawsze tak wyglądasz. Nawet w worku na ziemniaki wyglądałbyś seksownie.

— Mogę tego spróbować następnym razem. — Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami i położył dłoń na jego karku, przyciągając go do siebie w ten sposób, aby wszedł do mieszkania.

— Co ty masz na twarzy? — Finn znów zrobił zdziwioną minę, gdy Poe zamknął drzwi. Poe widział w jego spojrzeniu jednak też to, że chciał go przycisnąć do ściany i mocno pocałować. Dlatego też oszczędził mu opowieści o dwóch tygodniach zapuszczania oraz starannego pielęgnowania brody i złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Dameron starał się, aby Calrissian od razu wiedział, do czego to wszystko zmierzało. A zmierzało prosto do sypialni. Młodszy jednak wydawał się nie mieć żadnych pytań, czy choć krzty sprzeciwu. Oddał jego pocałunek i wsunął dłoń pod jego szlafrok, dotykając palcami jego wrażliwej na dotyk skóry ud. Poe mruknął cicho i przestał go całować.

— Idź do sypialni. Przyjdę za chwilę — powiedział cicho, dotykając dłonią jego barku. Finn kiwnął głową i zaczął iść w stronę pokoju, zdejmując przy tym dżinsową kurtkę i podciągając koszulkę delikatnie do góry w ten sposób, że starszy mógł zobaczyć kawałek jego brzucha i pleców.

— Najpierw się umyję. I odpowiadając na twoje ostatnie słowa, które padły podczas naszej rozmowy: zamierzam zrobić więcej niż tylko cię całować — odparł, nawet nie patrząc na Damerona.

Poe przygryzł dolną wargę, patrząc na jego plecy i pośladki, co nie uszło uwadze Finna, który zauważył jego spojrzenie w lustrze, nagle się odwrócił i popatrzył na niego bezwstydnie. Starszy miał nawet wrażenie, że jego chłopak rozbierał go wzrokiem, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Właściwie, schlebiało mu tego typu spojrzenie ze strony najważniejszej osoby w jego życiu. Zawsze wiedział, że jest atrakcyjny i podoba się zarówno kobietom, jak i mężczyznom, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak, jak wtedy, gdy Finn mówił mu, że jest seksowny, przystojny i… Wiele innych przymiotników, które nadmuchiwały jego ego i sprawiały, że czuł się jeszcze lepiej niż dotychczas. Czasami jednak wystarczało samo spojrzenie; spojrzenie właśnie tego typu, spojrzenie, którym obdarował go Finn.

W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się gorąco i gdy Calrissian zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do sypialni, oparł się o ścianę, odetchnął głęboko. Teraz musiał jedynie przekonać Finna do tego, żeby spróbować w łóżku czegoś nowego, czegoś, co wymyślił, biorąc prysznic i myśląc o tym, co będą wieczorem oglądali. 

Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie nie wysłał mu aż tak dużo wiadomych zdjęć, ile mógłby mu wysłać, gdyby się nie powstrzymywał, ale szczerze cieszył się z tego, że udało mu się zapanować nad sobą. Gdy jednak wysyłał mu zdjęcia bez twarzy, miał nadzieję, że Finn dostatecznie dobrze się sobą zajął, przeglądając je, choć nie mógł mieć pewności. W końcu nie mieli okazji umówić się na rozmowę z małym urozmaiceniem, bo gdy młodszy poleciał pomagać siostrze przy jej mieszkaniu w Sydney, dzieliło ich aż piętnaście godzin. Gdy jeden miał czas, drugi był w sklepie, gdy drugi miał czas, pierwszy siedział w pracy przy biurku i nie miał nawet możliwości iść szybko do łazienki, bo Kyle napierdalał mu nad uchem coś o nowym projekcie, o którym mówiła mu wcześniej Leia. W dupie miał pierdolenie Kyle’a, chciał tylko zobaczyć w końcu swojego chłopaka. Chciał usłyszeć jego głos i to nie z poczty głosowej, bo co to niby była za przyjemność…

Przełknął ślinę, odepchnął się od ściany i pobiegł szybko do kuchni, gdzie do dwóch szklanek nalał wodę i szybko wybiegł z pomieszczenia, przypadkiem uderzając lewym barkiem w ścianę i rozlewając wodę na płytkach. Nie przejął się tym jednak zanadto. W gruncie rzeczy nawet tego nie zauważył. Tak samo, jak BB-8 śpiącego na płytkach przy zajętej przez Finna łazience, który poderwał się nagle i zaczął rozglądać, gdy Poe niemalże się o niego potknął. Przeklął w ostatniej chwili, w której odzyskał równowagę i zdołał nie wylać reszty wody, znajdującej się w szklankach.

— Przepraszam, maluszku. Wracaj do spania — powiedział, naiwnie wierząc, że pies go posłucha.

I choć w istocie psiak na nowo się położył i popatrzył na niego z głową ułożoną na przednich łapkach, Poe w głębi duszy wiedział, że pies prędzej czy później będzie zainteresowany dźwiękami dochodzącymi z sypialni i przyjdzie popatrzeć. Na razie jednak starał się to zignorować. Może akurat tym razem BB-8 będzie miał na nich wyrąbane? Ten jeden, jedyny raz? 

Odetchnął spokojnie, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami do pokoju. Nacisnął klamkę i nieznacznie się uśmiechnął, patrząc na wciąż puste łóżko. Postawił szklanki na szafce, wyjął z szuflady lubrykant, który miał zawsze pod ręką i położył się na łóżku. Zamknął oczy, szybko jednak tego pożałował, gdy jego wyobraźnia zaczęła szaleć i podsuwać obrazy. Nie wiedział, czy działała na niego tak myśl, o tym, że zaraz przyjdzie Finn i się nim zajmie lepiej niż on sam zajmował się sobą przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, czy działał na niego tak szum wody pod prysznicem, który słyszał głównie dlatego, że ściany były jak zrobione z papieru.

Przełknął ślinę, czując erekcję, którą łatwo można było dostrzec pod szlafrokiem. W głębi duszy modlił się o to, żeby Finn szybko skończył się myć i w końcu się nim zajął w odpowiedni sposób. Stracił jednak rachubę czasu, gdy tak leżał, starając się jak najlepiej zapanować nad emocjami, bo najchętniej wszedłby teraz młodszemu do łazienki i zrobił mu loda pod prysznicem.

Położył prawą dłoń na brzuchu i powoli zaczął zjeżdżać nią w dół, wsuwając ją pod zawiązany szlafrok. Cicho westchnął, gdy dotknął penisa, po którym zaczął powoli przesuwać dłonią, nie potrafiąc się przed tym powstrzymać. Na dobrą sprawę nie słyszał nawet tego, że Finn wyszedł z łazienki w samym ręczniku na biodrach i stanął w drzwiach, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Przeszkodziłem? — zapytał, podchodząc do Poego, który od razu odsunął dłoń i pokręcił głową.

Popatrzył na niego spragnionym spojrzeniem i przygryzł wargę.

— Nie.

— Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? — zapytał, podchodząc bliżej. Położył się na łóżku obok niego, wciąż zakrywając się ręcznikiem. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, sięgnął po książkę, która leżała niedaleko szklanek do połowy wypełnionych wodą mineralną. Zaczął ją przeglądać, a gdy zauważył, że Dameron popatrzył na niego z czymś na kształt dezorientacji i zawodu, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i pokazał mu okładkę. — Biografia Elona Muska? Musiałeś się naprawdę bardzo beze mnie nudzić przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie — stwierdził z rozbawieniem, odkładając książkę na jej poprzednie miejsce.

Poe wstał z łóżka, starając się ignorować erekcję, wziął książkę i zaczął iść z nią w stronę regału. Szybko ją odłożył i popatrzył na Calrissiana, który wolno odwijał ręcznik.

— A żebyś wiedział, że się nudziłem… — mruknął pod nosem i skierował kroki w stronę łóżka. Z początku tylko na nim usiadł. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zbliżył się do młodszego, chcąc go pocałować. Ten jednak położył mu dłoń na ustach, na co Poe odpowiedział zdziwioną miną.

— Nie będę uprawiał seksu z kimś, kto z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli wydał pieniądze na biografię Muska. I jeszcze ją przeczytał!

— Po pierwsze, Kyle mnie zmusił. Po drugie, to jego książka. Gdyby nie było mi szkoda drzew, z których został stworzony papier, to już dawno bym ją spalił — stwierdził, łapiąc Calrissiana za nadgarstek i odsuwając jego dłoń od swoich ust. — No i najważniejsze, po lekturze jeszcze bardziej tego człowieka nie lubię. Poza tym, jeśli mamy jeść bogatych, to musimy coś o nich wiedzieć.

Usiadł na nim okrakiem, czując miękki materiał ręcznika na swoich nagich udach i zaczął powoli całować go po klatce piersiowej. Finn cicho się zaśmiał.

— Okay, w takim razie w porządku. Ale proszę, nie rozmawiajmy w łóżku o jedzeniu miliarderów.

— Tak. Skupmy się na jedzeniu siebie nawzajem.

Zszedł pocałunkami w dół, co chwilę lekko przygryzając jego skórę. Finn wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, ale dłonią zasłonił usta, żeby tylko nie zepsuć tej chwili.

Poe dawno nie czuł tego, co w tej chwili. Tak dawno nie miał kontaktu z ciałem chłopaka, że momentami myślał o tym, że zapomniał, gdzie znajdują się jego najczulsze miejsca. I choć Finn miał niesamowite łaskotki, to nie o tego typu pieszczoty mu chodziło. Kochał czuć jego ciepłą skórę pod swoimi wargami. Kochał czuć ją pod palcami, delikatnie muskać jego sutki, co zawsze wywoływało na jego spokojnej twarzy uśmiech i ten błogi, szczęśliwy wyraz. Było w tym wszystkim coś wyjątkowego.

— Tęskniłem za tobą, stary — mruknął, schodząc z pocałunkami na jego podbrzusze. Wsunął dwa palce za brzeg ręcznika, który, choć już był rozwiązany, zakrywał ciało chłopaka.

— Ja za tobą też — Finn wsunął palce w jego włosy. Poe był pewien, że Finn miał nadzieję na to, że odrzuci ręcznik na bok i zacznie bawić się nim w ten sposób, aby wywołać jak najszybszy wzwód, Dameron jednak odsunął się, przesunął się kilkanaście centymetrów do przodu tak, aby siedzieć idealnie w miejscu jego krocza.

— Mam świetny pomysł. Ale musisz mnie dokładnie wysłuchać.

— Więc nie chcesz uprawiać seksu?

— Chcę, chcę. Po prostu… Co powiesz na malutkie urozmaicenie? Tak naprawdę nic wielkiego. Tylko wcielanie się w role.

Finn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego uważnie. Zerknął na miejsce, w którym ich ciała się stykały i uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak szlafrok ułożył się w ten sposób, że odsłaniał części ciała, które powinno się ukrywać w miejscach publicznych.

— Niby na jakiej podstawie chciałbyś zrobić ten  _ roleplay _ , co? — zapytał w końcu, a Poe się rozpromienił i uśmiechnął szeroko.

— Miałem taki pomysł, że ty będziesz Jamesem Bondem, a ja twoim kochankiem, którego poznałeś podczas misji i który pomaga ci złapać złola — rzucił, nie ukrywając rozpierającej go dumy.

— Po pierwsze, Bond poradziłby sobie raczej sam. Po drugie, czy to nie było tak, że on w filmach miał same kobiety? — zapytał. Poe jednak zignorował pierwszy punkt, który mu wytknął. Co on mógł niby wiedzieć? Przecież nigdy nie oglądał Bonda. Głupek.

— Mam specjalnie dla ciebie pójść w drag? Mogę to zrobić następnym razem, jeśli będziesz chciał…

Finn zamyślił się, wyraźnie się nad tą kwestią zastanawiając. Właściwie to sam Poe zaczął intensywnie myśleć o dragu lub o drobnej próbie, jego myśli jednak najbardziej krążyły wokół krwistoczerwonej szminki, której ślady zostawiłby na ciele Finna, gdyby próbował go całować lub robić loda.

— Wiesz, nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Wyglądałbyś… Wyglądałbyś bosko w dragu, wiesz? — zapytał. Poe nieskromnie kiwnął głową, dając mu tym samym odpowiedź. Bo wiedział. I wiedział to doskonale.

— Okay, więc następnym razem odpierdalam drag. Ale wracając. Jesteś Jamesem, najseksowniejszym Jamesem na świecie, seksowniejszym nawet od Craiga i mojej fantazji o Elbie w jego roli…

Finn położył dłoń na jego penisie, a Poe od razu głęboko odetchnął, wykrzywiając plecy w nieznaczny łuk. Młodszy zaczął przesuwać po nim rytmicznie dłonią, a on nie miał głowy do tego, żeby myśleć o jakimś sensownym pseudonimie. Nie mówiąc nawet o imieniu i nazwisku... Tak bardzo chciał go już poczuć w sobie, tak bardzo chciał poczuć, jak się w nim porusza i jak jego mięśnie niekontrolowanie się na nim zaciskają podczas orgazmu. Po chwili Calrissian przestał poruszać dłonią.

— To dla mnie niezręczne. No bo ty nazywasz mnie imieniem James, a ja ciebie... Właśnie, nawet nie wiem, jak masz na imię i jaką masz przeszłość.

— Ja? — zapytał Poe, próbując zapanować nad oddechem, który znacznie mu przyspieszył i uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — Jestem sierotą, którą wychowywali rosyjscy szpiedzy w Moskwie. Oprócz tego sam byłem trenowany na szpiega, ale w wieku szesnastu lat uciekłem, bo miałem dość tej męczarni.

— Jeśli jesteś z Rosji, to gdzie twój akcent?

Fakt. Zapomniał o akcencie. Odchrząknął i kontynuował, już z takim rosyjskim akcentem, jakiego Finn prawdopodobnie w całym swoim życiu nie słyszał.

— Mam pewien pseudonim.

Calrissian przewrócił oczami, oddychając spokojnie, leżąc bez ruchu na łóżku. Dameronowi nie umknęło uwadze to, że już całkiem stwardniał. Zaczął się o niego delikatnie pocierać. 

— Jaki to pseudonim,  _ mój drogi _ ? — zapytał, czując, jak Poe wsunął cała dłoń pod ręcznik.

Poe odsunął jednak dłoń i zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Bo w rzeczywistości nie wymyślił jeszcze tego pseudonimu. Ale hej! To nie było nic trudnego. To na pewno nie było nic trudnego. W końcu wpadł na idealny alias już po połowie minuty.

— Nazywają mnie  _ Pan Boogeyman _ .

Młodszy musiał stwierdzić, że to nie jest idealny pseudonim, bo wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Nie wychodź z roli! — upomniał go Poe, patrząc na niego w osądzający sposób.

— Wiesz, myślę, że Bond by się zaśmiał, słysząc taki pseudonim.

Poe zacisnął usta, zszedł z Finna i usiadł po turecku obok niego. Otulił się mocniej szlafrokiem, tak, aby w miarę zakryć wzwód i westchnął z rezygnacją.

— Dobrze!  _ Dex _ , nazywają mnie Dex! Chociaż moje prawdziwe personalia to…

— Po pierwsze, rosyjski szpieg nie zdradziłby swoich prawdziwych personaliów, po drugie, na pewno lepsze to niż  _ Pan Boogeyman _ .

— Och, zamknij się, Finn.

— Podobno jestem Bondem.

Poe jęknął z rezygnacją, która mieszała się ze złością, nachylił się nad ciałem chłopaka i położył głowę na jego brzuchu. Finn wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, związane na czubku w ten sposób, aby nie opadały mu na twarz. Dawno nie był u fryzjera, fakt, ale zaczął lubić swoją nową fryzurę. Odchrząknął cicho.

— Powinniśmy zamówić  _ room service _ . Przenieśliby nam wstrząśnięte, niezmieszane — powiedział z nienagannym brytyjskim akcentem. Poe ze zdziwienia aż podniósł głowę, a Finn przewrócił oczami, widząc jego zdziwienie. — No co?

— Ja… Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz mówić z takim akcentem.

— Lata praktyki.

— Lata praktyki w czym? W kółku teatralnym? — zapytał Poe z rozbawieniem.

Już widział, że im ten roleplay nie wyjdzie tak, jak powinien. Głównie dlatego, że zupełnie o nim zapomniał, więc i ze swojej postaci wyszedł całkiem szybko.  _ Zbyt _ szybko…

— Wiesz co? Lepiej już się tobą zajmę, bo mam dosyć twojej paplaniny.

— Dobrze, dobrze, Agencie 007. Czego tylko sobie życzysz… — mruknął, znów z rosyjskim akcentem. — Od kilku miesięcy nikt mnie porządnie nie zerżnął,  _ towarzyszu _ .

Finn odsunął się na moment, patrząc na niego z dezorientacją. W końcu zaczął się głośno śmiać, nie potrafiąc tego powstrzymać.

—  _ Towarzyszu _ ? — zapytał, gdy na chwilę się uspokoił. Po tym jednak od razu ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem, nie potrafiąc tego kontrolować. — Towarzyszu, jesteśmy w związku od prawie pięciu miesięcy, sypiamy ze sobą od trzech. Dosłownie za dwa dni będzie trzecia miesięcznica naszego pierwszego seksu. Mówiąc, że nikt cię dobrze nie zerżnął od kilku miesięcy, sugerujesz, że  _ ja _ cię dobrze nie zerżnąłem, a doskonale wiem, że to robiłem i to nie raz.

— To miał być  _ roleplay _ , Finn. Dexa nikt nie zerżnął, mnie rżniesz najlepiej na świecie. Ale okay. — Odchrząknął głośno. — Nikt mnie dobrze nie zerżnął od dwóch tygodni, towarzyszu.

Młodszy zagryzł policzki od środka, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech, który uparcie chciał wejść mu na usta, gdy usłyszał ten,  _ nomen omen _ , komplement. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział. Tylko wykonał ruch dłonią, który Poe od razu zrozumiał. Zszedł z niego i położył się na brzuchu. Finn rzucił ręcznik na skraj łóżka.

Nagle Dameron poczuł dłonie chłopaka na swoich biodrach. Mocno szarpnął go w górę, nakierowując go na w miarę wygodną pozycję. Powoli odsłonił jego pośladki, które wciąż były zakryte szlafrokiem i zacisnął jedną dłoń na jego penisie. Starszy cicho westchnął, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Gdy zaś poczuł, jak chłopak zaczyna składać z początku delikatne pocałunki na jego plecach, zacisnął usta na materiale, aby powstrzymać się w ten sposób przed jękiem.

— Jesteś taki piękny,  _ Dex _ — mruknął, trzymając usta zaraz przy jego skórze.

Poe miał wrażenie, jakby był w niebie, gdy poczuł ciepły oddech Calrissiana na swojej skórze, gdy poczuł jego dłoń na swoim członku, gdy poczuł, jak składa na jego skórze kolejne, coraz mocniejsze pocałunki, przez które, jak podejrzewał, kolejnego dnia zauważy na plecach wiele malinek. Nie chciał nawet wspominać o tym, jak przyjemnym uczuciem było to, gdy Finn delikatnie przygryzł jego pośladek, zmierzając ustami w kierunku jego wejścia. Gdy zaś powoli przejechał po nim językiem, po jego ciele przeszedł przeszywający, acz przyjemny dreszcz, pod którego wpływem jęknął w poduszkę.

— Victor Nikiforov — odparł, oddychając szybko i ciężko, czując na sobie rytmicznie poruszającą się dłoń Finna. — Moje imię.

Ten nagle przestał zataczać językiem kółka wokół jego wejścia i zatrzymał swoją dłoń, zaciskając ją delikatnie na członku.

— Victor Nikiforov?

— Victor Nikiforov. Tak. Kocham łyżwiarstwo figurowe.

Finn ponownie dotknął ustami jego prawego pośladka i zaczął się cicho śmiać.

—  _ Offtopic _ , ale może powinienem być Yurim, a nie Bondem, co? Jestem nawet w jego wieku — odparł cicho, przygryzając jego skórę w tak delikatny, aczkolwiek zachłanny sposób.

— Bądź kimkolwiek. Po prostu mnie wyruchaj — wyszeptał, podnosząc na moment głowę. —  _ Proszę _ .

— To ja o tym decyduję, Victorze.

Poe wzdrygnął się, jednak nie dlatego, że usłyszał ponownie jego brytyjski akcent, a dlatego, że poczuł jak powoli wsuwa w niego czubek języka, którym znów zaczął manewrować. Jęknął głośno, gdy na nowo zacisnął na nim swoją dłoń, a gdy zaczął nią poruszać, Poe poczuł, że jest już blisko. Zacisnął mocno oczy, oddychając ciężko, jęknął i wygiął się, czując, jak Finn intensywnie zatacza językiem kółka wokół jego wejścia. Już miał powiedzieć, żeby przestał, bo nie potrafił powstrzymać orgazmu, jednak gdy tylko otworzył usta, jęknął jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej, czując ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele; czując, jak traci panowanie nad niektórymi mięśniami, zaciska palce u stóp i powieki. Wystarczyło kilkanaście sekund, żeby przyjemne uczucie odeszło. 

— To było szybkie, Poe — stwierdził Finn cicho, prostując się, wciąż jednak klęcząc na łóżku.

Dameron odetchnął głęboko, żeby choć pozornie się trochę uspokoić i przewrócił oczami, patrząc na zabrudzony szlafrok i prześcieradło pod sobą.

— To nie była moja wina, Finn — mruknął, patrząc na niego ze zdenerwowaniem.

Zaczął się obwiniać. Lubił przecież dochodzić równo ze swoim chłopakiem. Lubił czuć w sobie jego wytrysk, jednocześnie spuszczając się na jego klatkę piersiową. A teraz czuł się tak, jakby go zawiódł. Zacisnął mocno usta, gdy poczuł, jak Finn zaczął wsuwać dłoń pod ten jego głupi szlafrok.

— Nic się nie stało. Pomyśl o tym, że jak chwilę poczekamy, zaczniemy od nowa.

Kiwnął powoli głową, gdy ponownie poczuł, jak chłopak dotyka jego ciała oraz zaczyna całować jego szyję i linię szczęki.

— Wyglądasz tak seksownie z tą brodą, Poe… — mruknął i zaczął ssać jego skórę w okolicy jabłka Adama.

Dameron nieznacznie się uśmiechnął, dotykając dłonią jego włosów, które wciąż były wilgotne po prysznicu.

— Zapuściłem ją specjalnie dla ciebie, wiesz? — zapytał, nie otwierając oczu ani na sekundę. Chciał się rozkoszować tą chwilą, póki ta trwała. Chciał czuć na sobie dotyk jego ust i nie chciał, żeby kiedykolwiek przerywał wszystkie wykonywane przez siebie czynności.

— Jasna cholera… — mruknął, gdy Finn położył mu dłoń na brzuchu. Pochylił się nad nim i gdy Poe otworzył oczy, popatrzył mu prosto w tęczówki.

Jego spojrzenie… Starszy przełknął ślinę, widząc spojrzenie Calrissiana. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić. Z drugiej jednak strony, jego wzrok wskazywał na to, że ma zbyt wiele pomysłów, aby którykolwiek wybrać. Wahał się przed pocałowaniem Poego, ten jednak pod wpływem chwili położył dłonie na jego karku, pociągnął go w dół i mocno pocałował. Zupełnie tak, jakby już nigdy nie miał mu okazać czułości w ten sposób i jakby chciał zapamiętać na zawsze uczucie, towarzyszące dotykowi jego ust. Uśmiechnął się między pocałunkami i dopiero po chwili je przerwał. Dotknął czołem czoła Finna i zamknął oczy, stykając swój nos z jego nosem.

— Chcesz, żebym ci zrobił loda? — zapytał cicho. — Proszę,  _ proszę _ , zgódź się.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu w ogóle o to pytasz, Poe.

Dameron zacisnął mocno usta, słysząc te słowa. W środku wypełniała go prawdziwa ekscytacja, gdy myślał o tym, że sprawi swojemu ukochanemu taką przyjemność, jaką on sprawił jemu. Zmienił pozycję tak, aby być na górze, i zaczął powoli całować jego brzuch, aby w końcu dotrzeć do jego członka, którego chwycił w obie dłonie i na którego widok oblizał usta. Nie chciał wyglądać na aż tak napalonego, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Po prostu nie mógł. Było to zdecydowanie silniejsze od niego. Położył jedną dłoń na jego udzie, Finn jednak złapał go za dłoń i ją od siebie odsunął, aby po krótkiej chwili spleść z nim palce.

Poe powiedziałby, że wydawał się bezbronny, jednak wiedział, że słowo to nie pasowało do obecnej sytuacji, jego spojrzenie dalekie było bowiem od niewinnego i bezbronnego. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy i widział w nich coś nowego. Coś, czego nie widział jeszcze nigdy, choć regularnie ze sobą sypiali. W jego spojrzeniu było coś… Nie tyle drapieżnego, ile ciekawskiego i pewnego siebie. Był to wyraz pożądania, a Poe nie wiedział, czy to faktycznie Finn,  _ jego _ Finn tak bardzo go pragnął, czy może aż tak wszedł w rolę.

Zacisnął na nim dłoń i już zbliżał do niego swoje usta, gdy ten wsunął wolną dłoń w jego włosy i pociągnął go mocno za nie, odsuwając jego głowę od swojego ciała i rozpuszczając włosy Damerona. Czerwona spinka, którą je spiął, spadła na bok, a wyraz jego twarzy nagle się zmienił, gdy zobaczył zaskoczenie Poego.

— Jezus, przepraszam, nie chciałem. Pomyślałam, że może bym usiadł a ty wtedy na klęczkach przy łóżku…

— Finn — zaczął Poe spokojnie, ściskając go delikatnie za dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał. — Nie przepraszaj mnie za takie rzeczy. Dzisiaj jestem cały twój, na każde twoje zawołanie. Po prostu powiedz mi, czego potrzebujesz, a to zrobię. Możemy się nawet zamienić rolami. Mogę ci nawet odjebać  _ fisting _ , jakbyś chciał.

Finn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, słysząc te słowa, a Poe zawtórował mu tym samym. Zszedł z łóżka i ukląkł przy nim. Serce waliło mu jak młotem, gdy Calrissian usiadł okrakiem na brzegu. Przybliżył się do niego i zbliżył usta do jego penisa, zamykając na moment oczy. Cicho westchnął i wziął go do ust. Najpierw tylko mały kawałek. Zaczął zataczać językiem kółka wokół jego czubka, a po chwili wziął go do ust prawie całego i zaczął powoli ruszać głową. Młodszy ponownie wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, mocno za nie ciągnąc, a Poe otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego z dołu.

Kochał patrzeć na niego w ten sposób. Lubił widzieć ten błogi uśmiech, błąkający mu się na ustach. Lubił to uczucie, które towarzyszyło dawaniu mu przyjemności i lubił, gdy szarpał go za włosy, sygnalizując, że ciągle chce tylko więcej i więcej. Sam rozumiał tę chęć. Zresztą, sam wyraz jego twarzy, który pojawiał się na niej zawsze, gdy zajmował się nim w ten sposób, dawał mu sporą satysfakcję. Wsuwał go sobie głębiej i głębiej aż się prawie zakrztusił i musiał na chwilę przerwać. Nawet gdy wyjął go z ust, Finn wciąż bawił się jego włosami jedną dłonią, drugą trzymając za sobą. Popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, gdy przejechał językiem po całej jego długości. Poszukał wzrokiem lubrykantu, a gdy dostrzegł go całkiem niedaleko, sięgnął po niego, szybko otworzył jedna ręka i nałożył odrobinę na palec. Przybliżył się do niego i wsunął dłoń pod jego pośladek.

— Tak jest dobrze, agencie 007? — zapytał z perfekcyjnym wręcz rosyjskim akcentem, spodziewając się tego, że będzie miał pewne zastrzeżenia co do jego zarostu.

Finn zatrzymał dłoń w jego włosach i znów ją zacisnął, tym razem mocniej niż wcześniej. Poe poczuł to silne szarpnięcie i musiał spojrzeć do góry, na Finna, który wyglądał na wyraźnie spragnionego. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział. A przynajmniej nie zrobił tego, dopóki Poe nie zaczął wsuwać w niego jednego palca.

— Ja pierdolę. Ten roleplay to był okropny pomysł, Poe.

Poe zrobił smutną minę i znowu wziął go do ust, tym razem całego na raz. Finn głośno jęknął, ciągnąc go za loki. Zaczął delikatnie poruszać biodrami, przez co Dameron przejechał po jego skórze zębami, zupełnie przypadkowo. Finn syknął, jednak się nie zatrzymał, starając się czerpać jak najwięcej przyjemności z podzielonej uwagi swojego chłopaka.

— Uważaj, proszę — mruknął i ponownie jęknął, gdy Poe powoli i ostrożnie kiwnął głową. 

Na nowo zaczął nią poruszać, a w końcu, po kilkudziesięciu sekundach, gdy widział po reakcjach Finna to, że jest coraz bliżej, wyjął go z ust i położył na nim dłoń, którą zaczął wykonywać pewne ruchy. Calrissian położył się na łóżku, wzdychając ciężko, gdy starszy zaczął poruszać dłonią coraz szybciej i szybciej. Aż w końcu przestał. Nagle, wcześniej zaciskając tylko dłoń w odpowiednim miejscu, aby powstrzymać chłopaka przed dojściem. Wstał z obolałych kolan, które zaczął rozmasowywać i przeszedł się po pokoju, czując na sobie spragnione spojrzenie chłopaka.

— Co ty kombinujesz? — zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, gdy usiadł i podrapał się po karku dość niezręcznie. W końcu chwycił lubrykant i wylał go trochę na swojego członka.

Poe nic nie odpowiedział. Zatrzymał się przed nim, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i zaczął powoli kręcić biodrami. Dłonie, które początkowo położył na klatce piersiowej, zaczął zsuwać w dół, aż do paska, który z początku zamierzał rozwiązać, jednak po chwili namysłu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Zaczął jednak powoli zsuwać szlafrok z ramion, podczas gdy Finn wciąż bacznie go obserwował. Nie uszło to zresztą uwadze Damerona, który ponownie zatrzymał dłonie na pasku. Był podniecony, naturalnie, że był, nawet jeśli nowa erekcja nie była jeszcze tak silna, jak ta poprzednia. Finn jednak mógł z łatwością dostrzec wybrzuszenie pod miłym w dotyku materiałem szlafroka.

— Chcesz zobaczyć więcej? — zapytał cicho Poe, choć spojrzenie młodszego mówiło samo za siebie.

Calrissian powoli kiwnął głową, dając tym samym znak, że jak najbardziej chciał więcej. Czekał na więcej. Starszy jednak zamierzał go jeszcze sprowokować, choć sam nie wiedział, jak by się to skończyło. Nie wiedział w końcu, czy Finn postawi na typowy seks w łóżku, czy sam będzie chciał spróbować czegoś nowego.

— Zdejmę szlafrok, jak mnie pocałujesz — mruknął, przygryzł dolną wargę i poruszył ramionami.

Finn wstał z łóżka, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Podszedł najbliżej niego, jak tylko się dało i wsunął dłoń pod jego szlafrok. Wystarczyło, że tylko delikatnie musnął go dłonią, żeby przeszedł po nim przyjemny dreszcz. Z jego mózgu rozpoczął się komunikat, że chce więcej; że chce, żeby Finn przycisnął go do ściany i już się w niego szybko i zachłannie wsunął, wypełniając w pełni. Odetchnął głęboko, czując, jak palce młodszego się na nim zaciskają i zasunął powieki, starając się być najciszej, jak tylko potrafił, choć przecież nie było nikogo w domu. Nikogo prócz nich i psa, naturalnie.

Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele, gdy Finn powoli go pocałował. Nie wydawał się zachłanny, choć dłoń pokryta lubrykantem sunącą w te i z powrotem po jego penisie mówiła co innego. Odsunął się nieznacznie, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej chłopaka.

— Bond nie całowałby w ten sposób — mruknął, patrząc wyzywająco prosto w jego oczy.

Finn, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, popchnął go na pobliską ścianę i popatrzył mu intensywnie w oczy. Zaczął szybko rozwiązywać szlafrok, a gdy już to zrobił i Poe zrzucił go na podłogę, zobaczył go całkiem nagiego. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nawet bezbronnego, choć na dobrą sprawę to właśnie Poe zainicjował całą tę sytuację.

— Odwróć się — powiedział stanowczo, choć dość cicho.

I choć Poe zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież był w związku z kimś, kto jest pewny siebie, nigdy nie słyszał takiej stanowczości w jego głosie. A chciał słyszeć ją częściej, bo musiał przyznać, że niesamowicie go podniecało, gdy Finn mówił do niego w ten sposób. Sam szczerze w to nie wierzył, w końcu lubił się rządzić, nie tylko w łóżku zresztą. Z drugiej jednak strony było coś niesamowitego w widoku tak dominującego nad nim Finna; Finna z tym błyskiem w oczach, Finna, który nie mógł zapanować nad emocjami, choć zwykle udawało mu się to w większości, jeśli nie w każdej możliwej sytuacji.

— Odwróć się — powtórzył, głośniej i pewniej niż wcześniej. 

Tym razem Poe nie zamierzał zwlekać. Posłusznie się odwrócił i od razu poczuł jego dłoń dotykającą rozgrzanego podbrzusza. Westchnął, czując, jak zaczął całować go po karku, zasysającą przy tym nieznacznie jego skórę. Zwykle miewał niesamowite łaskotki, gdy Finn choć muskał wargami linii jego kręgosłupa, teraz jednak jedynie uginały mu się kolana pod wpływem jego ciepłego oddechu i emocji, które w nim wzbudzał z każdym choćby najmniejszym dotykiem. Zamknął oczy i jęknął głośno, gdy poczuł, jak wsunął w niego dwa palce naraz. Kompletnie nie był na to gotowy, więc z początku poczuł ból, przez który musiał mocno zacisnąć wargi, praktycznie do krwi, jednak gdy ból ten ustał, jęknął z rozkoszy, którą sprawiły mu szybkie ruchy palców ukochanego.

— Poe, czy... — zaczął Finn, a w jego głosie pojawiło się zmartwienie. Poe jedynie machnął dłonią, zbywając tym samym jego pytanie. 

— Wszystko w porządku — mruknął cicho, kładąc dłonie na ścianie. Zaczął poruszać się w tym samym tempie, co palce Finna i ponownie jęknął, gdy ten wsunął w niego kolejny, trzeci już palec.

Miał dziwne wrażenie, że dzisiejszy seks będzie mógł zaliczyć do najlepszych w swoim życiu. I nawet nie żartował, myśląc w ten sposób. Na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział nawet, czemu o tym pomyślał. Może wiązało się to z tęsknotą, jaka czuł bez niego. I z dwoma tygodniami przerwy od seksu, podczas których tylko kilka razy dopuścił się tylko marnej masturbacji, która nie dała mu ani trochę satysfakcji.

— Na pewno?

Powoli kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Po krótkiej chwili, gdy odrobinę się wypiął, położył dłoń na ręce Finna, tej, którą wciąż trzymał na jego podbrzuszu. Pociągnął ją w dół i wtedy, gdy poczuł, jak zaciska na nim swoje palce, przygryzł mocno usta i przełknął głośno ślinę. W końcu westchnął, a gdy chłopak wyjął z niego swoje palce i przestał go dotykać, odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

— Odwróć się — powiedział Calrissian, odchodząc od niego na moment, a Poe praktycznie od razu go posłuchał.

Nie lubił, gdy inni mu rozkazywali. Wręcz tego nienawidził. Był zbyt dumny, aby wykonywać rozkazy, szczególnie od innych osób niż Leia, do której miał przecież wielki szacunek i co było jedynym powodem jego posłuszeństwa. Sprawa z Finnem wyglądała jednak tak, że w łóżku przyjmowali zupełnie inne role niż w życiu. Przecież Poemu nigdy by przez myśl nie przeszło to, że na rozkaz, że ma się odwrócić, zrobi to tak posłusznie, bez wahania. Automatycznie.

Wziął głęboki oddech i spokojnie zaczął wypuszczać powietrze z płuc, wydając z siebie tylko cichy świst. Zamknął oczy, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki i to, jak Finn znów nabiera trochę lubrykantu, jak podejrzewał, dla pewności. Położył obie dłonie na ścianie, cierpliwie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Usłyszał jeszcze jak Finn wytarł dłoń o chusteczkę, idąc z powrotem w jego stronę. Zerknął w bok i kątem oka zauważył to, jak rzucił chusteczką wprost do kosza, stojącego obok biurka; kosza pełnego pomiętych kartek. Usłyszał tylko ciche „tak!” i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ponownie zamykając oczy.

Otworzył je gwałtownie dopiero wtedy, gdy Finn bez ostrzeżenia w niego wszedł. Jęknął głośno, czując, jak ukochany wypełnia go całą swoją długością i zaczął poruszać biodrami, nachylając się nieznacznie w stronę ściany.

Finn, narzucając szybsze tempo, wydawał się myśleć nie tylko o swojej przyjemności, ale także o przyjemności Poego, co Dameron oczywiście doceniał. Kochał to, że Calrissian zawsze myślał też o innych w sytuacjach takich, jak właśnie ta, gdy dbał też o swojego chłopaka.

Poruszając się w nim w ten sposób, doprowadzał go do istnego szaleństwa, a jego dłoń, błądząca po jego rozgrzanym podbrzuszu wcale mu nie pomagała w opanowaniu buzujących w nim emocji. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć całemu światu to, jak bardzo go kocha. Miał ochotę… Zrobić coś szalonego. Głupiego. Coś, co oboje zapamiętaliby do końca swoich żyć.

— Kocham cię — powiedział pod wpływem chwili, ledwie łapiąc oddech. Przez chwilę myślał, że zrobił coś źle, choć przecież zawsze to sobie mówili, zapewniając się nawzajem o swoich uczuciach, które nie wygasały ani na krótką chwilę. Finn szybkim ruchem z niego wyszedł.

— Teraz przodem do mnie — powiedział. Brzmiało to odrobinę zbyt niezręcznie i z pewnością nie aż tak przekonująco, jak jego poprzednie słowa, ale Poe nie mógł się oprzeć temu głosowi. Finn bowiem brzmiał tak, jakby cierpliwie czekał na największe fajerwerki, z drugiej strony chcąc przejść do tego momentu najszybciej, jak się tylko dało. Z jakiegoś powodu Dameron był pewien tego, co działo się w tej chwili w głowie młodszego i byłby w stanie założyć się o własne życie, że myśli Calrissiana były chaotyczne i kręciły się wokół tego, co będą robić dalej. — I ja ciebie też kocham.

Poe oparł się o ścianę, patrząc Finnowi prosto w oczy. Nie musiał patrzeć w lustro, aby wiedzieć, że prowokował go samym spojrzeniem. Nie musiał się nawet uwodzicielsko uśmiechać, nie musiał robić zupełnie nic. Wystarczył sam wzrok, aby młodszy chciał dawać mu jeszcze więcej. Dameron widział po wyrazie jego twarzy to, że przez ostatnie tygodnie Finn tęsknił za nim tak samo, jak on za Finnem. Potrzebował jego bliskości. Jego dotyku. 

— Co teraz zrobisz, stary? — zapytał, starając się zachować spokój.

Finn popatrzył na niego, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

— To, co chcę zrobić, może okazać się w praktyce całkiem trudne.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — mruknął, przygryzając dolną wargę.

Słysząc te słowa, młodszy tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Połóż się na łóżku — powiedział, brzmiąc tak, jakby chciał nagle, ni z tego, ni z owego, dodać słowo „proszę”. Poe jednak nie potrzebował werbalnej prośby, aby to zrobić. Podszedł do łóżka i położył się na nim na plecach, obserwując przy tym, jak Finn idzie wolno w jego stronę.

W końcu westchnął, gdy się na nim położył, napierając na niego całym swoim ciałem. Ponownie w niego wszedł, czemu zawtórował przepełnionym przyjemnością westchnieniem. Calrissian chwycił jego nogi w ten sposób, aby jego łydki znajdowały się na jego barkach, dając sobie możliwość jak najgłębszej penetracji, gdy Poe położył dłonie na jego karku. Ten jednak nie spodziewał się tego, że Finn gwałtownie go podniesie i położy dłonie na jego pośladkach, podtrzymując go w ten sposób.

— A zmywarki trzymać nie chciałeś… — mruknął mu do ucha, gdy ten przeszedł z nim kilka kroków i przycisnął go do ściany.

— Zamknij się, Poe.

— Lubisz mówić, co mam robić, co nie? — zapytał, przygryzając płatek jego ucha.

— Zaczynam lubić, owszem — odpowiedział cicho, dociskając go do ściany jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej.

— Nie kłam. Przecież wiem, że kochałeś to już wcześniej.

Choć pozycja ta nie należała do najwygodniejszych, Finn zaczął się poruszać, zupełnie ignorując słowa swojego chłopaka. Poe podejrzewał jednak, że to była właśnie odpowiedź. Zawsze to lubił, choć zgrywał niewiniątko, które nie lubi takich rzeczy w łóżku. Z początku nawet Dameron myślał, że Calrissian jest typem osoby, która najbardziej lubi seks pod kołdrą lub kocem, najlepiej przy zgaszonym świetle. Z każdym stosunkiem przekonywał się jednak o tym, że Finn był po prostu cichą wodą, która rwała brzegi i zaczynała się rozkręcać pod wpływem rosnących uczuć do ukochanej osoby.

Sam nie wiedział, co dowodziło jego teorii. Może te jego ruchy, szybkie i mocne pchnięcia, które sprawiały, że Poe nie potrafił skupić swoich myśli na niczym innym prócz jego penisa, który wydawał się dla niego idealny. Czuł się tak, jakby razem z Finnem tworzył układankę, w której znajdowały się tylko dwa puzzle. I choć ta układanka była banalnie prosta do ułożenia, Dameron miał wrażenie, że jeszcze z nikim nie czuł aż tak wielkiej jedności, nie tylko pod względem intymnym, jak i emocjonalnym. Czasami miał nawet wrażenie, że uzupełniali się charakterami. Jasne, Finn był jednocześnie pod pewnymi względami podobny do Poego, choć znacznie bardziej stonowany, spokojny, ale... prawda była taka, że to, co jednego było wada, drugi potrafił choćby trochę w jakiś sposób zniwelować. Uważał to za niezwykłe głównie ze względu na to, że z nikim jeszcze tak nie miał. Nikt nie potrafił go uspokoić, jedynie głaszcząc go czule po włosach czy powoli rysując niewidzialne wzorki na odkrytym kawałku jego skóry. Tylko Finn miał taki przywilej i tylko on posiadał tę umiejętność.

Było coś niezwykłego w ich związku, w tej ich więzi, która wytworzyła się natychmiast, gdy tylko się zobaczyli. Ciężko było to nazwać miłością od pierwszego wejrzenia, skoro przez długie tygodnie od tego, jak zwrócili na siebie wzajemnie uwagę, nie robili z tym dosłownie nic, ale... Sam świąteczny obiad u Lei wydawał się magiczny, gdy siedzieli koło siebie i cały czas szczerze rozmawiali, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jeden drugiemu kilka godzin wcześniej prawie zniszczył kilka miesięcy rozwijania własnych zainteresowań i pracy.

Kochał Finna. Niczego w życiu nie był bardziej pewny. Chciał, żeby wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

— Chryste, jakie to jest niewygodne — mruknął w końcu Finn, oddychając ciężko. Wciąż unosząc Poego, wrócił z nim na łóżko, jednak wyszedł z niego na moment, aby chwilę odetchnąć.

— W chuj niewygodne, ale to ty to wymyśliłeś.

— A ty nie powiedziałeś, że zwariowałem!

— Bo nie sądzę, że zwa... Ach! — W momencie, w którym chciał dokończyć, Finn znów ostro i gwałtownie w niego wszedł. Zacisnął palce, które wciąż trzymał na plecach młodszego i jęknął głośno, nie potrafiąc tego powstrzymać. — Nie sądzisz, że to nieładnie tak komuś przerywać?

— Ty przerywasz mi wiele razy... — odparł, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, gdy zaczął się w nim szybko poruszać.

Poe ponownie jęknął głośno, wbijając w plecy Finna swoje krótkie paznokcie. Calrissian także jęknął, nawet głośniej niż Poe; bardziej gardłowo. Dameron przygryzł dolną wargę, unosząc nieznacznie głowę, zupełnie jakby chciał złączyć ich usta w namiętnym, pełnym pasji pocałunku

— A to podobno ja jestem tym głośnym...

Finn nic nie odpowiedział, ponownie jednak jęknął. Na moment się zatrzymał. Poe miał wrażenie, że jego pulsujący penis rozpiera go od środka jak nigdy dotąd.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Poe, oddychając szybko.

Miał wrażenie, że Finn przerwał dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym był coraz bliższy orgazmu, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Sam przecież potrzebował kilkunastu sekund przerwy i wytchnienia. Nie chciał jednak, aby z niego wychodził. Tak naprawdę nie chciał, aby Finn przerywał tę chwilę kiedykolwiek. Potrzebował jego bliskości. Chciał zawsze czuć pulsowanie jego ciała w sobie, chciał zawsze słyszeć dźwięki, które z siebie wydawał. Chciał... Chciał bardzo wielu rzeczy, które wiązały się z seksem z ukochanym, ale przede wszystkim, nie chciał przestawać. Chciał przeciągać ten ulotny moment w nieskończoność.

— Nic, ja... Po prostu... — zaczął, ledwie łapiąc oddech. — Kocham cię. Tak kurewsko cię kocham, Poe. Nie jesteś sobie w stanie tego nawet wyobrazić — powiedział na jednym oddechu i westchnął głęboko. — Tak strasznie tęskniłem.

Poe nic nie odpowiedział. Gdy jednak Finn wypuścił powietrze przez usta, pocałował go mocno, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej swojego ciała. Ponownie poczuł, jak chłopak się w nim porusza i jęknął mu w usta, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać. Nie był jednak tak blisko orgazmu, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało.

Całując go bez chwili wytchnienia, tracił oddech, nic jednak sobie z tego nie robił. W tej chwili czuł się tak, jakby zapomniał o oddychaniu; jakby zupełnie zapomniał, jak się to w ogóle robiło. Czując, jak Finn się w nim porusza, serce waliło mu jak szalone. Lewą ręką wsunął w jego włosy i głośno jęknął, gdy przestali się całować. Chłopak pochylił się nad jego szyją, a po chwili dotknął ustami jego rozgrzanej i oblanej obfitym rumieńcem skóry. Ponownie jęknął, czując, jak rozpierają go wszystkie odczuwane w tej chwili emocje. To uczucie szczęścia, że Finn kocha go w ten sam sposób, jak on; to uczucie spełnienia, które powoli brało nad nim górę. 

Ledwie wsunął dłoń między ich ciała, dotykając swojego penisa, po którym zaczął wykonywać szybkie ruchy dłonią, gdy Finn się zatrzymał. Z początku Poe kompletnie nie wiedział czemu, ale sam przestał się dotykać i popatrzył z dołu na chłopaka, którego klatka piersiowa szybko się poruszała. Miał już pytać, czy coś się stało, gdy usłyszał ciche skomlenie. Popatrzył w prawo, w stronę drzwi, w których siedział BB-8, bezwstydnie patrząc na to, jak jego właściciel uprawia seks.

— Zamierzamy coś z tym zrobić? — zapytał cicho Finn, patrząc na Poego z góry. Powoli wsunął dłoń w jego gęste czarne włosy i odetchnął głęboko.

Dameron nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie głośno westchnął i zwrócił się do psa.

— BB, proszę. Daj nam skończyć. Potrzebujemy skończyć

Finn zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc te słowa. Z początku nic nie powiedział. Po chwili, podczas której wciąż wypełniał Poego całą swoją długością, sięgnął po poduszkę, która rzucił w stronę psa. Pies jednak tylko zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Jedynym osiągnięciem, było to, że BB-8 wydawał się po tym bardziej zainteresowany poduchą niż właścicielem i jego chłopakiem, a zainteresowanie to okazał krótkim szczenięciem, położeniem się i rozpoczęciem namiętnego gryzienia materiału.

— Później go za to przeprosisz — powiedział Poe, udając zdenerwowanie. W końcu w rzeczywistości wiedział, że tak było lepiej. Sam by pewnie tak zrobił, gdyby był na górze i nie był aż tak zajęty myśleniem o uczuciu, które go wypełniało.

— To jasne, że go przeproszę — mruknął pod nosem i ponownie zaczął się poruszać, mocno napierając na ciało Poego, który wciąż ciasno obejmował go nogami.

Dopiero po chwili zdjął nogi z jego ramion, położył stopy na prześcieradle i znów zaczął się dotykać, aby spotęgować swoje doznania.

Finn znacznie zwolnił i popatrzył na Damerona z góry.

— Wyglądasz tak pięknie… — wyszeptał, a Poe nie zamierzał mu wytykać tego, że się powtarzał. Lubił tego słuchać. Bardzo lubił tego słuchać. Chciał jednak uprawiać seks szybciej. Chciał dojść równo z nim. Nie chciał znów skończyć jako pierwszy.

— Szybciej, proszę. Proszę, byczku.

Finn zupełnie się zatrzymał. Odsunął dłonie od jego ciała, przestając go tym samym trzymać za biodra i wysunął się z niego, wysyłając mu pełne wyraźnej dezorientacji spojrzenie. 

— Ty naprawdę jesteś baranem, Poe — stwierdził, próbując ukryć rozbawienie. Oddychał szybko i Dameron z łatwością potrafił stwierdzić, że on sam był blisko orgazmu, dlatego tak zwolnił, by spotęgować swoje doznania i jak najdłużej cieszyć się orgazmem. — I nie mam na myśli twojego znaku zodiaku,  _ byczku _ .

Poe zaśmiał się, kładąc wolną dłoń na jego karku. Nieznacznie się uniósł, jednocześnie pociągając Finna w dół. Złączył ich usta w pocałunku, a po chwili poczuł, jak ponownie w niego wchodzi, szybko i dosadnie. Jęknął w jego usta, czując, jak się w nim porusza, zmieniając co chwilę tempo swoich ruchów, doprowadzając tym samym Poego do szaleństwa. W końcu przestał się dotykać, gdy młodszy wsunął dłoń między ich ciała i na ślepo złapał go za członek. Zamknął oczy i znów jęknął, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać, a ruchy ciała Calrissiana i jego dłoni wcale mu nie pomagały. Zacisnął jedną rękę na jego karku, a drugą na prześcieradle, czując ciarki, które przeszły po jego plecach.

Tak naprawdę nie potrzebował zbyt wiele czasu. Wystarczyła jedna minuta, aby doznać tego, do czego obaj dążyli. Najpierw poczuł, jak jego ciało zaciska się na Finnie, zaraz potem przymknął powieki, mimowolnie zacisnął także jedną dłoń na włosach i karku chłopaka, a drugą na jednym z jego pośladków, którego dotknął pod wpływem chwili. Calrissian za to zacisnął dłoń na jego członku, z którego ponownie zaczął wypływać biały płyn. Jęknął głośno i przeciągle, czując, jak i Finn zacisnął także palce na jego włosach, mocno za nie ciągnąć. Usłyszał kolejny jęk, a zaraz po nim głośne westchnienie, tym razem nie swoje i uśmiechnął się błogo, czując rozlewające się po jego ciele uczucie szczęścia.

— Kurwa — mruknął, gdy poczuł, jak Finn wypełnia go w ten niesamowicie przyjemny sposób, który dał mu do zrozumienia, że zapomnieli o prezerwatywie.

— Ja pierdolę... — przeklął Finn, przygryzając powoli dolną wargę. Nie spieszył się jednak z wyjściem z jego ciała, na co Poe nie zamierzał nawet narzekać. Kochał, kochał,  _ kochał _ to uczucie, które następowało zawsze po wspólnym orgazmie. Ten wszechogarniający człowieka spokój, błogość i przede wszystkim to szczęście, którego nigdy nie potrafił określić słowami.

Otworzył oczy, dopiero gdy Finn już z niego wyszedł i położył się obok niego.

Poe od razu sięgnął po paczkę chusteczek, która zawsze stała na lewej szafce nocnej obok małego drzewka bonsai na wypadek kataru lub sytuacji takich, jak właśnie ta. Szybko wytarł brzuch i przyłożył chusteczkę do swojego wejścia, z którego powoli wyciekała sperma. Dopiero po chwili wstał z łóżka, od razu jednak pożałował tego, że zrobił to tak szybko, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie, a jego nogi wydawały się być zrobione z waty. Po kilku sekundach i odzyskaniu równowagi dał radę podejść do biurka i wyrzucić pokryte spermą chusteczki. Wrócił do łóżka z uśmiechem, zgarniając szlafrok z podłogi i zerkając po drodze na BB-8, który wciąż był zaabsorbowany gryzieniem poduszki. Szybko napił się wody i osuszył całą szklankę, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. W końcu jednak położył się na brzuchu i mocno objął Finna, kładąc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

— Śpisz? — zapytał głupio. — Bo jeśli nie, to możemy uciąć sobie drzemkę i później działać ponownie. A jeśli śpisz to... i tak nie odpowiesz.

Przez chwilę naprawdę myślał, że Finn zasnął. Ten jednak mruknął coś cicho pod nosem i westchnął. Serce nie biło mu już tak mocno, jak jeszcze chwilę temu, jednak jego oddech wciąż wydawał się trochę bardziej przyspieszony niż zwykle.

— Nie śpię. I nie chcę spać. Chcę po prostu tak leżeć przy tobie i... Właściwie nic nie robić.

Poe przełknął ślinę, obejmując go odrobinę mocniej niż wcześniej.

— Okay, kochanie — wyszeptał, dotykając ustami jego ciemnej skóry. — Chciałbym, żeby takich chwil było więcej, wiesz?

— Co masz na myśli? Seks czy przytulanie?

Sam nie do końca wiedział, co miał na myśli, bo powiedział to bez większego myślenia nad swoimi słowami. Po prostu... Po prostu chciał więcej tego. Czegokolwiek, co wiązało się z Finnem. A fakt faktem, że ostatnio nie sypiali ze sobą już tak często, jak jeszcze miesiąc temu, wcale nie pomagał. Nie dlatego, że się sobą znudzili, skądże znowu. Też nie wynikało to z tego, że ogień i uczucia powoli wygasały, a z tego, że Finn nie miał już tak dużo czasu, jak wcześniej, ciągle planując z Rey otworzenie własnej kawiarni. Zresztą, sam Poe ciągle pracował nad coraz to nowszymi i bardziej zaawansowanymi projektami. Poza tym Finna nie było go przez dwa pełne tygodnie w kraju, co też było… Trudne. Jak podejrzewał, dla nich obu.

— Chyba wszystko. W sensie chyba wszystko mam na myśli. Ja... Po prostu kocham takie chwile jak ta. Jak tak sobie leżymy i po prostu ogarnia nas ten...

— Błogi spokój? — zapytał, a gdy Poe kiwnął głową, wtulił twarz w jego czarną czuprynę. — Ta, ja też to kocham. Niczego nie kocham bardziej.

— Wiesz, co jeszcze kocham? — zapytał, jednak kontynuował, nie czekając na odpowiedź. — To jak sprośny czasem jesteś.

— Ja? To przecież ty to wszystko zainicjowałeś!

— Ale nie wmówisz mi, że ci się to nie podobało, Finn!

Nic nie odpowiedział i to było dla Poego wystarczające. Znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że w życiu by nie przyznał, że podobało mu się coś takiego; bycie władczym i w stu procentach dominującym.

— Wiesz, co musimy kiedyś wypróbować? — zapytał, ale znów nie dostał odpowiedzi. To jednak prawdopodobnie wynikało z tego, że Finn zwyczajnie odpowiedzi na to pytanie nie znał, bo był zbyt zmęczony, aby wytężyć umysł. — BDSM. Pokochałbyś to.

— Boże, Poe…

— No co? — zapytał, unosząc głowę na łokciu i przykrywając ich oboje kocem. — Ale wiesz co, tam to ja bym chciał mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. No wiesz… Leżałbyś przywiązany, a ja… — Przygryzł dolną wargę na samą myśl. Pokręcił głową. — Pamiętasz ten mój sen, w którym miałeś w ustach szmatkę?

— Wciąż mnie zastanawia ta szmatka, bo to naprawdę nie ja jestem tym głośnym…

— Pewnie jakbyś był zakneblowany, to byś czuł potrzebę gadania, jęczenia i…

Pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, kładąc dłonie na twarzy z kompletną rezygnacją, słysząc słowa Poego.

— To ciebie powinienem zakneblować, naprawdę.

Poe uniósł pytająco brwi i usiadł po turecku, okrywając się kocem, który wcześniej odsłonił trochę za dużo. A gdy już nie ruszali się tak szybko i gwałtownie, w pokoju zrobiło się całkiem chłodno.

— Już ci to kilka razy powtarzałem. Doskonale wiem, że kochasz to, jak zachowuję się w łóżku. Kochasz też ciągnąć mnie za włosy i, jak sądzę po twojej reakcji na mój wcześniejszy pomysł, mogą jarać cię szminki. Czerwona? — zapytał, uśmiechając się. Emanowała z niego tak wielka pewność siebie, że Finn, po chwili patrzenia mu prosto w oczy i dosłownego uginania się pod wpływem jego spojrzenia, musiał przełknąć ślinę i odetchnąć.

— Wyglądasz seksownie, gdy jesteś tak pewny siebie.

— W takim razie dobrze dla mnie, że zawsze jestem pewny siebie.

— No i dla mnie. Chyba że znów wysyłasz mi zdjęcia, których nie powinno się otwierać w miejscu publicznym.

Poe uśmiechnął się słodko i wysłał mu całusa.

— Doskonale wiem, że kochasz dostawać moje nagie zdjęcia.

— Nie zaprzeczę, ale… Poe, ty się nie boisz, że ktoś mi kiedyś zhakuje telefon i udostępni te zdjęcia w sieci?

Poe zmrużył oczy. W sumie nigdy się tego nie obawiał, jednak jak teraz to usłyszał od jedynej osoby, którą był w stanie słuchać bez ciągłego przewracania oczami, zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. No bo, co jeśli? Wtedy zobaczyłaby to Leia, Han, może nawet jego ojciec. Kyle… Nim się akurat nie przejmował, bo twierdził, że ma do pokazania więcej niż on, ale sam fakt. 

Spoważniał i położył się obok Finna.

— Jeśli ktoś inny będzie miał do nich dostęp, to chociaż sobie popatrzy, nie? — zapytał, starając się zabrzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco, jak tylko się dało.

Calrissian łagodnie się uśmiechnął ani na chwilę nie odwracając od niego swojego wzroku. Położył się na boku i przytulił policzek do jego barku. Po chwili jednak Poe także położył się na boku, tak, aby leżeć twarzą w twarz ze swoim największym skarbem na świecie. Bo tak przecież widział Finna. Uparcie twierdził, że na całym świecie nie ma lepszej osoby od niego. Był przecież taki dobry, kochany, czuły i opiekuńczy. Do tego zabawny, a jego serce było dosłownie uformowane ze złota.

Powoli go przytulił, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie w jego szyi. Objął go jedną nogą i ręką, aby jeszcze bardziej czuć jego ciepło.

— Nigdy już nie wyjeżdżaj beze mnie na tak długo. Proszę — wyszeptał ciszej niż zamierzał. 

Przez chwilę myślał nawet o tym, że Finn nie usłyszał tych słów, które oprócz tego, że zostały wypowiedziane cicho, zostały częściowo stłumione przez to, że Poe trzymał usta tak blisko jego skóry. Zaczął już nawet myśleć o tym, że zaraz młodszy zrzuci bombę w postaci słów typu „nie jesteś dla mnie aż tak ważny, żebym się tym przejmował”. Miał ochotę się od niego odsunąć z jakiegoś irracjonalnego strachu przed odrzuceniem lub usłyszeniem słów, które zraniłyby go najmocniej. Chłopak jednak odetchnął spokojnie i czule przytulił Damerona.

— Nigdzie się już nie wybieram, kochanie — odpowiedział równie cicho.

Poe uśmiechnął się delikatnie, słysząc te słowa, wypowiedziane w tak czuły sposób. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, czując jego zapach, którym zawsze tak bardzo się zachwycał. Mięta i wanilia wydawały się dziwną mieszanką, w rzeczywistości jednak pasowały do Finna. Sam nie do końca wiedział, czemu tak sądził, ale… To po prostu współgrały z nim idealnie. Nie tak idealnie, jak zapach kawy, z którym zawsze go kojarzył, gdy jeszcze pracował w kawiarni, ale… Wciąż. 

— Kocham cię — powiedział tak cicho, że sam nie był pewien, czy jedynie to pomyślał, czy też wypowiedział. — Chcę spędzić z tobą całą resztę swojego życia, Finn…

Calrissian lekko się spiął, gdy usłyszał słowa Poego. Z początku znów nic nie odpowiedział, przez co myśli Damerona zaczęły podążać w niebezpiecznym kierunku.

— Ja też. Oddałbym wszystko, byleby spędzić z tobą całą resztę życia.

Poe przełknął ślinę i odsunął się na moment, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz. Widząc delikatny uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, sam uśmiechnął się szczerze.

— Ale wyobraź to sobie. Po prostu wyobraź. Budzimy się obok siebie codziennie rano do końca życia. Zasypiamy obok siebie codziennie do końca życia. Mamy mały domek, BB-8 i… — powiedział szybko. Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. — Wyobraź sobie, jest piękny letni dzień, ptaszki ćwierkają, Rey z Rose przychodzą do nas na grilla, oprócz tego są nasi ojcowie, Leia i Han. Chewie szczeka na BB-8 jak pojebany i... w ogóle.

— Okay, ale to brzmi niesamowicie uroczo — stwierdził Finn, uśmiechając się. Uśmiech ten jednak był dość niepewny. Jakby… Niezręczny.

Poe zaczął myśleć o tym, że za szybko z tym wyskoczył. I w tej chwili dosłownie cieszył się, że nie dodał do tego, że mają dziecko, co też zdarzało mu się wyobrażać.

— Nie przesadziłem, prawda? — zapytał. Finn od razu pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Jasne, że nie. Ja… Po prostu nigdy o tym nie myślałem. To znaczy, myślałem, ale nie w ten sam sposób. Widzę po prostu, jak za kilka lat bierzemy ślub i może adoptujemy dziecko po dwóch lub trzech latach, tuż przed twoją czterdziestką. Ale, no wiesz, nic szczególnego. Poza tym wszystko się może jeszcze wydarzyć, nie? — zapytał, przytulając go jeszcze mocniej, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że po tych słowach Poe mu ucieknie i już nigdy nie wróci.

Ten jednak nie zamierzał tego zrobić. Przecież nie było nic złego w tym, że Finn nie widział tego wszystkiego aż tak wyraźnie, jak on. Było to zrozumiałe, przecież był od niego młodszy o dziewięć lat. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że nie myślał o ich przyszłości aż tak intensywnie. Grunt, że w ogóle ją widział, prawda?

— Tak. Wszystko się może jeszcze wydarzyć. Możemy nawet zerwać, jak znów mi coś odpierdoli — stwierdził, nie myśląc zbyt długo nad słowami, spuścił wzrok na jego szyję i zaczął powoli wodzić palcem w okolicy jego jabłka Adama.

— Nie mów takich głupot, Poe — odpowiedział Finn, Dameron jednak nic więcej nie powiedział, w obawie, że znów palnie jakąś pierdołę. Co w sumie było całkiem możliwe.

— Po prostu nie wyjeżdżaj na tak długo, dobrze? Następnym razem weź mnie ze sobą do Jannah. Proszę — mruknął cicho.

Finn nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie kiwnął głową i dał mu szybkiego całusa w czoło.

— Chcesz posłuchać o tym, jak malowaliśmy ściany? — zapytał, starając się ukryć rozbawienie.

— Jasne, że chcę, kurwa — odpowiedział Poe. Nie zamierzał się od niego jednak odsunąć. Nawet na krótką sekundę, choć musiał przyznać, że w takim uścisku, jeszcze pod kocem, zaczęło mu się robić ciepło.

— No to słuchaj, pierwszego dnia, gdy poszliśmy kupić farbę, kupiliśmy złą i zorientowaliśmy się dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczęliśmy nakładać ją na ściany. To była jakaś taka… W sumie nawet nie wiem, ale Jannah stwierdziła, że to nie jest farba do ścian w domu, a że jest do ścian na zewnątrz? Nie wiem, to jest jakaś w ogóle różnica? Sam nie wiem, miałem wtedy  _ jet laga _ .

— Ty ją wybrałeś, prawda?

— Cicho bądź. Nie ja. Ona — rzucił, choć Poe doskonale wiedział, że to na pewno Finn zjebał sprawę. — Wkażdym razie, potem kupiliśmy dobrą farbę, ale nasze malowanie wyglądało tak, że schodząc z drabiny, wdepnęła w farbę, wylała ją i musiałem iść po kolejną puszkę.

— I co?

— Zgubiłem się po drodze. Już w drugi dzień!

Poe zaśmiał się cicho, znów wciskając twarz w jego szyję. Słuchając jego głosu, czuł wszechogarniający spokój. W gruncie rzeczy szybko zaczął obawiać się tego, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to najzwyczajniej w świecie uśnie w jego objęciach. Co nie było aż tak niezwykłe, ponieważ po seksie zawsze najpierw następował u niego błogi spokój, a zaraz po nim senność. Nawet w środku dnia, tak naprawdę.

Gdy Finn zaczął opowiadać mu o kolejnych dniach spędzonych na remontowaniu nowego mieszkania siostry, zamknął oczy, wdychając jego zapach. Co chwilę tylko wolno kiwał głową, aby dać mu znak, że wciąż słucha jego słów. W końcu jednak odpłynął, nie do końca wiedząc, w którym momencie jego opowieści o farbie, pędzlach i kolorowych śladach butów na podłodze wyłożonej folią.

**⚔⚔⚔**

— Z czym chcesz naleśniki,  _ byczku _ ?

Poe westchnął z wyraźną rezygnacją i ukrył twarz w poduszce, którą miał położoną pod głową. Mocniej otulił się granatowym swetrem swojego chłopaka i poprawił dresowe spodnie. Niepotrzebne mu się podczas seksu wymsknął ten głupi  _ byczek _ , bo wiedział, że teraz do końca życia Finn będzie mu to wypominał w głupich żartach, które były dla niego tak typowe. Zbyt typowe.

— Daj mi już spokój, stary…

— Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć  _ byczku _ — poprawił go w akompaniamencie tłuczenia się talerzami.

Była pierwsza w nocy. Powinni być cicho. Definitywnie powinni. Nie byli jednak cicho, szczególnie wtedy, gdy poszli się razem umyć po tym, gdy wstali z trzygodzinnej drzemki i skończyli, wzajemnie sobie obciągając. Poe miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie mieli tak intensywnego wieczora i nocy, ale nie zamierzał na to narzekać. Choć fakt faktem, że jakby Holdo zaczęła pukać do ich drzwi, nie otworzyłby i udawałby, że go nie ma. W gruncie rzeczy obstawiał, że zaraz faktycznie przybiegnie i zacznie się dobijać, obrażając go przez drzwi i mówić, jaki to z niego jest zły sąsiad.

Chryste, tylko na złość tej kobiecie miał ochotę znów zachęcić Finna do seksu, żeby znów zaburzyć ciszę nocną, ale szkoda mu było innych sąsiadów, którzy nie zasługiwali na całą noc słuchania, jak dwóch stęsknionych za sobą facetów uprawia seks.

Dlatego też zaraz po prysznicu postanowili coś zjeść. A za to coś, obrali sobie naleśniki, o których Poe zupełnie zapomniał.

— Nie chciałem powiedzieć byczku, Finn — rzucił w końcu, gdy młodszy zaczął nakładać naleśniki na talerze. Podniósł na niego wzrok i usiadł na kanapie, układając nogi w pozycji, która wyglądała na bardzo niewygodną, choć w rzeczywistości była całkiem przyjemna. — Chcę naleśniki z tobą.

Calrissian popatrzył na niego z rezygnacją i pokręcił głową.

— Nie owinę sobie kutasa w ciasto, Poe.

— Ale mógłbyś.

— Definitywnie nie mógłbym — stwierdził z przekonaniem, zabierając się z dwoma talerzami, widelcami i syropem klonowym. Ostrożnie zaczął iść w stronę swojego chłopaka, a gdy był już blisko, położył talerze na stoliku do kawy i usiadł obok Damerona, od razu się do niego przytulając. — Nawet jakbym to zrobił, naleśniki są za małe.

Poe zaczął się śmiać i położył dłoń na jego karku, zahaczając palcami o materiał jego czarnej, dość luźnej koszulki z logiem AM. Szybko go pocałował, nie mogąc się przestać uśmiechać.

— To znaczy, no żartuję, ale na logikę, twoje naleśniki nie są duże, nie dałoby się… — zaczął wyjaśniać, choć przecież nie musiał nic mówić. Poe zrozumiał, że żartował, bo nie był taką osobą, która mówiłaby takie rzeczy na poważnie, nawet jeśli były stuprocentową prawdą.

— Shh — uciszył go, znów łącząc ich usta. Dopiero po chwili się odsunął i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy. — Nie musisz nic mówić. Ogarniam.

Kiwnął powoli głową. Odchrząknął cicho, odsunął się na moment i podał mu talerz z trzema naleśnikami. Po chwili dał mu też syrop klonowy, którym Poe szybko oblał naleśniki.

— Co takiego chciał od ciebie Han? No wiesz, że aż tak długo byłeś u taty? — zapytał, gdy Finn spokojnie kroił jednego ze swoich naleśników.

— On… — zaczął, przerwał jednak. Wyglądał tak, jakby szukał słów. Poe zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na chłopaka. — Oboje chcieli mi wyperswadować działanie z tą kawiarnią na własną rękę. Do Rey nie dotarło, więc chcieli pogadać ze mną. Wiesz, o tym, że mi dadzą pieniądze czy coś.

Starszy uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jednak minę Finna, przestał się uśmiechać i odchrząknął cicho.

— No ale nie ma w tym chyba nic złego, nie? W sensie, no wiesz… Oboje mają pieniądze.

— Ta. Takie niekoniecznie legalne.

Poe westchnął cicho, krojąc naleśnika. Nie chciał nic więcej mówić, bo wiedział, że on sam, tak czy siak, skorzystałby z takiej okazji. Wiedział jednak, jakie podejście miał Finn. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niechętnie podchodził do myśli o tym, że jego ojciec przez długi czas zajmował się przekrętami i lubił niekoniecznie legalnie i sprawiedliwie pograć w karty, a Han prowadził ten swój głupi biznes związany z przemytem, choć przez długie lata starał się go zawiesić. Nabił kawałek naleśnika na widelec i wsadził go do ust, zaczynając go od razu przeżuwać.

— Co na to Leia? — zapytał w końcu z pełnymi ustami, widząc Finna i jego przygaszoną minę.

— Rey jej nie powiedziała.

— Czemu?

— Nie wiem, nie siedzę jej w głowie.

Przełknął ślinę i znów nabił kawałek ciasta na widelec. Nic nie odpowiedział, widząc, że Calrissian jest zirytowany i zdenerwowany. Poe rzadko potrafił powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegoś idiotycznego, tym jednak razem udało mu się trzymać zęby na kłódkę.

— Przepraszam. Jestem chyba po prostu zmęczony. Przez całe dwa tygodnie próbowałem nie myśleć o tym, że nie mam pracy i nie wiem, dokąd zmierza moje życie, i że jestem nieudacznikiem, ale teraz na nowo mnie to uderzyło, no i… Nie wiem — powiedział po chwili, szybciej niż zwykle.

Poe od razu położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i po kilku sekundach go objął.

— Nie myśl o sobie w ten sposób, proszę.

— Trochę to ciężkie, gdy nie ma się pracy i nikt nie odpowiada na twoje głupie zgłoszenia — mruknął, nerwowo skubiąc naleśnika widelcem.

Dameron nie był mistrzem słów. Lubił gadać i często mówił całkiem sporo, ale nie w takich sytuacjach. Zawsze obawiał się tego, że to o nim po prostu źle świadczyło, że był złą osobą, nie potrafiąc pomagać w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Od automatycznego rzucania odpowiedziami na wszystkie pytania wszechświata wolał dać wsparcie, pozwolić się komuś wygadać. Teraz jednak, gdy Finn nic więcej nie powiedział, Dameron nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Powinien drążyć? Powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie okay? Zmienić temat na jakiś przyjemniejszy?

Nie wiedział. I głupio się z tym czuł.

Powoli położył głowę na ramieniu Finna, zamykając w ciszy oczy. Usłyszał, jak Calrissian cicho odetchnął i poczuł jego dłoń zaciskającą się na swojej

— Po prostu muszę sobie to wszystko ułożyć w głowie. Pogadać o tym z Rey i w ogóle. Jakoś to będzie. Może do tego czasu odpowiedzą mi na którekolwiek CV.

Poe nie chciał nic mówić, ale wiedział, że miał nadzieję, że nikt nie odpowie, bo zbyt bardzo cieszyło go wyobrażenie własnej kawiarni i bycia najlepszym oraz najmilszym szefem świata. Z drugiej strony moralność nie pozwalała mu podjąć decyzji ot tak, bez gruntownego zastanowienia się nad daną kwestią.

Wyobrażał sobie, jak musi być to dla niego ciężkie. Próba ułożenia sobie wszystkiego w głowie i wyparcia tego, że większość pieniędzy, jakie miał zarówno jego ojciec, jak i Han, nie pochodziła z legalnego biznesu. Z drugiej jednak strony była też Leia, która gdyby się dowiedziała o tym, że jej jedyna córka planuje założyć kawiarnię, od razu by jej pomogła, a wieść o tym, że planuje biznes, legalny biznes z Finnem na pewno by ją ucieszyła. W końcu Finna też uwielbiała, tak? Poza tym, on sam miał pieniądze i to całkiem sporo pieniędzy, które sumiennie odkładał na przyszłość. Przecież… przecież przyszłość Finna była też jego przyszłością, tak? A przynajmniej tak sądził. 

— Kochanie, damy radę. Jestem tutaj, też pomogę. Nie jestem może milionerem, ale… No wiesz. Zarabiam na tyle dobrze, żeby co miesiąc mieć spore oszczędności, z którymi nigdy nie wiem, co mam zrobić. — Mocniej zacisnął palce na jego dłoni. Młodszy kiwnął głową, z początku nic nie odpowiadając. Poe jednak potrzebował werbalnego zapewnienia, że Finn wie o tym, że będzie go wspierał zawsze, dosłownie zawsze. — Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

— I to doskonale — odpowiedział, opierając głowę na jego głowie. — Kocham cię.

— Wiem. 

Nie musiał widzieć twarzy chłopaka, oświetlonej tylko słabym światłem nowoczesnej lampy, stojącej obok kanapy, żeby wiedzieć, że się uśmiechnął. Zawsze się uśmiechał, słysząc te słowa. A Poe zawsze uśmiechał się, gdy słyszał tę odpowiedź z jego ust. Nie potrzebował odpowiadać mu w normalny sposób, skoro tej nocy słowo „kocham cię” padło między nimi tak wiele razy.

Nie byli Hanem i Leią, nawet jeśli oboje ich mentalnie zaadoptowali i Solo traktował Finna jak swojego syna, a Organa traktowała tak Poego. Lubili jednak tę analogię. To było całkiem urocze i gdy tylko kiedyś Han i Leia opowiadali przy obiedzie o tym, jak wyznawali sobie miłość w początkowym etapie ich związku, oboje popatrzyli na siebie i zdecydowali, że „wiem” jest całkiem niezłą odpowiedzią na „kocham cię”. Trochę krindżową, jakby nie patrzeć, ale niezłą. Było w tym coś całkiem uroczego. No i wiązało się to ze słuchaniem od osób trzecich o tym, że do siebie pasują. 

Poe lubił słuchać, że pasuje do Finna, a oboje słyszeli to cały czas. Sami byli tego zresztą świadomi, bo faktycznie się uzupełniali. No i przede wszystkim czuli się szczęśliwi. Dameron co prawda podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później ta magia wczesnego etapu związku przeminie i do ich żyć zacznie wkradać się większa lub mniejsza rutyna, gdy był szczęśliwy, to o tym nie myślał. Ba, w ogóle o tym nie myślał wtedy, gdy był przy Finnie. Co prawda przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie obawiał się tego, że Calrissian po powrocie powie mu, że się znudził po dwóch tygodniach związku na odległość, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć zbyt dużo. Szczególnie starał się wtedy, gdy przywoływał wspomnienia z ich pierwszej większej kłótni, podczas której tylko BB-8 leżący aktualnie u ich stóp pomagał mu jakoś przetrwać. Zresztą, nie pierwszy raz pomagał mu w ten sposób, tym bardziej że był z nim od studiów, a zakup go i odpowiednia tresura była pomysłem jego terapeutki.

Czasami myślał, gdzie by był, gdyby BB-8 z nim nie było. Co by mogło się wydarzyć, gdyby podczas studiów Zorii nie namawiała go na wizytę u specjalisty. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tego, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby dał się pogrążyć w stresie i dziecięcych traumach związanych z wychowywaniem się bez rodziców, bo matka nie żyła, a ojciec stawał na głowie, żeby żyło im się w miarę dobrze, więc nie był w stanie spędzać z nim zbyt wiele czasu. Nie miał do niego o to żalu, nigdy mu to nawet przez myśl nie przeszło. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że śmierć matki odcisnęła na nim ogromne piętno, z którym do tej pory czasem sobie nie radził.

BB-8 był dla niego kotwicą. Jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół, jakich kiedykolwiek miał. Może nie był już najmłodszym psem, może podglądał ich podczas seksu i czasem za dużo szczekał, gdy Poe próbował ugotować coś, czego pies nie powinien jeść, ale kochał go i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez tego malucha. Przywiązanie nie wynikało z samego faktu, że był z nim już prawie jedenaście lat, ale też z tego, że był… Po prostu zwierzakiem, którego zawsze traktował jak człowieka. Który zawsze go wysłuchiwał podczas bezsennych nocy, w których budził się z koszmarów i widział go leżącego w nogach łóżka; Który zawsze go pocieszał, gdy tylko widział, że jest smutny lub wściekły. Zawsze wtedy podchodził do niego i zaczynał go lizać tak, jakby już nigdy miał go nie zobaczyć. Czasem też zaczynał od razu ruchać mu rękę lub nogę, ale to było dawniej. Teraz miał do niego więcej respektu.

Przełknął gulę, która urosła mu w gardle i otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

— Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? — zapytał troskliwie Finn, który zjadł już swoje naleśniki i odłożył talerz na stolik. Poe nic nie powiedział. Jedynie kiwnął głową, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. — O czym myślałeś?

— O rzeczach. O BB-8. Trochę o mamie — rzucił, próbując brzmieć najbardziej obojętnie, jak tylko się dało. Finn jednak usłyszał w jego głosie to, co tak bardzo chciał ukryć. Ten powoli ogarniający go smutek. — Hej, odwiedzimy kiedyś razem mojego tatę? Przy okazji moglibyśmy iść na…

Nie dokończył. Nie był w stanie. Mimowolnie zadrżała mu warga, zupełnie tak, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Oczy zaszły mu łzami, nie musiał więc dokończyć, żeby Calrissian zrozumiał. Chciał odwiedzić grób mamy, bo dawno na nim nie był. I to nie tak, że wierzył w jakąkolwiek siłę wyższą. Uważał, że wiara w coś, co nie jest potwierdzone naukowo, jest istną głupotą, ale z jakiegoś powodu wciąż czuł potrzebę odwiedzenia grobu matki. Żeby… Porozmawiać? Wyrzucić z siebie wszystko to, co go nurtowało, ale też te dobre rzeczy, jak na przykład związek z Finnem. To, jak pocałowali się po raz pierwszy, to jak zgodził się iść z nim na pierwszą randkę na to głupie sushi… Teraz za to musiał jej powiedzieć o tym, że Leia pochwaliła jego projekt.

Czasami miał wrażenie, że było to głupie. Przecież zmarła dwadzieścia pięć lat temu. Nie powinien tego wciąż rozpamiętywać, a przynajmniej tak twierdził za każdym razem, gdy ogarniały go wszystkie te negatywne emocje związane z jej śmiercią. Z drugiej jednak strony twierdził, że pamięć jest dobra. Przecież i tak nie było z nim tak źle, jak wtedy, gdy był nastolatkiem, który buntował się dla samego buntowania, radząc sobie w ten sposób z jej śmiercią. Musiał pamiętać o tym kiedy i jak odeszła, i choć było to dla niego bolesne, nie mógł pozbyć się tego bólu. Może był masochistą, może i zwariował, ale była jego mamą. W dodatku najwspanialszą mamą, jaka chodziła po Ziemi, choć w rzeczywistości nie mógł być tego pewien, nie pamiętając jej aż tak dobrze. Może pamięć płatała mu figle… Z drugiej jednak strony, zawodząca pamięć nie zmieniała tego, że kochał ją z całego serca. Nawet jeśli jej śmierć pomieszała mu w głowie już wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem i zrobiła to w ten sposób, że traktował chrzestną jak matkę i zbyt szybko się przywiązywał, gdy komuś zaufał. Nie wspominając o tym, że choćby najmniejsza groźba odrzucenia czy zdrady wzbudzała w nim czarne myśli i chorobliwą zazdrość, z którą nie potrafił sobie samodzielnie poradzić.

Nagle poczuł, jak Finn mocno go obejmuje, przykładając usta do jego policzka. Cmoknął go szybko. Poe podejrzewał, że zrobił go pod wpływem chwili, na widok jego miny, której daleko było do wesołej.

— Uważaj, bo mi zaraz rozjebiesz naleśniki — powiedział cicho, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej młodszego. Ten odsunął się na moment.

— To je zjedz — odparł z nieznacznym uśmiechem. — Jak już zjesz, to będziemy się przytulać i oglądać coś przyjemnego, żeby nie myśleć o problemach i… innych rzeczach.

— Na łyżeczkę? — zapytał Poe od razu, po usłyszeniu pomysłu z tym przytulaniem.

— Oczywiście, że na łyżeczkę.

— Ja z przodu, ty z tyłu?

Finn przewrócił oczami, słysząc to pytanie. Zawsze był z tyłu i przytulał Poego, bo wiedział, że ten po prostu to lubi. I tym razem Poe widział uśmiech błąkający się po jego twarzy. I choć przez spowijający ich półmrok niewiele tak naprawdę widział, był pewny tego delikatnego wyrazu i jego znaczenia.

— I tak odechciało mi się jeść — stwierdził, odłożył talerz i zwrócił się twarzą do Finna. Wkrótce go mocno pocałował, czerpiąc z tego pocałunku wszystko, co tylko się dało. Po chwili się odsunął i popatrzył mu w oczy, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.

— Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego, jak ta twoja broda drapie? — zapytał nagle Finn, a Poe, słysząc te słowa, klepnął go dwa razy w gładką twarz.

— Zdaję. — Kiwnął głową, patrząc mu bez przerwy prosto w oczy. — Ale to całkiem seksowne, prawda?

— Jasne, że jest. Wyglądasz… Cudownie. I te twoje włosy. Cholera… — mruknął, kładąc się na kanapie. Poe od razu położył się przed nim, mocno się do niego przytulając plecami. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy poczuł jego ręce wokół swojego ciała i jego dłonie na swoich. Szybki splótł z nim palce.

— Jeśli ci się podoba, mogę zostawić taki wygląd na dłużej. Mnie to nie przeszkadza, a jeśli aż tak ci się podobam z włosami, za które możesz mnie tak intensywnie szarpać podczas seksu, to nie zamierzam tego zmienić. — Jego słowa zostały skwitowane cichym westchnieniem, pod którego wpływem mocniej zacisnął palce na dłoni młodszego i jeszcze bardziej się w niego wtulił, wdychając jego zapach.

Nastała cisza. Nie była to jednak cisza niezręczna, taka, której się nie lubi. Była to cisza pełna zrozumienia i spokoju. Cisza, która wprawia człowieka w same pozytywne uczucia, cisza, podczas której ma się świadomość tego, że ktoś jest obok ciebie, gotowy do wysłuchania wszystkiego, co tylko leży ci na duszy.

— Kochanie… — zaczął nagle, po dłuższej chwili, podczas której wolną dłonią bawił się rękawem swetra Finna, który ubrał na siebie po kąpieli, nie chcąc zmarznąć, bo choć przełom czerwca i lipca był ciepły, w nocy Poemu zawsze było zimno.

Finn mruknął pod nosem ciche „mhm?” I wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

— Założycie tę kawiarnię z Rey. Jestem tego pewien. W gruncie rzeczy dałbym sobie rękę lub głowę uciąć, gdyby mnie ktoś zapytał o to, co sądzę o waszym pomyśle na biznes i o tym, czy on wypali.

Calrissian przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał, dotykając delikatnie ustami skóry Poego. W końcu jednak objął go mocniej, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do jego pleców.

— Wiem — odpowiedział cicho, choć Dameron zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że było to kłamstwem, bo nie wiedział i niczego nie był pewien, przez co w jego głowie panowała istna burza myśli. — Musi się udać.

— Uda się. — Miał nadzieję, że przekonanie, z jakim to powiedział ,znacznie podbuduje Finna pewność siebie. W gruncie rzeczy chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Rzucić luźną myślą o tym, czy chce się znów ruchać, ale zrezygnował z tego, podejrzewając, że chłopak musi być zmęczony. Przecież ile on spał tego dnia? Trzy godziny? Nie wiedział nawet, czy w ogóle spał wtedy, gdy on przysnął w łóżku. Poza tym nawet zapewnienie o tym, że nie czuje się wybitnie źle po długiej podróży samolotem, nie pomagało mu w uspokojeniu myśli dotyczących tego, że Finn musiał być zmęczony, nawet jeśli tego po sobie nie pokazywał. — Chciałbyś coś obejrzeć? — zapytał w końcu, sięgając wolną dłonią po pilota.

— Może jakąś bajkę? — odpowiedział. — Shreka?

— Yhm, Shrek będzie dobry.

Włączył telewizor, czując na karku oddech Finna. Szukając bajki, poczuł to, w jaki sposób chłopak całuje go po szyi i barkach, już wiedział, że nazajutrz zobaczy znacznie więcej malinek niż te na pośladkach, plecach i klatce piersiowej. Nie zamierzał jednak narzekać na te drobne dowody miłości. Zbyt za nimi tęsknił, aby w jakikolwiek sposób na nie narzekać.

Chciał, żeby ta noc trwała wiecznie. Niczego w życiu nie chciał tak bardzo.


End file.
